


少年游

by Jormungand0426



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-08-13 01:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 125,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: 高中AU 学弟良x学长堂青葱少年互相陪伴努力的初恋爱情故事风格慢热 已完结（含三篇番外） 长篇清水（车在番外） 纯甜不虐





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 老福特账号：乔是梦的乔

隐藏在少年记忆中的青春碎片，温度是刚好的23℃。

国庆假期收假是十月八日，早自习还没下，高一五班教室里读书的声音有些昏昏沉沉的，大家都还没有从高中开始的第一个小长假的玩闹中还醒过来，此刻三三两两补觉闲聊的人倒是比背书的人多出好些来。

周九良默默的托着下巴，看同桌的秦霄贤对着他的作业玩儿命的抄着，心不在焉的瞥了一眼书本，又忍不住开口：“你放假都干嘛去了？什么作业都没写。”

秦霄贤笔下生风，唔了一声算是回应，下课就要收作业了，他的工程量浩大，顾不上和周九良讲述他惬意的假期。

周九良叹了口气，目光转向了窗外，虽然第一次月考他便拿了班里前十名的好成绩，算得上是个崭露头角的学霸，但此刻他也有些无心念书。

教室在一楼，窗外有棵很大的槐树，周九良盯着一个树杈发着呆，风不大，那树杈微黄的叶子要落不落的，挂在枝子上晃悠，引得周九良张嘴就是一个哈欠。

打完哈欠，周九良揉了揉眼睛，却不禁愣住了，窗外没有风，那树杈却剧烈的晃了起来，上头的叶子尽数落在他们班早上刚清扫过的卫生区地面上，若是被检查值日的学长逮住了免不了挨说，可周九良的注意力不在于此，毕竟也不是他值日。

树杈晃了一会儿，停住了，因为罪魁祸首翻过了槐树那边的围墙，扳着树杈轻巧的跃了进来。他身量纤细，落地没什么声音，站在原地拍了拍身上蹭上的土灰，颇为自得的笑了笑，抬起头来却与窗玻璃里头正看着他愣神的周九良对上了眼神。

树影斑驳，朝阳此刻恰好升起了，光晕像是鸡蛋清那样粘稠又温和，挂落在那人的肩膀与发梢，周九良愣着，马上又被那人耳垂上的耳钉晃到眼睛，清醒了过来。

周九良庆幸自己不近视，才能看的清楚那人灵透带着笑意的眼睛，他冲周九良轻轻挥了挥手，比了个“嘘”的手势，笑着眨了一下眼睛，便绕过高一教学楼往后面的楼群去了。

秦霄贤终于在课代表的疯狂催促下如期抄完了周九良的物理作业，他长长的出了一口气，又挂着个可爱的笑脸拜托课代表把他和周九良的作业分开放，课代表是个小姑娘，架不住秦霄贤黏黏糊糊的撒娇，红着脸答应了便飞快的跑了出去。

“终于弄完了。”秦霄贤长长的伸了个懒腰，把手指节掰的噼噼啪啪响，他终于想起了他的大恩人，从书包里掏出了块巧克力，一掰两块，递到周九良那边：“吃不吃？”周九良却还在看窗外，秦霄贤顺着他的目光看去，什么也没有，只有两个值日生一脸苦大仇深的清扫着室外卫生区。

“看什么呢？”秦霄贤好信儿，戳了戳周九良的肩膀，等他的学霸同桌转过身子来时，把一半巧克力递到了他的嘴边：“跟我说说呗。”周九良木木呆呆的，由着秦霄贤把巧克力塞他嘴里，哪有平时冷冷淡淡却牙尖嘴利不吃亏的样子。

秦霄贤暗自好笑，拿胳膊肘去拐周九良，一脸的欠揍：“哥，你看上谁了，看呆了？”周九良却没反驳，他咂了咂嘴，巧克力早在嘴里融化了，他笑了笑：“挺甜。”

按说栾云平老师的数学课，秦霄贤是节节必睡的，可是这次他却难得的精神抖擞，他半趴在桌面上，借着桌子上书堆的掩护，八婆兮兮的小声跟正在微微皱着眉记笔记的周九良讲话：“哥，到底是谁啊？”

周九良没空搭理他，他写着字，被秦霄贤扰的有些浮躁，同时其实还有点心虚，他小声回答：“没有的事儿。”

秦霄贤嗤之以鼻：“你可拉倒吧，早上你那样就差把有情况这仨字写脸上了，还说没有呢。”周九良没理，因为栾云平的目光已经隔着镜片锁定了书堆后头的噪音源，秦霄贤还在忍不住的碎嘴：“你说呗，咱班的，别的班的，我兴许认识呢，给你...”

“秦霄贤？”栾云平的语气听不出情绪，倒有些调侃讽刺的意思：“上来讲呗，我看你能耐不小。”秦霄贤猛的被点到名，吓得浑身一激灵，抬起头来干笑了两声：“没有没有，您能耐大，您讲。”

栾云平好气又好笑：“站起来，我刚说什么了？”秦霄贤磨磨蹭蹭的站了起来，后排坐着的何九华还在看热闹不嫌事大，低声给秦霄贤递话：“选C。”秦霄贤往后看了一眼，被何九华颇为正经的脸唬住，感激一笑，对着栾云平挺直了身板：“这题选C。”

栾云平没吭声，定定的看着一脸自信的秦霄贤 ，何九华终于忍不住，噗嗤一声笑了出来，周九良也低下头忍不住嘴角上扬。秦霄贤定睛看了一下干干净净的黑板，这堂课哪有讲题的事了，这才后知后觉的反应过来被何九华坑成了傻缺。

“行了，你坐下吧，我多余欺负你。”栾云平还是一脸的似笑非笑，继续拾起了书本，清了清嗓子继续讲课。

直到吃了午饭回了宿舍，秦霄贤才有功夫跟何九华掰扯，周九良躺在上铺晃着腿发呆，被下铺龇牙咧嘴正和何九华争竞的秦霄贤打断，踩了两下床板威胁：“再嚎让宿管听见了可扣分啊。”

秦霄贤瘪着嘴回了自己的床铺，口舌之争他向来不是何九华的对手，何九华平时温柔内敛，嘴却像是开了光，利索得很。秦霄贤一屁股坐在自己床铺上，小声嘟囔：“也不知道什么破规矩，在寝室还不让张嘴。”

周九良笑了一下，秦霄贤是第一次住宿，海了去的不习惯，刚来头一天就因为起床不叠被子扣了卫生分，让班主任拎出去一通教育。周九良翻了个身，看着正闷闷不乐脱鞋的秦霄贤：“张嘴没事，不出声就行。”

何九华很配合的冲秦霄贤张大了嘴做个鬼脸，秦霄贤作势要往他嘴里塞袜子，他也不怂，就看着秦霄贤笑。

秦霄贤败下阵来，翻身上了床钻进被子里：“睡觉！”

说是睡觉，三人静静地躺了一会儿之后，秦霄贤又耐不住寂寞的开了口：“哎，你们知道吧，这周五晚上，学校有个艺术节。”何九华还有点兴趣，小声问：“干嘛的？”周九良翻了个身，没说话，他一向对这种活动兴致缺。

秦霄贤继续说：“说是有演出看，就是社团的特长展示呗，我先前加的那个音乐社也有人出节目，一学姐，好看着呢。”何九华马上接上了话茬：“就是那种看一眼就知道跟你永远都没啥关系的好看 ？”

秦霄贤吃了个瘪，清清秀秀的娇气包不敢置信的睁大了眼睛：“什么？我努努力还真没准...”

外头有人敲了两下玻璃，楼管大爷的方言响起：“几点了，午休还说话。”秦霄贤识相的闭了嘴，何九华笑了一下，翻了一下身也不再说话了，周九良早上起的早，现在已经睡意沉沉，没管艺术节这茬事，不多会儿就睡了过去。

接连几天，周九良再也没从窗户里头看到过那个灵透又可爱的少年，他课间除了偶尔去厕所，就是闷头看书写作业，或者跟秦霄贤何九华贫两句嘴，也没有在学校其他地方遇到那个人的机会。

秦霄贤似乎已经忘记了追问周九良关于他的“有情况”到底是怎么回事，周九良倒有些失望，交际花一样的秦霄贤认识的人确实多，兴许就知道那个人的名字呢，但他也不好意思和秦霄贤主动提起，只好作罢。

周五下午，秦霄贤就开始躁动了，晚上的艺术节在他的各种小道消息里被传的堪比中央台春节联欢晚会，班里听说了的人也都隐隐的期待着晚上的到来，只有周九良没什么兴趣的样子，仍然趴在桌子上提前写着周末的作业。

他有个坚持了快要十年的小爱好，就是弹三弦，从小的基本功，即使上了高中学业繁忙成这样，他也总是挤出周末的时间来去师父家里学弹弦，他真心喜欢，也不舍得放弃，所以只能在夹缝中求取生存。

晚自习时间被艺术节演出占用是个多么令人惋惜的事情啊，班上的众人三三两两说笑着去了大礼堂，秦霄贤也拖着舍不得放下课本的周九良，连何九华一起走在了后头，一路走他一路念叨：“我托社团的人给我们留了三个座位，紧前头呢，一会儿好好看，别惦记作业了。”

周九良白了他一眼：“我要是写不完你周一抄谁的？”秦霄贤看了一眼何九华，后者连连摆手：“我不做慈善。”秦霄贤只好又拉上了周九良的胳膊：“我知道你能写完，周哥，靠你了。”

大礼堂的幕布很有腔调的被拉开，露出被布置的花里胡哨的舞台，周九良和何九华坐在座位上有一搭没一搭的闲聊着，秦霄贤早跑到后台去找他社团里头的学长学姐串台子去了，位置空着，直到灯光都集中在台上，主持人上场了，秦霄贤才猫着腰跑回来。

刚一坐下，气还没喘匀，秦霄贤就晃上了何九华的胳膊：“哥，你猜怎么着，后台有一个特漂亮、特性感的姐姐，舞蹈社的，待会要上台。”何九华唔了一声，并不是很有兴趣的样子，秦霄贤便要隔着他跟周九良搭话，还没开口，主持人便开麦了，他也就悻悻的闭了嘴。

周九良微微侧了侧身问何九华：“他说什么？”何九华心不在焉：“哦，有个姐姐要上台。”周九良心想这现在已经站了几个姐姐在台上了，谁知道他说的是哪个，也就没再管。

常规的节目看的周九良有点百无聊赖，何九华刚开始还有点兴趣，后来也就偷偷从裤兜里掏出了手机，只有秦霄贤还是热情满满，为他们社团的演出鼓掌欢呼格外卖力气。

灯光暗了下来，周九良眯了眯眼睛看着台上，有隐约的人影在慌乱的走位亮相，秦霄贤凑了过来，气声也掩饰不住他的兴奋：“就是这个节目！”周九良楞了一下，注意力也被集中到了台上。

灯光重新亮起，是舞蹈社准备的节目，音乐吵的周九良耳膜嗡嗡响，他不经意的低下头捂了捂耳朵，被满场子观众异口同声的惊呼吓了一跳，他抬起了头。

台上是有些过分的贴身热舞，一个穿着黑色小西装外套和短的几乎到大腿根的短裙的长发女孩正把舞蹈社的社长当成钢管，扭腰摆胯，一举一动俱是风情诱惑。她的桥段很短，周九良在快要掀了大礼堂顶棚的欢呼声中愣在了座位上，年轻的少年头脑一片空白，气血上涌。

整个节目结束了，舞蹈社的人全体上台鞠了个躬，周九良的目光还是无法从那个女孩的身上移开，他觉得自己像个臭流氓，可是那女孩又长又直的双腿在舞台灯光下就是完美的让人无法忽视。

怀揣着对那个翻墙进学校的少年些许的歉意，周九良捂住了自己的心脏，心里涌现出了一个想法：他好像有了个喜欢的人。

结束了演出，秦霄贤要带着他们两个去后台，何九华还是没什么兴致的样子，但他很意外的在周九良的眼睛里看见了一丝期待，他有些奇怪，但还是很善解人意的答应了秦霄贤。三人逆着人流，跟着秦霄贤从舞台一侧绕进了后台，周九良嘴上什么都不说，眼睛却很诚实的在一堆休息的演出人员中立刻锁定了那件熟悉的黑色西装外套。

秦霄贤顺着他的目光看去，还没来得及说什么，周九良就冲着坐在一个箱子上正和舞蹈社社长闲聊的人走了过去，周九良直接站在了她的面前，正在交谈的两人都有些意外。

“学弟，你有什么事吗？”舞蹈社社长是个身量颇高的瘦高个，看着周九良有些摸不着头脑，周九良点了点头问了声好，便又转向了坐在箱子上的人。后台灯光昏暗，那人的睫毛在眼下打下一片阴影，眼尾画着有些上挑的妩媚眼线，眼睛含着水光和笑意，抿着嘴唇与周九良对视。

周九良有些紧张，但还是开了口：“学姐好，那个，可以留个联系方式吗。”说着说着，周九良觉得自己的脸有点热，但他还是坚定地看着漂亮学姐的眼睛，没有退缩的意思。

坐在箱子上的人手指无意识的在发尾绕来绕去，听到周九良的话有片刻的怔愣，随后笑弯了眼睛，他站了起来，手上微微用力，扯下了长而蜷曲的假发，露出里面的柔顺短发，拇指轻轻擦去了嘴唇上的口红，开口是低沉好听的男声：“学弟你确定吗？”

现在轮到周九良怔愣了，半晌，他笑了出来，轻声说道：“是你？” 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

周九良翻来覆去，足足到了凌晨一点还没有睡意。

舞蹈社表演时嘈杂哄乱的电子音乐好像种在了他脑子里，扰的他心脏扑通扑通跳，他翻了个身，拿起了放在枕边的纸条，借着从窗户外头透进来的灯光，用眼神描摹着上头清隽的笔迹。

方才在后台，曾穿着女装在台上热舞的学长冲着他歪了歪脑袋，显然并不知道他是谁，但还是很开心的找到了一张便签纸，借了支笔写下了自己的联系方式。他一笑便有些可爱单纯的意味，丝毫看不出在台上的野性和诱惑，周九良接过了他递过来的便签纸，学长用手指点了点上头签的名字：“我叫孟鹤堂，手机号写在上头啦，拿好。”

周九良吸了吸鼻子，露出了笑意，手指在便签纸上轻轻摩挲着，所谓得来全不费工夫，哪怕带着精致的妆容，穿着出格的女装，周九良也能认得出，孟鹤堂就是那天从围墙外头翻进来的少年。

正发着呆想孟鹤堂的事，下铺的何九华用脚轻轻蹬了一下他的床板，用气声问道：“还不睡？”

周九良忙把便签纸藏在了枕头下头，扒着床栏杆露出半个脑袋，看了看何九华，后者正在玩手机，屏幕灯光映在他脸上，有点渗人，他瞥到周九良在看他，就把手机揣回了兜里，坐起身来：“睡不着陪我去趟厕所。”

周九良嗯了一声，轻手轻脚的从上铺爬了下来，没有惊醒宿舍里正沉睡的其他人，何九华趿拉上鞋，沉默的看了一眼睡得四仰八叉没有人样的秦霄贤，给他扯了扯被子，和周九良一前一后的出了门。

老式的宿舍楼没有独立卫浴，公用的厕所在宿舍走廊的尽头，两人进了厕所，有些尴尬的大眼瞪小眼，谁也不是真心来上厕所的。

“不上厕所你半夜出来干嘛？”周九良看着气定神闲的何九华，有点摸不着头脑，何九华轻笑了一声，从裤兜里摸出自己的手机给周九良：“你背过那个孟学长的手机号了吧，用我手机先加他微信试试呗，省的半夜不睡觉净想乱七八糟的。”

说完周九良就红透了脸，盘算着大约是方才笑出了气声被何九华听到了，此时抹不开面子，把手机还了回去：“谁想了。”何九华正拿着打火机点叼在嘴里的香烟，好不容易对准了把烟点上，如释重负的吐出一口气，周九良皱了皱眉：“你又抽烟，对身体不好。”

何九华没伸手接他递过来的手机，烟头的火光在黑暗里明明灭灭， 他哧哧的笑了一下：“让你不带手机来学校，现在不憋得慌？”周九良把手里的手机摁亮了，有点不自然的登上了自己的微信，何九华比他们都大几岁，因为转学问题才沦落到和他们同一届的，轻轻松松就能把他们这些小屁孩看透，周九良也就懒得再隐瞒，熟门熟路的在搜索栏输入了背的烂熟的孟鹤堂的手机号。

孟鹤堂的微信头像是只傻乎乎的胖橘猫，朋友圈也是完全公开的，周九良迫不及待的发送了添加申请，便转头去看孟鹤堂的朋友圈。

何九华好奇的凑了过来，歪头看了一眼手机屏幕，便僵住了：“你没加错人？这自拍照不像啊。”周九良却笑得很甜，他点了一下照片上孟鹤堂耳垂上的小巧耳钉：“没错，就是他。”

何九华无奈的摇了摇头：“你说是就是。”与此同时，孟鹤堂的对话框已经弹了出来，周九良手忙脚乱，慌忙退出孟鹤堂的朋友圈时还手滑点了个赞，他忍着心脏疯狂的跳动，点开了孟鹤堂的对话框。

他发送过去的申请几乎是被孟鹤堂秒速通过了，随后他便发来了消息：“小朋友，还不睡？”

周九良红着个脸，还没想好怎么回，对方就又发来了消息：“不回复我，还偷偷看我朋友圈，不理你了Q-Q”周九良心里痒的像是被奶猫爪子在挠，他赶紧回复：“抱歉学长，我错了，以为这么晚了你睡了，没想到你会回复。”

孟鹤堂打字速度飞快，马上就回了消息：“你不也没睡嘛，原谅你啦OvO”随后又发了一条消息：“我在等你加我呀。”

何九华无意间瞥到屏幕，差点没被烟灰烧手，他吸了口气，拍了拍周九良的肩膀：“你栽了。”

第二天是周末，周九良顶着两个大大的黑眼圈，一脸幸福的带着没写完的作业坐公交回了家，一回家，他破天荒的没有先把他那点作业写完，而是找到了自己的手机看了一眼微信。

昨夜他用何九华的手机和孟鹤堂聊了一个钟，直到一向早睡早起的小学霸实在撑不住想睡了才恋恋不舍的与孟鹤堂道了晚安，聊天停止在孟鹤堂发过来的可爱表情上。

周九良趴在自己床上，一脸幸福的翻看着聊天记录，除了互通姓名，昨夜孟鹤堂也告诉了他很多关于自己的事情，周九良知道了他是高三艺体班的学生，专业学跳舞的，再在学校待一段时间就要去参加艺考自招。

周九良也告诉了他那天自己看到他翻墙进学校的事情，惹得孟鹤堂连发了一串哈哈哈，有些骄傲的告诉小学弟他迟到翻墙是家常便饭，末了还警告他不要跟自己学。周九良想学也学不了，那个身手不是谁都有的，而且作为一个住宿生，也没有什么迟到的机会，周九良笑着放下了手机，坐到书桌前开始写作业。

家里很安静，周九良的父母的工作性质都需要他们不停出差，周九良上了高中，一到两周才能回来一次，一家三口也不常能聚在一起，对此周九良倒是已经习惯了。作业并不多，周九良很快就做完了，也就到了午饭时间，他坐在书桌前长长的伸了个懒腰，打了个哈欠，回头瞥了一眼手机，却发现手机屏幕刚好亮起。

有电话打了进来，周九良赶紧接起来：“喂你好？”对面沉默了一下，便传来了熟悉的声音，孟鹤堂有点委屈：“你怎么不接我电话啊...”

周九良心尖一颤，赶紧道歉：“对不起，孟哥，我刚才，我开静音了，写作业呢。”孟鹤堂委委屈屈的哦了一声，随后语气就兴高采烈了起来：“那你写完了？出来一起吃个饭？”周九良一怔：“嗯？”孟鹤堂却犹豫了：“行不行啊？不行...不行就算了，没事的。”

周九良赶忙答应：“行行行行，我家里头刚好没人，还没吃饭呢，孟哥你在哪呢，我找你去。”孟鹤堂这才重新兴高采烈起来：“给我地址，我骑电驴接你！”

稀里糊涂的，周九良就坐在了孟鹤堂的电驴后座上，风声呼呼的往他耳朵里灌，孟鹤堂把车骑得飞快，一边大声跟周九良说话：“我带你去一家我特熟的饭馆，好吃着呢。”周九良听不清，胡乱的应下了，孟鹤堂高兴的露出了白牙，晃了晃脑袋。

不一会儿就到了孟鹤堂说的那个地方，周九良下了车，看着发型被风吹得开了花的孟鹤堂把电瓶车锁好，忍不住出言提醒：“孟哥，你头发乱了。”孟鹤堂抬起头来冲他笑了一下，手胡乱的捋了捋头发：“这样呢？”周九良摇了摇头，抿起了嘴：“不太行。”

孟鹤堂干脆抓起他的手放在了自己脑袋上：“你来。”孟鹤堂的手被风吹得有点冷，周九良楞了一下，很尽职尽责的把孟鹤堂的头发归置整齐，对上孟鹤堂含着笑意的眼神不觉红了脸，孟鹤堂胳膊搭上了他的肩膀：“周宝宝真体贴，哥请你吃饭！”

是家东北菜馆，孟鹤堂揽着他一进门就受到了老板娘的热情接待：“哎呀，小孟儿带朋友来啦？”孟鹤堂开口是同样的大碴子味：“可不咋的，我朋友，姐，还是吃老一套，饺子多要点。”

老板娘爽快的应了声就进了后厨，周九良随着孟鹤堂在座位上坐下，有些好奇的问：“孟哥是东北人？”孟鹤堂撑着下巴，点了点头，手掌捂在自己的脸上，嘴唇都嘟了起来，像只颊囊鼓鼓的松鼠：“我老家是东北的，户口也在东北，现在在这边儿读书。”

周九良点了点头：“哦，你常来这儿吃饭？”孟鹤堂嗯了一声，眼神有点不自然的瞟桌板上的菜单：“李姐做饭像我妈，我就老来她这儿吃饭。”随后，孟鹤堂抬头看了周九良一眼，手指不安的在桌面上玩出了花：“你作业写完了没？陪我出来耽不耽误你的正事儿啊？”

周九良摇了摇头：“不耽误，作业写完了，我在家也是自己一个人，有你作伴挺好的。”孟鹤堂微微张开了嘴巴，停下了手上的动作：“你一个人在家？”周九良拿起桌上的茶壶和水杯，给两人一人倒了一杯水：“对啊，我爸妈长年出差，我家平时基本上就我自己。”

孟鹤堂道了谢，接过了周九良递过来的温水，低头笑了一下，喝了一口：“那你一个人无聊的时候可以打给我，找我玩呀。”孟鹤堂眼睛亮晶晶的，神色有些期待：“我辅导你功课也可以的！”随后，他又弱弱的补充道：“除了语文，我都行。”

周九良还没来得及问“为什么除了语文都行”，李姐就把热腾腾的菜端了上来，放在了他俩中间：“分量足足的，你俩大小伙子可劲儿吃。”孟鹤堂笑着道了谢，就赶紧招呼周九良：“你尝尝我家乡菜，李姐做饭最好吃。”周九良点了点头，和孟鹤堂一起拿起了碗。

李姐的分量给的果然很足，两人吃到扶墙，对菜的口味赞不绝口。

和老板娘告了别，重新坐上小电驴，孟鹤堂还有些意犹未尽：“你回家吗？”周九良考虑了一下，把师父和三弦暂时抛诸脑后：“孟哥请我吃了饭，我请你再去玩点别的？”孟鹤堂马上就高兴了起来：“真的？我们...嗯...看电影去？”

周九良悄悄把手扶在了孟鹤堂腰侧，点了点头：“你定。”孟鹤堂冲着周九良笑的眉眼弯弯：“那你带我回家？”周九良笑了：“听你的。”

最终孟鹤堂还是带着周九良去了电影院，又制止了周九良掏钱买票的举动，自顾自的买了两人的票，让周九良怪不好意思的，孟鹤堂大大咧咧，又跑去买了爆米花塞在周九良手里：“不用给你孟哥省钱。”周九良只好作罢，不过他把爆米花重新塞回了孟鹤堂手里：“孟哥，吃不下，你自己吃吧。”

国庆黄金周的电影余热还未过去，两人从大热的几部电影里挑了部文艺一点的，结果进了影厅才发现没几个人和他们同场，只有前排稀稀拉拉坐着几个观众。

两人闲聊着，找到了座位，坐下没一会儿影厅就熄了灯。

文艺片基调有些忧伤，周九良抿着嘴，越看越觉得心里淡淡的不是滋味，他眼睛已经适应了影厅里的黑暗，瞥了一眼坐在旁边的孟鹤堂。

他的轮廓在黑暗中也是让人心旌摇曳，周九良手指搓捻着，看着孟鹤堂走神，回想着从要到孟鹤堂的联系方式到现在发生的一切，心里后知后觉的有点欣喜，他正努力的让自己从文艺片多愁善感的调调中挣脱出来，他向来不习惯让自己处在一个非常感性的状态中。

突然裤兜里的手机响了，周九良赶紧掏出来按了静音，屏幕上的来电显示赫然显示着“师父”，周九良微微侧身，小声在孟鹤堂耳边说：“孟哥，我出去接个电话。”说完就轻手轻脚的赶紧出了影厅去了厕所，接起电话时，师父有限的耐心已经将近触底：“不来上课，不接电话，小兔崽子出息了。”

周九良说破了嘴皮子，用各种方式谢了罪才让胡师父相信他今天真的有正事。周九良有些无奈，师父这个倔老头比女朋友还难哄，打着打着电话就忘了时间，好不容易把电话挂了，一回头却看见了孟鹤堂站在他身后。

“孟...孟哥。”周九良吓了一跳，孟鹤堂一声不吭的，也不知道站了多久，他伸手去拉孟鹤堂：“我师父打来的，我跟他解释来着。”孟鹤堂抬起头来看他，眼圈有点红红的：“那么长时间不回来，我还以为你走了呢...”

周九良给吓了一跳：“我不走，你...你哭了？”孟鹤堂别过脸去，小声嘟囔：“我这是...看电影看的。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

又是一周周一，周九良走进教室的时候，硬着头皮迎接了何九华和秦霄贤的双重眼神洗礼。

“周哥，够厉害的。”秦霄贤俩大眼珠子一错不错的盯着他看，堪比一只夜猫子，与他说的第一句话竟然都不是“借我作业抄抄”类似的话。这还不算什么，更让周九良芒刺在背的是背后的何九华似笑非笑的眼神，里头的戏谑有多少，即使周九良不回头也能猜得出来。

“行了行了，”周九良把书包里的作业簿和试卷一股脑塞在了秦霄贤的手里：“抄你的去。”说完又回头别扭的看了何九华一眼，后者在他看过来时就移开了视线，可是上挑的嘴角却明明白白的透露着主人的内心潜台词：可以啊你。

周九良有点想笑，但是又绷着脸装出一副严肃的不得了的样子来，秦霄贤一边抄作业，一边偷眼瞧他的脸色，在班主任高峰走进门来的时候飞快的藏起了正在抄的作业，转为大声读书，其实是在一片嘈杂里与同样无心读书的周九良聊天。

“真的猛士，敢于直面惨淡的人生，敢于正视淋漓的鲜血。这是怎样的哀痛者和幸福者...周哥，怎么了，”秦霄贤的胳膊肘拐了一下周九良的：“然而造化又常常为庸人设计，以时间的流驶，和学长见面不开心？”

周九良斜了他一眼：“你费不费劲。”秦霄贤装模作样的撑着课本，看了一眼高峰，高老师对他俩的小动作浑然不觉，因为他正摘下眼镜擦拭，目前暂时丧失了视力，于是秦霄贤的课本便被他随意的丢在了桌子上：“我看你那朋友圈发的挺带劲的。”周九良实在没忍住，噗嗤一声笑了出来：“管着管不着？”

秦霄贤一脸八卦，语气却大义凛然：“关心你的感情生活嘛，好家伙，你在后台直眉瞪眼的就要人家手机号，周末又秀恩爱还发电影票照片，荡漾成这样还不许人问了。”周九良却端起了课本，一脸正经的开始念起了书：“在这淡红的血色和微漠的悲哀中，又给人暂得偷生，维持着这似人非人的世界。我不知道这样的世界何时是一个尽头！”

秦霄贤急了：“我这裤子都脱了你就让我听这个？”突然凳子被踢了一下，秦霄贤又回头去看何九华：“你也添乱？”

“你裤子脱了？”此言一出，全班一下安静了下来，前排的人纷纷回头看向这边，高峰慢条斯理的擦着自己的眼镜，踢了踢秦霄贤的凳子：“来，站起来我看看裤子脱了啥样。”全班哄堂大笑，周九良忍不住扶住了自己的脑门，秦霄贤更是恨不得钻到课桌里去。

高峰在早自习开始以后训了几句话就走了，剩下暂时学乖了的秦霄贤周九良默默背着课文，早自习到一半，班里的人终于又都倦了下来，玩闹的人多了起来。周九良背好了书，有点讨好的戳了戳秦霄贤的胳膊：“我跟你说啊，你现在听吗？”

秦霄贤有点没好气，但身体还非常诚实的凑了过来：“说。”周九良清了清嗓子：“孟哥挺好的，人挺好，哪儿都挺好，我俩吃了个饭，看了个电影，然后他还送我回家。”秦霄贤手指在桌子上打着圈圈，做作的叹了一口气：“那肯定的啊，那么漂亮的一个人，干什么都是好的。”

周九良本来还愉快且平和，一听这话马上警觉了起来：“你干嘛？”后座默默听着他俩交谈的何九华没忍住笑出了声，秦霄贤与他交换了一下眼神：“我哪敢干嘛...抢不过你。”周九良马上就开心了，他重新端起了课本，小声嘟囔了一句：“你知道就行。”

周一也不是一个非常快乐的周一，因为周九良一整天都没有见到孟鹤堂。

所以熄了灯之后的周九良掏出了压在枕头下面的手机，一向遵守纪律不带手机来学校的小学霸在舍友的轻声起哄声中又默默的把被子蒙在了头上阻隔光亮。

孟鹤堂与他的对话框还停留在周六的晚上，孟鹤堂骑电驴把他送回家之后，他给孟鹤堂发了条消息：“孟哥，到家之后记得跟我说一下。”

然后在十分钟之后，孟鹤堂便回复了：“好~现在已经到家啦OvO”看来两人住的地方离的也不算很远。

周九良又看了一遍两人的聊天记录，翘着嘴角给孟鹤堂发去了新的消息：“孟哥，睡了吗？”刚一发过去，孟鹤堂的对话框上方就出现了“对方正在输入”的字样，马上，孟鹤堂的回复就发了过来：“还没有呀。”还附带了 一个可爱的表情，把周九良开心的不行。

他翻了个身，红着个脸回复孟鹤堂：“明天要一起吃个饭吗，中午你一般在哪里吃？”孟鹤堂似乎考虑了一下，过了一会儿回复道：“食堂~一般跟社团里的几个朋友一起，你要一起嘛。”

周九良愣了，他半天都没想到回什么，情窦初开的小朋友突然就生出了一点失望的情绪，他似乎赌气似的，把手机按灭了塞到了枕头底下，然后马上又烦躁的掏了出来，孟鹤堂的对话框上方时不时的还出现着“对方正在输入”的字眼，可是过了两分钟，孟鹤堂也没再发消息来，周九良轻叹了口气：“好呀，那明天中午食堂见，孟哥晚安。”

刚退出与孟鹤堂的聊天界面，何九华的消息马上就追了过来：“叹什么气，怎么了。”

周九良对着何九华没什么顾忌，考虑了一下决定和盘托出，断断续续的发消息给何九华讲清了来龙去脉。何九华躺在他的下铺，有点好笑的看着周九良不断发过来的带着点怨气和郁闷的消息，轻轻蹬了一下他的床板，用气声对他说：“明天中午一起去呗，带上老秦。”周九良嗯了一声，便打算关手机睡觉了，退出微信之前才看到孟鹤堂给他回了一句晚安，心里略略有了些慰藉，不过还是翻来覆去了不短的时间才郁闷的睡了过去。

就算再郁闷，课还是要好好上的，周九良投入在学习中的时候郁闷也暂时抛诸脑后，最后一节课下的时候，周九良在疲倦中想起待会儿要与孟鹤堂见面，好像也没有昨晚那种淡淡的失望和郁闷了。

食堂离高三的教室更近一些，等周九良拖着刚睡醒的秦霄贤和磨磨蹭蹭的何九华到食堂时，孟鹤堂已经给他们占好了位置，笑着冲他们几个招手了。

“还好我多占了几个位置，你都没告诉我说你也要带朋友来呀。”孟鹤堂笑眯眯的看着周九良他们几个打好了饭落座，与他搭话。寒暄过后，一伙人都差不多搞清了状况，也有些话题好聊，秦霄贤尤其活跃，他本身就是个活泼的性子，也不认生，一边吃饭一边与孟鹤堂身边的几个学长闲聊。

周九良并没有，他除了跟孟鹤堂聊些有的没的之外，一双眼睛都盯在了这一桌上最突兀的那个瘦高个身上，直把舞蹈社的社长谢金看的发毛。周九良咬下一口花卷，嚼着嚼着想起谢金在舞台上抱着孟鹤堂转圈，嚼的又带劲了一些。不过何九华倒是有点反常，他的饭格外好吃一样，埋着个头在饭碗里，若不是必要时，连脸都不想抬，周九良没顾上照顾他的情绪，但孟鹤堂身边的一个学长却说话了。

“怎么光顾吃，也不跟老熟人说话呀？”何九华听到这话把脸埋得更低了，对方带着和何九华类似的戏谑，托着下巴继续询问：“学弟？”

何九华抬起头来的时候脸竟然有些红，周九良有些奇怪，他记得孟鹤堂跟他介绍的时候说这个学长叫尚九熙，平时并没有听何九华提起过这么一个名字，他好奇的问何九华：“你们认识？”何九华点了点头，对着尚九熙有些无奈：“谁和你老熟人。”

孟鹤堂这时候也感觉到了一些不一样：“九熙，你认得九华？”尚九熙笑了笑：“当然认得，不过现在是生疏了点。”周九良因为孟鹤堂对尚九熙亲昵的称呼有些吃味，此时对尚九熙的眼神也就没有那么友善了，不过尚九熙并不在意，他的眼神黏在了何九华身上：“你来这儿也不告诉我？”

何九华不直视他，小声说：“吃饭的时候能不能别说这个。”他的话竟然出人意料的好用，尚九熙马上就闭了嘴，孟鹤堂不明所以，只好和周九良说话来打打圆场：“对了，九良，之前我看到你们年级的成绩排名啦，你成绩很好的呀。”

周九良笑了笑：“还成。”孟鹤堂闷闷的往嘴里塞了一口饭：“上次我还说可以辅导你，现在看来我好像没什么可以辅导你的了。”这话一出，桌上的另外两个高三生都笑了起来，谢金放下了筷子，拿起纸巾擦了擦手：“怎么？孟儿你还想着教人家学习呢，咱都艺术生了，可算是想瞎了这份心吧。”

尚九熙也在笑，他踢了一脚谢金的凳子：“也不能这么说，孟儿除了成天被于老师追在屁股后头骂，别的科目不也还行嘛。”谢金点了点头：“是比咱俩强点儿。”

不提于老师还好，一提到于老师孟鹤堂整个人肉眼可见的发蔫：“可别提他，我还想在学弟面前保持一点形象，哥哥们少揭我老底成吗 。”周九良来了兴趣，他记起上次孟鹤堂在东北菜馆曾经说过的话，好奇道：“孟哥，于老师是教语文的吧。”

孟鹤堂点了点头，眼神发飘：“你孟哥阅读障碍，和语文八字犯冲，别问，问就是倒数第一。”周九良没忍住笑出了声，孟鹤堂放下了筷子，有点幽怨的看了他一眼：“有那么好笑吗？”

周九良赶紧闭了嘴，可是因为孟鹤堂这个有点可爱的小毛病和娇嗔一样的语气而转晴的心情却明白的挂在了嘴边：“孟哥我错了。”

此后几天，周九良渐渐摸清了孟鹤堂吃饭的规律，他总是喜欢坐在那天他们一起坐的那个位置，但身边和他一起的人却总是不同。

孟鹤堂是舞蹈社的一员，人长得好看，成绩又算得上艺术生里的佼佼者，再加上他随和好脾气，所以走到哪里都非常受欢迎。虽然周九良很想和他多一些接触，但是孟鹤堂再邀请他一起吃饭的时候他却笑着拒绝了，周九良还是有些吃味那些更理直气壮地待在孟鹤堂身边的人。

一周很快就过去了，这次周九良非常心无旁骛的在周五晚自习就写完了周末作业，那些作业也就顺其自然的被秦霄贤装进了书包打包带回家去抄。

背着几本学习资料，周九良在周六早上又回到了家。

母亲在周四的时候回家过一次，给他留了些现金还有张提醒他交物业费的字条就又出差了，周九良叹了口气，把书归并在书桌上，打开手机看了一眼，发现没新消息，就又关上了手机，自觉地开始了预习复习。

下午胡师父的三弦课一如既往地安排在了胡师傅家里，周九良背着弦子，有些心虚的敲门，胡师父晾了他好一会儿才来开门，老头脾气倔得很，上来先给了他一顿数落才开始了教学。

周九良的三弦水平可以称得上是专业，虽然胡师父一向对艺考、资格证这种事嗤之以鼻，但是也认真的与他讨论过将来走专业道路的可能性，不过周九良的父母大概是不会同意他们品学兼优的儿子去走经常被人误解偏见的艺术生道路的。

课上了大概两个小时左右，周九良正有些急躁的啃着胡师父新给他扒出来的谱子，装在包里的手机却响了起来。

趁着胡师父烧水的功夫，周九良赶紧放下弦子，从包里掏出手机看了一眼，是孟鹤堂打来的电话，周九良心虚的瞥了一眼师父的背影，做贼一样的接了起来：“孟哥？”

“九良~”孟鹤堂的语气本来是高兴的，一听到周九良刻意压低的声音，也故意压低了声音逗他：“你在哪儿，我们现在是特务接头吗？”

周九良笑了起来：“别闹。”刚打算说些什么，师父的声音却在背后响起，胡师父端着还在冒热气的茶杯，看了一眼周九良心虚的样子：“女朋友？”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

孟鹤堂跨坐在小电驴上，在一座居民楼下等着，初秋的风吹过来，中间夹杂着几片落了的叶子，天已经已经有些凉了，他紧了紧自己的衬衫外套。孟鹤堂一路骑车飞奔过来，小脸都被风吹得有些红，他搓捻着自己有些过长的衣袖，按亮手机屏幕看了一眼时间，脸上的笑意更甜了些。

想起刚才的事情，孟鹤堂皱了皱鼻尖，做了个有些可爱的鬼脸，他得承认，自己实在有些任性了。

今日一早他便从独自居住的房子里醒了过来，他一个人从东北过来这边读书，家里为了他方便些，就给他在本市租了所房子，不过好心做了错事，偌大的房子他一个人住着，反而更显着冷清。孟鹤堂花了一个上午约人出来 ，又花了半个下午因为没有人有时间而躺在床上犯委屈，最终还是决定联系周九良。

他躺在床上，看着周九良微信头像的一只大脸松鼠直犹豫，上礼拜已经缠着周九良过了一整天，虽说他没有一点不愿意的意思，但是孟鹤堂还是有些不好意思连续两个星期都缠着这个刚认识的小学弟玩闹。房子里静静的，只有孟鹤堂指甲不小心碰到手机屏幕的轻微声响，孟鹤堂打下一串字，加上了个可爱的表情，删删减减，又换上了另一个可爱表情，这才给周九良发去了微信消息。

五分钟，十分钟，十五分钟，孟鹤堂第无数次按亮了手机屏幕，并没有等到周九良的消息，他的眉毛有点垮了下来。

好吧，这应该是上天都不希望孟鹤堂今天可以出去玩了，躺在床上打滚的孟鹤堂看了一眼毫无动静的手机，又默默看了一眼穿衣镜里躺的四仰八叉的自己，无奈的嘟起了嘴，坐在了书桌前，翻开了书。

于是仅仅五分钟后，正在上课的周九良就接到了孟鹤堂的电话。

“孟哥，久等。”周九良背着三弦从一栋居民楼中走出，四处看了看就看到了正在低头看手机的他孟哥，于是他便打了个招呼，冲抬头看过来的孟鹤堂招了招手。

孟鹤堂马上露出了个惊喜的笑容，他马上把住了电驴，有点滑稽的用脚滑行了几步，来到了周九良面前：“下课啦？”周九良笑了一下，孟鹤堂有些手忙脚乱的姿态和像是柴犬一样的笑脸让他倍感受用：“嗯，你等了多久？”

“没多久。”孟鹤堂打量着周九良身上背着的三弦琴盒，最终目光又定格在周九良眼睛上：“我给你打完电话，你说可以到这里来找你，我换了衣服就过来啦，能见面，等一会儿就等一会儿呗。”周九良有些不好意思，摸了摸自己的脑袋，又不知道说什么，孟鹤堂还在兴头上，伸手拍了拍自己的电驴后座：“上车！”

一路上是风声灌耳，周九良废了好大的劲儿，才让正兴奋嘴碎的孟鹤堂听明白他的意思：上一个路口该拐弯的。

终于又拐回了周九良家楼下，孟鹤堂的脸红扑扑的，半是因为风吹，半是因为高兴，周九良摸了摸自己被吹乱了的头发，跨下了电驴，伸出一只手摸了摸孟鹤堂的脸颊：“孟哥，冷吗？”一开始，他真的只是怕孟鹤堂着凉，单纯的试探一下孟鹤堂脸颊的温度，手掌碰到孟鹤堂脸颊的那一刻，周九良这才后知后觉的心跳如鼓。

孟鹤堂愣了一下，看着周九良有些躲闪的眼睛，竟然有些结巴，不知是不是风太大，冻了嘴：“不...不冷。”周九良又打量了一下孟鹤堂穿的衣服，收回手红透了脸：“你穿太少了，上楼，我找件外套给你。”

周九良的家里收拾的很干净，各样的生活用品摆放的也都非常整齐，只是太过于整齐反而更容易看出这座房子的寂寞，没有人常住，这里还是缺乏了些烟火气。

孟鹤堂坐在沙发上，捧着周九良给他倒的温水，新奇的四处打量着周九良的家里，最后被挂在墙上的毛笔字吸引住了目光。他站起身来，把水杯放在了桌上，走近了去看那字的落款，字迹有些草，但是飘逸隽秀，阅读障碍的孟鹤堂正努力辨认着，没听到周九良 已经踩着拖鞋吧嗒吧嗒的走到了他身后。

“我写的。”周九良把手里的一件棒球外套展开抖了抖，递给孟鹤堂：“小时候学过两天书法，现在都丢下了。”孟鹤堂扭回身来，还没来得及接衣服，就被刚刚衣服上抖出的一些尘埃惹得鼻腔发痒，他低下头酝酿了片刻，没有说话。

周九良偏头看了看孟鹤堂的侧脸，有些奇怪：“孟哥怎么了？”回答他的是孟鹤堂的喷嚏声，孟鹤堂捂住了脸，但突如其来的喷嚏还是把周九良吓得一抖，借着惯性，孟鹤堂一头扎进了周九良怀里，把脑袋撞得生疼。

“疼...”孟鹤堂从还没缓过神的周九良怀里抬起了头，话间带着些微的鼻音，眼圈忍不住泛了红：“你什么骨头，硌的我好疼啊...”周九良看了一眼孟鹤堂带着泪光的眼睛就匆匆移开了眼神，美人挂着泪实在太过于刺激，少年狠狠吸了一口气才按捺下即将脱口而出的脏话，他躲躲闪闪的，忍不住贫嘴掩饰心慌：“你这头也够铁的，撞得我肩膀疼。”

孟鹤堂推了他一把，又有点不好意思，上手去揉周九良的肩膀：“撞疼了吧，我...我错了。”周九良还是不敢看他，勉强转过脸来把衣服塞到他手里：“应该合身的，试试。”

两人相顾无话，不知怎么的就冷了场，尴尬让孟鹤堂有些不安，顾左右而言他，他扯了扯周九良的袖子，试探性的开口道：“你这字...挺漂亮的哈。”周九良一个没忍住笑了出来，他胡乱摸了一下孟鹤堂的头发：“你先把衣服穿上吧，冷呢。”

因为一开始没商量好到底要去哪里玩，只是知道了有时间见面就匆匆跑到了胡师父家等人的孟鹤堂一时有些一筹莫展。周九良还好，作业都写完了，温习不温习的，自然比不上眼前的孟鹤堂重要，他看着孟鹤堂坐在他对面沙发上，慢慢披上他的衣服，不禁勾起了嘴角。

“那我们，一会儿去哪玩呀？”孟鹤堂穿上了周九良的外套，手指费劲的从过长的袖子中伸出来，一边撸着袖管一边和周九良商量着。周九良有点心不在焉，他看着宽大的外套罩在孟鹤堂比他瘦了一圈的身体上，忍不住心猿意马，心里无厘头的想着四个字：男友衬衫。

孟鹤堂看他不说话，脸上还挂着诡异的似笑非笑，不禁有些发毛，他伸手在周九良眼前挥了挥：“回魂了。”周九良这才接茬：“啊？哪儿都行，你想去哪咱就去哪。”孟鹤堂一愣：“每次都随着我？你没有什么想去的地方吗？”

周九良摇了摇头，伸手试了一下孟鹤堂面前杯子的温度，又拿起开水壶给他添了些热水，手指敲了敲杯壁示意孟鹤堂喝水：“嗨，我平时怪没意思的，想不到有什么玩的地方。你有想去的地方就听你的，我沾你的光，陪你一起。 ”

也许是周九良往杯子里加的热水太多了吧，孟鹤堂捧着杯子，脸上竟熏的热了起来，他自己都没意识到他看向周九良的眼神多么惊喜又明亮，直到周九良无奈的伸手虚虚挡住了他的眼睛：“你...你不要拿那个流浪狗的眼神看着我。”

孟鹤堂放下了杯子，手指捻了几下袖口，看着周九良还未收回去的掌心，露出了小小的虎牙：“谢谢你呀。”然后在周九良收回手与他对视的片刻，他故意眨了一下眼睛，小声补充：“周宝宝。”

这一个周末过得周九良是飘飘忽忽，如坠云端，直到周一上了课才彻底还醒过来。

第二个月考马上就要来了，上课时各科老师都提了一嘴，让周九良边听边皱眉。

心虚的想着最近半个月的生活，周九良感觉自己像个昏君，沉迷于孟哥的美色，不理朝局不问政事。出于弥补，他听课又太过投入，乃至有点头疼，捏了捏自己的鼻梁的功夫，不知怎的又想到孟鹤堂，就偷偷笑了一下，随后又后知后觉的唾弃了一下自己的定力，也算是为情所困，煎熬万分。

这个时候如果能有个朋友来开导一下初次坠入情网的周九良，那可是功德一件，秦霄贤自然是指望不上，周九良不用想也知道，秦霄贤会劝他乘胜追击，让月考去死，不像人话。

周九良趴在桌子上看了一眼何九华的位子，却发现他并不在，算了，周九良重新拿起了笔，奋战面前的数学题，想着午休的时候再与何九华聊聊。

直到吃完了午饭，周九良也没逮着何九华，中午吃饭时他也没跟周九良和秦霄贤一起吃，匆匆打了个招呼就走开了，让好信儿的秦霄贤好奇了好久，整个午饭期间都在推测何九华的“情况”。

虽然周九良对秦霄贤那点半真半假的八卦推测嗤之以鼻，但没想到还真让他给说准了，回了寝室不久，何九华便推门进来了，身后还跟着春风满面的一人，周九良皱起了眉，是尚九熙。

“华儿，你舍友都不在啊？”尚九熙探头探脑的跟在何九华后头串进了寝室，站在门口看见正坐在床上的周九良和秦霄贤顿了顿，随后笑的更开心了：“呦，在呢。”何九华低下了头，有点无奈的瞥了尚九熙一眼：“你能不能闭上嘴。”

“学长，你咋来了？”秦霄贤自然还记得和孟鹤堂一起吃饭时认识的这么个学长，他是个自来熟的，凑上去给尚九熙大敞开门：“进来坐啊。”尚九熙倚在门框上摇了摇头，依旧笑着看何九华的背影：“不进去了，我就来看看。”

随后，他对着周九良点了点头，笑的有点玩味：“呦，小孟儿的小迷弟，住华儿上铺啊？”周九良也点了点头，心里因着“小孟儿”又开起了醋坊，他不咸不淡的回了一句：“嗯，学长好。”尚九熙也不在乎，眼睛黏在何九华背上：“华儿，我走了？”

何九华简直要被他一口一个华儿拍在地上，但又实在生不起气来，他回头看着尚九熙，欲言又止，最后叹了口气：“回去吧。”尚九熙应了，马上就听话的走了，不过马上就又折了回来：“你晚上等我吃饭啊？”何九华点了点头，冲着他挥了挥手才算送走了这路大神，现在他该面对疾风了。

“华儿~华儿~你这是怎么的了，哎，哎，九良，我说什么来着，我今天悍跳预言家。”秦霄贤嘚瑟的样子果然非常讨打，周九良托着下巴看着嚣张过头的秦霄贤在何九华跟前乱舞，默默倒数着他挨揍的时间。

不过何九华却非常出人意料的坦然和好脾气，也许是被尚九熙练出来了吧，他坐在了自己床上，换下了鞋，无奈的看着正眉飞色舞的秦霄贤：“坐好，我就跟你俩说怎么回事。”

秦霄贤自然是马上就听了话，他盘着腿坐在何九华对铺的样子非常像东北农村上炕嚼舌头的妇女，周九良脑补着秦霄贤的东北装扮，心情好了许多。

“我转学之前，和尚九熙是...同学，关系挺好的，中间我耽误了两年，现在在这上了学，又碰上他了。”何九华的声音有点疲惫：“还想听什么？今天中午脑浆子都快沸腾了，没别的事我睡了？”周九良想问尚九熙到底跟孟鹤堂有什么关系，但是又不好意思问，只好看着秦霄贤，眼神带上了点求助。

秦霄贤要是能理解他的意思就怪了，他身子往前探了探，兴味盎然：“我以后能跟他一样，叫你华儿吗？”随后就被何九华踢了一脚：“滚蛋，他没溜你也没溜，敢叫我真揍你。”秦霄贤只好瘪了瘪嘴，一抬头又看见了周九良的眼神，有些奇怪：“九良你看我干吗？”

周九良突然也很想给秦霄贤一脚，但何九华真的非常善解人意，他疲惫中还不忘抬起头给周九良一颗定心丸：“哦对了，尚九熙和你那个孟学长就是同班的，交情还行，不过应该没你行。”周九良心里说不上是踏实还是窃喜，还未说话，只听何九华轻笑了一声：“你有僚机了。”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

周六是个晴天，周九良很早就醒过来了，不想打扰还没醒的其他舍友，于是就窝在宿舍床上开始看书，直到十点钟过，最后一个舍友起床。

他下床洗漱时何九华正在刷牙，一边刷一边看着手机，看着看着就停下了刷牙的动作。周九良洗完脸路过正发呆的何九华，有点好笑，轻拍了一下他的肩膀：“你杵在这干嘛？”何九华把手机揣进了兜里，草草漱了漱口：“你今天打算干吗？”

周九良有点奇怪：“昨儿不是说了吗，我这周留校，快月考了...”何九华给他比了个暂停的手势：“所以我如果叫你一起出去玩你应该会拒绝的吧？”周九良犹豫了一下，打量着何九华的表情，他好像对于周九良的拒绝有点迫不及待似的，于是就激起了周九良的好奇心：“你先说去哪儿，干什么。”

何九华叹了一口气，仿佛认了命：“尚九熙给我发消息，问我要不要去玩密室逃脱，叫上你。”周九良想了想，语气有点犹豫：“这都快月考了...你俩玩去呗，我就不...”“还有孟鹤堂，他也去。”何九华挑起了一边嘴角，补充道 。

“那就去吧，这不是...还有一周呢嘛...”周九良马上就转身进了屋，一边还回头问何九华：“什么时候啊，咱怎么去？”何九华跟进了屋，给周九良不轻不重的来了一脚，恨铁不成钢的咬起了牙：“公交。”

公交车上，何九华就开始后悔自己太过于实诚，早知道周九良的立场这么不坚定，干脆不告诉他，自己回绝了尚九熙就算了。可是看着周九良一副掩饰不住高兴，频频低头看表的鬼样子，何九华叹了口气：算了。

尚九熙说了要做僚机，那就是一个尽职尽责的好僚机，虽然他存了要和何九华接近的小私心，但百分之六十还是为了撮合孟鹤堂周九良的。何九华和周九良下了公交车，发现尚九熙早就等在公交车站台上了，一看到他俩就马上迎过来搭上了何九华的肩膀：“我就知道得早来一会儿，你这么期待和我见面？”

何九华想挥开他的手，但又不想显得太过抵触，最后也就随便他搂着，他指了指一边站着的周九良：“你问他，一大早换完了衣服急吼吼要出门的可不是我。”周九良有点害羞，但是自己一张掩饰不住的笑脸实在已经暴露了他的想法，尚九熙了然，揽着何九华凑近了一脸喜色的周九良，做了个怪相：“你抓住机会啊，小孟儿最怕鬼，还怕黑，一会儿进去了你跟着他就成。”

周九良愣了：“孟哥怕这个，怎么还要带他来玩？”何九华一脸无奈：“这不是给你创造机会嘛，你再不抓紧他们艺术生就要去外地集训艺考了，那时候你还怎么跟你孟哥见面？”周九良有点急：“那也不能故意吓唬...”

“我来晚啦！”周九良话还没说完，就被骑着电驴一骑绝尘，稳稳停在他们面前的孟鹤堂打断了，孟鹤堂今天穿了粉色的外套，扣着个棒球帽，一脚撑着马路牙子，坐在电驴上冲着交头接耳的三人笑：“你们怎么来这么早啊。”说着，孟鹤堂拉过了周九良的手，看了看表：“这还不到两点半呢，你们集体早到？”

周九良没收回手，由着孟鹤堂拉着，尚九熙与何九华对视了一眼，暗觉有戏，孟鹤堂晃了晃周九良的手，语气倒像在撒娇：“你怎么想来玩这个啊，我其实可怕了，为了陪你才来的。”

尚九熙赶紧咳了一声，防止周九良说漏嘴：“九良又不知道你怕黑怕鬼，再说了...我一说就吵着要来的还不是你自己。”

周九良瞪圆了眼，看着尚九熙，好家伙这僚机原来做了个两头堵的买卖，跟孟鹤堂说是自己要来，跟自己说是孟鹤堂要来。周九良默默看了一眼他搭在何九华肩膀上的手，虽然心里开始怀疑这老狐狸主要还是为了何九华，但嘴上还是配合着他说：“抱歉孟哥，我真不知道。”

孟鹤堂不疑有他，拍了拍周九良的胳膊就松开了手：“嗨，没事儿，我这不都来了嘛，不怕。”说着就四处打量了一下停车的地方，撂下一句话就重新启动了电驴：“我先停车，你们那边等我哈。”周九良手臂上还残留着点孟鹤堂留下的温热触感，他不自然的摸了一下，眼睛就瞪上了尚九熙：“谢谢学长，太费心了。”

尚九熙摸了一把何九华的头发，依旧满面春风：“客气。”

尚九熙早来的那一会儿已经把票买好了，孟鹤堂和周九良并肩走在带路的两人后面，孟鹤堂因为紧张有点话多，周九良又因为内心愧疚有点话少，直到刷票进了所谓的密室，两人之间还有点别别扭扭的，比不上尚九熙何九华他俩之间的热烈氛围 ——虽然多数时间是尚九熙一头沉的叨叨，何九华无奈的让他闭嘴。

尚九熙对孟鹤堂倒是真不客气，密室逃脱非挑了个鬼宅专题，工作人员一把他们放进来孟鹤堂就有点后悔了，他看了看黑咕隆咚的周围，墙上还挂着有点阴森的脸谱，伸手揪住了周九良的袖口：“你...你可别丢下你孟哥啊...”

周九良正盯着离他最近的一个曹操脸谱出神，一听孟鹤堂这话反手握了一下他已经有点变凉了的手，捏了捏他的手心：“放心。”

尚九熙走在最头里，这时候正和何九华研究工作人员给的逃生指南，周九良拉着孟鹤堂凑了过来：“所以看出什么门道来了吗？”何九华拿着逃生指南往尚九熙手里一塞，摸着墙壁走了两步就开始折腾墙上挂着的脸谱：“第一关都走不了，咱多余来这儿。”

不知触动了什么机关，何九华一怔，看着对面站着的三个人，犹豫着该不该说话，最后还是开了口：“那什么，你们最好别回头啊。”尚九熙是个听话的，就地站住了：“怎么了，你说。”周九良心里有点谱，就拉住了孟鹤堂：“别乱看。”说着，他就回了一下头。

果然，后面站着个扮鬼的工作人员，一动不动，披头散发的样子在昏暗的灯光下是有点渗人，何九华走了过来：“这干嘛的？”孟鹤堂虽然很听话的没有乱看，但这时候心里也发怵：“是什么线索...之类的吗...”没成想，一听线索这两个字，工作人员动起来了，这哥们也是敬业的，周九良愣是没拦住，让他一把揪住了身后低着头不敢看的孟鹤堂。

“线索只能给有缘人。”扮鬼的工作人员拉住了孟鹤堂的手，正要把一把钥匙交到他的手里，却被孟鹤堂唬了一跳，孟鹤堂转头就撞进了周九良怀里，不顾一只手还被鬼牵着，就抱紧了周九良，语气已然带上了哭腔：“我不...”

尚九熙顺手把鬼手里的钥匙接了过来，看了楞在当场的周九良一眼，没憋住笑：“那什么，大哥，他害怕，钥匙给我吧。”工作人员只好识趣的松开了孟鹤堂，他心里也犯嘀咕，毕竟从业许久，还没见过在门口就被吓哭了的玩家，他对着尚九熙继续说台词，但已经出了戏，磕磕绊绊：“呃，跳龙潭出虎穴逃灾避祸，又谁知中牟县又入网罗，好运。”

周九良完全没在听，他满脑子都已经被孟鹤堂搅和成了浆糊，他孟哥直挺挺的就撞进了他怀里，手被鬼撒开以后更是过分，直接环抱住了他的腰，软软的头发在他脖颈上蹭着，周九良不禁咽了口口水，手掌轻抚了抚孟鹤堂的后背：“好啦，那个，他走了。”

何九华瞪了一眼尚九熙，小声埋怨：“你非得挑这种吓人的，人家是真害怕。”尚九熙正四处摆弄，找着能插进钥匙去的插口，他笑了一声，顺手搭上了何九华肩膀：“你不懂。”

孟鹤堂身上有点淡淡的香水味，随着他抬起头来的动作更明显了些，周九良微微低下了头，暗暗揣测孟鹤堂是把香水喷在了耳后，孟鹤堂仍旧不松手，看了一眼周九良就又把脑袋埋回了他怀里：“待会...再有怎么办？”周九良无奈：“咱也不能就这样往下走啊，孟哥听话，我拉着你好不好？”

尚九熙拿着钥匙没地方插，听到他俩说话有点好笑：“孟儿啊，你这个脑子估计今天是用不上了，九良的也够呛。”

周九良摸了一把孟鹤堂的脑袋，伸手拉住了他的手臂，这才让孟鹤堂犹豫着放开了他，他看了一眼墙上的脸谱，还口道：“用的上，比你的稍微强点，过来试试这个，刚才那大哥说的是曹操的唱词，估计就在这呗。”曹操的脸谱摆在一墙的正中间，周九良上手敲了敲，瞬间感觉孟鹤堂又缩回了他怀里，他笑了一下，捏了捏孟鹤堂的手臂：“你俩过来弄，我跟孟哥后边去。”

果然，脸谱后头是中空的，尚九熙何九华左怼右怼，终于开启了下一个密室，周九良先探头往里看了一眼，这才拉着孟鹤堂跟在何尚两人后面走进去：“没事儿，我看了，里面没东西。”孟鹤堂抬眼看了看，下一个房间是一个戏台子的样子，左右挂着楹联，他眯起了眼睛，小声念道：“欲知世上观台上...”

周九良伸手捂住了孟鹤堂的嘴：“哥，你怎么一点记性不长，祸从口出啊。”孟鹤堂这才反应过来，乖乖闭了嘴，周九良这才收回手，看了看戏台楹联，写的是“欲知世上观台上，不识今人看古人。”尚九熙何九华已经在不大的房间里转了一圈，这时候又开始研究起了老板给的逃生指南，何九华皱着眉头四处看了看：“说有谜题的，这也没看见啊。”

尚九熙这时候也看到了楹联，低头在台上看了看：“孟儿...你踩住了。”本次活动的最大障碍孟鹤堂默默的移开了脚，让尚九熙把地上放着的谜题卷纸拿了起来，那是一张类似于古代悬赏图的做旧纸，尚九熙就着昏黄的灯光，念了出来：“案犯牛二，杀害喜福全戏班班主及其家眷四人，打家劫舍，今悬赏白银三十两，缉拿归案。”话音未落，戏台对面就出现了四副投影画像，孟鹤堂看了一眼就又缩回了周九良身边，手指一个劲的扯周九良的袖角：“这是那四个被他杀掉的人吧。”

剩下的三人不错眼的看着，妄图从画像中找到什么线索，大眼瞪小眼的看了半天，从旁边的墙上隐藏的扩音器中传出了老板无奈的提示：“你们...往前走一走，触发一下PPT翻页按钮才能继续。”何九华忍不住低头笑出了声，拉着尚九熙往前走了两步，原来投影屏幕是可以控制的，何九华上手点了一下右下角的小箭头：“这样可以了吧。”

周九良眼看着投影就此消失，福至心灵的马上把孟鹤堂的眼睛捂上，果然，尚九熙何九华都被突然冒出来的牛二的通缉令吓了一跳，上面有仿真流血的特效，划过那张有些诡异的画像显得格外吓人，周九良自己也唬了一跳，忍不住小声骂了一句：“卧槽。”

孟鹤堂什么都看不见，但可把周九良脱口而出的脏话听在了耳朵里，在这一屋子倒吸凉气的紧张气氛中，他小声的冒出了一句：“不许讲脏话。”周九良深吸了几口气平复心情，生出了点逗弄的心思：“你不怕了？我把手移开了哦？”孟鹤堂马上就抓紧了挡在自己眼前的手，他手心冰凉，声音更小了，带着点可怜劲儿：“不行。”

周九良笑了，他主动把孟鹤堂拉近了些，低头与他耳语：“别怕，我一准儿护着你呢。”孟鹤堂还未来得及反应，就听到了认真玩游戏的尚九熙和何九华的惊呼，牛二的通缉令突然动了起来，画像扭曲变形，变成了一式四份不同的画像。

老板提示的声音再次传来，他好像正在喝水，扩音器里还传来了他吹凉热水的气声：“认真看了没？选一选哪个是真杀人犯，就能进下一关。”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

除了孟鹤堂，剩下的三个人都开始大眼瞪小眼，方才沉迷于哄胆小鬼，并没有怎么上心解谜的周九良有点心虚的发问：“你俩认真看了吗？”何九华皱起了眉头：“谁能告诉我这四个画像他...差别在哪啊？”

尚九熙倒是坦诚：“光顾着看华儿了，没仔细看。”何九华气急败坏给了他一脚：“我用你看我。”尚九熙依旧嬉皮笑脸的：“蒙呗，蒙错了又不能死在这。”

这倒是大实话，周九良放下了挡在孟鹤堂眼前的手，仔细看了看显示屏上的画，上头的四幅画像大致相似，只有胡子眉眼有些许的不同 ，孟鹤堂也大着胆子凑了上去，不过还是拉着周九良的手不放：“我觉得右下角的这个最凶诶。”

尚九熙干脆的就伸手要去点右下角的画像，被何九华赶紧拦住：“孟哥刚才都没看那个画像，他选的肯定不对啊。”尚九熙停了手：“咱倒是看了，现在不也不知道嘛，万一小孟儿人品爆炸，直接蒙对，也不是没可能。”孟鹤堂听到这还是有点发怵，他又往周九良身边挪了挪：“我不确定的啊...你们再看看。”

周九良看了半天，感觉脸盲症都要犯了：“我觉得是左下角那个，不对...也不太像。”何九华揉了揉眼：“嗨，被孟哥一说，越看越觉得像右下角那个，这就叫心理暗示啊，心理暗示。”

一个没拦住，尚九熙就干脆的冲着右下角的画像点了下去：“那就他呗。”

“嘎——”尚九熙点下去的那一刻，孟鹤堂就叫了起来，哭的像是刹车片子成精，把头埋在周九良胸前，顾头不顾腚的嗷嗷叫：“不对！错了啊啊啊！”周九良感觉自己快聋了，条件反射的搂紧了孟鹤堂的腰，抬头一看，发现孟鹤堂叫成这样是可以原谅的。

从房梁上悬下来了一个满脸是血的女尸，穿着一身戏服，长长的水袖一直拖到地上，尚九熙离得最近，骂了一声就弹回了何九华身边：“操了，什么玩意。”背景音乐已经响起了咿咿呀呀的戏曲，周九良定了定神，佩服自己还有闲心分辨出这是昆曲《思凡》的一段，接着就是一个阴森的女声：“你们根本就没法替我们一家老小报仇，我要你们给我陪葬。”

尚九熙这时候还有心情跟女尸耍宝：“不是，大姐，你再给一次机会啊。”可惜吊着的女尸只是个模特道具，背景音还在不停地重复着，直让人心里发毛，何九华也吓得够呛，忍不住扯了扯尚九熙的衣袖：“怎么办啊。”

尚九熙还没来得及说话，老板就忍不住说话了，墙上的扩音器响了一下，孟鹤堂又是一抖，声音听起来完全是已经哭惨了：“九良，你别走，九良...”周九良拍了拍他的后背，小声在他耳边哄：“我在呢我在呢，别怕，一会儿就好了。”

老板的声音越发无奈：“选错了，从道具上找找线索呗。”周九良看了一眼女尸道具，又看了一眼怀里孟鹤堂一抽一抽的头顶：“九华，学长，你俩...辛苦，我这离不开人。”尚九熙一副“OK我懂”的样子，就拉住了何九华的手：“华儿，别怕，咱俩去看看。”

何九华是有点怕的，难得的没有甩开尚九熙：“嗯。”尚九熙更来劲了，上前就拽住了女尸的脚，想把它拽下来细看，何九华忍不住小声劝：“别吧，弄坏了要赔钱的。”

他俩还在纠结怎么找线索，周九良已经开始艰难的单手掏对侧兜找纸巾给孟鹤堂擦眼泪了，这主是真吓哭了，扯着周九良的衣服一抽一抽的不敢抬头，周九良好不容易摸到了纸巾，内疚感已经到达了顶峰，他轻轻摸着孟鹤堂的头发，把纸巾递到他手里：“别哭了，孟哥，我错了，以后再也不带你来这了好不好？”

孟鹤堂还是埋着头不敢看，接过纸巾狠狠擤了一下鼻涕，带着哭腔反而有了点壮士断腕的决绝：“你再来我还陪你...”周九良都快后悔死了，他干脆把孟鹤堂又搂回了怀里：“再也不来了。”

何九华默默的看着抱成一团的两个人，又看了一眼尚九熙努力踮脚查看女尸的背影，有点佩服尚九熙的英明决断，虽然不知道孟鹤堂周九良之前是怎么个相处状态，现在这个状态反正是对了路了。  
尚九熙扯了扯女尸的戏服，终于发现了端倪，又一用力把水袖拉了下来，上面有个小小的卷轴掉在了地上，何九华打开一看，正是牛二的画像。

终于过了关进了下个房间，孟鹤堂已经缓和了些许，只不过还是一抽一抽的拉着周九良不放，周九良看向尚九熙的眼神越发幽怨，孟鹤堂哭成这样，他已经顾不上感谢尚九熙的好主意让他终于抱到了心心念念的他孟哥，满脑子都把尚九熙当做了惹哭孟鹤堂的元凶。

下个房间从刚进门就让人后背发凉，这房间本来就窄小，又被布置成了个地窖似的样子，只点着两盏烛火，尚九熙上前拿起了一盏烛火，有点感叹：“真下本啊，还是真的蜡烛，这要是灭了还玩个屁。”周九良感觉孟鹤堂的手不安的挣动了一下，他轻轻握了一下孟鹤堂冰凉的手：“赶紧找线索吧，早弄完早出去。”

孟鹤堂是指望不上，这房间太黑，他不怕就不错了，四个人自然而然的分成了两对儿，一对拿着一盏烛火，在屁大点儿的房间里头摸来摸去，一筹莫展。

周九良几乎看遍了犄角旮旯，心里有了点不祥的预感，他把烛火放在了旁边的桌台上，伸手把孟鹤堂拽到近旁，对着尚九熙他们说：“我觉得吧，最好有点心理准备，这地方没什么可找的，肯定得有NPC帮忙送线索。”

尚九熙正撅在墙角，拿烛火照着地面，一听这话觉得有理，刚要站起身来，手里的烛火就灭了，连带着周九良放在桌台上的那盏一起，室内陷入了漆黑。孟鹤堂闷哼了一声，就被周九良圈在怀里，周九良猜的方向大差不差，从桌台下面钻出了一个影子，站在了密室中心，霎时灯火大亮。

周九良看到的是工作人员的背影，因为做好了被吓到的心理准备，所以没什么反应，他对面的何尚两人就比较惨，正对着扮上了相的工作人员，被吓一趔趄。

何九华不自觉的躲到了尚九熙身子后头，声音也打上了颤：“这...这是那个...牛二...”尚九熙抬起胳膊把他挡在了身后，“牛二”开口了：“哼，竟然被你们摸到这儿来了，反正你们也活不长了，不如跟俺聊聊，外头抓俺，赏多少两银子？说不上来，就跟那一家四口人做个伴吧。”

说完，牛二转了过来，周九良把孟鹤堂护的更紧了些，工作人员化妆的特效当真不错，好好一个人配上由下往上的打光显得格外阴森：“你们正好也是四个人，说不上来，就从胆子最小的开始，一个一个的赴死。”

周九良简直要气笑了，他拍了拍孟鹤堂后背，把他的脸揽在自己胸前：“你俩还记得吗，刚才九熙念悬赏令的时候说过。”何九华舌头打结，摇了摇头，尚九熙刚要说话，又闭了嘴，小声跟何九华商量：“要是说错了，他要上手抓孟儿，周九良会不会把他直接干趴...要赔钱的。”

何九华推了他一把，被他逗的笑了起来：“你能不能正经想想。”演牛二的工作人员非常敬业，都这样了也没笑场，仍旧凶狠的冲着周九良威胁：“再说不上来，俺真要动手了。”

周九良咬上了下嘴唇，他哪记得这点破细节，一时有些急躁：“别催！”孟鹤堂窝在他怀里，这时候挪动了一下，攀着他的肩膀跟他耳语：“我记得是二十。”周九良侧过脸，有些犹豫 ：“孟哥，你确定吗，我真的会揍他的。”

孟鹤堂点了点头，偏过身子正眼看了一眼工作人员：“白银二十两。”周九良马上就搂紧了孟鹤堂的腰，瞪着牛二心生防备，不过牛二竟然笑了：“俺杀四条人命，才值白银二十，不行，不值得。”说着，他扯上了周九良的衣服 ：“加上你俩，六条人命，刚好齐！”

也许真的是怕周九良动手吧，老板的声音又一次从墙上的扩音器传来：“咳，那什么，打伤工作人员要罚款啊，你们得分开，分开才有机会解开。”孟鹤堂这时候已经缓过来了一点，四周不黑，也没有鬼，只有个差点被周九良揍的工作人员，他拉了一下周九良的手：“我们一起吧，让九熙他们留下。”

周九良也只好点了点头，他看了眼尚九熙：“你俩加油。”尚九熙的表情怎么看怎么欠揍：“你俩待着，我肯定尽快把你俩弄出来。”得，这么一说，肯定是快不了了。

跟着牛二走好像也没什么不好的，他俩被带到了另一个房间里，牛二就自己走了，只剩下他俩在房间里面面相觑。

“孟哥，吓坏了吧。”周九良找了个干净点的地方，用纸巾垫在了地上，招呼孟鹤堂坐下：“坐会儿，刚才哭惨了，累不累？”孟鹤堂坐在了他身边，身子一歪就靠在了他身上，要多自然有多自然 ：“累，我靠会儿。”

周九良挺直了肩背，让他靠的更舒服些，刚才那一通折腾下来，两人似乎已经对身体接触见怪不怪，过了好一会儿，周九良才意识到自己今天都做出了什么惊天大跃进，孟鹤堂好闻的气味蹭的他满身都是，头发蹭在他颈子上，整个人都半倚在他怀里，周九良不禁勾起了嘴角。

孟鹤堂大概是真的哭累了，倚在周九良身上也不说话，呼吸声浅浅的，丝毫不知道周九良心里正翻江倒海。

房间里很是安静，周九良一度怀疑尚九熙他们是不是已经放弃了找什么机关线索，跟他们一样正放空休息，孟鹤堂的身体越来越沉了，周九良歪头看了一下，发现孟鹤堂已经睡着了。

“小孩儿一样。”

周九良上手抚了抚孟鹤堂的头发，轻轻换了个姿势让孟鹤堂靠在他一侧肩膀，他看着孟鹤堂的睡脸，心里像炸开了漫天的烟花，又像柔软到无法掬在手中的春水，他看了好久好久。

最后，周九良还是没忍住，他亲了一下孟鹤堂的额发，随后转过了头，直到尚九熙他们慢悠悠的找到关窍救他们出去，周九良的脸都一直红到了耳朵尖。

一套密室逃脱玩下来，除了尚九熙，剩下的三个人都把这个游戏项目拉入了心里的黑名单，孟鹤堂在密室里补了一会觉，被放出来的时候总算恢复了点精神，和尚九熙有说有笑，四人准备走的时候，老板意味深长的看着孟鹤堂的背影，与一旁的工作人员八卦：“这就是咱店里唯一一个从开头开始哭的顾客。”说完就被扬言要揍工作人员的周九良瞥了一眼，噤了声。

何九华拉着周九良落在了后面，勾着他肩膀搭话：“怎么样？”周九良白了他一眼：“快把他吓坏了，这都什么馊主意啊。”何九华啧了一声：“我问你进度怎么样，你刚和他独处，成了吗？”周九良又回想起来那个吻，脸登时红了一片：“成什么成。”

何九华笑了笑没再追问，转头就对尚九熙做了个表情：成了。

四人又一起吃过了晚饭，这才各回各家，看着孟鹤堂和尚九熙骑电驴离开，周九良和何九华也坐上了回学校的公交车。

天晚了，走到一半 ，路灯就亮了起来，摇摇晃晃的车厢里，何九华靠在座位靠背上睡着了，周九良低头不错眼的看着手机，他给孟鹤堂发的消息还没有得到回复，他又刷新了一下，还是没被回复，他叹了口气，把手机放回了裤兜里。

公交车到了站便是学校的大门，周九良又掏出了手机，看到提示灯不住的闪，马上露出了笑容，孟鹤堂发来了语音，他心虚的避开了走在他身前的何九华，点下了收听键。

孟鹤堂的声音还带着点可爱的小鼻音，他兴高采烈的，应该是刚爬完楼梯进了家门：“我到家啦，今天特别高兴，嗯...以后，一定还要一起出去玩啊。”

“嗯，一定。”周九良把手机从耳边拿了下来，在心里默默的回应道。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

虽然周九良仍然对尚九熙故意带孟鹤堂去玩恐怖挂的密室逃脱这件事有点耿耿于怀，但不得不承认，尚九熙的僚机工作不能再专业了。

自从密室逃脱那件事之后的一个星期，周九良终于慢慢尝到了甜头。临近月考，对成绩相当在意的周九良自觉地把手机留在了家里，当然，提前告知了孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂倒是格外理解，于是，每天中午，周九良都会看到提前在他班级门口等着他去吃午饭的孟鹤堂——他一定是提前从上午最后一节课的课堂上溜出来的，毕竟高三的教室离高一的并不算近。

今天也一样，最后一堂课是栾云平的数学课，最后几分钟课提前讲完了，周九良把沉甸甸的笔记本合上，下意识的看了一眼窗外，恰好与倚在槐树下发呆的孟鹤堂对上了眼神，孟鹤堂不知已经在那里看他的侧脸看了多久。

周九良脸上发热，忍不住低下头去把脸埋在了笔记本里，油墨的气味意外的好闻，周九良轻轻勾起了嘴角，下课铃一响，他便收好东西跑了出去。

“下课啦~”孟鹤堂一见他出来就迎了上来，拉住了他的手，栾云平夹着课本从教室前门出来，意味深长的看了孟鹤堂一眼。孟鹤堂摸了摸周九良的脑袋：“上数学呀，辛苦啦，中午我们去吃瓦香鸡吧。”周九良看了一眼栾云平的背影，听到孟鹤堂的话有些懵：“瓦香什么？”

孟鹤堂噗嗤一声笑了出来，轻轻推了一把周九良的肩膀：“别跟我玩文字游戏，揍你哦。”

直到吃上了传说中的瓦香鸡，周九良才后知后觉的反应过来，他费劲的咽下嘴里的饭：“孟哥 ，你认识栾老师啊？”孟鹤堂有点不敢置信的看着周九良的眼睛，顺手把一块鸡肉放在了他碗里：“你才反应过来？数学课真是害人不浅。”

他俩一起吃饭时间长了，孟鹤堂给周九良夹肉便成了约定俗成——孟鹤堂要控制体形，于是他挑剔的那些太肥太瘦的肉都统统进了周九良的口。

孟鹤堂继续说：“我高一的时候他教我呀，后来我进了艺体班他就不教我了。”周九良唔了一声，把孟鹤堂夹过来的肉塞进了嘴里，孟鹤堂好像没什么胃口，拿筷子头戳着碗里的米饭：“那时候我还听得挺认真的，明儿把当时的笔记拿过来给你好啦，还有那时候的物理习题集，不过不太好找了，等周末吧。”

周九良嘴里鼓鼓囊囊的，一边点头一边咀嚼，好不容易咽下去，他终于得以从孟鹤堂的气口插一句嘴：“孟哥，吃饭。”孟鹤堂点了点头，低下头刚看了一眼米饭，就又抬起头来说话：“你这周是要留校吧，我送到你班里好不好？”周九良停了筷子，有点无奈：“你总能找到我的，先好好吃饭，从刚才到现在才吃了几口？”

孟鹤堂撇了撇嘴：“我训练的时候老师都嫌弃我重了。”周九良刚往嘴里扒了一口饭，听到这话马上放下了筷子：“哪个老师这么丧良心，你都太瘦了，上次去密室逃脱，摸到你身上没几两肉。”话一出口，周九良便暗叫不好，果然数学课害人不浅，头脑发懵什么屁话都往外说，他赶紧低下了头，小声敷衍过去：“快吃吧。”

孟鹤堂看着周九良心虚的发旋，偷笑了一下，拿勺子往嘴里塞了一口饭，嗯，看着周九良泛红的耳尖，好像饭都要好吃一些了。

周末是月考最后的复习时间了，班里大部分人都选择了留校，从早上开始就窝在教室里复习，不过这种自觉自律的活动一向是与秦霄贤无关的，他周末是雷打不动的回家休息。

周九良正埋着头看一份物理试卷，坐在后座的何九华突然伸手戳了戳他的后背，他声音里带着点困倦，想必是刚睡醒：“你回头。”周九良嗯了一声，放下笔慢慢回过头去，却看见了尚九熙欠揍的笑脸，他坐在何九华的身边，胳膊搭在刚睡醒的何九华脖颈上，用气声对周九良说：“是不是以为你孟哥找你来了。”

周九良叹了口气，刚打算转回身子去，却听见尚九熙接着说：“你不能有点耐心啊，往后门看，你旁边位子要是没人赶紧让他进来，刚从舞蹈室飙车过来，怪冷的。”周九良猛地往后门一看，孟鹤堂正扒着门框探头探脑的打量着他们班呢。

周九良起了身，孟鹤堂一见马上笑的灿烂，冲他招了招手，周九良走了出去，看着孟鹤堂红红的鼻尖，攥了攥他的手：“脸皮这么薄？尚九熙都进屋了，你还在这儿挨冻。”孟鹤堂抽了抽鼻翼，像只兴奋的小兔子，他咬住了下嘴唇，抬眼看周九良：“怕打扰你呀。”

周九良觉得被各种公式塞的满满当当的心马上就松宽了，他长长的出了一口气，牵着孟鹤堂的手带他进教室：“坐我旁边。”

午饭时间之前，周九良终于把孟鹤堂给他送来的各种物理习题整理成了册，他有点饿了，伸了个懒腰往周围一看，确是一片寂静。

后座的两个脸对着脸睡得烂熟，亲近的姿态让周九良皱起了眉头，拿眼睛一扫就知道，他俩中间那本数学课本一定是罪魁祸首。身边也不例外，周九良扭回身子，看着趴在秦霄贤的桌子上睡着了的孟鹤堂，他微微蹙着双眉，脸颊的软肉被手臂压迫，鼓出可爱的一团，周九良打量了半晌，忍不住嘴角上扬。

他轻手轻脚的趴在了自己桌上，伸手轻轻戳了一下孟鹤堂的脸颊，看着孟鹤堂慢慢睁开了眼睛，他心跳的像是打鼓，可是却没有躲开孟鹤堂的眼神，他轻声说：“饿了吗？我请你去吃瓦香鸡吧。”

孟鹤堂虽醒了，可并没有动，他的眼睛像是一弯如水的月亮，狡黠又温柔的光让周九良心里一颤：“瓦香什么？”

周九良走进宿舍厕所的时候，是真的没有想到眼前是这幅光景。

尚九熙何九华正在窗边抽烟，听到他进来的脚步声，何九华下意识的想把烟蒂丢掉，尚九熙却稳如老狗，什么动作也没有。周九良有点尴尬，他点了点头就自顾自的去上了厕所，洗手时，一股子烟味凑近了，他正在猜是哪个老烟鬼，尚九熙便开口了：“怎么样啊，月考还行呗。”

周九良甩了甩手上的水，不解其意：“还行。”尚九熙瞥了一眼何九华，后者烟还没抽完，与他对上眼神便转向了窗外，尚九熙接着凑近了周九良：“那就有功夫处理孟儿和你的问题了。”周九良下意识的后退了一步，尚九熙啧了一声：“你讨厌烟味啊，孟儿也抽咋办。”

周九良马上摇了摇头：“两码事，孟哥和我怎么了？”尚九熙歪了脑袋，他有点想吐槽面前这个双标的小朋友，但还是耐下了性子，谁让何九华盼着周九良和孟鹤堂俩人能好呢：“集训啊，孟儿下下周就去外地了，你忒慢了，这周给你个内部情报呗，哥给你送个人头。”

说着，尚九熙掏出了手机：“手机号给我，我把周末我们集训的地址发给你，孟儿估计是没时间主动约你，你去找他。”周九良虽然嘴上表示了些许抗拒，但还是乖乖地报出了手机号，看着尚九熙编辑消息，周九良心里突然有了个疑问：“哥，你也舞蹈特长？”

尚九熙头也没抬：“不行啊？”周九良摇了摇头：“不是...就是想象不出来。”尚九熙来劲了，他把编辑好的信息发了出去，把手机揣回裤兜，直视着周九良：“舞蹈种类特长多了，你要是想象不出来我跳芭蕾，你换种能想象出来的舞种不行吗？”

周九良沉默了半晌，突然说：“二人转算舞蹈特长吗？”何九华实在没憋住，噗嗤一声笑了，肩膀一个劲的抖，尚九熙抿起了嘴：“你抗揍吗？”

还好，虽然让尚九熙吃了瘪，但他发给周九良的地址信息已经超过了两分钟，不能撤回了。周末，周九良就美滋滋的坐上了公车，七弯八拐的找到了尚九熙和孟鹤堂所在的培训机构的舞蹈练习室。

这附近都是些艺考生的培训机构，基本成了规模，做成了远近闻名的“辅导班路”，一整条路基本都是为这些学生服务，书店饭馆饮品店应有尽有。周九良下了公交车，四处转了转，买了杯热乎的奶茶就径直上了尚九熙信息里说的那栋楼。

914室是一间很大的练习室，周九良捂着手里的奶茶，站在门外通过门上的玻璃往里瞟，里头正放着音乐，离门最近的是一伙正在休息，顺便围观民族舞训练的小姑娘，看到周九良在门口探头探脑，一个女孩过来推开了一条门缝：“你找人吗？”

周九良感激的笑了笑：“请问孟鹤堂在这里吗？”小姑娘一听孟鹤堂的名字，把门开大了一点，让周九良进来：“你进来看呀，孟哥正训练呢，快点快点，一会儿演完了就没了。”周九良有点懵，小姑娘似乎比他还急似的，把他拉了进来：“快点啊。”

周九良有点手足无措的站在一伙姑娘旁边，不过闲着的姑娘们好像没什么闲心管这个突然出现的不速之客，周九良很快就明白了其中原因。

孟鹤堂穿着一身紧身的舞蹈服，站在领舞位，正目不斜视的努力做着动作，孟鹤堂没跟周九良说过他特长的问题，他其实是民族舞出身，这时候，音乐放的是《鸿雁》。

周九良实在没忍住，心虚的咽了一下口水，孟鹤堂转圈时的腰线流畅完美，有些严肃的神情显得他是那样的庄重高贵，动作间的肌肉线条宛如神祇，周九良没有不脸红心跳的道理。一曲终了，周九良被身边一群女孩的尖叫欢呼声震得皱起了眉，回过神来，孟鹤堂已经跑到了他面前。

“你怎么来啦，哇，你看我跳舞了？”孟鹤堂笑出了酒窝，他额头上还带着汗，此刻却无暇去擦，他笑着跟周围的小姑娘点了点头，拉着周九良去了墙角：“九熙告诉你的？来了多久啦，我刚好休息，待会儿我找机会和你走。”周九良还没从姑娘们热情的欢呼声和孟鹤堂舞蹈的冲击力中清醒过来，他把手里的奶茶递到了孟鹤堂手里，舌头像是打了结：“那个...给...给你买的。”

孟鹤堂接了过来，有些心虚的揣到了怀里，却马上就被眼尖的指导老师发现：“孟鹤堂，你要超重了，别背着我偷偷吃喝。”孟鹤堂无奈的笑了笑，冲着指导老师摇了摇身子，撒娇撒的顺手：“小朋友好不容易带给我的呢，我就喝一点点。”

指导老师的神色可是一点点都没有松宽：“马上集训了，你自己有数。”孟鹤堂瘪起了嘴，他把奶茶交到了周九良手里，却伸手把他耳朵轻轻握住，引到自己嘴边：“你先拿着，待会我出去喝。”周九良点了点头，把还温热的奶茶揣进了怀里保温，犹豫了一下，还是伸手用袖口擦掉了孟鹤堂眉间的汗珠：“我等你，不用逃课的。”

周九良和换好了衣服的孟鹤堂从集训楼里出来的时候，感觉后心都起了冷汗，孟鹤堂的指导老师后半节课净盯着他看了，顺便把孟鹤堂看的严严的，生怕孟鹤堂偷偷去他那里喝奶茶，或者偷偷提前溜掉。

孟鹤堂自然不是个听话的主，出了集训楼就从周九良怀里摸来摸去，谢过了周九良就开始一脸满足的嘬起了奶茶，周九良看着他一脸兴高采烈的样子，开始庆幸自己点奶茶的时候要了三分糖。

温温热热的饮料在出过汗之后喝最好，孟鹤堂自觉地一手挽住了周九良臂弯，一手拿着奶茶不放：“中午我们去李姐那儿吃饭啊，我车就在前头停着呢。”周九良嗯了一声，还在回味方才孟鹤堂的紧身衣：“孟哥，你一点都不胖。”

孟鹤堂笑嘻嘻的靠上了他的手臂，拉过了周九良的手放在自己腰间：“你摸一下就知道了，胖的不明显，再胖一点我指导老师就要追着我打了。”周九良僵住了，孟鹤堂腰上确实有些软肉，但手感好的让他想再捏一下，理智告诉他好像应该把手收回来，免得像个变态，但他还是磨磨蹭蹭，还是赶紧多摸了几下，他脸甚至红到了脖颈：“就是不胖。”

孟鹤堂受用的很，他眯着眼睛，狠狠嘬了一口奶茶：“那我就多喝点。”

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

周九良醒过来的时候，是正儿八经的深夜，迷糊的感到发生了什么之后，周九良的脸登时红成了一片。

下腹部的潮湿触感奇怪又令人难以启齿，周九良揩了一把额头的汗水，梦里，孟鹤堂躺在他的身下，柔韧的细腰拱在床单上，他孟哥温柔的笑着，牵引着周九良的手放在他的身体上，感受到腰间温热又滑腻的触感之后，一切成为了空白，让惊醒的周九良意识到那只是一个旖旎的绮梦。

少年楞在床上，梦里头轻声的喘和皮肤的触感似乎还残留在脑海中，他狠狠甩了甩头。

还好是在家里，周九良忍着羞耻换了衣服和床单，丢进了洗衣机里销毁证据，他强撑着精神躺在床上，心虚的不敢再睡，可洗衣机有节奏的轻声轰鸣太过催眠，不一会儿就让他眼皮打架，最后只好拿起了手机打发困意。

第二天一早醒过来时，洗衣机里的床单和衣服已经干干净净，抹去了昨晚让人面红耳热的记忆，可是手机的震动又把周九良拉回了现实。

指纹解锁过后映入眼帘的，赫然是他与孟鹤堂的对话框，凌晨三点二十三分，困得神志不清的周九良简直胆大包天，他给孟鹤堂发去了一条消息：我想你了。

周九良哀嚎一声，把手机丢进了被窝，孟鹤堂回应的消息很正常，不过是表示了一点对于他这么晚还不睡的惊讶，随后便兴高采烈地规划周末要去哪里玩。可是周九良却死活不敢再看，他把脑袋埋在枕头里装死，可又想起了真实的像是发生过的梦境，最后干脆难得的睡了回笼觉，像只顾头不顾腚的笨鸵鸟，本能的逃避自己那点见不得人的小心思。

这一睡醒过来的时候，孟鹤堂的消息已经快挤爆了手机屏幕，周九良头昏脑涨，看着桌面的两个未接来电一阵头大，最后选择给孟鹤堂拨了回去。

“喂...”忙音马上就结束了，周九良趴在床上，揪了揪自己的头发，一开口是浓浓的鼻音：“孟...孟哥啊。”孟鹤堂没有说话，但是周九良能听到话筒对面轻声的呼吸，半晌，孟鹤堂终于开了口：“我也很想你。”

周九良抓在自己头发上的手马上就停住了，然后他深深地吸了一口气，用力扯了两把自己的头发，成功拔掉了几根顺带倒吸了一口凉气，他挣扎着想起床，却重心不稳一头栽在了被子里。孟鹤堂拿着手机听着电话那头的乒铃乓啷，忍不住开口询问：“你还好吗...不至于吧...”

周九良一抬头看见了房间里的穿衣镜，自己的嘴角咧开，像个笨蛋，他咬住了自己的嘴唇，结结巴巴的回应：“没事，起床...起猛了。”孟鹤堂笑了几声，语气温柔：“我觉得，有人说想我，我还是认真回应一下比较好。”周九良一口气都喘不匀实，他忙不迭的点着头，意识到孟鹤堂并看不到，转而嗯了一声，随后便没了下文。

孟鹤堂两根手指搓捻着手上的烟蒂，看了一眼卫生间镜子里自己的样子，轻笑了一声：“你月考成绩该出了吧？”旁边的尚九熙手下一抖，本来还在侧着耳朵偷听，打算给周九良汇报情敌的他这才意识到孟鹤堂到底在跟谁打电话，烟灰掉在舞蹈服裤子上留下了个浅浅的痕迹，他没忍住“卧槽”了一声，被电话那头的周九良听到，马上警醒了起来，提高了声音：“孟哥你在哪呢？”

尚九熙拍了拍裤子上的烟灰，伸手拿过了孟鹤堂的手机：“我声你都听不出来？小没良心。”孟鹤堂在一边哧哧的笑，他吸了一口烟气，又缓缓吐出，伸手把烟蒂按灭在垃圾桶上，那边尚九熙不愧是个专业僚机，转头就约了周九良来练功房接孟鹤堂下课，而后把手机又递了回来。

周九良似乎有点迟疑，他听到孟鹤堂“喂”了一声之后，嗫嚅道：“孟哥...那个，我就不去了，下午有三弦课，师父严，走不开。”孟鹤堂楞了一下，这大概是周九良第一次拒绝跟他见面，他有点闷闷的皱起了眉，尚九熙看孟鹤堂表情不对，轻声询问：“怎么了？”

孟鹤堂摇了摇头，勉强笑了笑：“嗯，那你好好上课呀，学校见。”说完就挂了电话，尚九熙睁大了眼睛：“他不来？”孟鹤堂伸手又摸出了烟盒，还剩最后两根，他看了看尚九熙，发现尚九熙没有要他散烟的意思，就自顾自的又点上了一根：“嗯，他要上三弦课的，没有时间吧。”

尚九熙心里疑惑，嘴里嘟囔：“不应该啊...”孟鹤堂眯着眼睛，烟气从他周围散开，火光一闪一闪：“有什么不应该？”尚九熙掏出了手机，本来想要质问下周九良为什么放弃这次绝佳的机会，毕竟刚刚孟鹤堂还温温软软的说想他，转头就被他给拒绝了，尚九熙心里竟然生出了些气不过，但转念一想，他又把手机揣回了兜里。

他轻轻舔了舔嘴唇，看着正抽闷烟的孟鹤堂：“孟儿，你生气呢？”孟鹤堂摇了摇头，狠狠吸了一口烟没说话，尚九熙伸手把他嘴里的烟一把薅了出来：“因为他不来？”孟鹤堂低着个头，突然咳嗽了两声，再抬起头来眼神就有点躲闪，因为他眼眶红了，眼睛里饱含水汽：“没生气。”

周九良下公交车的时候，嘴里还在跟胡师父说着抱歉，胡师父在电话那头已经认了命，周九良这小子下午是不会去上课了，只好同意了周九良调课的要求，周九良满口又是谢又是抱歉，冲进电梯还不小心撞到了人，他按下了九楼，电梯开始缓缓上升。

刚接到尚九熙电话的时候，他整个人都不好了。

尚九熙一开始还有点高兴，告诉他孟鹤堂肯定很重视他，他俩进度条将近拉满，弄的周九良摸不着头脑，最后一听孟鹤堂因为他不来就掉了眼泪，周九良汗毛都要竖起来了，换上衣服就出了门，在公交车站等车等到跳脚，差点骑了共享单车赶到离家十多站地的培训楼。

到了九楼，零零散散的学生已经解散出来了，周九良跑到914门口，发现里面早已经没人了。

周九良刚急着拿手机要给尚九熙打电话问人在哪，就听到身后转弯的地方传来了熟悉的声音，尚九熙一个劲的把孟鹤堂往他的方向推，还一边顾及着距离，尽量不让周九良吃味，孟鹤堂明明满脸惊喜，但还是皱着眉头，微弱的反抗着尚九熙，不肯往周九良的方向走。

最终孟鹤堂还是别别扭扭的站在了周九良面前，尚九熙自觉自己亮的像是一千千瓦大灯泡，干脆做好事不留名，跟周九良打了个招呼就走了。孟鹤堂低着头不看周九良，周九良也因为昨晚的梦境不敢看孟鹤堂，他手心出汗，不知道说什么。孟鹤堂被沉默弄的心里委屈，声音小的像蚊子叫：“尚九熙逼你过来的？你不是要上课嘛...我骑车送你还来得及。”

周九良犹豫了一下，伸手拉住了孟鹤堂的手腕，他脸红的像是番茄成精：“别，我...我那个，请假换课了，我自己想来找你。”孟鹤堂没把手抽回去，他终于抬头看了周九良，咬着嘴唇嗫嚅：“你别听尚九熙瞎说。”说完这句话，孟鹤堂才反应过来自己欲盖弥彰，他反手拉住了周九良：“路上说，我饿了。”

周九良跟在孟鹤堂后面，看着孟鹤堂的耳尖由白变红，心里不知怎的，莫名有些愉快，于是刚刚从羞涩中缓过来的小孩就开始了跃跃欲试的作死，他握了握孟鹤堂的手，轻声说：“哥，你真的哭了呀？”孟鹤堂一顿，回过头来满脸的无奈 ：“尚九熙到底跟你说什么了？”

直到坐在了熟悉的东北菜馆里，孟鹤堂还在执着于解释自己不是因为被周九良爽约就掉眼泪，即使周九良好像没太执着于这件事，他依旧锲而不舍：“我真没哭，你不来也没关系的，学校里还可以见面啊，我不是时时刻刻都要粘着你，我那是...抽烟呛的。”

周九良给他倒了杯水，送到他面前：“少抽烟。”孟鹤堂端起水杯喝了一口，趁周九良不注意偷偷闻了闻自己的衣服，小心翼翼的问：“我身上烟味很重吗？你不喜欢？”周九良正犹豫着怎么跟孟鹤堂解释自己一开始不想来找他的问题呢，一听他的话楞了一下：“没有啊，喜欢。”

孟鹤堂的眼睛睁大了嘀溜圆，有些浅的瞳仁永远都像汪着水：“喜欢？”周九良这才反应过来：“呃，那个，我意思就是，抽烟抽多了，对身体不好。”

李姐给他们上了菜，孟鹤堂抬头道了谢，李姐看到他的眼睛，又看了看周九良，愣了：“咋的了小孟儿，想家啦？咋眼睛通红的，哭了？”好吧，孟鹤堂先前的一通解释完全被推翻，他有些无奈：“姐，没哭，路上风吹的。”李姐显然不太相信，又看了周九良一眼，这才走开。

周九良本来就心虚，现在更心虚了，他讨好的给孟鹤堂盛了饭：“孟哥，我错了。”孟鹤堂接过了饭碗，如果周九良这话是在他掉泪那会儿说的，那他铁定泪腺失控，但孟鹤堂本质上还是心大的性子，这时候一听周九良的话反而有点好笑：“你哪错了？”

周九良搓捻着手指：“不该不来找你。”孟鹤堂刚要解释，周九良就打断了他，小孩儿认真的挑了一块肥瘦合宜的肉放到他碗里：“以后只要有空闲时间，我肯定随叫随到，你刚说饿了，快吃饭吧。”

孟鹤堂端着碗定住的样子有些好笑，他把本来要说的话咽了回去，定定的看着周九良，拿起了筷子，把脸埋进了饭碗里掩饰不住挑起的嘴角。孟鹤堂觉得自己有点自私，可是还是忍不住暗自窃喜，他的声音嘟嘟囔囔的，但周九良还是听清了：“你不许反悔。”

第二天周九良自然是免不了又被胡师父骂了一通，胡师父已经知道了孟鹤堂的存在，毕竟孟鹤堂在楼下等周九良那次，胡师父就在阳台上端着茶缸看着周九良上了他的车。

休息间隙，老人家已经消了火，有些八卦兮兮的问有关孟鹤堂的事，周九良和盘托出之后，师父反而高兴了起来：“那孩子是艺术生啊，那他艺考开始以后，你也别想用他当借口来跟我请假，你俩见不着面，老老实实的按时来上课就行了。”

周九良的笑顿时有些僵，胡师父一时看不出来，但后半节课频频出错的琴音可瞒不了人，师父知道他心绪杂乱，也没说什么。下了课，周九良有气无力的打了招呼，背着琴下楼离开。

孟鹤堂最近训练紧，也就没过来接周九良下课，周九良一个人坐在公车上 ，心里还在回味着师父说的话，师父家的女儿是经历过艺考的，他老人家有经验，既然他说艺考开始以后两人没法见面，那就是真的没法见面，周九良郁闷的不行，眼见着艺考就在眼前了。

孟鹤堂下课的时候，周九良已经在家里复习了一会儿了，月考成绩刚刚从学校网站上公布出来，虽然周九良依旧保持在全班前十的成绩，甚至物理拿了班里第一，但他还是不太满意，一回到家就开始学习，也是借此摆脱跟孟鹤堂有关的负面情绪。

没一会儿就接到了孟鹤堂的电话，他下了课之后听尚九熙一脸骄傲的告诉他何九华这次成绩进步很大，满满的“吾家有子初长成”的欠揍嘚瑟，这才想起来问周九良的情况：“九良，你在做什么呀。”

周九良一听孟鹤堂的声音，心里更不是滋味，他把笔一丢，躺回了床上：“在发呆。”孟鹤堂一听他的声音怏怏的，语气谨慎了起来：“月考成绩...还可以吗？”周九良有点心不在焉：“还成。”紧接着像念经一样，把刚刚查到成绩时打电话跟父母汇报的那一通话又汇报了一遍给孟鹤堂听。

孟鹤堂越听越高兴，尤其是听到周九良说语文成绩时，他满满的骄傲：“我们周宝宝就是厉害，语文成绩顶孟哥考两回。”周九良这才笑了一下，但还是没有接茬。孟鹤堂察觉到了他的情绪变化，声音温柔了一些：“怎么啦？你不高兴吗？”

周九良在床上翻了个身，不知道怎么开口，孟鹤堂迟迟等不到他回答，继续说：“慢慢说，我都愿意听。”熟悉的温柔像是有一下没一下的抚摸着周九良头顶的大手，惹得他感性犹豫了起来，他小声说：“孟哥，我不想和你分开。”

孟鹤堂在电话那头似乎愣住了，过了几秒，他轻笑了一声：“我不和你分开呀。”

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

周九良一向不是个善于表达情感的人，在孟鹤堂半是引导半是询问的对话中，终于吞吞吐吐的把心里那点小情绪和盘托出。

孟鹤堂在电话那头已经抽完了一根烟，他把烟蒂按灭，喝了口水：“所以，我们周宝宝是怕孟哥去艺考了，就没有时间和你处朋友了？”孟鹤堂声音带笑，周九良有些害羞，但事实如此，他轻轻“嗯”了一声，等着孟鹤堂的下文。

孟鹤堂轻轻捻动着烟灰缸里的烟头，吐出了最后一口烟气：“唔，人啊，不会有忙到什么都顾不上的时候的。”孟鹤堂似乎想起了什么，笑了：“你月考之前不是一样很忙吗，还不是约我去了密室逃脱。”周九良一骨碌从床上坐了起来：“我...我不是故意的。”孟鹤堂笑意更盛：“我知道，嘘，听我说完。”

“艺考的时候，可能真的很忙吧，”周九良听到这句话，低垂下了眼帘，孟鹤堂继续说：“但是你相信我，我都吊儿郎当惯了，再忙也不会忙到哪去的，嗯...我有空就溜回来，车票钱我还是出得起的，回来找你玩。”

周九良扶了扶自己的脑门：“孟哥...那是考试啊，你正经一点。”孟鹤堂还是没个正行：“哈哈哈，反正你放心，再不济，我还可以和你打电话嘛。”周九良有点愣，他下意识的想让孟鹤堂不要在百忙之中浪费这个时间，但私心却让他一语不发，正在踌躇时，孟鹤堂的声音放低了：“就像现在这样，我打给你。”

低沉的声音从听筒里传来实在太有诱惑力，周九良红了脸，支支吾吾什么都说不出口，憋了半天竟然只说了一个“好”字，惹得孟鹤堂不禁发笑：“你答应的倒是爽快。”

有了这么可靠的一颗定心丸，周九良的心境清明了许多，又捱到了周一上课，他也没有分心再去想孟鹤堂的事，安安稳稳的听着讲评试卷，直到周三晚上收到尚九熙的微信消息。

那时候已经熄灯了，周九良还没上床，他正背着宿管，打着小台灯给秦霄贤讲题，顺便和对铺躺着玩手机的何九华闲聊。

“这儿，接着解啊。”周九良点了点秦霄贤手底下的习题，小声讲解：“你不都知道它的加速度了吗，为什么不接着写？”秦霄贤苦着一张脸，又翻开了公式书，被周九良一把扣下：“不许看，说了让你背公式了，你一直看着写，到最后还是背不过。”

何九华翘着二郎腿饶有兴味的看他们做题，手机忽然响了一声，他看了一眼，随后插了嘴：“那啥，打扰一下，九良你看一眼手机，那个谁...尚九熙说有事找你。”

秦霄贤如蒙大赦：“你快看看，万一是急事呢。”周九良笑了一下，点了点秦霄贤的脑门：“急事他就跟九华说了，一天到晚秒回他消息，不像我，还得盯着你，没工夫看手机。”何九华伸腿踹了周九良一脚：“滚蛋，谁一天到晚秒回他。”

周九良不置可否，门外头突然传来了宿管大爷的声音，老头中气十足的敲了敲门上的玻璃：“几点了，把灯关了，睡觉睡觉。”秦霄贤马上按死了台灯，一副怂包样：“诶，马上睡，大爷别扣分啊。”何九华躺回了床上，轻声挤兑秦霄贤：“大爷是你的及时雨啊。”

周九良上了床，拿起了手机，轻声说：“明天早自习再给你讲，别以为这就完了。”手机上的确有几条未读消息，周九良看了看尚九熙头像，还是先点开了置顶的孟鹤堂的对话框，孟鹤堂给他发了个可爱的小表情，然后跟了一条语音，周九良满心幸福的拿起了耳机。

听了两三遍，周九良才舍得退出和孟鹤堂的对话框，转而点开了和尚九熙的。尚九熙也发了两三条语音，周九良转成文字一看，和孟鹤堂说的内容大差不差，就回了一条“知道了，谢谢哥。”就又转回了和孟鹤堂的聊天框。

孟鹤堂和尚九熙所在的培训机构定下了集体艺考的开始时间，因为孟鹤堂偶尔提起，周九良也对艺考程序有了些了解，孟鹤堂他们今年要先参加统考，然后去自己心仪的学校参加校考，统考就在下礼拜了，他们的培训机构打算这周末包车送艺考的学生去隔壁省会城市参加统考。

周九良是一定要去送送孟鹤堂的，他斟酌着措辞，询问孟鹤堂出发的时间和地点，默默盘算着要给他孟哥送些什么告别礼物，这招是秦霄贤教的——在孟鹤堂离开之前送个时时刻刻都能见到的东西，美其名曰留个念想。

孟鹤堂马上就把时间地点给他发了过来，他又发了一条语音，开头听起来有些口齿不清，说到后面就好了很多，周九良皱起了眉头，开始打字：“是不是又在抽烟，掐掉，有害健康。”孟鹤堂那头正在自家阳台上吞云吐雾，一看周九良的新消息，无奈的把还剩了一半的烟灭掉，拍照给周九良看：“你看，灭掉了。”

周九良很是满意，有点嘚瑟：“乖。”

周九良发誓，翻墙头这种事以后他再也不会做了。

周六中午孟鹤堂就要走了，尚九熙八方牵线攒了个局，让何九华带着周九良逃周五晚上的晚自习来参加，周九良又站在了道德的两难路口，然后被孟鹤堂一通电话哄得死心塌地。

第二节晚自习刚上课，何九华借口上厕所，带着周九良从他们班卫生区那棵老槐树那翻墙。

周九良还有些感慨，自己也走了一回孟鹤堂惯常走的老路子。不过真的站在墙头上的时候周九良就感慨不起来了，他由衷地夸赞孟鹤堂真是武艺高强，这么高的墙翻进来也能如履平地。孟鹤堂和尚九熙坐在电瓶车上，看着何九华轻而易举的跳下了墙，然后对着墙头蹲着的周九良催促：“大哥，你快点，待会保安看见了，咱这脸也别要了。”

周九良扒着墙头很是犹豫，求救似的看了一眼端坐在电瓶车上等着他的孟鹤堂，尚九熙正抱着膀子看戏，笑的一抖一抖，没成想孟鹤堂轻轻给了他脑袋一下，就转身跨下了车：“帮我扶着点车。”孟鹤堂三两步跑到了墙头底下，看着周九良有点可怜巴巴的样子，还是忍不住笑了：“我就说危险动作请勿模仿嘛。”

何九华看着孟鹤堂的侧脸，看到他眼角带笑，便识趣的走开了，孟鹤堂依旧看着周九良，伸出了手：“别怕呀，我在下面的。”周九良勉勉强强的把手里紧紧攥着的一个纸袋子伸出了墙头：“你先拿着这个，没这个碍事，我就可以了。”

袋子很轻，孟鹤堂踮了踮脚接了过来，他后退了两步，看着周九良笨拙的从墙头跨了过来，狠了狠心跳下来。

“没事吧，”孟鹤堂把纸袋子递了过去，笑眯眯的问候着一脸劫后余生的周九良：“下次我从我们班主任那坑两张请假条来，让你走正门。”周九良没有接纸袋，他瞥了一眼正交头接耳的尚九熙和何九华，小声说：“你收着，这是...送你的。”

一群大小伙子凑一块，热闹哄哄的，除了减肥中的孟鹤堂和滴酒不沾的周九良，其他人都喝起了啤酒，屋里开了空调热风，冰啤酒一喝，燥热的心也缓和了些许。

明天就是这帮苦熬了两年的孩子第一次为自己的命运的转折点而努力的时候了，虽说据传言，统考并不是很难，只要达到合格线即可，但是牛刀初试，包括孟鹤堂在内的艺术生们心里还是有些紧张和热血的意味在。

“来来来，咱得一块走一个。”尚九熙已经把脸喝红了，这时候大着舌头站了起来，他轻轻拍了拍和他一起站起来的何九华的肩膀：“你少喝。”其他几个艺术生也都站了起来，孟鹤堂端了杯茶水：“旗开得胜。”

“旗开得胜！”灯光下头，一圈玻璃杯子凑到一起，淡茶色的液体被清脆的碰撞声激起泡沫，像是适宜出行的天气下，平静美丽的海。

周九良一宿没睡好，他满脑子都是孟鹤堂送他到他家楼下时，拆开礼物的惊喜样子。

他实在不是个适合挑选礼物的人，只本着实用又能让孟鹤堂常常见到的原则，买了一个U型枕，又觉得有些单薄，随手拿了一个玩偶挂件，这时候那只长腿青蛙正被孟鹤堂拿在手里揉捏，他笑弯了眼睛，在楼道声控灯光的映照下，脸颊红红的，甚是可爱：“这个好玩，我都喜欢，谢谢周宝宝。”

周九良呼了一口气，伸手摸了摸孟鹤堂微凉的脸：“外头冷，要么上去坐坐，要么你快回去吧，明天你还要早起呢。”孟鹤堂点了点头，把礼物收好，珍重的放进了自己的背包里，他转身看了看电瓶车，停顿了一下又转回身来，他看着周九良的眼睛，咬了咬嘴唇，笑了：“你就这么放我走？”

周九良愣了 ：“不然呢？”

孟鹤堂张开了双臂，把周九良抱住了，他在周九良耳边笑了，用气声说：“快祝我一切顺利。”隔着冬衣，周九良把手臂环在了孟鹤堂腰上，他轻轻蹭了蹭孟鹤堂衣领上的毛边：“一切顺利，好好照顾自己。”孟鹤堂放开了他，眼睛亮亮的：“嗯，一定。”

虽然顶着大黑眼圈的周九良赶去送孟鹤堂时已经不算早了，甚至还受到了早就过来了的何九华的嗤笑，但孟鹤堂显然更不靠谱，带队老师都要给他打电话催促了，他才从公交车上下来。

周九良赶紧迎上去把他行李箱接了过来，看孟鹤堂一脸狗腿的跟指导老师抱歉：“对不起，我坐错车了。”指导老师叹了口气，仿佛见怪不怪：“把行李箱安置一下，过会就走。”孟鹤堂点了点头，转向了拎着他行李箱，按着尚九熙的吩咐往大客车行李仓塞的周九良。

时间仓促，孟鹤堂匆匆的掏了掏自己随身的背包，把里面装的一袋巧克力拿出来塞到周九良手上：“给，回礼，你带回去吃，别让我看见，馋。”说着，又掏出了一盒坚果和几根棒棒糖，也不管周九良拿不拿得下，统统塞到了他怀里：“我的存货都在这了。”

尚九熙默默的看着被塞了满怀的周九良，戳了戳孟鹤堂的后背：“我华儿手还空着呢，你就可一个人塞。”孟鹤堂笑了笑：“分着吃呗，反正我是捞不着了。”周九良分了一些零食到何九华手里，默默的剥开了一块巧克力，鬼鬼祟祟的塞到了孟鹤堂嘴边：“最后一块，快，趁没人看。”

孟鹤堂没有丝毫迟疑的张嘴就吃，他做贼心虚似的鼓着腮帮子，回头看了一眼上了车的指导老师，发现对方早就在车门口盯着他看了，孟鹤堂站到了周九良背后，躲避能杀人的视线，小心翼翼的撒娇：“老师，就，就一块。”

指导老师看着他窝在周九良身后的样子，反而笑了起来：“算了，吃就吃吧。”

看着车开后不久，周九良和何九华也坐上了公交车，何九华一点没客气，把孟鹤堂给的坚果拆开来就吃，周九良没胃口，怅然若失的样子让何九华忍不住发笑：“丢魂啦？”

周九良托着下巴：“差不离。”何九华嚼着坚果，看着他的样子，本来不想管，但还是忍不住开口：“很快的，统考完了之后会回来待两天，总有机会见面的。”周九良点了点头，没搭茬，何九华把孟鹤堂给的棒棒糖剥开了一个，硬塞到周九良嘴里：“吃糖。”

桃子甜味的糖硬是让周九良吃出了苦情味，何九华刷着手机，跟尚九熙发去了消息：“离了孟哥，小周自闭了。”尚九熙那边看着正自拍的孟鹤堂，笑着回了一句：“那你离了我，自闭了没有？”然后秒速收到了何九华的回复：“滚蛋。”

周九良的手机响了，他无精打采的打开一看，孟鹤堂发了一条朋友圈，还特意提到了他。

是一张照片，依旧是很令人迷惑的自拍角度，但特意拍到了脖子上戴着的U型枕，和身前包上挂着的长腿青蛙，孟鹤堂这时候也给他发来了消息：“在家好好学习，等着我凯旋归来呀。”

周九良给照片点了赞，回过头来忍不住带上了笑意：“孟哥，凯旋和归来不能重复使用。”

孟鹤堂马上就回复了怨念的表情：“你又不是不知道我语文水平。”周九良轻轻摩挲着手机屏幕上孟鹤堂的头像，手下打字不停：“行，我等着你凯旋归来。”


	10. Chapter 10

周九良等到晚间，还是没有等来孟鹤堂的电话，他在手机的地图软件上搜索从本市到省会城市的路程长短，估摸着孟鹤堂他们现在应该已经到达了临时入住的宾馆，忐忑不安的主动把电话拨了过去。

“喂，九良啊。”周九良还没说话，就听着电话对面传来了尚九熙的声音：“别担心啦，我们安全到宾馆了。”这话落在周九良耳朵里怎么听怎么有歧义，他心中默念了三遍这是他的僚机，才耐下性子来询问：“哥，孟哥呢？”

“小孟儿刚进浴室洗澡，”尚九熙完全没有危机意识，他把手机从耳边移开，看了一眼屏幕，翘着二郎腿接着跟周九良说话：“诶，你知道孟儿给你的电话备注是什么吗？”电话那头传来了忙音，尚九熙一脸茫然，刚打算拿“周宝宝”这个备注让周九良开心一下，没想到被撂了电话。

孟鹤堂脑袋上搭着个白毛巾从浴室里走出来的时候，很像一只垂耳兔，尚九熙正在打游戏，用下巴示意了一下放在他身边的孟鹤堂的手机：“你家小朋友刚才打过来了，然后一听是我又给挂了，你给他回一个吧？”孟鹤堂失笑：“你怎么惹他了？”

尚九熙一愣，游戏也玩完了，他快郁闷死了，抬头看了孟鹤堂一眼：“你护犊子啊，咋证明是我惹的他，我要是说他惹我呢？”孟鹤堂擦着头发，拿起了手机，回头向尚九熙一笑：“那我替我家小朋友跟你道歉呗。”

孟鹤堂出了房间，走到了走廊尽头的茶水间，那里还算暖和，他搓了搓手，给周九良打了回去。周九良虽然在看书，但一分钟至少瞥三次手机屏幕，因此孟鹤堂一打过来他马上就接了，只不过还在赌气，所以不主动开口说话。

“九良呀，”孟鹤堂一听忙音结束就笑眯眯的开了口：“刚给我打电话了？”周九良嗯了一声，不知怎的有点阴阳怪气：“您洗完澡了？”孟鹤堂笑了两声：“刚洗完就给你回电话了，怎么啦，刚才扣九熙的电话，他招惹你了？告诉孟哥，待会我回去收拾他。”

周九良更酸了，他烦躁的搓捻着手指，半晌不说话，又觉得自己这样十分幼稚，他转移了话题：“路上还顺利吗，后天就要考试了吧？”孟鹤堂简单说了一下这两天的安排给周九良听，周九良却一直闷闷的，到最后憋出来了一句：“你要和尚九熙一起住四天啊...”

孟鹤堂好像嗅到了空气中的酸味，他搓捻着盖在脑袋上的毛巾，有点使坏的意思：“对呀，住一间，只不过不一张床。”孟鹤堂的脑海里忍不住把周九良想象成了一只小狼狗，这时候正耷拉着耳朵，委委屈屈的摇尾巴：“哦...”孟鹤堂笑出了声，周九良更郁闷了，忍不住嘴欠：“你怎么这么高兴啊，真不睡一张床？”孟鹤堂楞了一下，没有接话，周九良话一出口就后悔了，他有点结巴：“唔，我不是那个，那个意思。反正，你...你回来的时候再说吧。”

孟鹤堂心里不知道怎么的，有点甜，又忍不住的痒，他声音依旧带着笑意：“你是不是吃醋了？”

从耳尖开始，周九良感觉这句话好像引燃了他的皮肤，让他整张脸逐渐泛红，他舌头打结，辩解的十分苍白无力：“哪...哪能啊，你和尚九熙，朋友嘛...”孟鹤堂拿一根手指轻轻在脸上挠，他的嘴角不知怎么，就是放不下来：“小朋友，你想太多啦，嗯...随机安排嘛，只是临时室友而已。”

孟鹤堂不知道自己为什么要跟周九良解释一大堆，周九良也不知道自己为什么会这么乐意听孟鹤堂曲里拐弯的解释一大堆。总之，在互道晚安后，两个人都笑的不成样子，那晚的梦做的很甜。

第二日恰好是立冬，辅导机构带领着艺术生们去看了考场，打印好了准考证。到了晚上，孟鹤堂在宾馆里拉伸，在床上练一些简单的软功，以一个奇怪的姿势倒立着玩手机，尚九熙偷偷躲在阳台上啃了个烤红薯，打着电话，依稀能听到华儿两个字。

何九华一下晚自习就不知道跑到哪里去了，周九良和秦霄贤走在回寝室的路上，闲谈着八卦，秦霄贤从第二节晚自习就嚷嚷着饿，周九良只好陪他去食堂买了烤肠当夜宵，秦霄贤吃的满嘴流油，随口说道：“这两天孟哥该考试了吧？”

周九良像是被点中了心事，他摸出了藏在裤兜里的手机看了一眼，没有新消息：“嗯，明天就考试了，上午还给我看了准考证。”秦霄贤凑过来看他屏幕的时候，孟鹤堂的消息恰好就发了过来，屏幕亮起，孟鹤堂的一寸照片出现在了锁屏上，秦霄贤默默的别过了脑袋，把烤肠吞进了肚中。

虽然孟鹤堂考试前一晚还在跟周九良一个劲儿的说着紧张，但是考试结束后，他反而成了最淡定的那一个。

考试是分批考的，孟鹤堂和尚九熙学号相近，就分在了同一批，他俩结束考试的时候，周九良和何九华恰好在上体育课，他俩紧张的坐在背风的地方，等待着喜讯传来，时不时心虚的对视一眼，两人明显都各怀鬼胎。

结果好像确实还不错，尚九熙先给何九华发来了消息，何九华马上就回复了，屏幕对面两个穿着舞蹈服，累的气喘吁吁的人反而对这种秒回很意外，于是孟鹤堂干脆直接给周九良播去了电话。

孟鹤堂的声音还有些气喘，他伸着懒腰，语气好像撒娇似的：“我都快散架了，太卖力气了。”周九良替他高兴，温柔的哄着：“等你回来我们还去李姐那，好好吃一顿，辛苦了。”

傍晚时分，同一个机构的孩子全部结束了考试，返程的大巴车上欢声笑语的，不少人都约着今晚出去吃火锅，或者别的什么好吃的，统统都被指导老师拦了下来。

统考结束了，如果没有意外，这的确是一个很好的旗开得胜，孟鹤堂拍下了大巴车车窗外的夕阳，发给了正在食堂吃饭的周九良，然后秒速收到了回复，周九良拍了他那边的天空，告诉孟鹤堂：“我们正看着同样的地方。”

孟鹤堂是周四下午回去的，周九良这次堂而皇之的从高峰手下请了假，走正门逃了晚自习，去车站接孟鹤堂。

好学生就是有这点小特权，说话更容易让老师睁一只眼闭一只眼，即使周九良说谎的技术烂爆了，高峰还是爽快的给了他一张假条，允许他“回家探亲”。

孟鹤堂在车站等了大概十分钟，周九良就打车到了，行李箱塞在后备箱里，孟鹤堂和周九良一起挤在了后座，用手冷当借口，全程都把小手塞在周九良外套的口袋里，跟他亲亲近近的说着话：“终于回来了，还是这儿好，昨天在那边逛了逛，不如这边漂亮。”

周九良打量着孟鹤堂的样子，帮他拢了一下衣领：“穿的有点少，那边怎么也是省会城市，不合你的眼缘？”孟鹤堂半靠在了周九良肩膀，点了点头：“这儿好，待熟的地方，怎么看怎么顺眼。”

果然东北人都是一样的好信儿热心肠，俩人一进店，忙碌中的李姐就立刻迎了上来：“诶呀小孟儿回来啦，考的咋样，能上好大学不？”孟鹤堂拉着周九良在一桌上坐下，笑着回答：“考试还有老多呢，这个考的还行，下一个不知道咋样啊。”

似乎人都比较相信吃饱了就能好好干活，李姐一听孟鹤堂这话，又把他当小猪一样的喂得饱饱的，坚信他往后都能无往而不利，连带着周九良也吃撑了，两人干脆拉着行李箱散步回了孟鹤堂家。

这是周九良第一次来孟鹤堂家，说是家，其实也只是个住的地方，自打上次孟鹤堂戳穿周九良吃飞醋，孟鹤堂就有了带他回来玩的主意，刚一回来就得以实现。

进了屋里，孟鹤堂就麻利的从鞋柜里找出了拖鞋给周九良换上，虽然平时只有他一人住，但家里用的东西一应俱全。孟鹤堂很会打理，房子收拾的很利索干净，周九良帮他把行李箱推进了屋，好奇的四处看着，被孟鹤堂扒下了外套挂在门口的衣架上：“屋里已经烧地暖啦，还算暖和，如果冷的话告诉我，我再开热一些。”

周九良的目光定在了玄关鞋柜上摆着的一张照片上，听到孟鹤堂的问话赶紧收回了目光：“不冷。”

那好像是张全家福，孟鹤堂见他好奇，干脆拿起来递到了他手上：“我们家的照片，我很小的时候拍的。”周九良接了过来，照片已经稍显褪色了，是一对年轻的夫妻抱着一个约莫两三岁的孩子，神色舒展，很是温馨。

孟鹤堂自己也换好了鞋，凑到周九良身边和他一起看那张照片，神色不无留恋：“这是我们家唯一一张全家福。”周九良有些忐忑，小心翼翼的打量着孟鹤堂的神色，生怕勾起了他的伤感，他把照片放了回去：“嗯，先进屋吧。”

其实孟鹤堂并没有怎么伤感，他拉着周九良的手进了房间，在这间约莫70平米的小公寓里转了一圈，孟鹤堂似乎很高兴，话格外的多，漫无目的与周九良闲谈着关于这件房子的一切：“我在这儿住了两年多，从高一过来这边就一直在这儿住，一开始的时候晚上可害怕了，老是想到关于独居的鬼故事，后来就习惯了，不过我还是很遗憾当初我爸妈没让我去学校住宿。”

周九良打量着客厅的摆设，听到这话笑了一下：“关于宿舍的鬼故事也很多。”孟鹤堂正拿着电热水壶往茶杯倒水，听到这话一怔：“宿舍里好多人住在一起，我不害怕的。”周九良不置可否，满脑子都是当初宿舍卧谈会，何九华绘声绘色的讲鬼故事把秦霄贤吓的嗷嗷叫的事，他接过孟鹤堂递给他的温水，道了声谢：“当初为什么要过来这边上学呢？”

孟鹤堂随意的坐在了沙发上，拍了拍自己身边示意周九良坐下：“我父母挺忙的，没时间管我，后来听说借读有分数优惠，就找了关系把我发配到这边来了，他们乐得清闲。”周九良看着孟鹤堂的眼睛，有点不忍，没想到他会这样说，孟鹤堂也看着他，歪了歪脑袋，伸手摸了摸周九良的脑袋：“别担心啊，这么些年我都习惯了，而且在这边还有朋友嘛，也挺好的。”

孟鹤堂絮絮的，打量着客厅墙上挂着的一些奖章之类，抿起了嘴角微笑：“所以你愿意陪我，我一直挺开心的。”周九良犹豫了一下，握住了孟鹤堂的手：“我肯定一直陪你。”孟鹤堂笑弯了眼睛，他拍了拍周九良的手背：“我特别特别相信。”

胡闹了一会，又帮孟鹤堂整理了一下行李，说了好一会闲话，天色渐渐地晚了，周九良坐在孟鹤堂的床上，翻看着孟鹤堂给他翻箱倒柜找出来的相册，看着孟鹤堂小时候的照片与坐在面前的本人做对比：“孟哥，你变白了。”

孟鹤堂拧了一把周九良的脸：“用你说，很明显的，小时候成天在院子里瞎跑，都快晒成碳了，后来我妈送我去学了舞蹈，天天拴在屋子里，慢慢就变白了。”周九良点了点头，看着孟鹤堂大大咧咧的掀开了自己的上衣，露出一截白肉：“不过我不见光的地方本来就挺白的。”

在周九良目瞪口呆的神色中，孟鹤堂伸手摸了一把自己的腰腹，不无心虚：“我好像真的胖了。”周九良移开了眼神，没有看到孟鹤堂偷笑着打量他神色的眼神，他低头把自己的眼神禁锢在相册里，结结巴巴：“没...没胖，挺瘦的了。”

孟鹤堂撇了一下嘴，把撩起来的衣服放了回去：“但愿吧。”周九良似乎有了一丝危机意识，他看了看窗外，有点迟疑：“哥，天晚了，要不你送我回去吧？”孟鹤堂站起了身，手掌合在了窗玻璃的阴影上，他看着周九良，有点犹豫：“外头冷，你真的还要回去吗？”

周九良愣了：“不然呢？”

孟鹤堂坐在了他身边，轻拍了两下床铺：“留下来吧？我明天早上送你上学。”


	11. Chapter 11

北方的冬天是安静又干燥的冷，周九良裹了裹身上的被子，小心翼翼的翻过身，看着地上的加湿器缓缓冒出白烟，忍不住勾起了嘴角。

孟鹤堂正在他身旁沉沉睡着，赶路赶了一天，他大概是累了，躺在床上聊了一会天就睡着了，只剩下兴奋到睡不着觉的周九良，嗅着被子上淡淡的熟悉的香水气味失眠。仅仅是“留宿在喜欢的人家”这个事实就已经足够让青春期的少年躁动不安了，周九良又翻了个身，直挺挺的躺在床铺上，却忍不住偷眼看旁边的孟鹤堂。

眼睛的余光里，孟鹤堂的轮廓分明，随着浅浅的呼吸声上下微微起伏着，周九良把手指从被子里拿了出来，不安地乱绞。孟鹤堂不知梦到了什么，轻声嘟囔了一句什么，于是周九良便大着胆子翻过身去，与孟鹤堂面对面的躺着。

孟鹤堂的睫毛很好看，安分的覆盖在下眼睑上，周九良的眼睛已经适应了黑暗，此时更是能清楚地看到孟鹤堂饱满的嘴唇轻启，有水泽的光。心跳声像是雷声混上了鼓点，周九良心里搜刮着所有的词汇来赞美孟鹤堂的样子，也搜刮着词语骂自己的私心，他悄悄的把微凉的手指覆在了孟鹤堂的嘴唇上，用大拇指在心上人的嘴唇上稍作停留，随后便做贼一样的收了回来。

“唔...”孟鹤堂的眼睛就在周九良将大拇指按在自己唇上的那一刻微微睁开了，他吸了吸鼻子，声音是满满的睡意：“你手好凉哦。”

周九良猛地往后撤了一下，心跳漏跳了一拍，差点翻下床去，被孟鹤堂抓住了手腕：“吓到你了？”周九良庆幸现在是黑夜，孟鹤堂看不到他红透了的脸，他支支吾吾的，把手收了回来：“没...没有。”孟鹤堂伸手拉了拉他的被子，笑的单纯又懵懂：“好了，快睡吧，明天还要上学。”周九良点了点头，感受到孟鹤堂的手在他头发上揉了两下就收回了自己的被窝，他有些许的失望，也许在孟鹤堂眼中，他真的只是个小孩子。

抵不住生物钟的影响，周九良很快就睡着了，窗外驶过一辆夜归的车，光透过孟鹤堂房间的窗户打到了天花板上，室内有些许光亮，孟鹤堂的眼睛却是睁着的，他轻轻摸了摸自己的嘴唇，笑了一下。

早上自然是没法按时起床的。

周九良被孟鹤堂催了三遍，直到孟鹤堂换好了衣服进来扯他耳朵才把他叫醒，他一看到孟鹤堂的脸就想起了昨晚的事，脸烫的可以烙饼，胡乱套好了孟鹤堂叠整齐放在他床头的衣服就被孟鹤堂带进了卫生间洗漱。孟鹤堂一路骑着小电炉风驰电掣，还不忘在十字路口停下跟周九良保证：“绝对不会迟到。”

周九良忙不迭的搂紧了他的腰，孟鹤堂骑车太快，搞得他心里有点慌：“迟到我就翻墙，你慢点。”孟鹤堂咯咯笑了两声：“你翻得过去么。”就又骑着车冲了出去。

还好真的没有迟到，孟鹤堂摘下了脸上的口罩和头上的帽子，一脚踩着马路牙子，看裹得严严实实的周九良有些笨重的背上了书包，轻拍了拍他的后背：“等下，给你拿个东西。”周九良嗯了一声就乖乖的站住了，他瞥了一眼周围，发现同样骑着电动车来送学生上学的阿姨们都在好奇的打量着他俩，不禁有点好笑。

“喏，进屋记得抽空吃了。”孟鹤堂从外套内侧的口袋里掏出了一个面包递给周九良：“让你早晨起那么晚，只能吃这个了。”周九良接了过来，看着孟鹤堂冻红了的脸，上手摸了一把：“那你也记得吃饭。”孟鹤堂笑的促狭，蹭了蹭周九良的手：“我不傻，当然会吃的，昨晚你不都说了嘛，我又不胖。”

进门来，周九良还是被何九华和秦霄贤的眼神看到浑身不自在，因为上次月考的结局实在太过惨淡，秦霄贤最近一改德行，不再抄作业了，所以周九良就没什么由头再把他俩打发过去，只好在秦霄贤连珠炮似的八卦下说出了昨晚留宿在孟鹤堂家这个事实。

于是便被默认成了“寝室唯一脱单的人”。

周九良郁闷的托着下巴：“谁告诉你们我脱单了的，是，脱单穿棉的了，我跟孟哥...还是那样啊。”秦霄贤的表情一秒就凝重了，他看了何九华一眼，又看着周九良：“你难道不想负责？”周九良哭笑不得，恨不能把书拍他脸上：“负责个屁，什么都没有，你，你未成年能不能想点好。”

何九华也皱起了眉头：“我觉得应该差不多了啊，你这太慢了。”周九良总算见到一个正常人，他抓了抓自己的头发：“我这，我不知道怎么说这个事，我老觉得他就是把我当小孩看。”秦霄贤又开始找存在感：“那你就身体力行告诉他你不是小孩呗。”

这还像句人话，周九良记在了心里，但转头看见秦霄贤略显猥琐的笑容，他气急败坏的把书拍到了秦霄贤脸上：“滚蛋。”

孟鹤堂回来呆了两天，和周九良睡了一晚，一起吃了三顿饭，就又拖着行李箱离开了。

统考成绩已经发下来了，毫无悬念，孟鹤堂和尚九熙都有了参加校考的资格，接下来就可以按照自己的心意自行了解目标学校的校考时间，然后自己去参加了。

孟鹤堂和周九良一起吃晚饭的时候就在考虑这个问题，周九良也大致知道他的规划，闲着的这两天，他已经在本市的一所大学体验了一把校考的流程，不过这所大学分数线很高，孟鹤堂本来也没动什么心思，只是打着去试试的心态考完了试。他规划中的第一所学校就在隔壁城市，小试牛刀之后，孟鹤堂便和周九良告了别，这次要一去三天。

孟鹤堂拎箱子一走，周九良仿佛又回到了先前的生活，专心学习，偶尔摸鱼。不过尚九熙还在学校里上课，来找何九华的时候也经常捎带着打听孟鹤堂的事，让周九良更是有点魂牵梦萦的感觉，明天就是孟鹤堂的考试，周九良不知道怎么的心里总是突突的跳，比他自己要考试还紧张。

周一晚上寝室里总是格外的安静，这一天有两节数学，何九华最吃力的就是这个，连带着认真的周九良，还有现在开始拼命恶补的秦霄贤都被栾云平折磨的精疲力尽，下了晚自习早早洗漱完了就都蔫蔫的躺在了床上，没有胡闹的心思。

还没到熄灯的时间，何九华躺着玩手机，秦霄贤还在磨磨唧唧的泡脚，周九良今天心力憔悴，又要应付学业，心里还时时刻刻惦记着孟鹤堂的事，一躺床上就忍不住眼皮打架，睡了过去。

秦霄贤把手机放在了床铺上，站起身来趿拉上了拖鞋，打算去把已经微凉了的洗脚水倒掉，刚站起来就看见上铺的周九良已经睡着了，马上就把动作放的轻手轻脚的。倒了一趟洗脚水，回来的时候，秦霄贤发现何九华整个人都精神了起来，他站在床边窃笑着，手上还在打字，一见他进门马上比划了个嘘的手势，把手机屏幕给他看。

秦霄贤一看就乐了出来，何九华在备忘录上敲了一行字：小周说梦话了，刚叫孟哥名字呢。

两人像是两个变态，扒着周九良的床栏杆看他睡觉，周九良也很给力，睡梦中，皱着眉头又喊了两声：“孟鹤堂...嗯，孟哥。”秦霄贤张着个嘴，笑到失声，何九华也没好到哪去，他推了一把秦霄贤的肩膀，对方马上就会意，憋着笑，压低了声音模仿孟鹤堂：“哎，孟哥在这呢。”

周九良依旧皱着眉头，他睡的不太踏实，睫毛总是抖，仿佛随时都会醒过来，他嘟嘟囔囔的，秦霄贤辨认了半天才听出来他在说什么：“孟哥，你不胖，腰细。”何九华再也受不了了，出了寝室的门，秦霄贤听到了走廊上传来的压抑笑声。

第二天周九良一醒就被嘲笑到了莫名其妙，何九华一看见他就笑的直不起腰来，一边笑一边捂脸，像王八摇头，秦霄贤还好一点，拍着他的肩膀，也是一脸笑意：“哥，周哥，没看出来，你够闷骚的。”

周九良正挑着早餐，在食堂大师傅的示意下刷了卡，看着秦霄贤更是莫名其妙：“我吃个手抓饼怎么就闷骚了。”秦霄贤也买到了早饭，笑着凑到了正啃着手抓饼的郁闷小周身边：“你昨晚梦到什么了？”周九良一边啃手抓饼一边回忆：“嗨，梦到我代替孟哥去考试了，给我愁的啊。”

何九华把手机放到了周九良耳边，里头清清楚楚的录下了周九良说的第一段梦话，周九良越听脸越红，甩了甩头躲开何九华的手机，拿脚去踹笑疯了的两个人：“你俩就存心的，边玩去。”

进了教室，周九良脸还是通红，班主任还没来，班里也就稀稀拉拉坐着他们几个住宿生，他掏出了兜里的手机，想问候一下孟鹤堂，又不好意思，正犹豫呢，早起准备考试的孟鹤堂已经给他发来了语音：“早啊，我待会就进考场考试啦，等出来你吃午饭的时候跟你说~”

周九良忙不迭的回复了过去：“加油，一切顺利。”孟鹤堂回了个可爱的表情过来，周九良心下熨帖，放下了手机不再回复，准备早读。

一上午的课似乎过得格外的慢，周九良埋头记着笔记不敢走神，因为稍一分神，就满脑子都是孟鹤堂考试时候的样子。下了第三节课后，周九良终于打算休息一下，第四节是体育，刚掏出手机，就看到了闪烁的提示灯，他心下有些疑惑，孟鹤堂这时候应该还在考试才对，打开手机一看，发现是尚九熙。

尚九熙发来了语音，周九良慢悠悠的点开，放到了耳边，却被急切的语气吓了一跳：“孟儿出事了，我们机构指导老师说的，考试的时候把腰摔了，在x市，我考着试呢出不去，你要么过去看看，要么问问他啊，不是闹着玩的。”

周九良感觉透心的凉，他赶紧拨孟鹤堂的电话，可是连打了三遍都是忙音，上课铃声已经响了，周九良急得不行，拨通了母亲的电话。

她正在南方出差，一接到周九良的电话还有些奇怪：“九良，这时候不是在上课吗？”周九良的声音甚至带上了点哭腔：“妈，你帮我个忙好不好？帮我请个假，我...我朋友在x市艺考，受伤了，我联系不上他，我得去看看。”

周家妈妈愣住了，她放下了手上的资料，赶紧去了会议室门外：“你别急，先联系那孩子父母。”周九良已经不管不顾的开始收拾包了：“他父母都在东北，这边没人照顾。”周九良的脾气，母亲是再了解不过的了，她安抚道：“你别急，我马上给你班主任打电话，顺便给你打点钱，路上注意安全，到了地方报平安。”

周九良胡乱答应了几声就出了教室门，远远地看见上体育课的队伍已经在集合了，他也顾不上，熟门熟路的跑到了槐树底下，有些笨拙的翻了过去。

还好学校距离长途汽车站并不是很远，周九良打车赶了过去，买好了汽车票，上了大巴车才顾上给找不到他的何九华和秦霄贤发消息交代，俩人也没说太多，秦霄贤还给他发了个红包，让他给孟鹤堂买好吃的，周九良还没顾上收，孟鹤堂的电话终于回了过来。

“九良啊，你又听尚九熙胡说了吧？”孟鹤堂的声音有点疲惫，还哑着：“我没大事，现在在医院了。”周九良那边大巴车刚好启动，汽车的轰鸣声传到了孟鹤堂耳中：“你在哪儿呢，没在学校？”

周九良咬了咬牙才忍住刚才急出来的哭腔：“在去找你的路上，把医院地址发给我吧，我去找你。”孟鹤堂急了：“真没事，你...学成这样，逃课了是不是？”周九良才不管那些：“我让我妈给请的假，我过去给你带午饭，等着我。”

孟鹤堂愣住了，他的腰被固定夹板箍着，却还是隐隐作痛，只能平躺在床上。医院里的消毒水味太浓了，以至于他到现在才闻到隔壁床病人家属带来的饭菜香味，他的肚子叫了一声，周九良在电话那头焦急的哄着他，他才意识到自己已经哭出了声音，他委屈的抽抽噎噎，一句三顿：“九良...我，我想吃饺子。”

电话那头的声音不能再温柔了，周九良靠在大巴座椅靠背上，心里软成了一滩水：“我给你买。”


	12. Chapter 12

周九良揣着一饭盒的饺子赶到的时候，孟鹤堂已经被同一病房的家属围着照顾了，他红着个眼睛，委屈的抽噎着，躺在床上不能动换，像只虚弱的小兔子，不能不惹得人怜爱。

“孟哥，”周九良进了病房，叫了一声，围着的几位叔叔阿姨才给周九良让出条路来：“我来晚了，谢谢您各位照顾他。”周九良把揣在怀里的饭盒拿了出来，一边点头道谢，一边坐在了孟鹤堂床边，孟鹤堂眼眶子里还带着眼泪，看着周九良伸出了手：“你还真来啊...”

周九良握住了他的手，打量着他腰上的护具，眉心皱成了一个疙瘩：“疼不疼？”孟鹤堂摇了摇头：“好多了。”说完便吸了吸鼻子，看上了放在小桌子上的饭盒：“你吃饭了吗？”周九良拆开了饭盒，饺子整整齐齐的码着，旁边还有一双筷子，他夹起一个饺子送到孟鹤堂嘴边：“你吃完我自己去吃。”

孟鹤堂张嘴吃了，嚼着嚼着就又撇嘴要哭，周九良心疼的不得了，拿出纸巾给他擦眼泪，一边说话去逗他笑：“有那么难吃吗？”孟鹤堂猛地摇头，他一抽一抽的掉泪，周九良生怕他噎到，又拧开了床头好心人送的矿泉水给他喝，孟鹤堂费劲的把饺子咽了下去：“好吃，你买的都好吃。”

旁边床的陪床是位面善的阿姨，看着孟鹤堂哭成这样，有点不忍，对着周九良解释：“你要好好安慰他啊，小伙子一个人躺在医院里怪可怜的。”周九良忙不迭的点起了头：“一定的，我在这陪着他。”孟鹤堂躺着没法自己吃东西，周九良也不敢贸然去调整他的床，于是只能一个一个的喂他吃，还好孟鹤堂好伺候，也实在饿了，不一会就吃完了三两饺子。

周九良给他喂完了吃的，自己也有些饿了，他凑近了孟鹤堂，小声询问：“我出去二十分钟，你有什么需要我带的，或者要我做的吗？”孟鹤堂摇了摇头，咬住了下嘴唇：“你回来就行。”周九良伸手摸了摸孟鹤堂的额头：“我肯定回来，不回来你给我打电话。”

其实不到十五分钟周九良就跑回来了，他放心不下一个人呆着的孟鹤堂，他回来的时候，孟鹤堂似乎正在打电话，但是一看到他就把手机又收了起来：“你回来的好快哦。”周九良把在楼下便利店随手买的巧克力放在了孟鹤堂手边。而后又有点紧张的收了回来：“巧克力可以吃吗？”

孟鹤堂刚要去拿就被周九良收走了，又委屈了起来，他伸手去要：“我这样都没法继续考试了，吃胖就吃胖嘛...我要。”周九良坐在了床边，帮他撕开了巧克力的包装，这才后知后觉的担忧了起来：“受伤的情况大夫和你说了吗，你艺考怎么办？”

孟鹤堂张开了嘴，周九良赶紧给他塞了一块巧克力，他腮帮子被撑的鼓鼓的，也有点忧虑：“笼统的说不太严重，可是我觉得以后的考试就算真的能去，也不太成了，舞蹈...腰很重要。”周九良看了看他床头挂的病历牌，轻叹了口气，还是宽慰着他：“兴许会好的很快的。”

孟鹤堂低垂着眼帘，不知在想什么，周九良又掰了一块巧克力送到他嘴边：“还吃不吃了？”孟鹤堂摇了摇头，可是看了一眼之后又张开了嘴：“吃。”周九良看他一直看着手机，有些魂不守舍的样子，忍不住问他：“怎么了，一直在看手机。”孟鹤堂把手机按亮了又按灭，他看着周九良，眼神有点飘忽：“我刚到医院的时候，给我爸妈都发了短信，没有给你发，因为我知道你万一知道了肯定会过来，但是他们不一定。”

说着话，孟鹤堂又看了一眼手机，言语间有些哽咽和失望：“我还以为这次他们会管我呢。”周九良轻轻摸着孟鹤堂的脑袋安抚他，他头一次觉得自己嘴这么笨，不知道该说什么才能让孟鹤堂好过一点，孟鹤堂侧脸看着周九良的眼睛，泪眼婆娑，开始不自觉的撒起娇来：“我摔倒的时候可疼了，我都没说...”周九良握紧了他的指尖：“好了，我知道，我都知道。”

人受伤的时候情绪似乎总是格外的脆弱，孟鹤堂哭红了眼睛，又因为抽噎的时候扯到了腰，浑身难受，周九良为了转移他的注意力，也是费尽了心思才把他哄睡着。孟鹤堂睡梦中也没什么安全感，紧拽着周九良的手指不松，周九良也只好任由他拽着，托着下巴看着熟睡中的孟鹤堂发呆。

孟鹤堂的手机忽然震动了起来，来电显示是个陌生号码，周九良怕吵醒他，就顺手挂掉了，孟鹤堂皱了皱眉，并没有醒，手又握的紧了两分。

从门外面进来了一个女人，她显然是赶过来的，鬓发有些散乱，喘着粗气 ，手里拿着手机，刚一进门就看到了躺着的孟鹤堂，忍不住红了眼眶。周九良打量着她圆圆的杏核眼和饱满的苹果肌，忙站了起来，可是手还被孟鹤堂抓着，有些狼狈 ：“阿姨好，您是孟哥的家长？”

孟鹤堂的妈妈点了点头，看着周九良的眼神明亮又温柔，像是孟鹤堂初见他时一样。她看了看自己儿子和周九良紧握的手，轻轻在孟鹤堂床边坐下了，小声跟周九良打招呼：“你好，我是他妈妈。”

因为怕吵醒孟鹤堂睡觉，周九良和孟鹤堂的母亲也只能有些尴尬的面对面坐着，孟鹤堂的妈妈像是想对周九良说话，但又不敢出声，只轻轻地摸了摸孟鹤堂的头发，静静地打量着周九良的样子。周九良心里有点毛，正襟危坐的样子让孟鹤堂的妈妈最终还是忍不住往周九良的方向挪了挪，小声开口：“你不用紧张的，我在堂堂的朋友圈看到过你。”

周九良笑了一下，点了点头：“是，我和孟哥关系挺好的，听说他摔伤了，来陪陪他。”孟鹤堂的妈妈笑了，眼角的皱纹似乎闪着温柔的光：“谢谢你，你一定很照顾他。”周九良轻轻握了握孟鹤堂的手：“互相照顾，孟哥人特别好。”

孟鹤堂的妈妈低头看了一下手机，又看着孟鹤堂和周九良握着的手，似乎有些感慨：“他总是有很多朋友的，我和他父亲工作很忙，有时候顾不上他，说起来惭愧，我从来不知道他的朋友都有谁，你是我第一个记得的。”孟鹤堂的妈妈笑着伸出了手，摸了摸周九良的脑袋：“你叫九良是不是？堂堂跟我打电话，提过很多次你的名字，你一定是个很好的小孩。”

周九良红了脸，任由孟鹤堂的妈妈抚摸自己的头，心里熨帖又高兴。这时候，病房外头传来了急切的脚步声，孟鹤堂的妈妈站了起来，冲着刚进病房的男人小声数落：“你轻点，孩儿睡觉呢，天天虎超超的。”

孟鹤堂的父亲是个有些雷厉风行的东北男人，至少至今来看是这样的，他刚一过来就给孟鹤堂办了单人病房，还应孟鹤堂母亲的要求，给两个孩子买了一堆的日用东西过来。

周九良应着孟鹤堂的要求，给他撕开了一包他爸爸买来的薯片放在他怀里，孟鹤堂这时候也顾不上疼了，靠着床半坐着身子，咔哧咔哧的嚼着因为控制体重许久都没碰过的零食，脸色也好看了不少，红扑扑的，他自己吃着，还要招呼周九良随便吃：“你中午没好好吃饭吧，多吃点。”周九良正在和自家妈妈报备情况，孟鹤堂便挑了一片形状完好的薯片送到周九良嘴边：“啊。”

周九良张嘴吃了，妈妈的电话却打了过来，他一边口齿不清的嚼着薯片，一边站起身来，摸了摸孟鹤堂的头，给他做了个口型：“我出去打个电话。”

门走出去不远就是水房，周妈妈听周九良报备完了今天的事，还是有些责备的心思的，周九良以前从来不会这样，他一向是个按部就班，不愿意破坏规则的乖孩子，这次却翘课又乱跑，周九良默默的听着妈妈的劝诫，一个劲的称是，等妈妈数落完了，果然还是心软，放柔了语气：“你朋友怎么样了？要不要紧？”

周九良手不闲着，戳着水龙头上的把手：“他腰摔伤了，可能以后的考试都会受影响。”周妈妈叹了口气：“怪可怜的，多安慰安慰人家，我给你请了两天假呢，你记得按时回学校。”

挂了电话，周九良出了水房，却看到了孟鹤堂的父母在不远处压低了声音争吵，孟妈妈眼眶红红的，揪着丈夫的衣袖不放：“你从堂堂上了中学之后陪过他几次？”孟家爸爸安抚着妻子，想伸手摸摸她的头，却被躲开了：“你别跟我说你今天忙，我就没事做？”

周九良进也不是退也不是，只能站在了水房门口假装自己不存在，孟爸爸的声音让周九良很怀疑孟鹤堂再年长一些也会变成这样，带着浓浓的大碴子味：“我今天那不也赶过来了嘛，就比你晚了点，给儿子弄好了住院啥的，我也没办法，不回去吃谁啊。”

孟鹤堂的妈妈哭了，她捶了一下丈夫的胸口：“你就没想过堂堂会害怕吗？你没听医生说...他可能没法再艺考了啊...”周九良全听进了耳朵里，心里不禁紧缩了一下，孟鹤堂的爸爸轻轻拍了拍妻子的肩膀，不知道该说什么，转头看见了周九良，有些尴尬的冲他笑了一下：“你...在这儿呢？”

周九良看着孟鹤堂挥手送走他父母的时候，其实心里一点都不好受。

孟鹤堂像往常一样，笑得甜甜的，听着父母跟他叮嘱的话，一一答应过，周九良把他父母送到病房门外，看着他们两个消失在病房走廊的转角，心里比送自己父母还不是滋味。

方才在水房门口，周九良脑袋一热就上前把照顾孟鹤堂的事揽自己身上了，不然也实在没别的办法。孟鹤堂的父母都是赶了最近一班的航班过来的，饶是当晚就回去，也必定要耽误一天的工作，而按医生的说法，孟鹤堂至少要住两天才能出院回家。

两人也难做，又不能把孟鹤堂一个人留在医院里，因此就因为请护工的事吵了起来，恰好被周九良听到。满打满算，周九良请了两天的假，再加上周末的两天，是可以陪到孟鹤堂出院的，就把这事应承了下来。

送走了孟鹤堂的父母之后，周九良活像个被霜打了的小白菜，恹恹的坐在孟鹤堂身边，玩着手指头不说话，孟鹤堂瞧出他不太高兴，伸手去戳他的脸颊逗他：“怎么啦，没电了？”周九良摇了摇头，伸手去握孟鹤堂的手指：“没怎么。”

孟鹤堂任由他勾着自己的手指，往嘴里塞了一片薯片，声音模糊起来：“你听我爸一张嘴，是不是就觉得我的普通话特别标准？”周九良笑了一下，又低下了头：“老标准了。”孟鹤堂轻轻勾了勾他的手指：“你是不是觉得我有点可怜啊？”

周九良像是被踩到了尾巴，他猛地抬起了头，眼神却飘飘忽忽：“没有，我没这么想。”孟鹤堂看着他的反应，靠在床上的脑袋歪了歪，蹭乱了头发：“没事儿的，我都知足了，见我爸妈一面可不容易，同时见就更难了，这次摔的够本。”周九良皱起了眉，他伸手去捂孟鹤堂的嘴：“你别乱说话。”

周九良手大，几乎盖住了孟鹤堂的半张脸，只露出一双圆溜溜的眼睛，看着周九良笑成了月牙，周九良赶紧移开了手，有点气闷：“刚才还哭着说疼呢，现在又说这种话。”孟鹤堂静静地看着周九良，伸手戳了一下周九良因为抿嘴而浮现出的酒窝：“我错了。”周九良迟迟不说话，他的声音也变得没底气了起来：“刚才...刚到医院，害怕嘛...一看到你就想哭。”

周九良叹了口气，认命似的伸手顺了顺孟鹤堂的头发：“现在不怕了啊，也不疼了？”

孟鹤堂把玩着周九良的手指，只笑不说话，周九良以为他不会回答了，没想到过了半晌，孟鹤堂忽然与他十指相扣，又马上放开：“你不是说不走了嘛，你在这儿，我一点都不怕。”


	13. Chapter 13

孟鹤堂躺着无聊，像只松鼠一样，不停往嘴里塞零食，把脸颊塞的鼓鼓囊囊，以至于周九良问他要吃什么晚饭时，他愣了半晌，轻轻打了一个饱嗝。

周九良无奈，却又觉得这样的孟鹤堂真实又可爱的很，他的眉头逐渐舒展开了，孟鹤堂一边啃着果丹皮，一边偷眼看着周九良的表情，在他终于因为孟鹤堂过于可爱的样子笑出来的时候，孟鹤堂终于松了一口气。

周九良下午忙着难过，没闲心跟孟鹤堂一样啃果丹皮，眼看着天擦黑了，他跟孟鹤堂打了个招呼，去楼下找了个小吃店吃饭，吃完回来的时候，恰好与来给孟鹤堂做例巡检查的护士姐姐狭路相逢。

“来，放松点。”护士姐姐带着口罩，轻轻摸了摸孟鹤堂腰上的护具，转头问周九良：“你是家属吗？”周九良愣了，结结巴巴说不出话来，孟鹤堂倒是很淡定的点了头：“是。”于是周九良就被使唤着把孟鹤堂架了起来靠在他身上，护士姐姐轻轻解开护具，用手在孟鹤堂腰侧按了一下，周九良马上感觉到孟鹤堂的肌肉绷紧了，耳边也传来了压抑的吸气声。

“疼！”周九良脱口而出，护士姐姐抬起头一脸诧异：“我按他你喊什么。”周九良脸红了，他支支吾吾的：“那个，麻烦您轻点。”

例行检查之后，护士姐姐又重新给孟鹤堂套上了护具，孟鹤堂靠在周九良身上，看起来好像有点不安，他扯了扯护士姐姐的袖口，声音小的像蚊子哼哼：“姐姐，我能下床了吗？”护士姐姐看了一眼满脸紧张的周九良，语气淡淡的：“今天不行，护具还要保持一段时间，下床干嘛呀？有什么事让家属帮忙。”

周九良赶紧点了点头，孟鹤堂小声答应了，低下了头，任由周九良重新把他放平在床上。

“你想要什么？”周九良站在孟鹤堂床边，替他理了一下有些凌乱的被褥：“我给你拿去。”孟鹤堂不敢直视周九良的眼睛，手指揪着被角纠结，半晌才抬起头来，他抿着嘴唇，眼神躲躲闪闪：“我...我想上厕所。”

周九良的手有点微微颤抖，跟刚才跑去楼下买简易夜壶的时候差不多，他解开了孟鹤堂的裤子，又不知道从哪下手脱。

孟鹤堂因为紧张又害羞一个劲的嘴碎：“我刚刚真的不应该喝那罐可乐啊，我还让你给我找了个吸管，为什么躺着还要喝饮料，我到底怎么想的，下午真的人不清醒。”周九良轻轻托住了孟鹤堂的后腰偏下、臀部往上那个微妙的位置，拉下了他的外裤，孟鹤堂的手指在被面上拧成了麻花，他感觉身下一凉，小小的惊叫了一声，握住了周九良的手腕：“你...你别。”

周九良拉过了一边的被子把孟鹤堂的下半身遮住，把夜壶胡乱的放在了孟鹤堂胯间，他背过了身，声音颤抖：“你，你自己来，完事叫我。”孟鹤堂如蒙大赦，笨手笨脚的摸索着，把夜壶口对准了它该对的地方，终于得到解放。

微妙的水声即使隔着被褥仍然有些明显，周九良背对着孟鹤堂，拿手掌拍了拍自己通红滚烫的脸，在听到孟鹤堂颤抖走音的“完事了”以后，低着头转了回去，接过了孟鹤堂递过来的夜壶出去倒掉。

又帮孟鹤堂穿好了裤子，两人谁也不敢看谁，相对无言。

孟鹤堂拿手臂挡着眼睛，不知道在想什么，周九良低头看着手机，其实什么也没看进去，满脑子都是孟鹤堂雪白的大腿内侧，和刚刚把孟鹤堂放平在床上时候的画面。

“那个，谢谢你啊...”孟鹤堂虽然还是不敢看周九良，但还是先开了口：“我真的觉得...咱俩是过命的交情了。”周九良关上了手机，正对上孟鹤堂的眼神，他有些不太自然的笑了：“嗯，咱哥俩过命的交情。”

孟鹤堂在手臂遮下来的阴影里看着周九良的笑脸，心狠狠的悸动了一下，他双手捂上了自己的脸颊，小声嘟囔：“我再喝可乐我是那个。”

房间里有陪床，夜深了，周九良躺在床上不停地翻腾，孟鹤堂也睡不着，他小声对着周九良说：“显你能翻身啊，还不睡。”周九良翻身冲着孟鹤堂，两人离的不远，他借着夜灯的光亮，看着孟鹤堂的侧影：“你想翻身吗？”

孟鹤堂扭头去看他：“不想，嗯...但是，你过来吧。”周九良翻身坐了起来，走到了孟鹤堂床边：“不舒服吗？”黑夜里，孟鹤堂不必掩饰自己的眼神，他笑了，向周九良伸出了手臂：“没有，要是我说，我就想抱抱你呢...你会不会觉得我很欠揍啊。”

周九良其实都看到了，孟鹤堂上扬的嘴角，他有一点想要吻下去的冲动，但最终也没敢，他顺从的俯身抱了一下孟鹤堂，嗅了嗅他发间的味道，声音有些哑：“你是病人，都依着你。”

第二日还是如此，不过孟鹤堂早间得了护士姐姐的允许，让周九良扶着他下床走了一遭，只是护具还是要等出院才能拆下来。两天不走路孟鹤堂总是腿软，几乎半个身子都靠在了周九良身上，借着他的力气一步一挪的去了卫生间。

周九良在外头等着，庆幸医院的卫生间有坐便器，不然还真没法想象他和孟鹤堂要以一个什么姿势让孟鹤堂解决问题，才不至于让两个人都羞愤到一头碰死。

正等着呢，尚九熙却打来了电话，他竟然已经到了医院楼下，周九良把病房号发给了他，心里却因为他对孟鹤堂的上心有些吃味，不过他还是拎得清的，在见到尚九熙之后，替还在解决个人问题的孟鹤堂谢过了他的关心。

听着厕所里水声响了，正和尚九熙闲聊的周九良敏感的往里看了一眼，正对上孟鹤堂推门出来，孟鹤堂笑了一下，于是周九良就迎了上去，扶他洗手。

“尚九熙来了，在外面等着呢。”周九良看着孟鹤堂欠儿欠儿的调戏烘手机，最终还是出言提醒，孟鹤堂不玩了，老老实实的把手烘干：“你怎么不早说。”周九良扶着他腰的动作又近了些，有点别扭：“让他等着去呗，反正你俩这么熟。”

孟鹤堂听了这话偷笑了一下：“咱俩都过命的交情了，你还要挤兑九熙呀。”周九良的神色好转了，他捏了捏孟鹤堂的胳膊肘：“嗯，听你的。”

其实尚九熙来也不为了别的，如果出于私人原因，他至少不会提一个那么傻的果篮，尚九熙把果篮放在孟鹤堂床头，拍了拍上头的大红蝴蝶结：“班里集资给你买的，托我给你带来。”孟鹤堂点了点头：“谢谢你，也谢谢大家。”

尚九熙很少有这种严肃的时候，他不嬉皮笑脸让周九良很不适应，他坐在孟鹤堂床边，想上手摸摸孟鹤堂的腰，又收回手来：“医生怎么说的，你这...我也不敢碰，疼吗？”周九良调整了孟鹤堂的床，让他能坐着跟尚九熙说话，他摸了摸自己腰间的护具，看了一眼周九良：“九良我想吃苹果。”

周九良一把扯开了果篮上的大红花，很识时务的挑了两个苹果出了门，孟鹤堂一直看着他的背影，直到他出门，温柔的神色才消失，换上了一丝忧虑：“我被送来的时候，医生说至少三个月都不能剧烈活动了。”尚九熙翻着手机，神色也不太好，他把校考的时间表找了出来，放在孟鹤堂面前：“不太乐观。”

孟鹤堂有些不敢看，摆了摆手：“你收着吧，我八成也知道。”尚九熙有些烦躁似的，他揪了两把自己的头发：“没事儿，你千万别慌，你成绩不错的，就算...就算不能跳了，你走裸分，正常高考...”孟鹤堂微微笑了一下：“这是最后的退路了。”

周九良真的不是故意偷听的，但是就两个苹果，实在不值得他洗个半小时，他攥着苹果站在病房门口，想了想，还是推门进去了。

尚九熙勉强笑了一下：“你俩在这儿，还挺好的吧。”周九良把苹果戳到了孟鹤堂脸上，又把另一个丢给尚九熙：“你要是不来就挺好的。”勉强插科打诨了几句，尚九熙忽然想起了什么似的，狠狠啃了一口苹果，对着孟鹤堂说：“我记得你之前去考x大了吧，成绩还没出。”

周九良也记得，他正给孟鹤堂剥着蜜桔，随口替正低头啃苹果的孟鹤堂回答：“嗯，他去试了试。”尚九熙思考了一会儿，打量了一下孟鹤堂的脸色：“要是x大的校考能过...”

孟鹤堂还是啃着苹果，没正面回答尚九熙，反而转向了周九良：“我想吃那个。”周九良看了尚九熙一眼，示意他收声，然后掰下了一瓣蜜桔送到孟鹤堂嘴边，顺手捏了一下他的脸：“吃着碗里瞧着锅里。”

刚到住院楼楼下，尚九熙就点起了一根烟，他皱着眉狠狠吸了一口，拍了拍周九良的肩膀：“你好好陪着他。”

周九良点了点头：“你跟我说说x大的事，刚才孟哥脸色不太好，我就没让你接着说，这个学校怎么了，有希望吗？”尚九熙原地站着，好像在思考怎么开口，他犹豫了一下：“比方说，你现在的成绩去考北大的自主招生，就算考过了，北大给你降50分录取，你能保证高考一定能考上吗？”

周九良沉吟了一下，没说话，尚九熙掸了一下烟灰：“我这么说有点直，但是话糙理不糙，孟儿如果还是要走艺考的路，校考只考一所学校太冒险了，假设你参加自主招生，对北大没有绝对的把握，你肯定也会多试几所，对吧？”

周九良还是没说话，尚九熙又拍了拍他的肩：“你赶紧上去吧，怪冷的。”周九良看着他的烟头闪闪烁烁，突然冒出了一句：“那就还是有希望。”

回到病房的时候，孟鹤堂正靠着床，看着窗外，听到周九良开门进来，马上转过头笑了一下：“回来啦。”

周九良手有点凉，就没去碰他，嗯了一声就去收拾床头的那些果皮了，孟鹤堂看着他，忽然伸手拉了拉他的衣服：“我有点想吸烟。”周九良把橘皮丢进垃圾桶，做出了一副很凶的表情：“你敢。”

孟鹤堂咯咯的笑，伸手要周九良握：“那我想吃点东西。”周九良拿过一个橘子放在他手里，却被他放在了床铺上，他仍然伸着手，看着周九良，大有任性的意思，最后周九良只好把手递给了他。孟鹤堂捂着周九良的手，低着头不说话，周九良感觉他的手心有点出汗。

“要是我那天再小心点就好了。”孟鹤堂冷不丁的抛出了一句话，他拉着周九良的手，放在了自己脸颊：“要是...”

周九良出了一口气，感觉整个胸腔都在泛着酸，他轻轻地抚摸着孟鹤堂的脸：“别怕。”

孟鹤堂的情绪自从尚九熙走后就一直不太好，即使他还是带着笑脸，但周九良就是心疼。

晚间睡觉时，周九良特意把两张床靠的近了一些，他侧着身子，轻声跟孟鹤堂说话：“困了吗？”孟鹤堂摇了摇头，伸手向周九良这边摸索：“不困。”周九良拉住了他的手：“x大的校考成绩什么时候能出来？你愿意上x大吗？”

孟鹤堂的手收了一下，半晌，他才说话：“这跟我想不想关系不大，嗯...就算考过了，我也...”周九良握着孟鹤堂的手，捏了捏他的手心：“你要是想的话，可能性就大了一点。”孟鹤堂转过了头，他的眼睛在黑暗里也闪着晶晶亮亮的微光，他看着周九良：“你觉得我可以吗？”

周九良拉着他的手晃了晃：“你觉得你可以，我就听你的。反正我永远都是站在你这边，只要有希望，我总是相信你可以。”

孟鹤堂好像笑了，周九良听到了他轻微的气声，他看着周九良，声音也带着笑：“我突然觉得，我可以试试，是不是有点傻？”周九良摇了摇头，没有说话，但他心里却温柔的像水一样，他想，为了孟鹤堂这一点可爱又胆怯的愿望，他愿意为他做所有力所能及的事。


	14. Chapter 14

随身的东西都已经收拾好了，塞成了鼓鼓囊囊一个大包，孟鹤堂坐在病房走廊的凳子上，晃着腿，看着不远处正给他办出院手续的周九良的背影，把身边的包往自己这边揽了揽。

“今天出院了？”孟鹤堂的主治医生恰好路过，看到了孟鹤堂，摘下口罩和他说话：“有人来接你吧，你现在还不能独立站着或者走路很长时间。”孟鹤堂笑着点了点头：“我家属在给我办出院手续。”医生顺着孟鹤堂的眼神看去，周九良刚好拿着病历本回头朝他们走过来：“嗯，挺好，早点回去吧。”

“医生，”孟鹤堂看着医生的胸牌，问道：“我是真的没办法再参加艺考了是吗？”医生有点为难，不知道该怎么说，他又想起来孟鹤堂刚被送进来的时候，还穿着舞蹈服，躺在床上不能动，逞强咬着嘴唇却不住的掉眼泪，他挠了挠头：“呃...这个。”

“怎么了？”周九良走了过来，把病历本给了孟鹤堂，看向了医生，医生只好继续说：“近三个月的艺考肯定是没办法参加了，就算逞强参加，以后跳舞也会受到影响，但是近期如果恢复的好，未来还能跳舞的。”

周九良皱起了眉头，看向了孟鹤堂，轻轻摸了摸他的脑袋，孟鹤堂神色无异，他笑着道了谢，跟医生挥了挥手道别，就拉住了周九良的手：“我们怎么回去呀？”周九良背起了他身边的包，拉着他的手帮他站起来：“没事儿的，以后还可以跳舞，别难过。”

孟鹤堂笑了：“我就是问问，别紧张啊。”他看着周九良的眼睛，笑的温和：“我不参加了，以后时日还长呢，x大要我，我就努力去x大，它不要我，我就去考别的学校，只要思想不滑坡，方法总比问题多。”周九良点了点头，终于放下心来：“嗯，不管怎么样，你这么优秀总会有学上的。”

出了医院的门，孟鹤堂才想起来继续问周九良：“我们坐大巴回去？”周九良四处看了看，掏出了手机：“不是，坐大巴要转车的，太辛苦怕你难受。”孟鹤堂靠在周九良身上站着，脚还不老实的踢着小石子：“那怎么办啊？”

话音还未落，周九良就朝不远处挥了挥手：“来了。”

马路对面，秦霄贤和何九华从一辆SUV上下来了，冲着周九良招了招手，周九良扶着孟鹤堂过了马路，身上的包就被何九华接了过去：“孟哥 ，没事儿吧？”孟鹤堂有些搞不清状况，冲着秦霄贤和何九华笑了笑：“我没事儿，谢谢你们来。”

周九良拍了一下秦霄贤的肩膀：“谢了。”秦霄贤摆了摆手：“嗨，又不是什么大事。”何九华帮着打开了车门，让周九良把孟鹤堂扶进车里去，一边撇着嘴嫌弃秦小少爷的智商：“他差点就让司机开了他家那个拉风的卡宴来，我让他换车，他还一脸疑惑的问我为什么，是不是嫌卡宴不够拉风。”

秦霄贤坐进了副驾驶，回头看何九华：“那你直接告诉我座位不够不就完了嘛。”周九良有点无奈：“旋儿啊，你现在是查数都费劲了吗？”秦霄贤指挥着司机开车，一边回头继续和何九华呛声：“要我说就开卡宴，接了孟哥和周哥，让你跟着车跑回去。”

SUV空间很大，周九良系好了孟鹤堂的安全带，让何九华把包放在了脚下，轻声轻气的问孟鹤堂要不要睡会，孟鹤堂有精神的很，摇了摇头，拉了拉何九华的袖子：“九熙现在是去考试了吧？”

何九华的脸竟然有些红，他点了点头：“昨天刚走，去南方了，好像说是下周五回来。”秦霄贤听了竟然笑了：“华儿，你就别好像了呗，你自己掏出手机来看看，备忘录上写的周五去接他。”何九华恼羞成怒，也不管是谁家的车了，蹬了一脚秦霄贤的座位：“给你嘴缝上。”

孟鹤堂靠在周九良身上，看他们打闹，小声笑了，凑在周九良耳边：“他们两个好像有事儿。”周九良反应慢半拍：“谁啊，什么事啊？”

秦霄贤回过头来，冲着何九华笑弯了一双桃花眼：“你不打算和九良说啊？他的事可是全都告诉你了。”何九华脸通红，他看了孟鹤堂一眼：“说也不能这样说啊...”孟鹤堂马上识时务的捂上了耳朵：“我听不见。”

其实说不说也都无所谓了，因为现在这个车里，除了周九良还一知半解，其他人心里都跟明镜一样。无意间撞见何九华和尚九熙在天台上接吻的秦霄贤表示十分兴奋，语速飞快的跟周九良简述了一下尚九熙和何九华那点子前尘往事、再续前缘的感情历程，高兴的好像主角是他。

何九华堵不住秦霄贤的嘴，只能在他添油加醋的时候无奈的加以戳穿，尚九熙最近忙于艺考，怕一冷落下来就不好再说了，所以火急火燎的把何九华搞到了手，现在正处在热恋的幸福中在全国各地奔波，留下何九华在学校里对他死心塌地。

孟鹤堂眼睛睁的嘀溜圆，无辜的看着他们三个翕动的嘴皮子，何九华有点不忍，拉着他的手把他的耳朵解放了出来：“好啦，反正孟哥早晚也得知道，你想听就听吧。”孟鹤堂笑了，狡黠的眨了眨眼睛：“其实我知道，九熙发朋友圈了。”

何九华愣了，半晌才掏出了手机：“这瘪犊子屏蔽我！”

周九良这两天忙于照顾孟鹤堂，手机玩的比较少，他掏出了手机，找到了尚九熙的朋友圈。

果然，恋爱中的人都有点傻，尚九熙发了一张何九华抽烟的背影，拍的并不太完美，有点虚焦，且把何九华拍矮了十公分，配文：我尚九熙今天就算是开窍啦。

周九良翻看着底下尚九熙春风满面的评论回复，心里有点百感交集，他开始发呆了，他其实在想，如果有一天孟鹤堂也可以像这样一样出现在他的朋友圈里，配文应该是什么。孟鹤堂靠在了周九良的身上，偏头看着他的手机屏幕，秦霄贤正指挥着司机开车，何九华正忙着和尚九熙掰扯，孟鹤堂勾住了周九良的手指：“你想什么呢？”

周九良吓出了一个激灵，来了一个此地无银三百两：“我没想你。”孟鹤堂勾起嘴角，一颗小虎牙若隐若现，他看着周九良慌乱的样子，小声说：“我也没想你。”

随着周九良的指路，秦霄贤直接让司机把车停在了孟鹤堂家楼下，四个人下了车，又发现了新的问题。

老式公寓楼没有电梯，孟鹤堂家在四楼，孟鹤堂现在这样爬楼是不可能的，就算真爬上去也一定会难受，何九华把他俩的包背在自己身上，看着一脸为难的周九良，提议道：“我和秦霄贤帮你背包，你把孟哥背上去吧。”

秦霄贤打量了一下孟鹤堂，又看了一眼周九良：“没事，你背不动我来，孟哥瘦，我肯定可以。”何九华看了一眼秦霄贤，有点想笑，顺着他的话煽风点火：“嗯，实在不行让秦霄贤来。”周九良撸起了袖子，气呼呼的看了秦霄贤一眼：“不麻烦你。”说着就背对着孟鹤堂蹲了下去：“孟哥，上来。”

孟鹤堂嗯了一声，双手搭上了周九良的肩膀，顺从的让周九良托住了大腿，周九良缓缓的站了起来，颠了两下：“我可以。”孟鹤堂趴在周九良背上，把下巴搁在了周九良肩膀上，周九良往前走了没两步，他却突然皱起了眉：“等...有点疼...”

周九良一听马上蹲了下来，让秦霄贤扶着孟鹤堂站好，孟鹤堂扶着腰：“你一走动就好疼。”周九良这时候更是一筹莫展，他摸了摸自己的后脑勺：“那怎么办...”何九华拎着包，在一边看着孟鹤堂，偷偷笑了一下，他拍了拍孟鹤堂的肩膀：“要不你抱着孟哥吧，那样孟哥不吃劲，兴许好受点。”

孟鹤堂看着周九良，有些犹豫的样子：“九良抱不动我的吧...”秦霄贤抱着膀子在一边看着：“上次舞蹈社那个社长不都抱着你转圈呢嘛，应该可以，孟哥没事儿，他不行我抱你。”周九良一听更来劲了，蹲下身子就揽住了孟鹤堂膝弯，示意孟鹤堂抱住他，孟鹤堂双手搂住了周九良的脖颈，被周九良稳稳的抱在怀里，他把脑袋埋在周九良颈侧，偷偷勾起了嘴角：“辛苦你啦。”

如果周九良反应的再快一点，他现在的心情应该会非常好才对，毕竟第一次把喜欢的人抱在怀里，还正在去喜欢的人家里的路上。

可是他现在满脑子都是楼梯、孟鹤堂的腰，脸红也是因为穿的太厚，行动不便累的，孟鹤堂虽然不重，但是周九良抱紧了怕伤到孟鹤堂的腰，抱松了怕把孟鹤堂摔着，手臂都快僵了，爬到了二楼就喘着粗气停了下来。

孟鹤堂有点后悔要周九良抱了，他扶着楼梯栏杆，俯下身子来看周九良脸色：“算了，你...你别抱了，我太沉，累到你了。”周九良双手撑着膝盖喘着气，一边抬头去对孟鹤堂笑：“没事，你一点都...不沉，我歇会，能继续。”

何九华把包塞到了秦霄贤手里：“我拎两层，你拎两层，公平。”秦霄贤又把包塞回他手里：“你拿着吧，没看九良累成那样，我抱着孟哥吧，就还有最后两层。”何九华似笑非笑：“你好歹让他歇会啊。”

果不其然，一听秦霄贤这话，周九良马上就又上手把孟鹤堂抱住了，好像在怕别人抢：“我来！”何九华笑着把包交到了秦霄贤手里，拍了拍他后背：“听见了吗，别抢活。”

等孟鹤堂开门，四人进了屋，周九良瘫在沙发上喘着粗气，看着秦霄贤何九华自觉地在孟鹤堂家里帮忙烧了水，又在孟鹤堂的指引下找到零食，一边一个坐在他旁边不客气的开吃的时候，才后知后觉的感觉到抱到了孟鹤堂的惊喜和成就感。

他一边喘粗气，一边忍不住咧着嘴笑，有点傻，孟鹤堂看着他的样子，忍不住上手拧了一把他的脸：“你喝口水，傻样。”

周九良捧着水杯，喝完了水还是忍不住笑脸，他的心情好了不少：“今天谢谢你们两个啊，特意跑一趟。”秦霄贤嚼着孟鹤堂送的零食，摇了摇头：“咱朋友，这都不是事，随时说话。”何九华也点了点头：“那天你突然逃课把我们俩吓坏了，只要孟哥没事就行。”

几人聊了一会儿，孟鹤堂就要留他俩吃饭，何九华心细，顾念着孟鹤堂腰不好，不想让他折腾，赶紧拉上秦霄贤告辞了，周九良就没有要走的心思，替孟鹤堂把他俩送出了门，在楼道里又跟他俩插科打诨了几句，关上门，把冷气阻隔在外面，赶紧回了屋里。

孟鹤堂窝在沙发上，看着周九良走过来，笑了：“我真的不重？”周九良坐回他身边，孟鹤堂家的沙发倒是挺宽敞的，可是周九良偏要凑到孟鹤堂身边黏糊，仿佛其他位置都不存在：“不重，特别轻。”孟鹤堂自然地把半边身子都靠在了周九良身上，伸手要够茶几上被秦霄贤拆开还没吃完的小熊饼干，周九良取过来放在了他手里：“要什么就告诉我，乱动抻着腰又难受。”

孟鹤堂吃东西的时候像只松鼠，腮帮子一动一动，他抬眼看着周九良，小心翼翼的发问：“那你不在的时候我不是什么都做不了了。”

周九良看着他吃，心一横，张开了嘴跟他撒娇要吃的：“啊。”孟鹤堂喂了他一个，依然带着点期待的看着他：“嗯？”周九良一边嚼一边笑，要掩饰一样，低下了头：“这几天我都在这儿烦你，行不行？”孟鹤堂的眼睛亮了起来，他又把一个饼干送到周九良嘴边：“好，你把书本作业什么的都带过来吧，我，我的车借你，嗯...我也要和你一起学习的。”

周九良吃下了孟鹤堂递到他嘴边的饼干，点了头，他大着胆子，搂上了孟鹤堂的肩膀：“还要。”


	15. Chapter 15

周九良手里捂着一杯热茶，正凝神静气的看着面前的作业本，刚刚骑孟鹤堂的电驴回了一趟家，把作业书本等一应日常用物都带了过来。外头风大，周九良带着手套也把手冻得通红，正握着温热的杯壁暖手，面前这道物理大题已经被他看出了一些门路，周九良清了清嗓子，拿起了笔准备写。

孟鹤堂则又失望的倚回了床头，他面前放了张床上的小桌，上面同样摆着习题和书本，他看着周九良正写字的背影，轻轻叹了一口气，刚刚周九良清嗓子，他还以为是要跟他说话，所以赶紧坐直了身子，没想到并不是。

孟鹤堂翻了翻面前的笔记，心里有点烦躁，他一向不喜欢这种对着书本发愣的时候，尤其是在做了艺术生之后。孟鹤堂是个很聪明的孩子，他高一时的成绩，如果不算上语文的话，大概是和周九良在一个水平不相上下的，后来分了科，加上又进了艺术班，学业上难免懈怠了些，现在正因为艺考失利的问题努力补救。

可是很久都没有静下心来学习了，突然要他一坐一天是多难的一件事情啊。

孟鹤堂小心翼翼的踮脚下了床，周九良听到了他穿鞋的声音，没有回头：“做什么？要我帮忙吗？”孟鹤堂扶着床头站好，看他仍然笔耕不辍，小声说了句：“你写吧，没事，我想吃点东西，去拿。”周九良嗯了一声：“自己注意腰。”

孟鹤堂慢慢蹭到了客厅，熟门熟路的从茶几柜子里找到了巧克力，他拆了，一边吃一边环顾周围，想找点事情打发学习的时间，看了一圈也没发现什么有意思的，只好又失望的回去了。

周九良还在写那道题，他微微皱着眉，没注意孟鹤堂已经慢慢蹭到了他身后看着他的脑袋，孟鹤堂像个闲不住的小动物，抽了两下鼻子，嘴里还嚼着巧克力，他没法弯腰，只好半蹲下身子来，把下巴放在了周九良肩膀上：“你写完这道题休息一会儿吧？”

然后他就眼见着周九良的笔迹狠狠的画出了一道表示惊慌失措的废线。

周九良被他吓了一跳，孟鹤堂也被周九良吓了一跳，赶紧把下巴移开：“我错了。”周九良从转椅上回过身来，颇为无奈的站起身来，泄愤似的揉上了他的脑袋：“是不是捣蛋？”

孟鹤堂无辜的撇了嘴，他抬眼看着周九良，手也不安分的拉上了周九良的衣服 ：“我无聊嘛...”

多像撒娇啊，作为一个已经成功抱到过孟鹤堂的暗恋者，周九良本来大可不必这么没出息的，但他的脸马上就红了，搞得孟鹤堂像是发现了新大陆：“你脸红什么？”说着还一边往周九良这儿凑近，他刚吃完巧克力，一笑就像块真正的巧克力一样又甜又香：“是害羞吗？”

周九良下意识的抓住了孟鹤堂正要往他脸上摸的手，两人的距离突然变得很近，周九良甚至感觉到了孟鹤堂温热的鼻息，孟鹤堂看着他，眼神带着笑意和温柔，他笑了一下，慢慢闭上了眼睛。

就算周九良是个傻子，他也该知道孟鹤堂现在是什么意思，可是他却怔了一下，脸上闪过一丝挣扎，他最终还是松开了孟鹤堂的手腕，不敢再看孟鹤堂重新又睁开的眼睛，他转身重新坐回了椅子上：“别闹，吃完赶紧回去学习吧。”

周九良知道孟鹤堂在跟他置气，具体表现在他开始不让碰了。

周九良有些无奈，看着吃饱喝足的孟鹤堂故意回避他的眼神，窝在沙发上看电视，只好端起了碗筷去厨房收拾。其实他刚一转身孟鹤堂的眼神就追过来了，孟鹤堂有点委屈，刚才明明故意在他伸手过来的时候躲开，来引起他的注意的，难道周九良真的没有发现他还在生闷气吗？

周九良一边洗碗一边叹气，心里说不上来是什么滋味，他当然知道孟鹤堂刚才闭上眼睛是什么意思，他也知道孟鹤堂现在一定在生闷气，可是一念之差，错过了就是错过了。周九良其实有些后悔，但又觉得自己做的对，其实一切只是因为，孟鹤堂在他面前闭上眼睛时，周九良瞥到了他身后床上堆着的一堆书本。

洗完了碗筷，周九良特意从冰箱挑了个最好看的苹果，洗好了带了出去，有点好笑的抓到了孟鹤堂偷偷看他的眼神。

“吃吗？”周九良坐在了孟鹤堂身边，把苹果递给他，孟鹤堂想伸手去拿，可是又缩回了手，他看了一眼周九良，别扭的转过了身：“就一个。”周九良拉过他的手，把苹果放在了他的手上：“给你的。”

孟鹤堂啃着苹果，慢慢的靠近了周九良，像是用食物就被哄好了的小动物，他靠在了周九良身上，这就算是原谅的标志，他一边恨恨的啃着苹果，一边不清不楚的吐槽着电视上的动物世界：“你看看这个熊，真傻！”

周九良笑了一下，只好附和：“是，傻。”

两人躺在床上的时候，孟鹤堂翻了个身，背对着躺在外侧的周九良，对着暖气片面壁思过。周九良知道他心里还是不舒服，但又不可能把这话说的太细，只好以自己的方式无奈的向孟鹤堂示好，他给孟鹤堂拉了拉被子，小声说：“明天我要早起去上三弦课，我会尽量小点声不吵到你的。”

孟鹤堂点了点头，嗯了一声：“没关系。”

然后就没有话了，周九良平躺在床上，听着孟鹤堂的呼吸声，逐渐困倦，孟鹤堂却一直睁着眼睛。不知道过了多久，孟鹤堂轻手轻脚的翻了个身，看到周九良已经闭上眼睛了，他叹了口气，手指不安分的在被子里搓捻着，他还是百思不得其解，小声问：“你真的不喜欢我吗？”

周九良却睁开了眼睛，他并没有睡着，且一直在听孟鹤堂的动静，他翻身看着孟鹤堂，伸手摸了摸他的头发，有点留恋：“没有，快睡吧。”

那就是喜欢？孟鹤堂还是没有问出口，他勉强笑了一下，点了点头：“嗯。”

三弦课上到快中午才结束，师父对于他今天的表现还算满意，老头的脸上也有了点笑模样：“今天还行，赶紧回去多吃几碗饭。”周九良规规矩矩的跟师父道了别，背着三弦下了楼，正想着中午给还在家的孟鹤堂买点什么吃，抬头却看见了孟鹤堂的电驴旁边，站着何九华。

“哎，你咋知道我今天在这上课？碰巧了？”周九良上前搭上了何九华的肩膀拍了拍：“孟哥还在家等着我买饭呢，一起？”何九华看他的眼神有点恨铁不成钢的意思：“我特意来找你的。”

孟鹤堂一直都是个很懂事的孩子，但这也是他最为无奈的一个标签。

如果你总是夸一个小孩子懂事，或者总是希望他懂事，那你一定在某些时候对他有过亏欠。孟鹤堂昨晚很晚才睡，他想了很多很多事，父母大约是在他上小学那年开始忙碌的，父亲那年办起了一个厂子，工厂兴建之初总是有各种问题，他忙的脚不沾地，希望孟鹤堂的母亲辞去工作，在家照顾年仅六岁的孟鹤堂。

但是孟鹤堂的母亲是个要强的人，她不愿意放弃工作来成就家庭，于是父母之间就开始了漫长的、关于权利和义务的争吵，直到如今。

那时候孟鹤堂的母亲同样非常辛苦，但有时实在无法顾及到幼小的孟鹤堂，于是孟鹤堂经常被寄放在邻居家、老师家，后来父亲的厂子挣了钱，他就有了保姆，直到他能自己照顾好自己。孟鹤堂小时候是个十足可爱的孩子，因此照看他的人都很乐意，他不吵不闹，乖乖地听话，所以所有的人都夸他懂事，儿时的孟鹤堂知道这是好话，所以也会感到高兴。

可是小孩子总是会依赖父母多一些，有一次，那天下着大雨，孟鹤堂在学校等了很久，才等到加班的妈妈来接他，妈妈开着车，他坐在后座，被雨水浸湿了的鞋袜裹在脚上，有点难受。孟鹤堂的妈妈跟他道着歉：“对不起啊宝贝儿，我没想到工作结束的这么晚，应该让王奶奶先来接你的。”

小小的孟鹤堂红了眼眶，他低下了头：“妈妈不喜欢我吗？为什么总是把我交给别人？”孟鹤堂的母亲一边开车，沉默了半晌：“妈妈最喜欢你了，可是你要懂事...”

孟鹤堂不喜欢当懂事的孩子，他也想要自己喜欢的东西和人保证，绝对不会离开他的身边。

后来孟鹤堂想了很多很多，想了周九良和他相识以来做的每一件事，他以为自己这次遇到了那个绝对不会离开的人，周九良从来没有拒绝过他，为他做了许多让他感觉自己是被坚定地选择了的事，可是这次孟鹤堂有些动摇了。

一直都被人喜欢，自信又开朗的孟鹤堂这次变成了胆小鬼，他好像又变成了雨天时坐在母亲车后座的小男孩，可怜巴巴的从周九良身上寻找被喜欢的蛛丝马迹。

周九良应该要庆幸今天何九华起床很早，才能看到孟鹤堂大半夜发的微信，马上来找周九良兴师问罪。孟鹤堂半夜睡不着觉，发消息七弯八拐的问何九华周九良有没有喜欢的人，何九华早上起来一看到，满脸的问号，他以为孟鹤堂周九良俩人都这样了，周九良怎么着也不用再继续暗恋了，于是就直接给孟鹤堂回复了：“他喜欢你。”

然后被周九良早上出门的声音吵醒的孟鹤堂窝在被子里回复了何九华：“我觉得他不喜欢我...”然后又七弯八拐的把昨天的事跟何九华说了一遍，何九华的脾气上来了，于是就来找了周九良兴师问罪。

“你昨天到底为什么不直接表白啊？”何九华和周九良并肩走着，无奈的询问：“你不都喜欢他很久了吗，现在他又不会再去艺考了，正好的机会可以天天在一起啊。”周九良一直皱着眉，听着何九华一头沉的叨叨：“我也直接跟你说了吧，尚九熙那犊子现在都满中国的跑，跟我见不到面，他都敢表白，你为什么不敢？”

周九良推着电动车，在十字路口站住了脚：“尚九熙跟你表白，对他的艺考和高考，还有以后有影响吗？”何九华不解其意：“有个屁的影响，我哪有这么大的本事，能影响他。”周九良继续问：“那他跟你表白，对你有影响吗？”

何九华摸了摸脸：“不会太大，顶多抽出点功夫来陪他，我自己学习还是可以的吧。”

周九良看着红绿灯，又转头看了看何九华：“可是孟哥不一样啊，你知道他现在很难的。”何九华想不出话来反驳，周九良继续说：“不管他考不考x大，他都需要再努力很多，你觉得我有这个权利去耽误他的人生吗？”

何九华有些气结：“你也不能这么说...”周九良低下了头：“我也想跟他好，谁能不喜欢他啊，可是我特别害怕耽误了他。”

天冷，周九良跟何九华告别之后，找了个奶茶店买了杯热奶茶，塞在厚实的外套里，骑上车回了孟鹤堂家。

周九良骑电动车还不太熟练，所以骑的有点慢，实际上他也心不在焉，何九华临走前让他再好好想想，他的意思是：你不能因为你自己的想法，就完全自作主张的把孟鹤堂也给代表了，毕竟孟鹤堂才是真的要去努力的那个人，你不能因为怕，就假装看不到孟鹤堂也喜欢你。

真正意识到这是一场双向暗恋时，周九良其实心里是激动到不行的，虽然懵懵懂懂对孟鹤堂对他的感情有一些意识，但真的得到确认时，周九良还是很开心。

他不算是被何九华说服了，毕竟何九华也没真的劝他什么，只是陈述了一下关于孟鹤堂的事实，但周九良已经隐隐的有了动摇，也许有机会真的要和孟鹤堂把这话说清楚，如果孟鹤堂觉得没问题，那他一定会尽力和孟鹤堂一起努力，甚至可以更方便的帮助孟鹤堂完成他一切的需要。

周九良笑了一下，加快了油门，他感觉怀里的奶茶温度还好，希望回到家里的时候，孟鹤堂能喝到热的，暖一暖胃，毕竟他早上一定没有好好吃饭。


	16. Chapter 16

不知道为什么，孟鹤堂家的楼道里格外的阴冷，周九良站在门口，哆哆嗦嗦的摸出钥匙，三转两转的赶紧开了门，进屋的时候，却被站在玄关，手还放在门把手上准备给他开门的孟鹤堂吓了一跳。

“哥...你在这儿干嘛？吓死我了。”周九良从怀里掏出还热乎着的奶茶：“早上吵醒你了吧，先把这个喝了，中午我随便做点饭咱俩吃。”孟鹤堂神色呆呆的，接过了奶茶，总有点欲言又止的意味，周九良换了鞋，看他的样子继续问道：“怎么了？”

孟鹤堂看着他的眼睛，却又低下了眼帘，他眼神有点躲躲闪闪的：“何九华去找你了？”周九良把奶茶拿过来插上了吸管，又递回孟鹤堂手中：“是。”孟鹤堂好像有点慌乱似的，杯子里的奶茶都晃了三晃：“那...那他都说了？”周九良偏头看了看孟鹤堂的神色，轻叹了口气：“没事儿，我们吃完饭再说这个好不好，你早上是不是没吃？”

孟鹤堂点了点头，不知道怎么的，周九良觉得，如果他孟哥是一只猫，现在他的耳朵应该很萎靡的伏在头顶。

周九良脱下了外套进了屋，伸手轻轻摸了摸孟鹤堂头顶并不存在的耳朵：“好啦，吃完饭我再跟你说。”孟鹤堂嗯了一声，低头喝上了奶茶，周九良松了一口气，终于决定，还是把话好好说清楚，孟鹤堂现在不明不白的状态看得人心疼，好像所有的活泼劲儿都不见了似的。

周九良看了一眼客厅茶几，发现昨天拆开的零食也没被动过，看来孟鹤堂是真的很在意关于他们两个人的关系问题吧。

一顿饭吃的孟鹤堂是食不知味，心里还在暗暗后悔昨晚头脑一热就把事情都告诉了何九华，他扒了口饭，嚼着嚼着就走了神，不知道何九华都跟周九良说了什么，如果都说了，周九良会不会反感自己什么都往外说，会不会反而让他下定主意不再和自己好了？孟鹤堂咽下嘴里的饭，却被噎了一下，红着眼眶看了周九良一眼，活像个受气小媳妇。

周九良也正紧张呢，孟鹤堂这个状态，待会表白的时候应该怎么哄，他到底会不会答应，以后万一影响他学习怎么办？甚至想着想着，周九良就走了神，嘴角出现一丝笑意，他在想如果成功了应该发什么样的朋友圈才好。

总之两个人是各怀心事，最后周九良两菜一汤的得意之作都没有吃完，孟鹤堂就闷声不响的窝在沙发上喝奶茶了。其实是他想的太多了，周九良先前在宿舍的时候，关于孟鹤堂的事更是没少跟他的两个舍友说，第一次喜欢上一个人的周九良恨不得把那个人所有的好都炫耀给别人听，何九华更是对他俩之间的事产生了免疫抗体，孟鹤堂跟他倾诉的这点事都不算事。

周九良正在把电饭煲里的饭盛出来放进冰箱，一边盛饭一边思考措辞，如果只说喜欢他是不是太单薄了显得没有诚意，要不要再多说点，做个保证发个誓之类的？

周九良坐回到了沙发上，不安的搓着手，看孟鹤堂想看他又不敢直着看的样子，深吸了一口气：“孟哥，那个...我们把话说清楚吧？”

孟鹤堂肩膀抖了一下，转过身来，看着周九良咬了咬嘴唇：“那我能先说几句话吗？”周九良楞了一下：“啊？你说。”这属于周九良的状况外，他没想到表白之前还会有这样的环节，孟鹤堂低下了头，声音也有些小，手指不安的搓捻着衣服：“我就是想说，我能认识你挺开心的，我从来没有这么重视过一个人，也从来没有被一个人这样对待过。”

周九良张大了嘴，他脑子里开始空白了，刚才打好的表白草稿全部作废，他看着孟鹤堂红着脸的样子，脑子里在疯狂的尖叫着“我愿意”，但还是尽量冷静的引导孟鹤堂继续说：“所以呢？”孟鹤堂抬起了头，神情竟然有些不舍：“我腰也好的差不多了，你以后...要是还能有空多来找我玩就好了...别一下子就不理我，我...”

孟鹤堂说不下去了，他声音有些颤抖，低下了头。

周九良懵了：“你说什么？”原来不是在表白啊，周九良有点懊恼，又因为孟鹤堂说的这些话觉得好气又好笑，他拉住了孟鹤堂的手，头脑记忆中的表白草稿重新启动，并且超水平发挥，他这次一定不会让孟鹤堂产生这种傻了吧唧的想法了。

“你怎么会觉得我是这样的啊？”周九良歪过脑袋，看着孟鹤堂的神色：“你的电话号码是我主动要来的，你腰受伤是我主动去找你的，包括现在也是我主动留下来照顾你，陪着你，你怎么会觉得我不喜欢你呢？”

孟鹤堂眼眶红了，他握紧了周九良的手，终于问出了窝在心里一整晚的那句话：“那你，那你喜欢？”周九良点了点头，他的脸也慢慢红了起来：“我最喜欢你了。”孟鹤堂咬紧了嘴唇，又像哭又像笑，他一时间不知道说什么，抽出手推了周九良一把：“你讨厌，那你昨天，我都那样了，你为什么现在才说？”

周九良笑了一下，伸手轻轻捏住了孟鹤堂的下巴，轻轻晃了晃：“那你再闭一次眼睛好不好？”

孟鹤堂红透了脸，他小声嘟囔着：“想得美。”然后一边伸手捉住了周九良的衣服，把他拉近，周九良笑着看他，看着嘴硬的孟鹤堂慢慢闭上了眼睛，他再也不会错过了。

嘴唇接触的时候，孟鹤堂抓紧了周九良的衣服，眼睛闭得紧紧的，任由周九良托住他的腰，轻轻在他唇瓣上碾压。周九良也没好到哪去，脸红脖子粗不说，又不敢睁眼睛，也不懂怎么样才算是接吻，半天还是浅尝辄止，最后放过了孟鹤堂，把他抱在怀里不敢和他对视。

孟鹤堂窝在周九良怀中，听着周九良心跳的像是打鼓，他感觉周九良的手臂在他腰上轻抚着，他新出炉的小男朋友在他耳边说话的声音像是梦呓：“我盖章了，我保证，我世界第一喜欢你。”孟鹤堂吸了吸鼻子：“我也是。”

周九良不依不饶，他晃了晃身子，轻拍了一下孟鹤堂的背：“也是什么？”

孟鹤堂笑了，从他怀里抬起头来，红着脸亲了一下他的嘴角：“喜欢你。”

少年人的所有顾虑都来源于患得患失，一旦真正的确认得到了，反而再也不会愁闷，整个人从心里放出光来。

少年的愁，从来都不是真的愁，他们仿佛天生就有那种雨过天晴的能力，这一秒还在害怕担忧，下一秒又能因为心里的快乐而笑出声来，因此少年总是新鲜而向上的，他们生在这个世界里，却又在世界之外活着，独自驱散芸芸众生的愁云惨雾，在属于他的天气里开出一朵花。

周九良抱着孟鹤堂不松手，笑的像个软磨硬泡终于得到了心爱玩具的小孩，极有耐心的听着孟鹤堂说着心里那点委屈：“昨晚我都没睡好，一直想你，你在旁边睡得跟什么一样，太讨厌了。”一口一个讨厌，可是孟鹤堂的表情可不是这么说的，他软乎乎的头发在周九良身上蹭着，顺从的被周九良搂住，笑的眉眼弯弯，语气也满是娇嗔。

周九良点着头，接受孟鹤堂的所有批评：“嗯，我错了，我其实昨天也可后悔了。”孟鹤堂回头来看他：“你后悔什么，你半夜还打呼噜了。”周九良低头亲了亲孟鹤堂的耳尖：“后悔把初吻推迟了一天。”

孟鹤堂轻捶了周九良一下：“你就想这个。”周九良又点头，笑的有点傻：“开玩笑的，后悔让你这么担心，还没跟我在一起就想着怎么分手。”周九良揉了揉孟鹤堂的脸颊：“你的脑袋里装的都是什么？为什么宁愿跟何九华商量事，也不愿意直接来问我呀？”

孟鹤堂半天也说不出个好歹来，于是终于肯相信自己是被爱着的小朋友就开始行使了胡搅蛮缠的特权，他转过身来面对着周九良，噘着嘴耍赖：“谁让你昨天那样的，不怪我。”周九良越看他心里越软，简直想把自己的一切都拱手送到他的面前，他低下头亲吻了一下正假模假式闹脾气的孟鹤堂：“我错了，孟哥，以后我都不那样了。”

孟鹤堂的双臂搭上了周九良的脖颈，他紧紧靠在周九良怀里，嘟嘟囔囔的撒着娇：“你别叫我哥，臊得慌，以后咱俩有话都好好说，好吗？”周九良抱紧了他，沉吟了一下：“好，宝贝儿。”孟鹤堂的身子抖了一下，声音也发颤：“你...乱叫什么。”周九良分明是故意的：“你不不让我叫哥嘛。”

尚九熙出考场的时候，累出了一身的汗，到了外头又被冷风一激，狠狠打了一个喷嚏，他裹紧了身上的长羽绒服，打开了手机，马上就看到了何九华的电话打了过来，他笑了一下，接起来就开始臭贫：“想我了？”

何九华笑了一下，吐出了一口气，他正在厕所抽烟：“你要点脸行不行，我想你奶奶个孙子。”尚九熙不以为然：“我奶奶的孙子不还是我嘛，我刚刚打喷嚏了，肯定是你方的。”何九华把烟蒂按灭在了窗台上：“打喷嚏就多穿点，别冻着，天天瞎猜人家谁想你了，感冒想你了。”

尚九熙看了一眼时间，还早，他背起了考场外寄存的包：“你放心吧，这场考完能歇一天，等下场考完我就回去了。”何九华嗯了一声，他慢条斯理的继续说：“等你回来就会发现，一切都不一样了。”尚九熙不解：“怎么呢？”何九华笑了一声，从电话听筒里传过来有些失真，可爱的很：“你看朋友圈就知道了，那两个磨洋工的总算完事了。”

尚九熙了然：“等我回去叫他们一块吃饭，咱俩谁也别带钱，好家伙为了这俩人咱也算丧良心了。”

何九华又跟他闲扯了一会，挂了电话，他重新点燃了一根烟，打开朋友圈继续看周九良的嘚瑟样子，周九良的朋友圈最上面赫然是一张孟鹤堂躺在他腿上睡着了的照片：“婉伸郎膝上，何处不可怜。”何九华自认没有周九良这种酸唧唧的文人风格，他很煞风景的在一整排的“周哥威武”的评论中，留下了一条：“记得请吃饭。”

周九良正一手摸着孟鹤堂软软的头发，另一手端着书本看着，手机震动了一下，他放下书，看了看孟鹤堂仍然睡得安详的脸，看着何九华的评论勾起了嘴角，马上回复：“吃啥你挑。”

孟鹤堂昨夜里纠结了半宿，今天早上起来的又早，刚刚躺着看电视的功夫就睡着了，周九良不忍心把他喊起来学习，只好自己去拿了书来看，算是放孟鹤堂一下午的假。孟鹤堂安安稳稳的枕在他腿上，被拍了照片公开在朋友圈也浑然不觉，梦里全是熟悉的、温暖的，周九良的气味，他像只小动物一样偎着周九良的大腿，一直睡了一个下午。

第二天周九良起了个大早，骑电驴载着还没睡醒的孟鹤堂摇摇晃晃的去了学校，他骑电驴还不是很熟练，孟鹤堂腰伤又还没痊愈，只好很早就从家里出发，赶到学校时才不算迟到。

周九良没有直接回自己班级，孟鹤堂的事有些麻烦，因为艺体班都去参加艺考了，所以他现在回学校上课只能插班去普通班上，周九良提议还是要先去找一找负责的老师，再操作具体的转班事宜。

孟鹤堂裹得严严实实，被周九良牵着走向了高三的教学楼，他有些犹豫：“我自己能办好的，你回你班上课吧。”周九良摇了摇头：“我把你送过去。”孟鹤堂只好任由他牵着，走在教学楼群间，到了级部主任办公室，周九良回头 ，趁没人在看，摸了摸孟鹤堂的脸：“你自己可以吗？”

孟鹤堂笑了：“我从东北转学过来的时候你都还没进学校呢，所有的事还不都是我自己弄的。”周九良捏了一把孟鹤堂的脸：“现在不一样，你的事我非要掺和一下才放心。”

孟鹤堂的脸颊红红的，他抱了一下周九良的腰：“知道啦，我中午去找你吃饭。”


	17. Chapter 17

中午下课以后，午饭铁三角自动演变成了午饭二人组，秦霄贤和何九华非常识趣的看着周九良急急火火的收拾好了东西，匆匆与他们道别之后就跑出了教室。

“唉，有了对象的人是不太一样哈，”秦霄贤搭上了何九华的肩膀，两人出了教室门，看着周九良跑向了高三的教学楼：“只剩咱俩凑活着过日子了。”何九华笑了一下，掏出手机看了看时间：“你可别，你没人要，我可有的。”

周九良到了高三楼下时，才后知后觉的有点一筹莫展，他不知道孟鹤堂最终转到了哪个班级，高三整个年级至少也有十几个班，周九良原地打转，等了几分钟之后，决定进楼一个教室一个教室的找。

刚要进还没进，周九良就看到他的班主任高峰和另一个不认识的老师一起从教学楼里出来了，周九良有些心虚的想躲，毕竟上星期刚从班主任手上骗了两天假，怕高峰盘问他关于请假的事。可是想躲也来不及了，高峰已经看到了他，招手让他过去，周九良只好硬着头皮走了过去。

“于老师，这就是我们班语文第一的那孩子。”高峰拍着他的肩膀，亲切的把他引荐给了另一个陌生的老师：“这是于谦老师。”周九良赶紧鞠了个躬：“于老师好。”

于谦老师看起来年纪要大一些，一笑露出皱纹显得还很慈祥，他拍了拍周九良的肩膀：“挺厉害，你月考卷子是我批的。”高峰笑了笑：“要是以后分了班，这孩子能分到您班上，您好好带，是个好苗子。”于老师连声答应，打量着周九良的样子，满是笑意。

“那个，”周九良看着于老师的脸，突然怯怯的出了声：“老师我能跟您打听一人吗？”两个老师都是一愣，于谦说道：“你说。”周九良有点不太好意思，但还是继续问了：“孟鹤堂您认识吗，他转到哪个班去了？”

于谦的脸上顿时出现了一副恨铁不成钢和爱恨交织的复杂表情：“你还认识小孟儿？他今天转到十三班了。”周九良道了声谢就想溜，于谦拽住了他：“你要和他关系好，把你语文天赋分给他点吧，这小子马上就到看不懂中国字的地步了。”

高峰有些迷惑：“不至于吧。”于谦开始咬牙切齿：“怎么不至于，他...”话还没说完，周九良就小声道了别，偷偷溜进了高三教学楼，剩下两个老师在原地交流着孟鹤堂的光辉事迹。

高三十三班在教学楼二楼，周九良上去的时候，走廊里已经没什么人了，正在他疑惑孟鹤堂是不是已经走了的时候，他终于到了十三班的后门。

后门微微敞开着，周九良往里看了一眼，看到孟鹤堂就坐在不远处，面前站了个不认识的老师。周九良不是故意偷听的，可是午后的走廊里太安静了，他只是站在那里等孟鹤堂而已，就已经把两人的话听了个完全。

那大概是孟鹤堂的新班主任，他的语气不紧不慢的，好像一点也不急着去吃饭：“你得安安分分的了，现在是着三不着两，说不好你就要走裸分成绩，普通高考不是那么简单的，你高二都是在艺术班，怎么能和现在普通班的孩子一起考试哦。”

孟鹤堂的声音很小：“是，我会努力的。”班主任摸了摸孟鹤堂的脑袋：“好好学，我们班老师资源各方面都还不错，只要成绩有进步就好。不过依着你现在的成绩，可能本科也比较难办，总之还是加油吧。”孟鹤堂点了点头。

周九良越听越觉得心头火起，他从小就是个循规蹈矩的好学生，脑袋好用，成绩也一直不错，从来没有听过这些有些冷淡的说教。他攥紧了拳头，压着火气听着屋里孟鹤堂的新班主任还在喋喋不休，最后还是没忍住，上前敲了敲门：“你好。”

屋里的两个人齐齐回过头来，孟鹤堂愣住了，班主任推了推眼镜：“同学你有事吗？”周九良一副天真做派：“孟鹤堂同学的家长在门外等他，托我上来带个话，说要给他送午饭。”高中是完全封闭管理的，因此有陪读的家长来送饭只能送到门口，周九良看了一眼门牌：“请问孟鹤堂同学是在这个班吗？”

班主任挥了挥手：“你去吧，记住我说的话。”孟鹤堂答应了一声：“谢谢老师。”

周九良先一步出了门，在走廊拐角等着，孟鹤堂刚一过来，就被他抱了满怀，孟鹤堂伏在了周九良肩头，手臂环在了周九良身后：“累死我了。”周九良瞥了一眼，看到孟鹤堂的班主任往走廊另一边走远了，就肆无忌惮的把孟鹤堂抱得更紧，揉了几下他的脑袋，又把揉乱了的头发理顺：“辛苦了，腰疼了没有？我们吃饭去。”

孟鹤堂精神有些不济，一路上都恹恹的，周九良牵着他的手，什么话也没说，食堂的人潮都散去了，这时候打饭不用排队，周九良把孟鹤堂安顿在座位上，直接打了两人份的饭端过来。

“先吃饭吧，都快一点了，肯定饿了。”周九良戳了戳孟鹤堂的脸：“饿不饿？”孟鹤堂拿起筷子狠狠往嘴里扒了一口饭，两腮鼓鼓的，口齿不清地回应：“饿死了，刚刚真想问问我班主任，你不饿吗？”周九良笑了笑：“我也想问，所以想了个辙把你弄出来了。”

孟鹤堂一边吃一边忍不住皱眉头，周九良愣住了，他看到孟鹤堂的眼圈红了。孟鹤堂咽下了一大口饭，紧接着又往嘴里扒，他眼圈红红的，眼眶里也蓄起了眼泪，一边吃一边低头躲避周九良的目光。周九良叹了口气，伸手摸了摸孟鹤堂的脸：“好啦，好啦，以后慢慢都会好的。”

孟鹤堂的眼泪最后也没掉下来，他吸了几下鼻子，把眼泪又硬生生憋了回去，冲着周九良笑的有点傻：“嗯，肯定的。”

吃过了午饭，周九良又把孟鹤堂送回了高三的教室，他不住宿，中午又来不及回家吃饭，只好待在教室里。

周九良要回宿舍了，下午两点半上课，他有午休的习惯，还要争分夺秒的再睡一会，临走前，他亲了一下孟鹤堂的脸颊：“你趴桌上睡一会啊，上午肯定累坏了，听到没？”孟鹤堂满口的答应，他圆溜溜的眼睛已经没有泪意了，在午后窗明几净的教室里显得格外的透亮，他点着头，用脸颊去蹭周九良的手：“知道啦，你快回去吧。”

周九良下了楼，冬日里的午后有难得的温暖，晒得人懒洋洋的。周九良走了没几步，突然想起来有事还没跟孟鹤堂说，他又返了回去，他想告诉孟鹤堂，如果赶时间学习的话，干脆晚饭就让自己买了，顺便送到他教室里来。

上了二楼，周九良从后门里看了一眼，孟鹤堂已经翻开了英语课本，嘴里念念有词，周九良推门的手又收了回来，他默默的看了一会儿孟鹤堂的背影，终于下楼回了宿舍。

孟鹤堂的生活开始变得和周九良一样忙碌了，周九良一开始总是担心，甚至有一天还梦到了孟鹤堂班主任说的那些话，早上醒来时秦霄贤和何九华都小心翼翼的问他是不是和孟鹤堂吵架了，因为很少骂人和生气的周九良，半个晚上的梦话都是气急败坏的“你放屁”。

孟鹤堂的生活渐渐像恋爱前的周九良一样，甚至更紧张，早起自习，中午自习，晚上自习，连不小心在课上睡着都会自我埋怨一段时间。他和周九良除了中午晚上一起吃饭、晚上放学短暂见一面之外，其他时候都没什么交流，因为两个人都很忙碌，根本碰不到一起。

周九良现在无比盼望着晚自习的下课，因为那是一天中两人最放松的时候。孟鹤堂会送周九良回宿舍，两人偶尔在宿舍楼下的阴影里偷偷接吻，浅尝辄止又很快的分开，周九良会抚摸他的背，亲吻他的脸颊，轻声在他耳边说喜欢他，希望这一点点温柔可以让紧张不安的孟鹤堂放松一些。

孟鹤堂当然很受用，支撑一个人的动力，除了目标，还有被肯定，被周九良喜欢着是一件很让人雀跃的事情，年轻的小孩不吝啬于表达喜爱，这让孟鹤堂绷紧的神经得以片刻休息。

周五那天晚自习被何九华逃掉了，他去了车站。

周九良写完了作业之后伸了个懒腰，顺便给了旁边不小心睡着了的秦霄贤一个巴掌，把他拍醒继续学习。临近年末的期末考试了，虽然高中生的假期并不是那么的长，但同样令人期待，当然，还要事先熬过期末考试的大关。

秦霄贤的成绩自然已经比头一个月来的时候好一些了，不过还是个中不溜的水平，尤其是数学，经常被栾云平叫到办公室去批斗，现在为了过年能收获多一点的压岁钱，也在努力的进行冲刺。周九良满意的看着还晕晕乎乎的秦霄贤继续拿起了笔学习，往窗外看了一眼，就看到了久违的，尚九熙的笑脸。

尚九熙是被何九华接回来的，他的行李箱都还在脚边放着，晚自习下课之后周九良赶紧收拾东西跑了出去，三人打打闹闹的聊着天，去了高三教学楼楼下等孟鹤堂。

其实尚九熙和何九华完全没必要回学校一趟的，只是周九良有事要求尚九熙，何九华才特意把他又接了回来，周九良帮尚九熙拉着行李箱，趁孟鹤堂还没下来，有些讨好的跟尚九熙说着话：“孟哥的情况你也都知道了，我想求你跟他聊聊，你们都是高三生，你来说比我有说服力。”

尚九熙知道周九良想说什么，他习惯性的摸裤子口袋，想要抽烟，被何九华一巴掌打在手背：“还在学校呢。”尚九熙只好又收回了手：“我知道你是觉得孟儿太紧绷了，可是这样也许是对他好，他现在的确需要很努力才行，是为了以后啊。”

周九良摇了摇头：“哥，我想让你跟他聊聊，给他点儿信心，我不想让他努力的时候还在怀疑自己。不管我怎么夸他，肯定他，其实都不如他的同学或者老师的一句话管用，他最近真的很棒了，他的腰都还没完全好呢，他每天都在学习。”尚九熙看着周九良如数家珍的样子，若有所思，他点了点头：“我知道你的意思了，都是朋友，没有求不求的，我尽力。”

尚九熙的箱子放在孟鹤堂的小电驴上显得有些滑稽，孟鹤堂坐在了后座，被周九良亲手围上的围巾裹得只露出一双大眼睛，尚九熙大张着双腿，跨在电驴上：“行了，你俩回去吧，我把孟儿送回家。”周九良轻轻拍了拍尚九熙的肩：“不许让孟哥抽烟。”尚九熙心虚的看了一眼后座的孟鹤堂：“坐稳了，走了。”

周末周九良打电话给孟鹤堂约他出来一起吃饭的时候，还有些紧张，怕孟鹤堂忙着学习，把他给拒绝了。他连被拒绝的说辞都想好了，就说是为了给尚九熙接风，不过这个说辞还没被用到，孟鹤堂就大大方方的答应了：“好啊，我骑车去接你。”

这下轮到周九良怔愣了：“啊？”孟鹤堂笑了：“怎么了，不是你约我出来的嘛。”周九良小心翼翼的斟酌着措辞：“呃，我怕你正忙着，还以为你会犹豫呢。”孟鹤堂的笑声听上去很放松：“不会的，我平时会很努力的，该放松的时候休息一下也没什么，放心吧，我会好好规划的。”

周九良挂了电话，一边换衣服一边哼歌，虽然都不在调上，但他格外的开心，他在想尚九熙到底跟孟鹤堂说了什么，怎么会有这么立竿见影的效果。

其实尚九熙那晚说的那一大堆话对孟鹤堂来说都不是重点，孟鹤堂比较喜欢尚九熙的最后一句，他跟孟鹤堂说：“你家小孩真的很珍惜你，你一定要好好的。”

天越来越凉了，周九良临出门前看到天气预报，本市即将迎来今年冬天的第一场雪，周九良喜欢雪，雪是刷新一切的希望，是春天和节日即将来临的预告。

与此同时，孟鹤堂的希望也即将到来了。


	18. Chapter 18

周九良早上醒过来的时候，窗外似乎格外的亮，他揉了揉眼睛，发现这不是人逢喜事精神爽的幻觉，窗外的楼上已经盖上了一层积雪，柔软干净，像每一个晴好的天气里浮在天空的云，他不禁笑了。

孟鹤堂不安分的动了一下，周九良这才反应过来他还没醒，低下头看伏在他身边乖乖睡着的孟鹤堂，他眼圈还红红的，随着周九良给他掖被子的动作吸了吸鼻子，无意识的抓紧了周九良的衣服。周九良楞了一下，他看着孟鹤堂的脸发起了呆，想起昨晚的事，他低头温柔地亲了孟鹤堂一下，没成想坐姿不对，麻了半边身子，没控制好，一头栽在了孟鹤堂身上。

“唔嗯...你...”孟鹤堂醒了，看着近在咫尺的周九良，嘴里不清不楚的呻吟着，周九良半边身子像过电，又麻又痒，他一边嘶嘶倒吸凉气，一边支撑着身体想坐起来：“嘶...孟哥对不起，我不是故意的。”

孟鹤堂平躺在他身下，眼睛里像汪着一汪水，他笑了，还有些睡眼惺忪的慵懒，伸手捏了捏周九良的耳朵：“早。”

周九良愣住了，然后整张脸以一个肉眼可见的速度变成了红色，他连滚带爬的趿拉上了地上的拖鞋，顾不上还麻着的脚和孟鹤堂诧异的询问，一瘸一拐的跑进了卫生间，关上了门。

太刺激了，周九良呆了一下，打开了水龙头洗了两把脸，看着镜子里仍然泛着红的耳朵，忍不住想给自己一巴掌。

孟鹤堂好像下床了，他听到了门外拖鞋声吧嗒吧嗒的走近，然后孟鹤堂轻轻敲了两下卫生间的门：“你没事儿吧？”周九良赶紧应了一句，孟鹤堂轻轻打了个哈欠：“你没事儿我再睡会，困呢。”听着孟鹤堂的拖鞋声又走远了，周九良终于慢慢安抚下了下腹的躁动，想起了昨晚的事。

昨晚，尚九熙何九华狠狠的敲了一笔竹杠，很是没给孟鹤堂周九良省钱，不过孟鹤堂也不是缺钱的主，四个人胡吃海塞了一顿，周九良跟着孟鹤堂回了家。

这个周末周九良的父母仍然没有回家，不过周九良还是打了个电话汇报了一声，得到了两句关心，和一笔生活费，就安心地决定在孟鹤堂家留宿了。其实留宿这个决定也不是偶然，尚九熙带来了艺考的最新情报，第二天就是x大的放榜日，尚九熙喝了酒大着舌头：“早上早起查分，不然服务器挤爆了，特别烦人。或者你俩要是吃饱了撑得慌，半夜就查，x大一直都是凌晨开查分窗口。”

这消息一出，孟鹤堂倒是还好，可是周九良却有点坐不住，他趁着尚九熙被何九华搀出去上厕所的功夫，紧张兮兮的拉住了孟鹤堂的衣袖：“今晚熬一会吧，早出来消息早安心。”孟鹤堂喝了一口杯子里的茶，周九良在，他不太好意思喝的脸红脖子粗，只好以茶代酒，孟鹤堂安抚的拍了拍周九良的手背，好像要查的是周九良的成绩而不是他的：“没事儿，早晚都一样。”

说实话，说孟鹤堂没抱一点希望是不可能的，但是x大于他实在不是最切实际的目标，当初去考也只是玩票性质，谁知现在竟成了孟鹤堂唯一一场正常参加的艺考了呢。

四人一直吃吃喝喝，到了将近晚上十点钟才各回各家。自孟鹤堂腰伤以后，有周九良在时，孟鹤堂似乎已经习惯了坐在自己小电驴的后座，周九良也习惯了把孟鹤堂裹得严严实实的，感觉到孟鹤堂的双手从背后伸进了自己的上衣口袋，半环着他的腰，才发动了车子：“坐稳，走了。”

夜里格外的冷，周九良吸了吸鼻子，感觉到口袋里孟鹤堂的手不安分的动了一下，然后就传来了不甚清楚的问话：“九良，你觉得我行吗？”周九良的车速慢了下来，他骑车还是不甚熟练，一到要说话聊天的时候就自动慢了下来：“我觉得你做什么都行。”

孟鹤堂咯咯的笑，他的声音被裹在围巾里，闷闷的：“那除去男友滤镜呢？”周九良笑了，车子拐了一下，突然的不稳让孟鹤堂吓得抱紧了他的腰：“你...笨蛋，你慢点呀。”周九良忽然吸了一口气，马路上寂静无人，周九良有些羞涩的声音显得格外响亮：“我说，孟鹤堂最厉害了！”

一辆停在路边的轿车的警报被触响了，孟鹤堂抱紧了周九良的腰，两人在满街的警报声中大摇大摆的过去了。孟鹤堂把脸颊贴在了周九良背上，笑得眯起了眼睛：“笨蛋。”

凌晨的时候周九良已经困得低枝倒挂，他的生物钟还是没有调整到可以熬夜的地步，不像孟鹤堂，一直是个夜猫子，喜欢熬夜然后睡到日上三竿。

孟鹤堂低头玩着手机，时不时刷新一下电脑上x大的官网界面，查分通道还没有开，孟鹤堂有些百无聊赖，他伸手把周九良乱点的脑袋揽到了自己怀里：“你要不先睡吧，我查好了明天告诉你。”周九良摇了摇头，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭的孟鹤堂有些痒：“我不...你和我说说话我就不困了，我要陪你。”

“你想说什么呀？”孟鹤堂轻轻摸着周九良的后脑勺：“给我背个《六国论》。”周九良迷迷糊糊的，拉住了孟鹤堂的手：“六国破灭，非兵不利、战不善，弊在赂秦。赂秦而力亏，破灭之道也。或曰...”孟鹤堂捏住了周九良的下巴，直接亲了上去，周九良感觉到有软软的东西轻轻舔舐着他的唇角，一下就把他弄的清醒了过来。

孟鹤堂没再深入，一脸玩味的看着面红耳热的周九良：“醒了吗？怎么让你背你还真背啊，听得我脑仁疼。”周九良支支吾吾说不明白，最后干脆自暴自弃的把头埋在了孟鹤堂怀里，小声嘟嘟囔囔：“你怎么这么熟练。”

孟鹤堂捏住了他的后颈，像在拎一只猫：“丧良心，想什么呢，我初吻是给了你哎。”周九良有些自得，又害羞，他还是小声嘟囔，却已经带上了明显上扬的尾音：“谁不是呢。”

在这个吻之后的不知第多少次刷新之后，查分窗口猝不及防的出现了，本来气定神闲的孟鹤堂愣住了，突然手足无措了起来：“诶，怎么还真出来了。”周九良的脸被荧光屏照的发白，他手心也出了汗，轻轻在孟鹤堂背上拍了拍：“查吧，我陪着你呢。”

孟鹤堂看着他，不说话，咬上了嘴唇，周九良也就没说话，静静地等着他。过了大约两分钟，孟鹤堂才出了一口气，他拉住了周九良的手，手心冰凉，他别扭的用一只手操控着电脑，慢慢打出了自己的学号。

周九良攥着他的手，看着一个一个数字出现在查询框内，16位整，孟鹤堂停下了：“你来按回车吧。”周九良点了头，他闭上了眼睛，使劲搓了搓自己的两只手，然后双手合十，孟鹤堂已经捂上了眼睛，声音颤抖：“按吧。”

周九良按下去了。

孟鹤堂很实诚，手指把光明挡得严严实实：“好...好了吗？”

周九良的语气带着点疑惑，实打实的：“孟哥，什么叫拟录取啊？”孟鹤堂的手慢慢放了下来，周九良还在慢慢读着“拟录取”下方的小字说明：“仅代表校考，高考艺招分数线待公布。”周九良呆住了，然后猛地回过头来抱紧了同样呆愣的孟鹤堂：“孟哥！这是考过了，x大！考过了。”

孟鹤堂的脑袋搁在周九良的肩膀上，听着周九良兴奋又喜悦的碎碎念：“你别焦虑了，别人的质疑你都不用管了，x大再难也比裸分高考要好的，我一直陪着你，你要一直好好的啊，x大太有眼光了，太有眼光了，它要你了。”孟鹤堂满眼都是白色荧光屏幕上的“拟录取”，他抱紧了周九良，突然哇的一声哭了出来。

他鼻酸眼热，抚在周九良肩膀上一抽一抽的掉眼泪，他明明在笑着的，可是就是忍不住委委屈屈的抽泣，周九良一下一下的抚摸着他的背，温声笑意：“好了，别哭，笑一个。”

孟鹤堂满脸都是眼泪，眼睛红的像小兔子，咧开嘴笑了，周九良捏了捏他的鼻子：“笨蛋。”

周九良从卫生间洗漱出来的时候，想睡个回笼觉的孟鹤堂却已经醒了，他坐在床边，晃着脚打电话，看到周九良出来，笑了一下，口里还在回答电话那头的问题：“嗯，昨晚查好的。”周九良没说话，看到他的光脚又皱起了眉头，轻轻把近旁的棉拖鞋踢了过去，小声提醒：“别冻脚。”

电话那头是孟鹤堂的母亲，她正捧着电话，紧张兮兮的询问孟鹤堂关于录取结果的细节，她身边站着孟鹤堂的父亲，喝着咖啡假装不在意，却在孟鹤堂的母亲惊喜的叫出来时哐当一下放下了杯子，又不好意思的小声问：“真的过了？”

孟鹤堂当然全听到了，他的脚套在了暖融融的拖鞋里，不安分的晃着脚，听电话那头妈妈正和爸爸推让着电话，最后传来了爸爸惊喜又故意放得平静的大碴子腔：“儿子，缺什么说话，好好学。”

挂掉电话的时候，周九良已经在厨房煎蛋了，孟鹤堂颠颠的跑到了他身后，抱紧了他的腰，深深吸了一口香气：“好香啊。”周九良拍了拍孟鹤堂不老实的环在他腰间的手：“出去等吧，待会吃新鲜的了，不像上学，天天叼个面包就跑去上自习，连点热乎气都没有。”

外面的雪在阳光下变得耀眼了，秃秃的树枝上挂满了冰晶，像是火树银花。冬天很美，可是它的离去也并不会令人遗憾，因为事实是，万物生长的，适合恋爱和努力的春天，马上就要到来了。

孟鹤堂被x大拟录取的消息自然传到了学校，尚九熙也真心实意的乐得合不拢嘴，同样作为艺术生，他更清楚这件事情的含金量。x大作为综合类学校，艺术类的门槛却高的吓人，学校里这么些年统共只出过几个被x大录取了的艺术生，现在孟鹤堂虽然还只是拟录取，但千顷地一棵独苗已经足够让学校闻风而动了。

周九良中午去找孟鹤堂吃饭时就顺路看到了布告栏里还算显眼的喜报，他更开心了，孟鹤堂的录取好像让他也与有荣焉，除却孟鹤堂是他男朋友这个前提条件，其实孟鹤堂的录取也让刚刚准备好面对高考这件事的周九良有了“努力就会有回报”的信念感。

孟鹤堂的脸色显然好了很多，不过吃饭的时候还是一直捏着鼻梁，周九良知道，他用脑用多了就有这个习惯动作，他也习惯性的给孟鹤堂夹肉：“中午很累吗？”孟鹤堂的笑有些苦：“两节于老师的课，你觉得呢？”

周九良点了点头，又往孟鹤堂碗里夹了一块肉：“多吃多补。”

孟鹤堂本质上还是没有变，并不会因为拟录取的结果就从此吊儿郎当，毕竟x大的分数线也不比裸分一本低多少，对于艺术生来说还是一个挺大的挑战。

不过他还没怎么样，麻烦就找上了他。

下午的课间，他出去上了个厕所的功夫，再进班里，就感觉到了气氛的不太对劲，班主任在班里巡视着，看到他进来，又开始了训话：“你们现在都是关键期，自己想想，过了年还有几天好混。有点功夫就都扑在学习上，少到处转悠，别看小孟儿，人家和你们能一样吗？”

孟鹤堂回到了自己的座位上，没忍住小声说了句嘴：“我只是上厕所。”班主任笑了一下：“没事儿，你可以随便，你在外面的时候，班里也挺安静的。”

孟鹤堂咬紧了嘴唇，他不好再顶嘴了，只好忍气吞声，可是这时候从门外传来了个声音：“你说这话有点不厚道了吧？”于谦摇着扇子，从门外慢慢走进来了，他看着孟鹤堂的班主任，有些严肃：“你对艺术生就这么大意见？”


	19. Chapter 19

于谦的脸色并不怎么好，他一向是个有一说一，不惯臭毛病的人，在这儿执教的几十年一直如此，硬的像块石头。

孟鹤堂的班主任一看到于谦就微微变了脸色，他做了个笑脸：“于老师过来了，不是今天我们班两节课都上完了吗？”于谦看了他一眼，又看了看孟鹤堂：“我过来找孟鹤堂。”孟鹤堂只好低着头紧跑了过去，于谦一手搭着孟鹤堂肩膀，回头又冲着班主任说：“您也出来一下，我也有点话跟您说。”

三人都沉默着，走到了那天周九良曾放肆拥抱孟鹤堂的走廊拐角，于谦站定了，剩下闷声不响的两人也都停下了脚步站定。

于谦上手拧住了孟鹤堂的耳朵，往上一提，疼的孟鹤堂吱呀怪叫，他松了手，看着孟鹤堂怂兮兮的样子，语气带着恨铁不成钢：“你又惹什么事，是不是x大看了你一眼你就不知道自己姓什么了？好不容易把你安排进普通班里，是不是又给人家惹事？”

孟鹤堂瘪了嘴，因为泪腺发达，现在眼睛里涌上了点点的泪意，可惜这幅样子只有对周九良比较管用，准管叫他的小男朋友心软成一滩水，把他抱进怀里哄。于谦不为所动，他仍旧很严肃：“说话。”孟鹤堂看了一眼班主任，小声说：“我就出去上了个厕所。”

于谦又瞪了眼：“放屁，就上了个厕所能让你老师这么训你？”孟鹤堂的班主任有些尴尬，他陪了个笑脸，拦住了于谦：“小孟儿确实没犯什么错。”于谦淡淡的看了他一眼，冲孟鹤堂不耐烦地摆了摆手：“回去学习去。”孟鹤堂应了一声就转身走了。

于谦看着他走远，拍了拍孟鹤堂班主任的肩膀：“小孟儿给你添麻烦了，他不像惹事的孩子，你多费心。”班主任笑的有些尴尬，他推了推自己的眼镜：“是，他是不像惹事的孩子，但是总归是个艺术生，不敲打敲打...”于谦皱起了眉头，不耐烦的打断了他的话：“艺术生怎么了？”

班主任虽然带着笑脸，但语气里却冷冰冰的没有一丝笑意：“我班里都是走普通高考的孩子，今天看着孟鹤堂得意，心里那根弦松下来，还怎么高考，孟鹤堂在我班里，我肯定要一视同仁。”于谦长长的叹了一口气：“行，要是把孟鹤堂挪出来，你是不是轻省点？我们班人少，我卖卖老脸，把他弄我们班去。”

于谦雷厉风行，孟鹤堂的班主任更是急着转手这块烫手山芋，一节课还没上完，孟鹤堂就被于谦从十三班提溜到了于谦当班主任的五班。

抱着书包跟在于谦身后走进五班的时候，孟鹤堂感觉自己好像又回到了高一入学的那年。他大眼睛眨巴眨巴的，刚进门就认出了好几个高一时候的同学，他们跟选择了艺考的孟鹤堂在高二入学分班就分道扬镳，现在终于又成了同窗。

那年孟鹤堂从东北过来的时候，也差不多是这样的光景，抱着自己的东西怯生生的走进了班里，凭着一副可爱机灵的好皮相迅速受到了周围人的欢迎。

于谦简单跟班里正学着习的孩子们交代了几句孟鹤堂的事，就把他安排到了个空座位上，转身走了。班里还是很安静，好像孟鹤堂的突然转班对他们并没有什么影响，孟鹤堂把书本文具安置在了自己的新课桌上，打量了几眼班里的同学，就也老老实实的学习了。

不过他总是集中不了注意力。

他写着写着就想起高一那年，高一那年的自己好像和现在的周九良重合了起来，他像现在的周九良一样，成绩很好，为人又乖又温和，各科老师都很喜欢他。

不过要除去语文老师于谦。

孟鹤堂的阅读能力实在有限，他似乎天生就轻微阅读障碍，第一次月考的语文试卷根本就没做完，就算这样，总分还是名列前茅。于谦从此和他结了梁子，孟鹤堂现在还记得于谦把他叫出去训的时候像是解不出大便一样的表情：“孟鹤堂，你是不是对我有意见？”

一想起来，孟鹤堂就好笑，高一简直就是他和于谦的斗争史，于谦一门心思的逼他努力，把语文成绩提上去，因此就少不了教训他，可是孟鹤堂因为语文偏科被于老师拎出去教训的时候，路过的老师都会帮他求情，于谦吃瘪的表情总是让他憋不住笑，于是就被训得更惨。

高一的孟鹤堂是所有人眼中骄傲又优秀的好孩子，所以当孟鹤堂选择舞蹈专业，走艺术生方向的时候，不少老师都为之惋惜。艺术生这三个字像是偏见的原罪，无论孟鹤堂是否在艺术班名列前茅，是否依旧安分守己，都会有老师为他感到可惜，甚至感觉一个优秀的孩子就此“废了”。

孟鹤堂有点难过，他当然知道这次转班的原因还是因为艺术生的身份不受待见，从前这种成见也有过，但从来没有这次这样直观深刻。

吃晚饭的时候就被周九良看出来了，孟鹤堂看他小心翼翼的询问自己是不是不开心的样子，心里更不好受了，他勉强挤出一个笑脸，摸了摸他天真可爱的小男朋友的头发：“没关系，快期末了有点累，我自己缓一缓就好了。”

周九良变魔术一样从兜里掏出了一根棒棒糖塞到孟鹤堂手里：“那多休息一会儿，吃点甜的缓缓，这个送给你。”孟鹤堂笑了，心里痒痒的，把周九良拽到了洗刷间吻了他一下：“这算不算吃点甜的？”一番话把周九良逗的脸红，两人说了会话，又到了时间分别，各自回去上晚自习。

晚自习之前，孟鹤堂高一的同学都围过来跟他打了招呼，他们甚至都挺高兴孟鹤堂转班过来的，这让孟鹤堂心里有了点慰藉和温暖，只不过有一个实在不识相，他坐在孟鹤堂旁边，顺手拿起了他放在桌上的练习册，翻了翻，有点可惜的说：“你错的也太多了，当年你还考过我们班第一呢。”

虽然这句话马上就被识趣的其他人遮过去了，不过孟鹤堂可是听得真真切切，他越想越觉得钻进了牛角尖。终于，下了第一节晚自习之后，他出了门，去了于谦的办公室。

于谦正戴着眼镜，眯着眼睛批作业呢，听到外头敲门的声音怯生生的，就知道肯定是孟鹤堂，他喊了声进来，果然，一脸苦相的孟鹤堂探进来一个脑袋：“老师你有空吗？”于谦摘下了眼镜：“你不进来我就没空，进来我就有空。”

听孟鹤堂说了那么一堆话，于谦难得的没有用严厉的语气回复他，孟鹤堂坐在他面前，还是像挨训的小狗一样，夹着尾巴怂兮兮的，他看着于谦，低声说：“老师你觉不觉得我做错了啊？”于谦喝了口茶：“你做错什么了？”

孟鹤堂越说声音越小：“当初不该一门心思的想学舞蹈，该趁着文化课优秀好好学习，现在...”于谦抬起了手，孟鹤堂下意识缩了缩脖颈，不过于谦的手慢慢的落了下来，在他肩上轻拍了两下：“行啦。”于谦很少用这种语重心长的慈祥语气跟孟鹤堂说话，倒让孟鹤堂如坐针毡，浑身不舒服。

他看着孟鹤堂的眼睛，语气坚定：“一个人任何时候想追求喜欢的东西都没有错，错的是偏见和放任。你既然选了舞蹈，又只有x大这一条独木桥可走，那你就应该想怎么过这个独木桥，而不是开始后悔当初想学舞蹈，还考虑自己有什么退路。”孟鹤堂摇了摇头：“我不后悔。”

于谦的手劲又大了起来，给孟鹤堂后背来了一巴掌：“那就回去学习去，爷们儿，不后悔就对了。”

今天晚上是个没有月亮的夜晚，孟鹤堂从于谦的办公室出来，被冻的打了一个寒噤，快进腊月了，又下了一场雪，天气越来越冷。

可是孟鹤堂却没有赶紧回班里，他裹着外套，沿着教学楼慢慢的走着，风很轻，学校里很安静，各个班级的窗户里都是千篇一律的，埋着头苦读的身影，在灯光下像是复制粘贴的简笔画。孟鹤堂踱着步子，慢慢走向了高一的教学楼，这里的窗户也是一样，只不过细致的看来，是一群更为年轻的脸庞。

很快，孟鹤堂就在高一五班的窗外站定了，他穿着黑外套，并不引人注目，所以没什么人注意到他。他轻易地找到了周九良的侧脸，他正抿着嘴唇，慢慢转着笔，不一会又低下头开始写字了，孟鹤堂看了一会儿，笑意满是温柔，他在心里说了声待会见，就回了自己班的教室，成为了千百个埋头苦读的孩子中的一员。

周九良下了晚自习看到孟鹤堂的时候，心终于放松了下来，孟鹤堂显然没有吃晚饭时那种苦哈哈的神色了，他亲热的挽住了周九良的手，往他肩头蹭：“冷死了，你上自习的时候冷没有？”周九良握住了孟鹤堂的手，他的手心温热，与孟鹤堂的微凉产生了鲜明的对比。

“没有，我们教室挺暖和的。”周九良顺手把孟鹤堂的手拉进了自己的口袋，侧过脸跟他说话，周围是下了晚自习，赶去买夜宵或者回宿舍洗漱的学生大军，他们身在其中，并不特别，也不引人注意。周九良随意的跟他闲聊着今天的事，说到兴头上两人都哈哈大笑，孟鹤堂因为周九良模仿栾云平训人的样子笑的前仰后合，两人牵着手跌跌撞撞的走到了周九良宿舍楼下。

周九良把孟鹤堂拉进了没人来的角落，他抱住了孟鹤堂，留恋的在他肩头嗅了嗅：“要是能一起就好了，不想让你回家。”孟鹤堂的脸埋在他怀里，小声说：“周末去我那儿啊，我也不想和你分开。”周九良点了点头，静静地抱着孟鹤堂，不远处就是嘈杂的人群，而此刻周九良却愿意相信这个世界只有他和孟鹤堂两个人。

孟鹤堂微微踮起了脚，亲了一下周九良的侧脸，笑意盈盈：“对了，我们在某种程度上也一直都没分开过。”周九良不解，孟鹤堂看着他，继续说：“我今天转到高三五班了，和你同班。”周九良抱紧了他的腰：“怎么了，转班干什么？你班主任是不是欺负你了？”

孟鹤堂摇了摇头：“没有，于老师把我要过去的，没事的。”周九良还是不放心，他放开了孟鹤堂，认认真真的问：“真的没有？下午不开心跟这事有关系吗？”孟鹤堂有点心虚，他拉住了周九良的手，主动吻了上去，这个吻像是慌乱的搪塞，却已经足够让周九良沉迷，孟鹤堂乖顺的张开了嘴，放任周九良青涩又笨拙地慢慢深入，舌尖相触，孟鹤堂的口腔中似乎还残留着周九良送的糖的甜味，急促了两个人的呼吸。

呼吸声在黑夜里明显的像是惊雷，却又消失在嘈杂的人群里，像是水消失在水中，只有当事人知道这一刻的心动和爱意。

周九良觉得整个世界都响彻着他按捺不住的心跳，一吻作罢，孟鹤堂温驯的靠在了他的怀里，他微微有些喘，抱紧了怀里的人：“我喜欢你。”孟鹤堂笑了，他握紧了周九良的手：“我也喜欢你。”

孟鹤堂该走了，可是周九良还是不想放开他，于是孟鹤堂也就不动，两个人安安静静的抱了一会儿，孟鹤堂突然开了口：“我一定要去x大，留在这儿。”周九良不明白他为什么突然说这个，但是他还是摸了摸孟鹤堂的脑袋：“嗯，你做什么我都陪着你，你肯定行的。”

其实孟鹤堂没有说完，他抱紧了周九良，他在想，考上x大之后，他与周九良再也不要分开，不要再有高一到高三的距离，他要留在这儿，他想永远都喜欢面前这个人。


	20. Chapter 20

期末考试之前，又纷纷扬扬的下了一场雪。

周九良无奈的看着孟鹤堂冻得鼻头通红，在雪里乱转圈，一边不放心的紧紧拉着他的手，生怕他孟哥脚下一个不留神，刚好了半截的腰又摔出个好歹来。

孟鹤堂最近很踏实，于谦的班级治理有方，大家都按部就班的准备着自己的高考，孟鹤堂也不例外。

近半个月两个人都心无旁骛，安安分分的窝在教室里学习，两人已经形成了习惯，每天固定时间见面，一起吃吃饭，散散步，闲聊两句就已经非常开心。下周就是期末考试了，也是孟鹤堂高三的第一次模拟考试，周九良约了孟鹤堂出来，美其名曰考前放松，其实是自己喜欢看雪，更喜欢看雪里的孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂作为一个东北人，其实对雪是没有那么大的热情的，不过儿时很少有机会在雪里打闹，快要成年的档口反而了结了这桩遗憾。周九良看他蹲在地上笑着团雪球时就知道他没安什么好心，果不其然，孟鹤堂扶着腰费劲的站了起来，脸蛋红扑扑的，伸手把雪团就丢在了周九良身上：“打你！”

雪团捏的不够紧，是孟鹤堂故意留了情，砸到周九良身上就散开了，周九良笑着看他，故意歪了一下肩膀：“哎呀。”孟鹤堂冲上来抱他，窝在他怀里噗嗤一声就笑了：“你就哄傻子玩呢。”周九良伸手抚掉了孟鹤堂肩头的残雪：“哥，你别这么说自己。”

今年吃过的冰糖葫芦，是周九良以往都没吃过的甜。他并不是一个嗜甜的人，但却意外的珍爱糖脆融化在嘴里时，那种甜到心底里去的感觉，因为满眼都是孟鹤堂吃的两腮鼓鼓的样子。周九良深吸了一口气，鼻腔里是清甜的糖味，和新雪的气息，他看着刚玩完雪胃口大开，吃的不亦乐乎的孟鹤堂，从此一看到冰糖葫芦，想到的便都是孟鹤堂的笑脸。

期末考试结束后的两天，说是周九良今年最愉快的两天也不为过。

父母接到了期末家长会的通知，都在回家的路上；孟鹤堂终于闲了下来，周九良陪他去医院复查，发现腰恢复的很不错；尚九熙也结束了年前的艺考行程，回到了本市，几人小聚聊天，无比惬意。

成绩出来的那天，周九良和孟鹤堂因为昨晚和尚九熙他们的聚会，谁都没有爬起来，直到快中午了，周九良才因为怀里的孟鹤堂翻身翻走了，觉得空空的不习惯才睁开了眼睛。学校网站难得的没有因为大批量人访问而崩溃，也许是已经过了查成绩的高峰时间段，周九良没叫醒孟鹤堂，简单洗漱了一下就又窝回了床上，抱着孟鹤堂的电脑开始查成绩。

孟鹤堂是被颈间小狗一样的磨蹭闹醒的，他费劲的睁开眼睛，入眼便是周九良柔软的头发，他唔了一声，伸手拍了拍周九良的后背：“干嘛呀...”

周九良抬起了头，笑的无比灿烂：“孟哥，我考了我们班第二~”孟鹤堂刚醒，头晕的很，随口一答：“那怎么办啊...”周九良愣住了，他仔细一看，孟鹤堂竟然又睡了过去，他凑上去亲了一口孟鹤堂的脸蛋，小声在他耳边说：“等你醒了我是要讨奖励的。”

奖励来的有些迟，孟鹤堂直到正午才迷迷瞪瞪的洗漱完毕，后知后觉的祝贺起了周九良的成绩，他的成绩也不算差，在于谦的班里竟然能排到中游，这对于一个艺术生来说已经实属不易。周九良为他高兴，而孟鹤堂却并不觉得，看着70分的语文成绩，他开始忧心于谦到时候要怎么骂他了。

孟鹤堂整个下午和晚上的支配权便是周九良考了全班第二的奖励，两人一合计，还是选了最传统的约会方式——看电影。

新春档的电影很多，两人挑花了眼，挑了部喜剧，周九良捏着电影票排队等进场，看着孟鹤堂在零食柜台前挑选的背影，微微笑了一下。不多时，孟鹤堂就拿着两个冰淇淋跑了回来：“一个草莓一个巧克力，你想吃哪个？”

“你挑，剩下是我的。”周九良看着孟鹤堂左右为难的样子，有些戏谑：“我怎么像撒出去了一只小狗啊，不一会儿就叼着猎物回来了。”孟鹤堂瞪圆了眼睛，恶狠狠的咬了一口草莓味那只冰淇淋，把巧克力味递给了周九良：“你信我咬死你吗？”

进场的队伍移动的很缓慢，周九良看着孟鹤堂无比认真的舔着冰淇淋，忽然想起来一桩事务，他牵住了孟鹤堂的手，捏了一下：“孟哥，你还记得我们第一次来看电影吗？”孟鹤堂的舌头飞快的舔了一下嘴角，倒把周九良看的有些想入非非，他想了一下：“记得，看那片子不怎么好，不过当时也没得挑。”

周九良继续问道：“后来我去厕所打电话了，你去找我，当时你是不是哭了来着？”孟鹤堂舔舐的动作忽然停住了，然后不太自然的打了个哈哈：“嗨，你问这干嘛呀，忘了。”周九良才不信，他晃了晃孟鹤堂的手，轻声撒娇：“你说嘛。”

孟鹤堂受不了他这样，瞥了他一眼，脸马上就红了：“你非知道这个干嘛...”周九良微笑着看他，他知道，孟鹤堂一定会说的。

“就你出去那会，电影刚好演到女主被男主甩了嘛，”孟鹤堂舔了一口冰淇淋，声音越来越小：“她哭的怪惨的，我也没忍住，再加上你当时出去了快20分钟都没回来，我本来就挺害怕...你受不了我，偷偷跑了的...所以就...”

周九良有点好笑：“合着你一开始根本没看出来我喜欢你啊？”孟鹤堂不说话，只低头吃东西，周九良把两人的票递给了检票员，拉着孟鹤堂进了影厅。

影厅的走廊里已经关灯了，孟鹤堂抓紧了周九良的手，跟着他一步一步往前走着，忽然他停住了。“怎么了？”周九良也停住了，回头小声询问，忽然草莓味就凑近了，孟鹤堂屏住了呼吸，吻上了周九良的嘴唇：“这次你不许跑了。”周九良楞了一下，黑暗里，孟鹤堂看不到他的脸红了一片，只听到周九良结结巴巴的承诺：“不跑，那个...跑了我是小狗。”

孟鹤堂怎么也没想到，和周九良父母的第一次见面会是这么一个尴尬的情景。

彼时，孟鹤堂正坐在自己班的家长中间，有些窘迫，他的家长肯定是不可能从东北来参加家长会的，所以孟鹤堂就只能自己出席。于谦正在台上整理着讲稿，忽然从门外传来了一声“报告”，孟鹤堂抬头看去，是个不算高大的男人，眉眼间竟有些眼熟。

于谦点了点头示意他进来，那男人就走了进来，环顾一圈，只有孟鹤堂身边有座位，便坐在了孟鹤堂旁边，小声向他问了个好：“你好。”孟鹤堂点了头，微微欠了欠身：“您好。”

于谦在台上侃侃而谈，孟鹤堂是听不进去的，困得低枝倒挂，身边的那个家长竟也一样，不一会就点起了头打瞌睡，于谦看不过眼，又不好直说，便点了孟鹤堂的名字：“孟鹤堂，你自己好好听。”孟鹤堂一个激灵，抬头一看，就看到于谦冲他使了个眼色，让他管管身边的那个家长。

于是孟鹤堂也只能遵命，他小心翼翼的戳了戳旁边家长的手肘：“您好，您是哪位同学的家长呀？”那男人困得迷迷瞪瞪，眼睛眯着的样子倒真的格外眼熟，他小声跟孟鹤堂说：“我儿子叫周九良，是你朋友吗？”

孟鹤堂呆住了，足足看了那男人一分钟，他不知道该不该说，不过还是硬着头皮说了：“叔叔，九良是高一五班的，这是高三啊...”

最终周九良的父亲也没走，而是发短信叫来了周九良的母亲替周九良去开会，他自己坐在了高三五班的教室里，美其名曰：反正你也是九良的朋友，来都来了就当替你开家长会了吧。

其实他后半场家长会也没怎么听，一直在睡觉，于谦拿他没办法，孟鹤堂更没办法，也只能就这样尴尬的熬到了家长会结束。

周九良的母亲和周九良走过来的时候，孟鹤堂站在周九良的父亲身边有点手足无措，周九良的父亲则很自然，仿佛他本来就是孟鹤堂的家长，他甚至打了个哈欠，拍了拍孟鹤堂的肩膀：“你考的挺不错的呀。”孟鹤堂笑的有点勉强：“不如九良好。”周九良的母亲走到了近旁，先对着孟鹤堂友好的笑了一下，就招呼上了丈夫的后背：“让你来开家长会，你开哪里去了？”

周九良一脸的笑憋不住，他看着父亲苍白的辩解着，还有母亲的咄咄态势，把孟鹤堂拉到了一边：“我爸充当你家长的感觉怎么样？哈哈哈哈哈我是真的没想到会这么巧。”孟鹤堂也笑了出来，他拉了拉周九良的衣服：“你爸爸一直在睡觉，于老师看了他好几次。”

周九良看着自家父亲的样子，跟孟鹤堂咬耳朵：“他本来就不怎么靠谱。”孟鹤堂的眼睛里全是揶揄：“就你靠谱。”

家长会这天简单的见了一面之后，周九良的父母好像都对孟鹤堂产生了谜一样的好感。一家三口一年到头聚少离多，现在聚在一起吃饭，话题却总是围绕着孟鹤堂进行，这两天下来，周九良全家几乎都对孟鹤堂了如指掌，只是苦了周九良，字里行间还要控制自己不要流露太多暧昧的情感。

今天年二十七了，周九良坐在玄关地上换鞋准备出门，妈妈正在一边扫地，顺口就问：“出去找小孟儿吗？”周九良提上鞋子，随口答道：“啊，孟哥回东北过年，我送送他。”

孟鹤堂的父母很早就给孟鹤堂订了机票，孟鹤堂也一早就跟周九良报备过了，虽然不能在一起过年，但是周九良也不觉得有什么，现在谁还没个手机了，孟鹤堂总能和他联系的。去机场的路不算近，周九良本来想叫车把孟鹤堂送过去，自己再坐公交回来，可是孟鹤堂偏不乐意，非要一起坐公交过去，他甚少耍赖不讲理，偶尔这么一次，周九良也全无抵抗力，只好顺了他的意思。

孟鹤堂的小算盘打得噼里啪啦响，公交车晃悠到机场的时间可比出租车长多了，他可以和周九良多待一会。可是看着周九良费劲的把他的大箱子扛上公交车的时候孟鹤堂又有点不忍，他跟在周九良后面，拽着周九良衣角：“我是不是太作了？”

周九良拉着他在晃晃悠悠的车厢里坐下，把行李箱安置在了一边，他捏了一把孟鹤堂的脸：“你自己知道就行。”孟鹤堂今天裹得像个粽子，周九良总觉得可爱，车厢里没什么人，他干脆侧过身去亲了孟鹤堂一下：“这算帮你扛箱子的报酬。”

孟鹤堂一笑就傻乎乎的，这应该得益于他颇为饱满的苹果肌，他靠在周九良身上，用手指头戳着车窗：“等我回来的时候会给你带礼物的。”周九良笑了，他牵着孟鹤堂的手，把玩着他的手指：“你怎么说的我跟图你那点礼物似的。”

周九良一直把孟鹤堂送到安检口前，他看着孟鹤堂一步三回头的跟他挥手，觉得有点好笑，孟鹤堂不过回去过年而已，不到一星期就又回来了，现在搞得倒像是一个漫长的分别。他配合着，向孟鹤堂挥了挥手，看着孟鹤堂消失在安检口的转角，原地站了一会儿，就转身走了。

回去的路上是同样的风景，来的时候刚与孟鹤堂看了一遍，孟鹤堂一路不知道指着多少个店面说以后要和他一起来吃，周九良一路走一路看，发现自己把孟鹤堂的话记得也太牢了点。他掏出了手机，发现孟鹤堂并没有发来消息，他刷新着，心里想着孟鹤堂大约已经登机了，他点开了孟鹤堂的微信资料，看了一遍，又点开头像看了一遍，又翻了几条朋友圈，最终，周九良败下阵来。

“我想你了。”周九良打这四个字打的倒是真快，微信聊天界面开始扑簌簌的往下掉星星，周九良边看边暗暗嫌弃自己没出息，活像是黏人精。

那边，孟鹤堂扣上了安全带，掏出手机准备调飞行模式，刚打开，就看到了这句黏黏糊糊的话。他笑了，点开了语音键，轻声说：“我很快就回来啦，你乖一点。”

他不知道，这句语音在后来被深夜里辗转反侧的周九良来来回回的听了多少遍。


	21. Chapter 21

今年的春节过得很慢。  
周九良瘫在家里百无聊赖，孟鹤堂不在的时候，时间好像都慢了下来，周九良来来回回的划着孟鹤堂发给他的照片，然后没头没脑的就要给孟鹤堂发去“我想你”，远在东北的孟鹤堂又无奈又欢喜，便时不时就把电话拨过来，好好回应他家的黏人小朋友。  
周九良这两天想看看书，又总是被母亲拦下，周家妈妈说他一年到头都在学习，放假就应该好好歇着，可是周九良这样反而更加无聊，只好在孟鹤堂没办法跟他联系的时候抱着三弦打发时间，一个年过下来，三弦技艺倒是精湛了不少。  
年夜饭是母亲精心做好的一桌美味，周九良拍了张照片，发给了孟鹤堂，饭也不好好吃，净掏出手机来看有无回复，弄的埋头吭哧吭哧啃肘子的父亲都注意到了他的异常，一脸坏笑的问他是不是谈了朋友，然后被妻子一巴掌拍在了背上。  
孟鹤堂过了好一会才回复，他正在父亲公司股东一起的年夜饭宴席上托着下巴倒胃口，看着不远处正应酬的父母，不无羡慕的打字回复：“真好啊，我也想去周宝宝家吃饭。”周九良马上就回复了：“你想什么时候来都可以。”  
放下手机时，周九良对上了父母亲一致的探求眼神，周家妈妈笑的温柔：“你那么开心？是真的被爸爸说对了吗？”周九良夹了一筷子菜把自己的脸颊撑的鼓鼓的，把那些因为咧嘴笑挤出来的纹路人工抚平，他不清不楚的嘟囔着，却任谁都能听出他的笑意：“快吃饭吧。”

初三从姥姥家拜年回来之后，周九良又恢复成了托着下巴躺在沙发上无聊的状态，母亲拖着地，拎起他的拖鞋：“说起来你们学校高三快开学了吧，小孟儿还没回来吗？”  
周九良双眼放空，掏出手机看了一眼：“孟哥没跟我说，不如我问问吧。”周妈妈看了他一眼：“我就随口一说，算了吧，万一他正忙着，打扰到他多不好。”周九良又把手机塞了回去：“哦。”周妈妈撂下了他的拖鞋，暗自好笑，如果孟鹤堂就在本地就好了，这样两个孩子做伴，自家儿子也不会无聊成这个德行。  
周家妈妈刚刚把拖把晾到阳台，却听见门铃响了，她喊了一声：“九良去开门，你爸回来了。”周九良一骨碌坐了起来，刚刚周爸爸让自家媳妇遣出去买酱油了，这会也该回了。  
周九良趿拉上拖鞋，三两步跑到门口拉开了门：“爸。”可是仔细一看，门外站的却是让他朝思暮想的孟鹤堂。

“新年快乐，”孟鹤堂哧哧地笑，眼睛眯成了月牙：“你别那么客气。”周九良愣住了，他深吸了一口气，麻利的凑上去亲了孟鹤堂一下，把他拉进了门。  
孟鹤堂手上拎着大包小包的东西，有点局促的站在了周九良面前：“叔叔阿姨不在家呀？”他的脸因为过于温暖的室温和刚才那个让人猝不及防的吻一点一点攀上了红色，他不错眼的看着周九良接过他手上的东西 ，好像在打量着他有什么变化，最后笑着小声说了一句：“你好像胖了。”  
话音还没落，周妈妈就从阳台走了出来：“哎，小孟回来啦。”孟鹤堂摘下了脑袋上的帽子，笑着拱了拱手：“阿姨新年好。”

孟鹤堂带来的都是些特产之类，他嘴又巧又甜，跟周家妈妈介绍着这些或吃或用的东西，把她哄得心花怒放，直夸小孟儿是个好孩子。  
周九良在一边托着腮帮看着孟鹤堂，却不接茬，他似乎有些情绪，总是躲闪着不说话，孟鹤堂和周妈妈都看出来了，所以不多时孟鹤堂就借口要回家收拾行李，周妈妈也就没留孟鹤堂吃饭，赶紧催着周九良去送。  
直到一起走在路上了，周九良还是闷闷不乐的样子，连孟鹤堂的手都不去牵，这不像他的德行，孟鹤堂小心翼翼的扯了扯他的衣角，大眼睛睁的圆圆的，满脸无辜：“你还没跟我说新年快乐呢。”周九良看着他的样子，半晌都没说话，孟鹤堂心里有些忐忑：“怎么了？”  
周九良叹了口气，一把把孟鹤堂抱进了怀里，抱得很紧，虽然还在年节下，街上没什么行人，但孟鹤堂还是慌乱了起来：“你...哎，你先松开我。”他这样的担心其实实属多余，外人眼里不过是两个半大小子打闹罢了，只有熟悉内情的人才知道这样的姿势有多么暧昧。  
周九良摇了摇头：“你先做错事的，我不松。”孟鹤堂轻轻推拒着他的胸膛，小声问：“我做错什么啦？”周九良的声音低了下来，他摸了摸孟鹤堂腰侧：“你是不是不把我当男朋友啊？我是你男朋友啊，男朋友。”孟鹤堂云里雾里：“啊...我知道啊。”  
周九良松开了他，满脸的郁闷：“你知道啥啊？那么多东西，还有行李，你自己从机场提回来？你腰好了是不是？”孟鹤堂被他牵住了，周九良语气虽然冷冰冰的，还要摆出一副臭脸，手心却滚烫：“走，外头冷，回家再治你。”  
孟鹤堂乖乖地迈开了步子，他有点好笑，晃了晃周九良的手：“我错了，本来想给你惊喜嘛，而且打车回的，东西我自己也没提多长时间，那些特产只给你带了独一份，不重的。”前面的路口明明是绿灯，周九良却站住了，他思考了片刻，突然回身，看着孟鹤堂，没忍住还是笑了：“那什么，新年快乐，刚才忘说了。”

三四月间是孟鹤堂最喜欢的时候，即使是在即将高考的风口浪尖上，他也会在感受到春日的第一时间笑的眉眼弯弯。  
孟鹤堂过生日的那天，周九良送的礼物是自己整理的厚厚一本古文解题笔记，孟鹤堂笑的有点苦，不过还是奖励了周九良一个蛋糕味道的吻。  
彼时艺术生们已经艺考结束返校学习，孟鹤堂虽然还是留在于谦的班级，但生日那天，以前的同学朋友还是送了蛋糕到他的教室里来，按着他们以往的尿性，晚自习非得要疯起来抹每个人一脸蛋糕才行，不过这次也乖乖的把蛋糕一起分吃了就回去了。  
少年们好像知道了时光的宝贵，每个人都在为了自己的彼岸奋力前进。  
周九良手上拎着孟鹤堂给他留的蛋糕，回到了自己班级，他不喜欢吃这些甜腻的东西，但既然是孟鹤堂给的，他还是一口一口的慢慢吃了下去，边吃着边笑，倒不是被甜味刺激出了什么幸福感，他在想孟鹤堂到底什么时候才会发现自己送的真正的心意。

孟鹤堂发现的时候，已经是生日之后的深夜了，他吹了吹手上用来提精神的热茶，翻开了周九良给的笔记，强打着精神看了下去。  
翻页的时候，孟鹤堂手上的茶水晃了一下，他愣住了，中间的夹页有一封信，是周九良的手笔。孟鹤堂放下了茶杯，一点一点小心翼翼的拆开了信封，他第一次觉得文字是一种有温度的东西，周九良的字很好看，透着点和他本人不太相符的潇洒随意，孟鹤堂用了20分钟看完了这封情书，被压力绷紧的神经像是浸透在春水里，慢慢松弛了下来。  
他的手指抚在了最后一行字上，脸上带着和周九良写下这行字时一样的笑意。  
“这是第一封，往后慢慢攒起来，第二封、第三封、第无数封，把这些信纸连成一条路，能让我从我在的地方走去你在的地方，抱抱你。”

五月之后日子像起飞一样快，雪片一样的试卷每天都在发到孟鹤堂的桌子上，也包括周九良几乎每周一次的情书。  
孟鹤堂最喜欢周九良跑来给他送情书的时候了，有时候是连同一点小零食一起放在他的桌上，有时候是晚饭时，周九良接过出差回家的母亲送来的双人份晚餐，连同自己写的书信一起，送到孟鹤堂面前，脸红红的，别扭的问他是要先看信还是先吃饭。  
孟鹤堂选择把他拉到没人去的洗刷间里先亲一下。  
尚九熙偶尔来找孟鹤堂闲聊放松的时候，说过这么一句话：高考之前人人都当你是国家一级保护动物，高考完了你就变害虫。把孟鹤堂逗的前仰后合，尚九熙吸着手里的烟，一脸疑惑：“你笑点真低，我跟华儿说这个的时候，他一点都没乐，说我什么时候都是个害虫。”  
孟鹤堂其实是有感而发，他现在的确觉得自己是一个国家一级保护动物。似乎高考前的孩子能享受到这个世界给予的最大的善意，每个人都愿意祝福你，每个老师对你的态度都是春风化雨，生怕给你一点刺激。家长们也是，周九良的妈妈百忙之中回趟家，还要特意包饺子来送给他补充营养，周九良告诉他的，他妈妈头一次主动给在上学的自己打电话，内容竟然是询问孟鹤堂喜欢吃什么，有什么忌口。  
世界是紧张的，也是温柔松弛的，孟鹤堂甚至欠儿欠儿的想，于谦都好久没骂过他了。

第三次模拟的成绩也快要出来了，孟鹤堂已经在着意收拾行李，母亲打电话来告诉他已经订好了回去的机票，孟鹤堂的高考马上就要来了。  
周九良的情书已经写到了第六封，孟鹤堂似乎感觉自己的阅读能力一点一点的提升了起来，有时候甚至能找到他家心思重的小朋友刻意藏在平静无波字里行间的淡淡情愫。  
周九良还是会在周末去孟鹤堂家小住，不过他算是刻意来照顾人的，孟鹤堂觉得自己的胃口都要被周九良养刁了，早餐不来一份周九良拿手的葱油面就总不满足。周九良是个多好的爱人呀，他认真又温柔地亲吻，用尽全力去拥抱，把孟鹤堂偶尔的焦虑和不安统统抚慰过去。  
孟鹤堂晚上总是睡不着，可是周九良来家里住的时候就能睡的很好，周九良睡前老喜欢抱着他，小声和他说有意思的事，像只黏人的小狗，蹭着孟鹤堂的耳尖脖颈，孟鹤堂就在这种蜜糖一样的、粘稠又甜腻的感觉中慢慢睡去，脑袋一沉就窝在了周九良的怀里。

三模成绩出来的那天，周九良的妈妈给孟鹤堂送来了自家做的猪肉炖粉条，特意找来东北那边的做法照做的，希望能让孟鹤堂吃着顺口。周九良送来的时候，正赶上于谦拿着一摞书从高三五班的教室里出来，他看了看周九良手上的饭盒，笑出一脸褶子：“让小孟儿多吃点，他倒配得上。”  
周九良熟门熟路，赶紧跑进了高三五班，孟鹤堂还在座位上看着成绩报告单，身边的同学已经走得七七八八，都赶着去吃晚饭了，两三个看周九良眼熟的还跟他笑了笑。孟鹤堂没注意他已经过来了，还在低头看着手里的纸，周九良轻轻把饭盒放在了桌子上，看到孟鹤堂转过脸来，一双红红的泪眼像小兔子。

上次孟鹤堂这样的时候，是因为远不可及的梦想，和冷言冷语的现实，可是这一次却不一样了，这次是因为远在天边的东西一点一点的接近，现在踮一踮脚就能够到。

孟鹤堂红着眼眶往嘴里扒饭的样子有点可爱，还有点傻，周九良看着他的成绩单，习惯性的往他碗里夹了一块肉，被孟鹤堂毫不客气的吃进了嘴里：“阿姨做饭真好吃。”周九良指着已经及格，甚至超过了平均分的语文成绩，笑着向孟鹤堂邀功：“这跟我每周一次的信有没有关系？”  
孟鹤堂笑了，脸颊还鼓鼓的，他低头在饭碗里挑了一根看起来最长的粉条，夹到了周九良的碗里，口齿不清：“喏，咱俩长长久久。”周九良笑着去戳他的脸：“你是真舍不得你那点肉。”

孟鹤堂回东北考试前一天的晚上，周九良干脆就留在了他家睡，方便第二天送他去机场，黑夜里，他看着孟鹤堂已经收拾好了的一个行李箱，轻轻摸了摸孟鹤堂的头发：“我等你凯旋归来啊。”孟鹤堂却没睡着，他的声音带着点困倦和笑意：“凯旋和归来不能同时用，宝贝儿。”  
周九良吻了他，蜻蜓点水一样，却足以让孟鹤堂今晚的梦里拥有清风皓月，繁星点点。


	22. Chapter 22

六月，全城高考。

周九良背着三弦，从母亲新给他买的小电驴上下来，绕过了警戒线旁围着的人群，拐进了师父家的住宅区。

高考给周九良带来了奢侈的五天小长假，他干脆跟同样闲着没事做的师父约了去学琴，还好师父家虽然在学区附近，却离考点并不算近，不然师徒两个的琴音这时候怕是要被打成扰民。

不过周九良好像没有特别珍惜这次三弦课，趁着师父起身去烧水泡茶，他悄悄放下了自己的琴，蹑手蹑脚的摸到了师父家供着的观音像面前，快速的双手合十闭上眼睛，口中无声的念念有词：“保佑啊，保佑孟哥高考一切顺利，嗯...顺便保佑一下我认识的其他人，谢谢菩萨。”

师父端着茶杯看到周九良这个德行，默默的退回了厨房，等到神神叨叨的周九良又蹑手蹑脚的走回了自己的座位，三弦琴音再次响起，才重新又走出来，脸上带着没法掩饰的疑惑。

高考把彻底的唯物主义者周九良成功改造成了满天神佛的忠诚信徒，也不知他们肯不肯保佑这个功利心昭然若揭的小孩儿。

最后一场考的是英语，周九良和何九华挤在等待孩子的家长们中间，有些尴尬，何九华看了看阴天，有点担忧：“待会放听力的时候打雷怎么办？”周九良赶紧去捂他的嘴：“你别说什么来什么，呸三下！”何九华无奈的看了他一眼，很是配合的呸了三下：“你现在有点走火入魔的意思，我说破了天东北也不会打雷的，怕啥。”

孟鹤堂在东北，晴朗到万里无云的好天气，周九良掏出手机看了一眼屏保的孟鹤堂的一寸照片，心里跳的像揣了只兔子：“希望都一切顺利，谁也别掉链子。”

果然，呸三下是十分有必要的，天的确没有打雷，却瓢泼的下了一场大雨，周九良拉着何九华躲在公交车候车亭里头，无奈地看着雨幕越来越密。

何九华起初还嘴硬的说这雨大不了，两个人傻乎乎的站在越来越大的雨点子下头，直到其他家长恨铁不成钢的把他俩拉进候车亭，两人才意识到自己已经被淋成了落汤鸡。何九华轻微的打着抖，掏出手机看了一眼时间，嘴里嘟囔：“不知道那孙子带伞了没有。”

而他口中的那孙子已经写完了英语试卷，托着下巴看雨，心里想着：也不知道华儿有没有带伞。

孟鹤堂的消息比尚九熙更先从考场里出来，孟鹤堂的电话来的猝不及防，正陪着何九华张望尚九熙的周九良吓了一跳，马上笑开了花，他接起了电话：“孟哥！顺利吗？”孟鹤堂刚要说话，就听到了电话对面嘈杂的雨声，他站住了脚步：“下雨了？”

周九良拢了拢手机听筒：“嗯，刚开始考试不久就下雨了，你那边呢？”孟鹤堂抬头看了看天：“晴天，我还算顺利，你在等九熙？”周九良刚要回答，就听到了尚九熙突破人群的嗓门：“何九华你脑子忘床头柜上了吧？”

孟鹤堂也听到了，他噗嗤一声笑了出来：“怎么了这是，刚考完试就开始打嘴仗。”周九良没有说话，感觉嘴里好像塞了满满的狗粮，尚九熙撑着伞，三步两步就跑到了候车厅里，他把伞往何九华怀里一扔，就把自己外套脱下来兜头把何九华裹了个严实。

“你干嘛你，”何九华受不了周围家长的围观，脸红了一片，他轻轻推拒着，把伞交回了尚九熙手里：“你考完就犯驴。”尚九熙不管他那一套，看着他把外套穿好，脸色就没好过，周九良就没见过嬉皮笑脸的尚九熙这德行。

“小周你先回去吧，伞给你，咱晚上不吃饭了，等孟儿回来再聚。”尚九熙拍了拍周九良的肩膀，把伞留给了他，自己揽住了何九华，不轻不重的扯住了何九华的脸：“能耐死你了，冻死拉倒。”

何九华就这么一步三回头的被尚九熙塞进了出租车，这俩人还蹭了一趟高考生免费接送的便宜，留下周九良一个人在候车亭里，半晌才想起来委委屈屈的说话：“孟哥，他俩把我扔这儿了...”孟鹤堂在那边也坐上了父母派来接他的车，他有点无奈，想揍这个重色轻友的尚九熙一顿，但还是冷静下来了：“乖，你打车走好不好，孟哥待会给你发红包，你也淋雨了吧？”

周九良原地转了三转，声音都带上了奶气：“淋了，孟哥我想你，尚九熙不是玩意儿！”孟鹤堂笑了，他的手指轻轻摩挲着衣料，放柔了声音哄他家小朋友：“我也想你，我过两天就回去了，我现在自由身啦，回去想待多久待多久，我天天陪你上学，周宝宝听话，先回家。”

周九良被孟鹤堂画的这个饼喂饱了肚子，乖乖地坐车回了家，听着孟鹤堂的声音，好像尚九熙也不是那么欠揍了。孟鹤堂发来的红包不仅有打车钱，甚至还有奶茶钱，沉迷于孟鹤堂的温柔和体贴，周九良美滋滋的回了家，并没有对今日份聚餐的落空表示任何遗憾，反而更期待孟鹤堂的归来了。

孟鹤堂催促着周九良去洗个热水澡之后，挂掉了电话，这时候才收到了尚九熙和何九华联名的道歉短信，孟鹤堂往床上一躺，缓慢的看着何九华发过来的，关于抛下了周九良的道歉，勾起了嘴角，一字一顿的回复：“下不为例。”

如果按照有意义的程度来给人生的纪念日进行排序的话，高考结束后的那个晚上一定可以排到前三位。

虽然可能并没有像考试之前发狠一样许下的愿望一样，通宵蹦迪，玩到天明，甚至做的事情可能与每一个平凡的夜晚一样，但是很多东西其实就在那晚开始，种在了高考生的脑海中。那些关于遥不可及的未来的事情，仿佛都近在眼前，触手可及，他们开始迫不及待的规划这些事，可是细细想来未来却又很远，于是这种蓬勃的期待就在胸腔里堆积着，出现在今晚自由而美丽的梦中。

孟鹤堂的这个夜晚，一定令他记忆深刻，他家小朋友黏人，缠着他语音通话，所以孟鹤堂也就顺水推舟的婉拒了父母亲要给他办庆祝宴的提议，毕竟孟鹤堂知道，家里清锅冷灶，要出去吃肯定又会叫上一帮无关紧要的人，还不如抽时间陪一陪今天才受了男朋友不在身边的委屈的小朋友。

孟鹤堂窝在空调被里，听着耳机里传过来的，周九良略带鼻音的兴奋声音，时不时给他一点回应，他就又开心的说了下去，他轻轻捏了捏身边的玩偶的脑袋，突然没头没脑的在周九良的气口冒出了一句：“我真的是好喜欢你。”

周九良笑了，他裹紧了自己身上的被子，把脸埋进了松软的被面里，他有点不好意思，但是字字清晰：“我也好喜欢你啊。”

孟鹤堂回来的那天恰好放晴，仿佛是他大老远的把太阳从东北带了回来。

一大帮人浩浩荡荡去接机的样子其实有点滑稽，周九良站在最显眼的谢金身边，努力踮着脚尖看向到达口，在孟鹤堂出现的第一时间就挥起了手，希望孟鹤堂能看到。孟鹤堂当然看到了，他笑了，拉着行李箱三步并作两步的跑了过来，先抱了一下周九良，才笑眯眯的跟所有来接他的人道谢。

众人狗粮塞了满口，连声说不用客气。

这次孟鹤堂没有不喝酒的理由了，他的接风宴，外加大家高考结束聚餐，他只好和众人一起端起了酒杯，搞得桌上唯二喝橙汁的秦霄贤和周九良有些被关照的特殊。

秦霄贤给周九良倒满了果汁，不无羡慕的看着已经结束了高考的毕业生轻松自由的谈笑着：“唉，咱啥时候才毕业啊。”周九良低头喝了一口饮料，默默的看着尚九熙又帮孟鹤堂倒了啤酒：“你想高考了？准备够了？”

秦霄贤愁眉苦脸的，他这个暑假还没开始，就预定了两个补习班，有钱小少爷也有自己的难处，家里不差钱，补习班管够。他吨吨的灌下了一杯果汁，颇有借果汁消愁的意思：“再熬两年咱也这么吃饭，再也不上补习班了！”

周九良的注意力都在孟鹤堂的酒杯上，他和孟鹤堂侃天侃地的时候聊到过这个问题，他知道孟鹤堂最多三瓶就倒，眼睁睁着孟鹤堂已经喝了两瓶，他不禁扯了扯孟鹤堂的衣袖：“别喝了吧，两瓶了。”孟鹤堂醉了之后胆子格外的大，他直接凑了过来，酒味闯进周九良的鼻腔，把他激了一个激灵。

孟鹤堂的脸近在咫尺，他伸手摸了摸周九良的脸颊，嘴里没溜：“没事儿，孟哥还行，你别害怕呀。”直接把周九良弄了一个大红脸，于是他索性也就不再管了。

这场夜酒一直喝到凌晨，十来个大小伙子喝光了三箱啤酒，个个顶着一双醉兔儿一样的眼睛。何九华知道尚九熙肯定会喝到飘，所以控制着喝的很少，他费了好大得劲才把这些喝了大酒的人挨个送上回家的车，孟鹤堂几乎是半挂在周九良身上，滚烫的嘴唇贴在他脖子上，看着人都散去了，欢快的抱紧了周九良：“周宝宝，我们也回家吧，我想家了。”

喝醉了的孟鹤堂倒不算非常难搞，他没吐也没闹，顶多是话多了一点，还有身子不受控制。周九良顶着一张红脸，半搂半抱着孟鹤堂从出租车上下来，又把他带上楼去，关上孟鹤堂家的门，这才长长的舒了一口气。

孟鹤堂正搂着他的胳膊讲着他刚学跳舞那会，压腿疼到哭的前尘往事，周九良忙着给他换衣服，嗯啊这是的敷衍着，孟鹤堂不高兴了，他捧起了周九良的脸颊，不由分说就吻了上去，大胆地直接深入，把周九良的脸当面团一样的揉捏：“你不听我说话。”周九良投降了，有点欲哭无泪的反客为主，吻着放肆的孟鹤堂，喝醉酒的孟鹤堂太难搞了。

等到终于洗漱一新，两人躺在床上准备睡觉的时候，周九良觉得天都有要亮的趋势了，他看了一眼孟鹤堂的手机，发现他们的群里大多数人都回家报了平安，终于放松了下来，他摸了摸孟鹤堂的脑袋，把空调又调低了一度，抱紧了他：“快睡吧，你朋友都回家睡觉啦。”

孟鹤堂一双醉眼还睁着，带着笑意打量着周九良的样子，忽然笑出了声来，周九良有点莫名其妙：“怎么了？”孟鹤堂抱紧了他，窝进他的怀里：“九良，我跟你讲个秘密你听不听呀？”

周九良点了点头：“听，你说吧。”孟鹤堂抬起头，嘟起了嘴：“亲我一下我就告诉你。”周九良笑了，满足了他的要求：“亲亲亲，现在可以说了吧？”

孟鹤堂满足了，他笑的像只狡黠的猫：“你知不知道我们第一次接吻是什么时候？”

周九良回忆了一下：“我跟你表白以后，在这儿，沙发上。”孟鹤堂故作玄虚，摇了摇头：“不对。”周九良有点莫名其妙：“嗯？没错吧？”孟鹤堂凑了上来，他的嘴唇还带着点酒气，他浅浅的，轻轻地，吻在了周九良的嘴唇上：“你闭上眼睛。”

周九良听了他的话，只听到孟鹤堂的声音从耳边传来：“我悄悄告诉你哦，第一次，是你留宿在我家的时候，晚上...你睡着了，我偷偷，亲了你一下，就像刚才这样。”孟鹤堂哧哧的笑着，抱住了周九良的脖颈：“你不许跟别人说啊，我只告诉你一个人。”

周九良睁开了眼睛，他看到天花板上有窗户外头透进来的车灯的光，恰如那个初冬的夜晚，他在心动的忐忑中睡去，却不知道身边的人有着同样蠢蠢欲动的心。

周九良也笑了，他把已经有了睡意的孟鹤堂抱得更紧，珍重的吻上了他的额头：“我保证，这是你和我的秘密。”


	23. Chapter 23

周九良系着围裙，拎着炒勺从厨房出来找冰糖的时候，孟鹤堂正在沙发上晃悠着腿玩手机。

x大的军训异常严格，孟鹤堂黑了至少两个度，周九良看他冲自己一笑，露出显得特别白的两排牙齿，没忍住噗嗤乐出了声。

周九良找到了冰糖取了两块就回厨房了，孟鹤堂军训归来的第一餐被他自信满满的全部承包，周九良一边炒着糖色，一边回想着孟鹤堂像是出狱一样跑出x大的样子，越发觉得自己像个等待丈夫参军归来的军嫂。

x大的军训是禁止参训的新生随意出入的，所以孟鹤堂开学以后，两人算是真正意义上的分居了两地，孟鹤堂虽然递交了走读申请，但军训期间也要过集体生活，整整一个月，连x大的门都没出过。周九良去接他回来的那天恰好是个周六，秦霄贤小少爷要上补习班，何九华忙着去隔壁市与异地恋的尚九熙见面，于是就只有周九良一个人等在x大门口，边玩手机边等待x大开门放人。

十点整的时候开学典礼终于结束了，周九良听到了学校里面庆祝开学的礼炮响声，随后就看到了冲大门而来的，穿着清一色军训服的人群。

如果孟鹤堂没有直接扑进他怀里的话，很惭愧，周九良可能认不出他来。

“呜啊啊啊九良我想死你了！”周九良刚把手机揣回裤兜，就被冲他跑过来的一个小黑猴抱了满怀，孟鹤堂军训服都没换，埋在他胸前蹭：“你孟哥这一个月终于熬出头了。”周九良低头看到孟鹤堂的脸的时候，实在没忍住笑，他抱紧了孟鹤堂，下巴抵在他肩膀上笑到颤抖：“哥，你挖煤回来啦？”

糖色炒好之后，刚刚焯过水放在一边的肉就下了锅，周九良满意的凑上去闻了闻，然后就被闻着味道找过来的孟鹤堂抱住了。

“炒了什么啊？好香。”孟鹤堂手不老实，在周九良腰上乱摸，周九良一边躲，一边搅动着锅里的红烧肉，笑着埋汰他孟哥：“你是馋了是吗？”孟鹤堂有点赖皮的意味，手粘在周九良身上不动：“我都一个月没见你了，也一个月没吃肉了，馋死了。”

周九良往锅里加了点水，把锅盖扣了上去，他放下了炒勺，回头亲了亲孟鹤堂的脸颊：“馋肉待会就能吃，馋我...没什么办法。”孟鹤堂笑的狡黠，他摸了摸周九良的脸，凑上去亲了一下，拉着周九良空出来的手晃来晃去，恶意卖萌：“再亲一下就没那么馋啦。”

孟鹤堂已经学会了无视周九良时不时忍不住的笑声，专心的在自己碗里扒饭，周九良笑归笑，还是给他夹了不少肉吃，孟鹤堂从回来就一直粘着他诉苦，军训期间又累又苦，天天吃清炒包菜云云，成功唤起了周九良对这个小娇气包的同情心。

孟鹤堂嘴角沾着亮晶晶的油光，从饭碗里抬起头来：“不行，不能再吃肉了，周一专业课要上称的。”周九良看着他很没有说服力的，依旧在起伏的腮帮子，笑着给他盛了一碗汤：“没事儿，你比军训之前瘦了很多哦。”孟鹤堂笑眯了眼睛：“真的吗？”

周九良给他夹肉的筷子都在颤抖，他控制不住上扬的嘴角：“黑色显瘦啊。”

吃过了饭，解决了馋肉吃的问题，孟鹤堂就开始着力于解决馋周九良的问题了。

一开始是拉着要亲亲，亲着亲着就滚到了床上去，周九良被他压在身下挑逗，搞得面红耳赤，孟鹤堂的手像条灵活的蛇，从周九良的衣摆下端伸进去，抚摸周九良越发滚烫的体温。周九良手忙脚乱，又要抓他乱动的手，还要回应他热情的亲吻，不多时就挣扎了起来：“你...别闹，孟哥...”

孟鹤堂放开了他，脑袋埋在他颈间直笑：“你还小，好了好了，不闹了。”周九良脸红脖子粗，嘴上却还不服软，他本能的往上顶了顶胯：“谁小？”孟鹤堂楞了一下，抬眼看了周九良一眼，然后眯着眼睛笑的有些放肆，他舔了舔嘴角，把周九良彻底逗过了头：“是，不小，哪都小不了。”

调戏过度的结果就是周九良不理人了，孟鹤堂躺在床上，轻轻戳着背对着他面壁的周九良的后背：“我错了嘛...”周九良的红脸还没消退下去，他玩着手机稳定自己心神，一边冷淡回应：“我知道你错了，待会再原谅你。”

孟鹤堂看着周九良的肩头，手上锲而不舍，像小猫挠门一样的骚扰周九良，不过这种骚扰没持续太久，饭饱思午觉，军训一个月累到不行的孟鹤堂很快就睡了过去。周九良感觉背后没了动静，轻轻转了过来，孟鹤堂微微张着嘴，手指还放在他近旁，全无防备。

周九良端详了一会儿，还是伸手把孟鹤堂揽进了怀里，轻轻拍了拍他的后背，在他耳边亲了一下：“现在原谅你啦。”

怀里的孟鹤堂呼呼睡着，周九良却没什么睡意，他闲着无聊，用手指一下一下轻轻拨动着孟鹤堂修剪短了的额发。

今年夏天把孟鹤堂忙坏了，自打高考成绩出来以后，就是一条龙的麻烦，孟鹤堂的成绩应该算是理想，主要判断标准是于谦听到他的成绩之后没有破口大骂。随后就是让周九良一个旁观家属都头大的程序，查历年成绩，转学籍，网站报名，周九良什么帮也帮不上，只能继续迷信，次次去师父家里拜菩萨，保佑孟鹤堂成功录取。

孟鹤堂的父母也帮不上什么忙，只能出钱，x大录取的信息还没出，他们就帮孟鹤堂在x市的房子续了租，让他能安安心心的在x市等待学校的消息。周九良的暑假便是窝在孟鹤堂家里，看着孟鹤堂忙来忙去，帮食不下咽的孟鹤堂做好吃的，哄睡不好的孟鹤堂入睡。

如果让孟鹤堂自己来总结这个假期，那就是随波逐流的一场梦。

从考试结束到回来见到周九良，从成绩出来到报考信息完善，他统统没有什么实际感，直到拿到录取通知书，被周九良抱起来转圈的时候，他才感觉好像一瞬间回到了这个世界。手中握着的是实实在在的未来，终于可以明确明天的自己会在哪里，孟鹤堂窝在比他还要激动的周九良怀里哭了一鼻子，然后就被得到了消息的朋友们拉了出去撸串喝酒。

大家都成功的上了岸，尚九熙考到了孟鹤堂考试时摔伤腰的那所大学，就在隔壁市，很方便与还在高考的苦海中挣扎的何九华见面，严格意义上甚至不算异地恋；舞蹈社的社长谢金选择了继承父辈的衣钵，考取了天津的艺校，被朋友调侃是回去跑了码头。

少年们各奔四方，心里都是满满的，对未来的欣喜和期待，离别没有伤感，因为所有离别都是为了下一次重聚时的惊喜。

周九良看着他们的酒杯碰到一起，在灯下荡漾出太阳的光，自己也有些感慨和豪情万丈，他也倒上了一杯啤酒，然后成功把自己呛到，被孟鹤堂嘲笑了一个晚上。

孟鹤堂醒来的时候，日头都要偏西了，他磨磨蹭蹭的在周九良胸口蹭来蹭去，软乎乎的头发被蹭的乱七八糟，周九良轻轻揉着他的脸，揪了揪他的耳朵：“你是断奶断早了吗？”孟鹤堂唔了一声，顺着周九良的手摸上了自己的耳朵，突然想起了什么：“对了！有件事要拜托你。”

军训实在严格，怕被扣分或者罚跑，孟鹤堂把戴了许久的耳钉取了下来，怪不得周九良总觉得摸着的时候感觉少了什么。

孟鹤堂翻找了好久才找到军训前收起来的两个耳钉，颠颠的跑到周九良面前，像献宝一样的递了过去：“帮我戴，好不好？”周九良小心翼翼的接了过来，有点恍惚，仿佛又回到了第一次看到孟鹤堂的时候，那时候的孟鹤堂站在晨光里，耳垂上的耳钉闪闪发光，不过比不上他的眼睛，周九良看着孟鹤堂带着期待神色的，亮晶晶的眼睛，拍了拍自己的大腿：“坐过来，我帮你。”

整整一个月都没有戴耳钉，孟鹤堂担心自己的耳洞已经长合了，不敢自己对着镜子戴，周九良眯着眼睛，认真的看着孟鹤堂的耳垂，终于找到了像一颗浅浅的痣一样的痕迹，他舔了舔嘴唇，把耳针对准了戳了进去。

“好啦。”周九良捏住了孟鹤堂的下巴，把他的脸扳正看了看效果：“好看着呢，转过来，另一边。”孟鹤堂转过了身，周九良按着之前的步骤，把另一个耳钉也戳了上去，却意外的收获了孟鹤堂吃痛的哼声：“别...好疼。”

孟鹤堂蜷缩了一下，转过脸来，眼圈都红了，他摸了摸耳垂，有些遗憾：“这个耳洞好像长合了。”周九良有些手足无措，他凑近了些，看到原本有耳洞的位置被自己唐突的那一下戳的通红，他带着歉意，轻轻吻了一下孟鹤堂的耳垂：“对不起。”孟鹤堂摇了摇头：“唔，没事，总比打耳洞的时候强多了。”

孟鹤堂往后一靠，整个人窝在了周九良怀里，接过了没能带上的另一个耳钉，有点懊恼的鼓起了脸颊：“这么快就长合了，还要再打一次，很疼的。”周九良顺手抚摸着没戴耳钉的那个耳垂，有点好奇：“疼还要打？”孟鹤堂絮絮的嘴碎：“哎呀，当年爱漂亮的很，爸妈也管不到我，自己一个人就跑去打了耳洞，谁知道那么痛，对了，我当年还在打耳洞的店里哭了一鼻子，哭到工作的姐姐都来劝我。”

周九良想象着这个画面，有点好笑：“那现在就不要打了嘛，怕你痛。”孟鹤堂抬脸去看他：“只戴一个耳钉不会很怪吗？”周九良低头吻了下来：“别人戴有点怪，你戴就很特别。”

孟鹤堂的耳垂很软，还带着点孟鹤堂惯常用的香水的味道，周九良知道他喜欢把香水喷在耳后，他凑上去亲吻了两下，又试探的舔了一下，把孟鹤堂吓得浑身一颤，他笑了：“别再打了，这个耳垂归我，好不好？”

军训结束，孟鹤堂和周九良都回到了生活的正轨，和高中时候差别不大，依旧是周九良时常过来留宿，孟鹤堂有空去周九良那撩闲。

不过现在是孟鹤堂的自由时间更多了，专业课虽然是每天都有，但晨训结束之后就按照课表上课了，艺术系的课表相对来说没有那么的紧凑，孟鹤堂便突发奇想，在家鼓捣什么爱心便当，骑着小电驴送到周九良教室去。

高中门口的布告栏就贴着孟鹤堂被录取时的大脸照片，门卫也就懒得拦他，孟鹤堂拎着给周九良送的饭，轻车熟路的往高二五班跑，迎头就撞上了从班里出来的于谦。

“于...老师。”孟鹤堂笑的有点谄媚，他下意识的把手藏在了身后，心虚的不敢看于谦的脸，于谦打量了他两眼，反而笑了：“你怎么黑的跟个猴儿一样，挖煤去了？”孟鹤堂苦笑了两声，心里暗暗吐槽，不愧是师生，周九良和于谦吐槽人的措辞都一个样。

周九良分科之后虽然选择了理科，但是很幸运，依旧被分到了于谦做班主任的班里，孟鹤堂听说之后还挺开心的，于谦是个好老师，周九良的语文又拔尖，在他的培养下会越来越好的。

跟于谦告别之后，孟鹤堂就拐进了五班，同样选了理科的何九华冲他点了点头，就出门去文科班找秦霄贤一起吃午饭了，尚九熙毕了业，何九华和单身狗秦霄贤又成了铁一样的饭搭子。周九良还在记笔记，孟鹤堂没打扰他，站在他背后等，教室里的学生都走的七七八八了，周九良这才放下笔站起身来，一回头就看到了孟鹤堂的笑脸。

“怎么过来了？”周九良一个懒腰伸到一半又收了回去，孟鹤堂走到他旁边坐下，一脸期待的把自己做的便当放在了他桌上：“给你送饭。”周九良愣了，好像有点窃喜，又板着脸做出不怎么在意的样子：“早训不累呀？还给我做饭，麻烦不麻烦？”

孟鹤堂笑而不语，看着周九良的爪子很诚实的开始解便当袋的系扣，小孩儿一脸专注，嘴角也控制不住的扬了起来：“做了什么呀？”孟鹤堂笑了，捏上了周九良的脸颊：“反正是你喜欢的。”


	24. Chapter 24

孟鹤堂上大学这两个月来，训练强度逐渐加大，没怎么节食，人也瘦下来了一些，然而同时戒了好久的烟又抽了起来，周九良发现时已经晚了，让他有点追悔莫及。

“你缺钱啊？”周九良看着孟鹤堂点燃了手里的烟，皱了皱眉，盯着孟鹤堂的手指尖看。

周九良和孟鹤堂正在家里阳台上乘凉，秋老虎来的热烈，又没有热到要时时刻刻开空调，吃过晚饭两人就跑到了凉快的阳台上说闲话，孟鹤堂心情似乎不错，随手拨弄着晾在阳台上的周九良的一件T恤，告诉周九良他有一个兼职邀请。

孟鹤堂把点燃了的烟送到嘴边吸了一口，笑了笑：“你孟哥缺啥也不缺钱。”周九良倒是不讨厌烟味，但他不喜欢孟鹤堂吸完烟半夜咳嗽，毕竟每次自己都会惊醒，担心地给咳红了脸的人倒水喝，睡得迷迷糊糊的孟鹤堂还不怎么领情，哼哼唧唧的往周九良怀里拱，倒像埋怨周九良扰了他的清梦。

某个前科累累的人丝毫没有负罪感，在周九良灼灼的目光里又吸了一口烟，慢慢吐出烟雾：“平时你忙，我找点事干，不至于老想着跑咱高中去烦你，周末不上班，我还是可以在家陪陪你的，嗯...兼职赚点小钱也可以送你礼物啊，你喜欢什么？五三还是模考卷？”孟鹤堂笑眯眯的，故意揶揄，周九良却没搭腔。

周九良最近有点闷，孟鹤堂感觉得出来，他微微皱着眉，挥了挥手，像是在驱散孟鹤堂身周的烟雾，又像是向孟鹤堂妥协：“做你喜欢的事吧，只要你不累，我都支持你。”孟鹤堂的眼睛像是燃着的烟头一样闪闪烁烁的，他眨巴着眼睛，偏头去看周九良的神色：“最近...不太开心？”

周九良的神色有点莫名其妙和躲闪：“我？没有。”孟鹤堂撇了撇嘴不置可否，他吸了一口烟，语速慢了下来：“缠着我闹的时候都少了，昨天在屋里写作业我还听见你叹气，还有，唔...”周九良直接吻了上来，这个吻来的猝不及防，孟鹤堂手一抖，烟灰差点掉在两人衣服上。

周九良闭着眼睛撬开了孟鹤堂的嘴唇，倒有点心虚封口的意思，他托着孟鹤堂的脸颊，准备深入，却被孟鹤堂口中还未散尽的烟气呛到，赶紧放开孟鹤堂咳嗽了起来。

“呃...”孟鹤堂轻轻拍着周九良的后背，看着他家小朋友咳到红了脸：“宝贝儿，你别这时候亲我啊，呛。”孟鹤堂有点无奈的笑了笑，单手掐掉了烟，转身回了客厅，马上端了杯温水过来递给周九良：“喝口水，顺顺气。”

周九良接过了水，嗓子咳的有些哑：“要么你少抽，要么我学抽。”孟鹤堂有点乱了阵脚，他轻轻推了周九良肩头一下：“虎啊你，你敢抽我真揍你。”周九良喝了口水，终于露出了点笑意：“那你知道该怎么办了吧？”

孟鹤堂还能怎么办，他把家里唯一一个一次性打火机丢进了垃圾桶，漱了漱口去烟味，亲了周九良一下：“行啦，盖章，不抽了。”

转过天周九良就又回了学校住宿，孟鹤堂也跟兼职单位正式签了协议，周一到周五空闲时间工作，周末双休。钱赚的虽然还没有生活费多，但孟鹤堂也就是找个乐子，不太在乎这个，再说了，蚂蚁腿再细，多少也算肉嘛。

这个兼职是孟鹤堂军训时候认识的学长推荐的，内容就是在一家舞蹈工作室做助教，帮着上课的老师矫正学员姿势、做做示范之类的。还好孟鹤堂民族舞出身，基本功过硬，又是x大的学生，做个助教绰绰有余，也不怎么耗费精力，因为这两天他的心头也挂上了一桩心事。

周九良的情绪不怎么对头，孟鹤堂变着法的问过几次，都被搪塞过去了，这让他有点郁闷，难道还有什么话是不能跟自己说的吗？周四晚上结束了工作，孟鹤堂便给何九华发了个消息询问，打算在周五接自家小朋友回家过周末前打探清楚。

何九华没多久就回了电话，孟鹤堂那时候刚洗完澡，擦着还湿漉漉的头发接了起来，去了阳台，悄咪咪的点着了一根烟：“喂？九华。”何九华当然听到了对面电话接通时打火机的一声脆响，他笑了一声：“孟哥，趁九良不在家就放飞自我？”

孟鹤堂一点不虚，他眯起了眼睛吐出口烟气：“差不多吧，你别告诉他就成。”何九华背着在宿舍学习的周九良躲在了天台上打电话，夜风的声音呼呼作响，他拢了拢手机收音口：“我懒得说，你俩的事你俩内部解决算了，周九良最近驴的很，不触他霉头，对了哥，你想问我什么事来着？”

还好何九华没忘正事，孟鹤堂轻轻搓捻着烟蒂：“你也觉得这小子最近犯驴？出啥事了吗，学校里，他成绩差了？被训了？出岔子了？”何九华思考了一下，有点迟疑：“也没有吧，月考没考呢，摸底考他考的不赖，我也没印象他被谁训了，九良脾气一直还行，也不惹事，更没人惹他，不是这方面的事。”

孟鹤堂狠狠吸了口烟，轻咳了两声，何九华在电话那头裹了裹衣服：“哥，你瘾这么大？别跟尚九熙那犊子似的，烟没离手的时候。”孟鹤堂笑了：“不碍事，你天天管着九熙，他倒也能听得进去，对了，其他的事呢，小事也行，比如什么班干部改选啦？九良不做班干部的对吧？”

何九华挠了挠后脑勺：“嗯...也没什么吧，反正九良心情不咋地是从上礼拜开始的，上礼拜...就来了个艺体生培训中心的宣讲嘛，讲一半让于老师撵出去了，说我们班没有艺术生意向的孩子。”孟鹤堂嗯了一声 ，他对这种事倒比何九华熟悉，每年这个时候都是各大培训机构争抢生源的时候，刚刚明确了艺术生意向的学生们正在迷茫，被培训机构三言两语就能说动。

“哦对了，那时候九良还听了一会儿，放下笔没继续写作业，就这点事儿挺奇怪的，”何九华的语速慢了下来：“他写作业的时候挺少被影响的，就那次。”

周五晚上下了班，孟鹤堂还带着一身的汗，就骑车跑到了高中门口接孩子，比各路阿姨还要积极。

周九良出校门的时候还是有点闷闷不乐的，他以为孟鹤堂还没来，拍了拍自己的脸颊打起精神，像是小猫洗脸。他站在马路边掏出了手机，电话还没打出去，孟鹤堂就已经把车骑到了他跟前：“没看到我呀？我怎么会迟到呢？”周九良笑了笑：“我以为你还没下班呢。”

回家路上，周九良意外的乖顺，揽着孟鹤堂的腰一声也不吭，孟鹤堂小心的避开路上的坑坑洼洼，声音温柔：“累了？作业是不是太多了。”周九良点了点头：“困。”孟鹤堂抿起了嘴，把准备好的一套关于询问周九良心事的说辞又咽了回去：“好，回家先睡觉，明天起来再学习，好不好？”

回答孟鹤堂的只有周九良轻声的哈欠。

夜里温度转凉，要盖薄被子了，孟鹤堂窝在周九良怀里充当抱枕，小心的把手机亮度调到最低，以免打扰到困极了的小男友睡觉。

他上了大学以后不改夜猫习性，老喜欢半夜玩手机，白天睡懒觉，和周九良正好相反。今天的周九良格外的困一样，很快就睡得平稳，呼吸浅浅的，孟鹤堂玩了一会儿，索性关掉了手机，翻了个身抱紧周九良，闭着眼睛想事情。

周九良听到艺术生培训宣讲的时候，他在想什么呢？

孟鹤堂的指尖轻轻抚摸着周九良环在他腰间的手臂，最终停在他的臂弯上，感受皮肤上可靠的温热。他的小男友是个出世又入世的人，他清楚俗世里自己的所有野心和目标，知道自己的优势，也知道怎样才能发挥出来，他喜欢赢，偶尔也透露出一点可爱的自负，让时常胆怯又内敛的孟鹤堂着迷；可是他又是个十足清高的人，他心里埋着虚无缥缈的愿望和孩童一样单纯又真挚的浪漫，他有对于心爱之物的执着，执着的像是能为之放下一切。

孟鹤堂睁开了眼睛，他吸了一下鼻子，把薄被子往周九良身上拉了拉，周九良好像皱了一下眉，他长出了一口气，把孟鹤堂抱得更紧，他迷迷糊糊的低头吻了孟鹤堂一下：“唔...睡吧。”孟鹤堂摸了摸他的脑袋，柔软的头发有些蓬松，手感很好，孟鹤堂挣动了一下，往周九良怀里埋了埋头：“晚安。”

周九良早慧，这一点教他三弦的师父最清楚。

那年周九良正儿八经拜胡子义为师父的时候还是个小娃娃，胖乎乎的，拎着一把快赶上自己高了的大三弦双眼放光，在胡子义劝过他之后才换成了小孩子练习用的小号三弦。周九良的父亲与胡子义早年相识，夫妻两个常出差，起初请剧团伴奏退休在家的胡子义教周九良弹三弦也只是个把老胡家当托儿所的心态，可是没想到周九良是真的爱上了三弦，爱上这种说起名字都没多少人知道的传统乐器。

小九良话不多，也好管教，就是倔了点，练不好就一遍一遍的练，胡子义摇着蒲扇坐在他身边，看他手指尖都磨的通红，还抿着嘴唇不肯放弃的样子，无奈调侃：“小孩儿，你又不靠这个吃饭，多少过得去就行了呗，我多余教你难的曲子。”

周九良倔起来连师父也敢瞪眼：“不行！拿起来了的东西就不能放下。”

他从小就这个德行，清醒、现实，可是又浪漫、不切实际。

那天宣讲的培训机构在台上说的天花乱坠，教室里闹哄哄的，同学们在笑，是因为宣讲团把“艺术生通过艺考上大学有分数优惠”这件事情说的如此简单轻易，仿佛艺术生的艺术特长能够 一夜之间长到他们这群从小就只知道埋头苦读的孩子们身上。

周九良在出神，他手上无意识的点动着课桌，那是手捧三弦时最基础的指法，他的心在叫嚣，骄傲的不可一世，因为凭借周九良的成绩，如果选择艺考，大约是比其他艺考生都要优越的存在；而周九良的头脑清醒，他清清楚楚的记得不到五十岁就赋闲在家的师父说过的话：“但凡我还有一点可干的事儿，我也不至于吃饱了撑的在这儿教你弹三弦。”

师父虽然嘴上不饶人，发落起人来尤其狠，但是真把周九良当自家徒弟，所以只玩笑似的提过一次让他去艺考之类的话，就再也没提过，因为他比谁都清楚，如果选择了这门冷门的乐器作为终生事业，周九良的未来与他也许差不许多。

这种未来说不上差，但是周九良有太多的可能性，他能选择的余地太多了，三弦就成了其中最需要仔细考量的一种。在这个爱好不一定能当饭吃的时代里，周九良忽然觉得有些迷茫，他甚至对自己的优秀成绩感到怀疑，如果成绩再差一点，让他名正言顺的和其他特长生走上同样的路，他是不是会不这么纠结？

周九良忽然意识到，理想与未来是清晰割裂的，这就是他这些天心烦意乱的原因。

在家里过的这个周末里，孟鹤堂怎么也没能找到合适的时机去跟周九良好好谈谈，他对于周九良烦闷的原因有一个大概的了解，但不是很确定。他想着，只有周九良愿意亲口说出来，才是对他最好的一种开解。

不过周九良就不怎么配合了，他除了认真学习让孟鹤堂不好意思去打扰之外，就是撒娇耍赖要孟鹤堂抱抱亲亲。孟鹤堂被他抱在腿上亲的七荤八素，小孩儿的吻技在他身上锻炼的越发纯熟，甚至大着胆子在孟鹤堂锁骨上试着嘬出了一个红印子。

“你干嘛呀？”孟鹤堂看着小孩儿满意的把他衣领扯松，打量着那个显眼的印子：“吃不到还要做个记号？”

周九良的指尖轻轻点过了那个红痕，笑的餍足，占有欲昭然若揭：“盖章，你是我的。”


	25. Chapter 25

针对周九良的心理状况咨询一再被黏糊的吻打断，这一拖就又到了下个礼拜。

周一孟鹤堂有早训， 起的比要上早自习的周九良还早，他先把还在犯困的周九良拍醒，就自顾自的先换好了训练服，披上了件外套准备送周九良去上学，然后自己再回学校。

小孩儿困得低枝倒挂，看着孟鹤堂把一个面包、一盒牛奶塞进他的书包，他长长的打了一个哈欠，说话间都带上了鼻音：“你自己的份有没有准备呀？”孟鹤堂拉上了他的书包拉链递给他：“我下了早训去食堂吃面。”

周九良的声音听起来带着点黏糊的奶味，加上话的内容更让孟鹤堂心软，他亲了孟鹤堂脸颊一下：“嗯...亲一下，再见面又要周五了。”孟鹤堂去揉他的脸，笑的宠溺，毫无防备被周九良扯开了训练服的衣领，周九良微微俯身亲吻了一下孟鹤堂锁骨间被他嘬出来的红印子，笑的不怀好意：“换衣服的时候躲着点人，不然就被发现了。”

孟鹤堂扯住了他的耳朵：“要不是快迟到了，我现在给你脖子上嘬一个，显你能耐了，臭小子。”周九良得寸进尺，他解开了校服最上方的一颗纽扣，露出脖颈：“来呀。”

被一个小自己将近三岁的小孩儿吃的死死的，心里不平衡的孟鹤堂故意骑车轧过一个坑，把后座抱着他腰昏昏欲睡的周九良惊醒，这就是学长所能想到的最过分的报复。

周一周二孟鹤堂课少，老早就上完了课回家，他百无聊赖的搓着自己的小手机打游戏，想周九良想的抓心挠肝，可是用爱心便当的借口跑去找他行不通了，因为周九良这两天忙着考试，连跟他发微信臭贫的时间都没有。

这是周九良分科之后的第一次月考，孟鹤堂瘫在沙发上发呆，想起自己当年刚分到艺体班之后的第一次月考，他考了全班第一，拉第二名将近一百分，回想起公布成绩时班主任好像解不出大便一样的表情，他忍不住哧哧的笑了出来。

周九良这时候正考着生物，可是他的情况却没那么顺利，他悄悄拆开了一包纸巾，狠狠擤了一下鼻涕，鼻头都被自己揪的通红。眼前的考题似乎跳着舞，挨个往他本就昏昏沉沉的大脑里头钻，周九良拍了拍自己的脸，强迫自己打起精神来，可是收卷铃声响起的那一刻，周九良心里还是蹦出了一句话：我凉了。

事实证明，虽然没有周九良自己想象的那么严重，但是他的失误的确显而易见，月考成绩转天就公布了，周九良掉出了前十名，被于谦揪到办公室好一通说教。

周三下午秦霄贤颠颠的跑来找他的两个老战友吃晚饭，却发现高二五班里洋溢着一股低气压，他小心翼翼的试探着趴在桌上没精神的周九良：“哥，你咋了？”周九良抬了抬眼有气无力，鼻音浓的化不开：“我说没咋你信吗？”

何九华扯了扯秦霄贤的衣袖，冲着蔫头耷脑的周九良安慰：“好啦，你先回宿舍，找点感冒药吃，前两天让你吃你倔的跟什么一样，现在得吃了吧。”秦霄贤伸手摸了摸周九良的额头：“你先回去，等我俩去食堂给你带点粥喝，要不要请个假啊，孟哥在家吗，让他过来接你？”

周九良站了起来，满脸疲色：“请屁，我现在请假回去于老师得活吃了我。”

回了宿舍周九良就一头栽在了床上，窗外的天色越来越暗了，一想到待会还要回去上晚自习，他眨了眨眼睛，突然觉得有点累。周九良从枕头底下摸出了手机，点开了孟鹤堂的微信，他在对话框里编辑好了 “我感冒了”，可是又逐字删去，周九良看着手机发呆，刚要下床去洗把脸，却打进来了一个电话。

“喂，妈妈。”周九良接通了电话，对面母亲的声音有些急切：“你怎么了呀？”周九良清了清嗓子，刚要回答“小感冒，不碍事”，却意外的听到了母亲的下半句疑问：“怎么月考考成这个样子？”

周九良愣住了，他张了张嘴，却说不出什么辩驳的话来，沉默了半天，声音小的像蚊子叫：“对不起。”周家妈妈刚刚结束一场收购，语气还带着谈判场上的急切：“你班主任和我沟通了，问我你最近是不是有什么分神的东西，我想来想去，是不是到了艺考快要报名的时候了？”

周九良心里一颤：“嗯...”电话那头，周九良的母亲有些急躁的啧了一声，她本是无意的，可是落在周九良耳朵里却像是惊雷一样响：“我们能不能不想艺考这回事了？你多好的成绩呀，为什么非得要...”周九良好像听不到了，他机械的嗯啊回答着，直到母亲说完她想说的：“好了，一次失误没什么大不了的，你摆正态度，好好学习，下次月考还会赶上来的。”周九良嗯了一声，挂掉了电话，电话那头的母亲浑然不觉：“还有，记得吃吃药，听你的鼻音那么重，很难受吧？喂？”

可是电话已经被挂断了。

秦霄贤和何九华在食堂挤出了一身的汗，才带着给周九良买的南瓜粥回了寝室，敲了半天的门却没人开。“不会睡着了吧？”秦霄贤摸了摸食堂打包碗的碗壁，笑了一下：“待会粥就凉了。”何九华摸遍了全身摸出宿舍钥匙，边开门边埋汰秦霄贤：“谐音梗扣钱啊。”好不容易进了屋，才发现屋里一个人都没有。

何九华皱起了眉，他马上拨了周九良的电话，可是却没人接，两人面面相觑，不知道周九良到底去了哪里。

这是周九良第一次来孟鹤堂兼职的地方，周末的时候孟鹤堂窝在他怀里给他看过照片，还被他坏心眼的调侃这地方像个小黑作坊，不过地址可是被周九良记在了脑子里，即使感冒扰的他浑浑噩噩，也记的门儿清。

刚从学校翻墙出来，周九良身上还带着土灰，他心里不舒服，甚至比身体更甚。小孩儿咬了咬牙，忍着不适开始爬楼，孟鹤堂兼职的地方的确像个小黑作坊，连电梯都没有，爬到三楼，周九良停下来喘了口气，就听到了不远处孟鹤堂的声音。

孟鹤堂恰好在休息，今天晚上带的是一个爵士舞的中级班，很是累人，课间休息他便出门透风，倚在走廊的栏杆上掏出了香烟盒。周九良又走了几阶台阶，刚要开口叫他，却看到了孟鹤堂身边站了一个女孩儿。

女孩儿掏出了口袋里的zippo火机，笑着凑上去点着了孟鹤堂手里的烟，周九良愣在了原地。走廊里的声控灯灭了，周九良现在感觉心里空落落的，刚才满腔的，想要扑进孟鹤堂怀里的委屈和迫切好像都不见了，剩下的只有空落落的遗憾和失望。

他转身悄悄离开了，甚至没有再惊动声控灯。

孟鹤堂手中的烟已经燃了，可是他却没有吸，他瞥了一眼楼梯间熄灭的声控灯，有些困惑，方才好像看到有人站在那里。“老师，给你点着了你怎么不抽哇？”女学生是个很妩媚的女孩子，自顾自的点着了手上的烟，吸了一口，笑意盈盈：“你那个牌子涩口，要不要试试看我的？”

孟鹤堂看了一眼女孩儿手指间香烟过滤嘴上的口红印，掐灭了自己手上那支缓缓燃烧着的烟，丢进了垃圾桶，他礼貌的笑了一下：“不了，我家小朋友不喜欢我抽，今天不抽了。”

晚自习开始不久，何九华就坐不住了，于谦来查人数的时候他给周九良报了个病，说去厕所了，这个傻借口根本瞒不了整堂的自习，更瞒不了于谦的眼睛。

他借口去厕所找周九良，揣着手机就出了门，拨通了孟鹤堂的电话。孟鹤堂接电话的声音有些气喘，他正忙着，不过在听说周九良逃课的消息之后就顾不上了，自己抄起外套也逃了课。孟鹤堂的心口像是揣了一只兔子，突突跳个不停，何九华只知道周九良月考失利、身体不佳，但不知道周九良先前的那些郁闷。

孟鹤堂现在什么都知道，所以他紧张的不得了，他先去了周九良家，在楼下看到没有亮灯，又赶紧上车往自己家跑。等到孟鹤堂终于跑上了楼，他已经急出了一身的汗，自家客厅灯火通明，当间靠着沙发歪在地板上的醉兔儿，除了周九良还能有谁。

孟鹤堂皱起了眉，客厅里歪了好几个啤酒罐子，周九良身上衣服都没换，还是那身校服，不过现在沾满了酒气，小孩儿回来的时候买了一兜的啤酒，结果喝了没三听就醉的东倒西歪。孟鹤堂上前蹲在了周九良身边，伸手摸了摸他通红的脸：“九良？”

周九良的脸颊很烫，孟鹤堂的手捂在上头减轻了一些灼热感，周九良动了动眼皮，醒了过来：“嗯...”孟鹤堂跪在了地上，把周九良揽进了怀里：“好了，我在呢，没事儿的啊。”周九良却推拒了起来，一边用劲儿，一边口齿不清的嘟囔：“不要你，你...你喜欢别的小朋友，你们都喜欢别的小朋友。”

一边说，周九良却控制不住的鼻酸，说话带上了哭腔：“我什么都做不好，你去找别的小朋友...”孟鹤堂更用力的抱紧了他，把他的脸靠在了自己胸前：“不闹了，听话，我不找，我就喜欢你呀。”周九良的身体颤抖了起来，他的手抚上了孟鹤堂的后背，孟鹤堂轻轻地摸着他的脑袋，没一会儿，周九良哇的一声哭了出来。

孟鹤堂挪动了一下跪麻了的腿，继续听着周九良没什么逻辑的醉话，小孩儿的眼泪已经浸透了他胸前的衣料，他断断续续的说着自己心里的委屈，多半是颠三倒四的，可是孟鹤堂却能懂。

“其实我觉得...两件事没什么联系，”周九良蹭了蹭孟鹤堂：“但是她一定要联系在一起，没问过我，她老怀疑我。”孟鹤堂轻轻捏着周九良的脖颈：“我知道，你委屈了对不对？”周九良点了点头，抱着孟鹤堂轻轻抽噎：“我妈，我妈想让我当好小孩。”

孟鹤堂安抚似的轻拍着周九良的背：“你一直都是个好小孩儿，只不过现在生病了。先放开我一会儿，我找点药，你吃了再跟我说可以吗？”周九良却不撒手，摇起了头，鼻音又委屈又可怜：“不行，我撒手你就走了。”孟鹤堂捧起了他的脸，给他擦眼泪的动作也像是对待一个易碎的宝贝：“不走呀，我上哪去？”

周九良鼻尖一抽一抽，眼神让孟鹤堂想起了曾养过的宠物小狗，小朋友的口气急了起来：“你，你去和女孩儿抽烟，我都看见了。”孟鹤堂楞了一下：“嗯？”周九良委屈巴巴的，咬上了孟鹤堂正给他擦眼泪的手指，留下一个不深不浅的牙印：“我...我就是看见了。”

孟鹤堂笑了，他半跪着，俯下了身子，吻上了周九良的嘴唇，舌尖深入，攫取周九良口中的酒气，直到周九良忍不住抱紧了他。孟鹤堂微微喘息着，点了点周九良的鼻尖：“有烟味吗？”周九良摇了摇头，终于止住了哭泣，他有些难为情的把孟鹤堂抱紧，随着孟鹤堂慢慢站了起来。

孟鹤堂坐在床边，看着他废了好大劲才收拾干净安顿上床睡着了的周九良，轻叹了口气。

他打开了手机，正百度着喝多了的人可以吃哪些感冒药。周九良的状态还是不好，脸颊滚烫，像是发热了，可是体温计测出来的温度又很正常，听到客厅的电热水壶烧开了水，孟鹤堂起了身，去客厅兑了杯温水，又照着百度从柜子里找了些常备药进屋。

“宝贝儿，起来吃点药。”孟鹤堂摸了摸周九良的额头，又凑上去吻了一下：“吃好药就不难受了。”周九良没什么精神的靠在了孟鹤堂身上，乖乖的就着孟鹤堂的手吃下了药粒，他好像清醒一些了，没有刚喝过酒时那么激动，他轻轻扯了扯孟鹤堂的衣袖：“我逃课了。”

孟鹤堂一边喂他喝水，一边回应：“我也逃了，别害怕，明天我送你上学，我去跟于谦解释。”周九良看着孟鹤堂的眼睛，眉头垂了下来：“你还有早训呢，没事儿，不用管我。”孟鹤堂把水杯放回了床头柜，又扶着周九良躺了下去，他笑了，亲了一下周九良的脸颊：“我就管，我请假好请着呢，不跟你一样，还要翻墙。”

周九良翻墙时弄脏了的校服被孟鹤堂拿去洗了，还在洗衣机里甩干，轻微的机器响声从卫生间传来，听得不甚明白，周九良困倦极了，在这种声响中慢慢闭上了眼睛。

孟鹤堂一直在他床边看着他睡去，他轻轻顺了顺周九良的头发，声音比水还要温柔：“睡吧，一切都有我呢。”


	26. Chapter 26

睁开眼睛的过程从来没有这么艰难过，周九良长长的“嘶”了一声，揉了揉红肿的眼睛，刚醒过来，就感觉到了昨夜那几听啤酒对自己的制裁。

周九良头痛欲裂，呆坐在床上，环顾着空空的房间，昨夜的事像是断断续续的旧电影重映，他只记得脑袋埋在孟鹤堂胸前的感觉，又温暖又安心，还记得孟鹤堂哄他吃药，孟鹤堂与他接吻，总之全都与孟鹤堂有关，这里也是孟鹤堂的屋子，可是他却不在。

周九良一边揉着太阳穴，一边费劲的趿拉上拖鞋下了床，床头有杯水，估计是孟鹤堂临走的时候放的。周九良端起杯子喝了一口，回头掀开了床上的被子，又看了看床头柜，没找到自己的手机，只好拿起闹钟看了一眼时间。

就这一眼，从未旷课或者迟到的小周同学就愣在了原地。

正常工作日的上午十点半，他没去学校，昨晚逃了晚自习，还喝大了，周九良感觉自己后心一阵发凉，他手忙脚乱的跑出了卧室，打算找找书包赶紧跑去学校。

刚出卧室门，周九良就看到了客厅对面的阳台上，孟鹤堂正背对着他站着，他好像在打电话，声音却压的很低，周九良走了过去，站在阳台门边，想等孟鹤堂打完电话再跟他说话，但走近了一看，孟鹤堂手上是自己的手机。

孟鹤堂浑然不觉阳台的门已经被推开了，周九良站在门边，听着孟鹤堂压低了声音回答对面的问题，没有出声打扰。孟鹤堂皱着眉头，手上无意识的搓捻着一根烟蒂，一边回答：“是，阿姨，我觉得九良这样是挺正常的。”

电话那头有些嘈杂，周九良的妈妈正在车站候车室，准备前往下一个工作地，她问道：“你也觉得我不想让九良学艺术是错事吗？”孟鹤堂抿了抿嘴唇：“我不是那个意思，您有您的考量，我就是想说，九良这孩子有自己的主意，您得相信他。他这时候心里有动摇再正常不过了，但是他自己肯定能想通，做出自己的决定。”

周九良的妈妈叹了口气：“他还好吗，昨晚一直不接我电话，是在闹别扭吧，这孩子倔的跟什么一样。”昨晚孟鹤堂忙着照顾生病难受的周九良，也没顾得上一直在震动的电话，直到今天早上起来，才发现手机几乎被各种未接来电打爆。孟鹤堂先去了学校给周九良请假，又买了点吃的回来，这才给周九良的母亲回了电话。

“呃...他是病了，在我这儿呢，您别不放心，让他吃药了，还在睡，”孟鹤堂犹豫了一下，还是把周九良喝多了抱着他哭的那个部分略过：“等他醒了我再让他给您回电话吧，我也会抽时间跟他谈谈，我自己是特长生，更有说服力一点，他大概能听得进去。”

周九良的妈妈嗯了一声，孟鹤堂刚打算找个托词挂电话，对面却猝不及防的问出了一个新问题：“小孟儿，你和九良在恋爱吗？”孟鹤堂愣住了，他手上的动作停了，周九良在门口听不到听筒里的问题，但他已经知道了孟鹤堂打电话的对象是谁，此刻看着孟鹤堂后背突然僵了一下，心里有些疑惑，他推门走了进去。

孟鹤堂不知道周九良已经走到了自己背后，他有些紧张，手心都出了汗，周九良的母亲没听到他回答，补充道：“没关系，是什么关系都好，有你在他身边，我挺放心的。”孟鹤堂突然觉得自己应该不需要再回答了，都是成年人，刚才他的沉默和周九良妈妈的这句话，已经把他和周九良的关系挑的足够明白。

又简单说了几句，孟鹤堂就挂掉了电话，周九良马上环住了他的腰，把孟鹤堂吓得浑身一抖：“你...你偷听啊！”周九良的声音还带着嘟嘟囔囔的鼻音，这时候不用来撒娇简直是暴殄天物：“没有嘛...什么也没听到，我妈跟你说什么呀。”

孟鹤堂转过了身，伸手试了试他额头上的温度：“你还说没偷听，都知道我在和谁打电话了，嗯，还好，没发烧。”周九良撇了撇嘴：“哪有用手心试体温的啊？”孟鹤堂笑了，双手搭上了周九良的肩膀，凑上去吻了一下他的额头：“这样可以了吧，真的没有发烧。”

生病了的周九良黏人程度直线上升，孟鹤堂进厨房做饭他也要挂在孟鹤堂身上腻歪。孟鹤堂倒也习惯，一边切菜一边跟身上的大型挂件撩闲：“早上起来我去学校给你请假的时候，于谦骂我骂的那个狠，好像是我把你从学校勾引出来的一样。我给你请了一天假，自己也请了一天假，今天谁也别出门了，补觉吧。好家伙你知道你昨晚折腾到几点吗，三更半夜身上火烫，缠着我不让我走，我正睡觉呢怎么走，你一点都不讲理，我多说一句就要撇嘴哭。”

周九良脸皮薄，带着鼻音说起话来像是耍赖小孩：“你别说！我没有。”孟鹤堂觉得好笑，把菜刀放回刀架上，费劲的在周九良的怀抱里转过身来：“边玩去，炒菜了，没有就没有呗，算我白照顾你了。”周九良听话的松开了手，却不想走，直到孟鹤堂开了火，菜下了锅，他才又磨蹭到孟鹤堂身边，把下巴搁在了孟鹤堂肩膀上：“谢谢你。”

说是要在家补觉，可是孟鹤堂还是没有那个享受的命。

吃过了药的周九良依旧头痛，拱到孟鹤堂怀里哼哼唧唧的撒娇，本来已经躺在床上昏昏欲睡了的孟鹤堂只好又爬了起来，一边小声念叨，一边给周九良按摩着作乱的脑袋。

“你还喝不喝酒了？”孟鹤堂揉乱了周九良的头发，手指肚在周九良太阳穴上轻按，时轻时重 ：“酒量太差，喝了才三听就开始散德行。”周九良闭着眼睛，眉头紧皱，还在嘴硬：“跟你没喝多过似的，你喝多那会儿还缠着我要我亲呢。”孟鹤堂不跟他较劲，笑了笑：“行，我散德行，好不好？”

周九良就像只大型猫科动物，顺毛摸就呼噜呼噜的叫，逆毛摸就露出爪子凶人，孟鹤堂轻轻顺了两下他的头发，看到周九良嘴角微微挑起，他轻轻叹了口气：“你怎么跟只猫似的啊？”周九良睁开了眼睛，伸手拉着孟鹤堂的衣服前襟跟他索要亲吻：“嗯？哪儿像？”

孟鹤堂亲了他一下，然后躺在了他的身边：“哪儿哪儿都像，只能顺毛摸，脾气又倔，乖的时候世界第一可爱，不听话的时候怎么管都管不住。”周九良抱住了他，把他脸报复性的按在了自己胸前：“我什么时候不乖了，我多听你的呀，你血口喷人。”孟鹤堂吸了一口气，声音忽然小了下来：“最近...心里有什么事都不跟我说，我想管都不知道怎么下手。”

周九良知道孟鹤堂在说什么，他轻拍了两下孟鹤堂的后背：“你也没问我呀。”孟鹤堂的手指不安的抓住了周九良的袖口，他在周九良怀中抬起了头：“那你想读艺术生吗？”周九良沉吟了一下：“我想过，最近又想了想。”孟鹤堂点了点头，语气有点犹豫：“想读也不是错误，你有这个特长嘛，而且成绩又不错。”周九良笑了：“跟你当年一样？于老师骂我的时候，你就是最典型的反面教材。”

然后周九良故意板起了脸，学着于谦的腔调：“我跟你说，你不要想太多，孟鹤堂你认识吧，要是踏踏实实的学习，高考不一定怎么样呢，你别看他现在人模人样的，上x大，他吃了多少苦？你吃的起吗？”孟鹤堂露出了个苦笑：“我都毕业了还能拿来训人啊。”

周九良捏了捏孟鹤堂的脸：“你有本事呗。”孟鹤堂的笑脸有点勉强：“不过确实挺苦的，你如果要读的话，我虽然能给你点经验，但是苦还是要你自己去吃，而且...你要承受的反对可能比我当年还多，有些人我可以帮着你说服，但是很多风言风语都是刹不住的。”

孟鹤堂好像已经想到了很远很远，他想到了自己当年受过的委屈，甚至已经带着一种大义凛然的态度，在想帮着周九良劝服他父母的一套说辞。周九良看着孟鹤堂的表情，忽然笑了：“你站在我这边？”孟鹤堂点了点头：“当然。”他不会忘记腰伤躺在床上的时候，周九良从始至终的相信，他当然也会在周九良面临选择时无条件的站在周九良的身边。

“谢谢你，孟哥，不过你别操心了，我不读特长生。”周九良轻轻吻了孟鹤堂一下，摸了摸他的脑袋：“不用担心啦，我打定主意了，我想学文化课。”孟鹤堂一时没有反应过来，周九良看着他呆愣的样子就知道他哥的反应能力不靠谱，他只好继续跟孟鹤堂解释：“我升高二之后就想好了，只不过前两天这山望着那山高，稍微有点烦而已，这次没考好也不是因为分心，纯粹因为感冒脑子不好用，我妈那边我自己打回去认错，于老师那边我回去再挨骂，你不用担心了，我没事的。”

孟鹤堂心里甚至有了点“吾家有子初长成”的莫名其妙的自豪感，他吸了吸鼻子，眼眶都红了：“周宝宝长大了。”周九良好气又好笑：“少占便宜，前两天你直接问我不久完了嘛。”孟鹤堂眼睛里含着水光，有点傻的表情让周九良生出了欺负的心思，又顾及着自己感冒，不想传染他，只得掐住了孟鹤堂的脸轻扯：“以后我们两个有话直说，行不行？”

孟鹤堂也顾不上脸被扯得疼了，连连点头：“嗯嗯嗯！”

虽然在孟鹤堂面前，豪言壮语说的掷地有声，但真正站在于谦办公室门口的时候，周九良还是有点怂。

早上孟鹤堂骑车送他，刚进教室就被何九华震惊的眼神刺了个对穿，在何九华心里，他会逃课旷课一整天这件事，几乎跟英国脱欧一样，是个爆炸性的新闻事件。临出门去于谦办公室前，何九华同情的拍着他的肩，沉着个嗓子念诗：“风萧萧兮易水寒，壮士一去兮不复还。”

周九良则一巴掌拍掉了他的手：“你能不能吉利点。”

周九良咽了口口水，敲了敲门，于谦的声音传了出来：“进来。”周九良硬着头皮走了进去，迎着于谦审视的目光走到了办公桌前：“于老师。”于谦抬头看着他：“生病好了没，听着还是嘟嘟囔囔的，没好再回去歇两天，省的在这也不在状态。”

周九良赶紧点了点头：“好了好了，回来学习，不休息了。”于谦看他还有点觉悟，心里的火也下去了两三分，昨天把来请假的孟鹤堂骂了一顿之后，于谦就想好了骂周九良时候的说辞：不要以为孟鹤堂护着你，说你生病了，心里不舒服我就会信，孟鹤堂在这上学的时候，挨我骂挨的最多！

于谦清了清嗓子，正要把烂熟于心的那套说辞拿出来，就瞥见了窗边晃过一个人影，于谦楞了一下，粉色的，娘唧唧的卫衣，除了昨天来请假装孙子的孟鹤堂没别人了。

孟鹤堂哪能放心的下周九良一个人来挨骂，他打送了周九良来学校之后就没走，混在厕所里抽了好几根烟。看着周九良出教室了，才赶紧跑到于谦这来听墙角，想着万一自家小朋友被骂自闭了，知道了具体被骂的内容，还能对症下药好好安慰一下。

周九良见于谦半天没开口，看着窗边发楞，只好自己开始作检讨：“于老师我错了，不该逃课，不该心思不在学习上，我以后 一定专心学习，下次月考争取不给您丢人，哦不是，不给自己丢人。”于谦这才把目光从窗户边的粉色衣角上收回来，他看向周九良的眼神甚至多了几分笑意：“说完了？”

周九良迟疑了一下，点了点头，于谦继续说：“行，回去上课去吧，以后有事请假。”周九良被这么轻易的放过，有些不敢相信：“啊？”于谦瞪起了眼：“啊什么啊，回去学习，今天算你幸运，行了吧？”

识时务者为俊杰，周九良赶紧鞠了个躬，跑掉了。

孟鹤堂这才磨磨蹭蹭的从窗口露出了个讨好的笑脸：“谢谢于老师哈，您多照应...”于谦喝了口茶：“赶紧滚回去上你的课去，跟你在我这面子多大似的。”


	27. Chapter 27

周九良少有这样发呆的时候，窗外在飞雪，雪片缓缓的落在窗外槐树光秃秃的枝干上，慢慢变成白而软的一片。讲台上老师的声音也不甚清晰，周九良满脑子都是孟鹤堂在雪地里转圈的样子，他暗暗期待着周末时雪还未化，能带孟鹤堂来操场上玩一场。  
“周九良？”栾云平放下了书本，轻轻敲了敲讲台：“下雪好看吗？”周九良的心思还没飞回来，在满心对孟鹤堂的想念中，他点了点头：“好看。”

后果就是被栾云平请到讲台上去解了一道解析几何大题，栾云平还在他身后继续讲着课，留周九良一个人在黑板上被这道难度超纲的题折磨的抓耳挠腮，虽然最终还是解出来了，也少不了被栾云平带刺的话刺激的透心凉：“你要是拿出刚才看雪的注意程度解这个题，说不定还能提前几分钟下台。”  
栾云平看了一眼正往自己座位走的周九良，拿起粉笔在周九良的答案上打了一个勾。

高中这个时间段太神奇了，仿佛每分每秒都是一种沉浸在寂寞和辛苦中的煎熬，时间显得格外漫长，可是又像是滑不溜手的绸缎似的，一不留神就滑了过去。周九良戴好了孟鹤堂给他用毛线织的围巾，深深吸了一口气，走进了雪中，准备去食堂吃饭。  
孟鹤堂穿着短袖系着围裙给他做饭，热的满头大汗扑到他怀里撒娇的的样子仿佛就是昨天的记忆，可是现在却已经到了落雪的季节了，周九良摸了摸颈间的毛线围巾，想起孟鹤堂盘着腿坐在家里的沙发上认认真真的打着毛线，察觉到他的目光时又笑着软了骨头，瘫在沙发上伸手要他抱。他笑了一下，掏出了手机给孟鹤堂发了条微信：“下雪了，晚上一起吃饭好不好？”

已经忙完了期末考试的大学生说是这个世界上最清闲的物种也不为过，一收到微信，躺在家里百无聊赖的孟鹤堂就兴高采烈地忙活了起来，最终在下午最后一节课下课铃响之前从出租车上下来，裹得像个粽子一样的站在了学校门口，等着校工开门把里头的孩子放出来，把他放进去。

周九良班上的人多数都知道孟鹤堂和周九良的关系，看着孟鹤堂颠颠地从楼下跑上来，都笑着跟周九良撩闲调侃，更有甚者还跟孟鹤堂打上了招呼：“孟哥慢点，九良跑不掉的。”孟鹤堂脸颊通红，微微喘着气，头上戴着的毛线帽子因为奔跑的动作歪到一边，显得有点傻：“我知道他等着我呢。”话没说完就被脸红又别扭的周九良牵着手拽进了教室：“跑什么，来晚一会我又饿不死。”  
孟鹤堂嘿嘿的笑着，摘下帽子塞进了周九良的桌膛，他凑近了周九良微红的耳朵：“我想你嘛，跑两步就能快点见到你啦。”  
比起油嘴滑舌撩人无形这方面，周九良只能在他孟哥的阴影下甘拜下风。

于谦向来是对孟鹤堂出入自己班级这回事睁一只眼闭一只眼，因此吃饱喝足的孟鹤堂就赖在了高二五班，美其名曰监督周九良上晚自习。  
周九良的同桌很有成人之美的精神，抱着自己的书本去了空座位，留出地方让孟鹤堂坐在周九良身边。周九良笔耕不辍，实际上在偷眼看着他家孟哥追上去给他同桌塞了几块糖来感谢人家，周九良噗嗤一声笑了出来，孟鹤堂这样倒像是结婚之后开开心心给朋友塞喜糖的新娘子。  
班里暖气开得很足，孟鹤堂偎在周九良旁边有点昏昏欲睡，周九良正解着题，拿胳膊肘轻轻拐了他一下：“别睡啊，让巡查的看见了，万一给班里扣了分，于老师扒你的皮还是扒我的皮？”孟鹤堂长长的打了个哈欠，蹭了蹭周九良的手臂：“困，又不让我玩手机。”  
周九良回了头，在何九华桌子上的书堆里翻翻找找，找出一本杂志来，冲何九华挥了挥，后者正忙着赶作业，挥了挥手表示首肯，周九良就把那本满载鸡汤文和冷笑话的打发时间工具放在了孟鹤堂面前：“乖，看看这个解闷吧，我也没空搭理你。”  
孟鹤堂乖得很，半趴在桌上看起了杂志，不一会儿，不知道看到了什么，伸手把周九良桌子上的便签纸拿了过来，又在周九良的笔盒里翻翻找找，拿了一支水笔。周九良瞥了一眼，发现他孟哥正在便签纸上写着什么，正好奇呢，孟鹤堂就转过脸来小声恐吓他：“别偷看，写你的作业。”  
周九良撇了撇嘴：“用我的笔我的纸，不让我看，行呗。”

这节晚自习快下课的时候，孟鹤堂终于写完了，他戳了戳正写作业的周九良的手肘，一脸的期待神色：“给你的。”是一张被折叠成信封形状的纸条，周九良放下了笔，揉了揉发酸的后颈，虽然不知道他哥在搞什么情趣，但还是接了过来。  
拆开后是密密麻麻的小字，周九良眯了眯眼睛，辨认着孟鹤堂的笔迹：“去年这个时候我刚转班，前途未卜，茫然又忐忑，晚自习的时候，我在窗外偷看过你，看着你写题的时候，我忽然觉得我什么都不怕了。”周九良在孟鹤堂期待的眼神中看了这张纸条很久，然后他把纸条放进了自己的笔袋，趁没人在看，轻轻揉了揉孟鹤堂的脑袋：“瞎写啥，看你的书。”  
孟鹤堂轻叹了口气，果然不能跟理科生玩什么浪漫，他重新趴在了桌上，继续看那篇勾起了他感性的鸡汤文。  
下课铃声响的时候，周九良站起了身，把一张纸条放在了他的面前，他家小孩红着脸，轻轻推了推他的后背，示意他让开一下：“我去厕所。”孟鹤堂也站起了身，让周九良从座椅间隙挤了出去，他展开了周九良放在他面前的纸条，小朋友的字迹依旧隽秀潇洒，和他红着脸跑掉的羞涩与纯情不甚相符：“你在我身边的时候，我也什么都不怕。”

今年的春节没有什么不同，孟鹤堂提前几天回了东北，又在年后抓着春运的高峰期飞了回来，趁着预备高三的周九良还没开学，到他家里去拜访。  
其实进门前孟鹤堂还忐忑着，虽然周妈妈对于他和周九良的关系方面并没有过多评价，但孟鹤堂还是有了种丑媳妇见公婆的奇怪感觉。不过吃上了周妈妈特意给他包的热腾腾的饺子之后，孟鹤堂就肉眼可见的欢实了不少，在饭桌上还和周九良的父母聊了点关于周九良的教育问题，气的周九良直在桌面下踢他。

其实周九良一直都是个挺好管教的好小孩，上了高二之后就自觉的把学三弦的频率从每周一次调整到了每月一次，平时的考试和作业也没什么可让人担心的，上高二这半年来，除了感冒那次月考失利之外，每次的考试基本上都名列前茅，偶尔考了第一，还会骄傲的跑去跟孟鹤堂要奖励。  
孟鹤堂兼职赚的那点零花钱就这点用处，周九良考了第一那次送了他一块腕表，单科成绩考了级部前几名那次送了他一顶帽子，跟孟鹤堂平时戴的那顶凑成了一对。孟鹤堂是赏识教育的忠诚信徒，周九良的每一点小进步都能在他那里换来衷心的夸赞和奖励式的爱抚和吻，虽然周九良时常嫌弃孟鹤堂像在豢养宠物狗，但不得不说，孟鹤堂的教育方式对他确实有用。

年后开春，周九良继续保持，做听话懂事的好宝宝。  
于谦很擅长鼓动这群小孩的畏惧心和紧迫感，整天给这帮预备高三的孩子散播紧张气儿，班里很有高考前的那种山雨欲来的气氛，连真正的高三毕业班看了都要自愧弗如。周九良兢兢业业，又连续考了几次班级第一，搞得把常见的东西送了个遍的孟鹤堂也不知道该再送他什么好。  
不过周九良早有打算，他坏笑着把孟鹤堂圈在怀里，在他耳边说完自己的要求，就被孟鹤堂装模作样的扼住了咽喉：“你这还不如逼你孟哥去送死。”周九良用三次班级第一的成绩换来的，是孟鹤堂又一次去了于谦的办公室装孙子给他请来的一天假期——孟鹤堂生日那天，周九良带他去了游乐园。

全城高考的夏天来了，送走了这届高考的学长，周九良他们就成了学校里最顽固的一批钉子户。忙碌了几个月的周九良迎来了最近最长的假期，高考三天，学校无奈之下给了他们五天的假期，让这帮平时学疯了的小孩儿终于能在初夏的阳光里外出撒欢。  
何九华更是提前几天就订了去临市的车票，高考期间，尚九熙竟然很悲催的被关在了学校里，大学担心自家的学生外出给高考考生替考，不允许他们外出，搞得尚九熙发朋友圈谩骂：我一个艺术生，我这个成绩，给谁替考人家能用我？这个变故一出，也无可奈何，何九华只好去临市找他。  
周九良就没那么多计划了，孟鹤堂家是他永远的度假地点，孟鹤堂恰好在考试月，课很少，天天在家窝着复习，周九良也安分，和他一起窝在家里，不给高考期间的交通增加什么压力。

初夏的天气不算太热，孟鹤堂却已经开了电风扇，他在客厅铺了个瑜伽垫，天天趴在上头练软功，生怕形体考试挂掉。  
周九良窝在沙发上看着书，时不时瞄一眼在瑜伽垫上把自己摆成一个奇怪姿势拉筋的孟鹤堂：“哥，你用我帮忙吗？”孟鹤堂一边咬着牙使劲，一边颤抖着声音回答：“不用，平时练也没人帮忙。”周九良只好把那点蠢蠢欲动的想法咽回了心里。  
风扇慢慢摇着头，和缓的风吹起了窗帘，吹起了沙发上的薄垫子，也吹起了正在下腰的孟鹤堂身上的背心。周九良感觉自己脸上发热，赶紧偏过头去不敢再看孟鹤堂露出的那截儿白嫩柔韧的腰肢，而孟鹤堂却无知无觉，他一时兴起，起了身看向了周九良：“诶，九良，我突然想起来，给你看个厉害的。”  
周九良被他挑起了好奇心，又转过了脑袋，孟鹤堂刚结束拉筋，身体正是最佳状态，他吸了口气，利落的倒立了起来，用手撑着往前走了几步，又保持好平衡站定，他笑着寻求周九良的肯定，眼神在颠倒的世界中搜索着周九良的表情：“怎么样，厉害吗？”  
周九良的表情却狼狈不已，孟鹤堂诧异的站起身来，结束了炫耀式的倒立，在看清了周九良的样子时大笑失声：“你，你干嘛呀？”周九良流鼻血了，此时正慌乱的在茶几上抽纸，他恼羞成怒，堵着自己的鼻子就跑去了厕所：“我上火！”  
孟鹤堂倒立时，身上的背心和短裤都掀了起来，不仅露出了胸腹，甚至还露出了内裤边角、有些肉感的大腿和圆润的半拉屁股，也不怨周九良按捺不住鼻血滴答。

当晚周九良就遭了报应。  
虽然睡前就推脱天气热，没有像冬天那样抱着孟鹤堂睡，而是背对着孟鹤堂面壁，但习惯了的周九良半夜还是转了回来，习惯性的把孟鹤堂抱在了怀里。这就一发不可收拾，梦里的孟鹤堂大胆又放肆，在他身下叫的诱人，周九良的呼吸忍不住急促了起来。  
孟鹤堂醒的时候，只感觉周九良身上滚烫，耳边的呼吸也带上了喘，胯下紧紧贴着他的那个部位已经撑起了帐篷。深更半夜，又都是男人，孟鹤堂当然知道周九良什么情况，他趁着周九良还没醒，先偷笑了一下，而后托起周九良的脸颊吻了上去。

“九良？”孟鹤堂的手已经从周九良宽松的家居裤子边缘伸了进去，他轻声唤了一声，看着周九良的睫毛开始抖的厉害，想必是快醒了。周九良的尺寸还真是相当惊人，孟鹤堂握住时，忍不住咽了口口水，感叹后生可畏，他缓缓撸动着发烫的性器，凑上去在周九良眼睛和鼻梁附近啄吻：“醒了没？”  
周九良睁开眼睛时，已经分不清现实和梦境了，他轻声呢喃着，翻身把孟鹤堂压在了身下，吻来的强势而猝不及防，孟鹤堂轻轻挣扎着，又忍不住顺着周九良的攻势伸出自己的舌头与他纠缠，津液在热吻中顺着孟鹤堂的嘴角流下，听着近在咫尺的周九良的喘息声，孟鹤堂加快了手上的动作。  
一瞬间的乏力与头脑的空白让周九良瘫在了孟鹤堂身上，脑袋埋在了他的肩窝，孟鹤堂悄咪咪的在周九良的短裤上擦了擦手，反正也都弄脏了，想必也不在乎再脏一点。孟鹤堂轻笑着，用干净的那只手摸了摸周九良的脑袋：“乖，起来换条裤子，明天洗。”  
周九良的声音哼哼唧唧的，他舔吻着孟鹤堂的肩窝，脸上热的能煎鸡蛋：“不是做梦对不对？”孟鹤堂笑到有些颤抖，他凑上去轻咬了一下周九良的耳朵：“不是。”


	28. Chapter 28

有时候，周九良甚至觉得这样的日子可以无休无止的过下去，升了高三以后，孟鹤堂似乎把他当成了一级保护动物，几乎是无条件的满足他所有耍无赖的要求，生怕给他的情绪带来一点点额外负担。虽然课业压力的确让人头疼，但看着裹着毛毯窝在他腿边睡着了的男朋友，周九良微笑着放下了手中拿着，正在复习的笔记，伸手摸了摸孟鹤堂软乎乎的头发，心里感叹：生活还是很幸福的。

孟鹤堂冬天很怕冷，与夏日时贪凉，天天穿着宽松的裤衩大背心晃来晃去，把周九良逗到流鼻血不同，冬天的孟鹤堂把自己武装成了一只毛绒绒的小动物，周九良时常看着他不知道从哪里淘换来的可爱外套和帽子说他幼稚，又暗戳戳的觉得他的男朋友全世界第一可爱。

最近周九良要准备元旦放假前的模拟考试了，高三的考试一场接着一场，秦霄贤来跟何九华周九良一起吃饭的时候，更是满口的哀嚎，小少爷晃悠着自己那只瘦的骨节分明的小爪子，朝着身为理科生的周九良和何九华哭诉文科生的不易，他的中指关节都因为书写太多而生出了明显的茧子。  
即便如此，周九良和何九华还是非常默契的用筷子按住了自己盒饭里的肉，坚决不同意秦霄贤以卖惨来换取多一块肉的诡计。

孟鹤堂也不轻松，大二不同于初出茅庐的大一新生，也不同于即将准备外出实习或准备考研的大三生，大二几乎是学校各种活动的主力军，什么出观众 、听讲座、参加校级活动，都是这帮课业负担不重、相对较清闲的孩子们充当先锋官。艺术系的孩子们更是首当其冲，是铁定要参加x大今年元旦的娱乐演出的，孟鹤堂非常“幸运”的中了彩，舞蹈专业的演出由他参与操持。  
连轴转的排练加上平时的课业负担，孟鹤堂累得不轻，和忙着学习的周九良也有一周多没见过面了。  
元旦放假的第一天，周九良急急火火的起了个大早，骑着小电驴就跑到了孟鹤堂家去，先前孟鹤堂接下排练的工作的时候就答应过他，到时候演出一定会带他去看，周九良一得闲便迫不及待的跑来催促孟鹤堂实现他的承诺，准备跟着他去凑热闹，一起去看今晚的x大元旦联欢晚会。

来开门时的孟鹤堂显然还没有睡醒，有点自然卷的头发被蹭的乱七八糟，睡眼惺忪的看着周九良进门脱了外套，声音还带着点哑：“早，演出在晚上呢，你怎么...一大早就来了？”周九良换好了鞋，上下打量了一下孟鹤堂，干脆把他抱了起来，孟鹤堂懒得挣扎，伏在周九良肩头，被颠的一颤一颤：“干嘛？抱我再去睡会吧，昨晚两点多才睡。”  
周九良笑了一下，把孟鹤堂放在了沙发上乱七八糟，还没来得及收拾的毯子和抱枕组合成的小窝里：“你不想我吗？”孟鹤堂靠在沙发靠背上，在软绵绵的毯子中长长的打了个哈欠，眼睛里泛上了水光，他看着面前的小男朋友，眼睛弯成了月牙：“想...”周九良伸手顺着孟鹤堂的头发，扯过一旁的毯子给他盖好：“睡吧，我给你做点什么吃，待会叫你。”

周九良听到厨房里煮的粥在咕嘟咕嘟的响了，淡淡的蒸汽从厨房里飘了出来，混着米香味，温馨的让人眼热。周九良把笔记放在了茶几上，俯下身子去亲吻蜷着身子睡的正香的小动物：“孟哥，起来吧，我煮了粥。”孟鹤堂轻轻咕哝了一声，眼睛还没睁开就自觉地抬起头回吻：“好。”

演出的后台仍然是拥挤异常，周九良跟在孟鹤堂身后，一边在各路演出人员中间穿行，一边费劲的听着他碎碎念着。走着走着，周九良脚下一个趔趄，扑到了孟鹤堂背上，也把孟鹤堂带了一个趔趄，孟鹤堂下意识的拉紧了周九良的手：“慢点，跟好我，我们舞蹈专业的都在那边换衣服呢。”  
周九良点了点头，因为孟鹤堂拉紧他的力度偷偷低头笑了一下：“还有多远啊？”孟鹤堂捏了捏周九良的手，回答道：“前面，后台也没多大。”

舞蹈演员们都换好了演出服，孟鹤堂简单交代了两句，就把外套丢给了周九良，拿着自己那份的演出服进了更衣室，留下一个不知所措的周九良迎接各路学长学姐调戏一样的搭讪：“跟孟哥一起来的啊？是孟哥的弟弟？”周九良有点害羞，不好意思看画着演出妆容的漂亮姐姐，只好点了点头。  
姐姐们笑着把他围在了中间，一个高挑的姐姐笑着偏头去看他：“那待会儿演出完了，跟你哥哥一起，跟我们去跨年吧？”“就是呀，我们去请，孟哥肯定不去，要是你想去他说不定就同意了哦，你能不能喝酒呀？成年了吗？”

周九良脸都红了，还在嗫嚅，就被从更衣室里出来了的孟鹤堂搭上了肩膀，护在身后：“你们行啦，说好这次我不去的，我有事。”  
孟鹤堂穿着一身红，衬的脸色格外好看，他伸手捏了捏周九良的脸颊，对他说话时语气顿时软了下来：“拿好我的外套，待会我下了台要穿，我跟她们再说一下，就带你去观众席坐。”周九良点了点头，孟鹤堂松开了他，笑着跟围上来的其他演员简单说了一句：“这我男朋友，你们少逗他。”接下来的话，就是交代一些上场走位之类的问题了，周九良一句也没听进去，整个心脏都因为孟鹤堂轻描淡写的那一句“男朋友”而跳到爆炸，他有些控制不住上扬的嘴角，干脆低下了头，把已经失控的表情藏在了孟鹤堂的外套里。

孟鹤堂是上场第一个节目，周九良坐在台下盯着自家男朋友一脸认真的跳着舞，忽然回想起了那年孟鹤堂穿着短到大腿根的裙子，在台上扭腰摆胯的诱人样子。场馆里暖风开的很足，周九良在不远处音响的震耳欲聋的音乐里走了神，开始认认真真的掐着指头算着自己已经和孟鹤堂认识了多少个春秋。  
这里的后台也有乱七八糟的道具箱子，像那年金秋艺术节，周九良跟着秦霄贤，忐忑不安的去寻找心动女嘉宾的那个后台一样，已经换回了自己衣服的孟鹤堂坐在角落里的道具箱子上，微微仰着脸接受小男朋友急切又深入的吻，周九良托着孟鹤堂微凉的脸颊，轻轻抚摸着，在吻的间隙小声表白：“我爱你。”  
孟鹤堂的笑意使得声线发颤，他伸手摸索着周九良的嘴唇，闭着眼睛吻了上去：“我也爱你。”

等到回了家，两人窝在沙发上的时候，周九良才想起来问靠在他身上懒洋洋伸懒腰的孟鹤堂：“对了，刚才那些姐姐问你去聚会的时候，你说有事，有什么事啊？”孟鹤堂抬眼看了一眼小男朋友，笑的有点坏：“骗她们的，我累了，想回家歇着。”孟鹤堂扭头亲了周九良一下：“你还真信我有事儿啊，有事也是回来陪你。”  
周九良心里得意，但表面上还是板起了脸：“你这是教我骗人，带坏小孩。”孟鹤堂不置可否，他随手开了电视机，拿起了手机歪在周九良身上：“好好好，周宝宝，哥错了，点个外卖，咱俩正经跨年呗。”周九良实际上还没有成年，但他倒不怎么在意，看着孟鹤堂犹豫要不要加几听啤酒时，爽快的随口就说：“加，多点点，喝不完放冰箱。”不过鉴于孟鹤堂早就见识过这孩子喝醉酒的样子，最后还是只点了两罐。

一罐啤酒还没喝完，周九良就觉得自己的胆子大了不少，他看着坐在他身边，正聚精会神看电视的孟鹤堂，脑子里突然闪过了孟鹤堂先前给他讲过的一个笑话：喝完酒之前，我是东北的，喝完酒之后，东北是我的。  
周九良伸手揽住了孟鹤堂的肩膀，把他拉到了怀里，孟鹤堂任由他动作，语气软绵绵的：“干嘛啊？”周九良的嘴唇有点燥热，他吸了吸鼻子，在孟鹤堂耳边轻吻：“嗯...孟哥，有话想说。”  
孟鹤堂的手指笼在袖口里，有些不安的打着转，他的脑子沾了酒精也不甚清醒，胡思乱想着周九良想说的事，不知道是什么神奇的脑回路，孟鹤堂满脑子都是黄色废料，周九良还没开口，他就已经做好了献身准备。毕竟孩子即将成年，且两人夏天就坦诚相见过了，虽然只是简单的相互抚慰，但孟鹤堂心里早就做好了有一天要做到全套的准备。  
“可以...”孟鹤堂干咳了两声，心里已经在考虑谁上谁下的问题了，周九良却抱紧了他：“我想考x大。”

两人都短暂的沉默了一下，周九良问：“什么可以？”孟鹤堂拿过啤酒灌了两口：“ x大？怎么突然提起这个来了，为...为什么想去啊？”

周九良倒也没在意孟鹤堂突然爆红的脸颊，他把下巴搁在了孟鹤堂肩头，絮絮叨叨地说：“今天和你一起，在你学校里，就感觉x大挺好的呗，而且你也在x大，如果我去了的话，见面就方便一点...”孟鹤堂沉吟了一下，不知道该不该打击小孩儿的积极性：“你考上的时候，我都快出去实习了哦，见面的机会其实也差不多。”  
周九良深深地吸了一口气：“我不管。”孟鹤堂只好耸了耸肩：“好吧...我们x大也挺不错的，理科方向的专业就业率也...唔。”周九良及时的扳过了孟鹤堂的下巴，吻住了他的喋喋不休。两人口中是相同的酒气，周九良闭着眼睛，感觉到孟鹤堂呼在他脸上的气息逐渐灼热了起来。  
“你走过的路，我都想...都想再走一遍，追上你，以后的路也都想和你一起走下去。”周九良把脸颊埋在了孟鹤堂肩窝，断断续续的说着话，孟鹤堂慢慢翘起了嘴角，他像揉搓一只大型金毛犬一样的呼噜了两把周九良的脑袋：“那你加油啊，我可以稍微等等你追上来。”  
周九良抿起嘴角笑的样子像只餍足的猫，他在孟鹤堂颈间撒娇的拱了拱，又想起来了什么似的抬起了头：“对了孟哥，刚才你说什么可以啊？”孟鹤堂赶紧把桌上还没喝完的啤酒递到了周九良嘴边：“你听岔了。”

夜深之后，外头还有时不时响起的烟花礼炮声，元旦节算是一个小小的跨年，很多人都还像孟鹤堂的同学一样，在外面认真的庆祝着。  
周九良喝了酒，却久久的睡不着，抱着拱在他怀里取暖的孟鹤堂看着窗外远远的、五颜六色的焰火发着呆，他轻轻吻了吻孟鹤堂的额头，又给他掖了掖被子，满意的感觉到孟鹤堂黏他黏的越来越紧。“你怎么还不睡啊？”孟鹤堂迷迷糊糊的，感觉到周九良在吻他，又抬起了头：“不累吗？今天那么折腾。”  
周九良摇了摇头：“想事呢。”孟鹤堂翻了个身，伸手把周九良的胳膊拉到了自己身上，让他环着自己的腰：“想什么？”周九良抱紧了他的男朋友：“有机会想把我们的事告诉家里。”可是他又忧虑了起来：“我爸肯定不会怎么样，我妈万一不开心怎么办？”  
孟鹤堂睡意涌上来，困得低枝倒挂，他听到了周九良天真的顾虑，哧哧的笑了出来，他拍了拍周九良的手背：“宝贝儿，别想这想那啦，先想想学习的事吧，再说了，你妈妈早知道了。”周九良愣住了，孟鹤堂说完就阖上眼睛睡着了，所以他不知道周九良熬到后半夜凌晨才搂着他睡着。  
焰火声停下来了，夜晚又归于沉寂，周九良借着窗外的光，仔细打量着孟鹤堂的睡脸，感觉全世界都在祝福他，光明正大的拥有了一个世界上最可爱的男朋友。


	29. Chapter 29

秦霄贤在吃饭的时候这么安静，还是上高中来的头一遭。  
周九良扒着饭盒里的，孟鹤堂精心给他准备的一份盒饭，慢吞吞的吃着，抬头看了一眼秦霄贤有点欲哭无泪的表情：“咋了，突然发现自己舍不得晚自习？”何九华嗤笑了一声：“你说他不敢上法场我还信点，他成天吃晚饭都在吐槽晚自习这玩意儿反人类，今天最后一天了，怎么可能突然回心转意。”  
秦霄贤瘪着嘴，筷子一伸就从何九华的盒饭里夹了一筷子里脊：“你俩丧良心，我紧张还不行嘛，呸，食堂的里脊又不好吃，最后一天在学校里呆着了你还不买点好的。”何九华倒吃的香，他往嘴里扒了一口饭：“你以为谁都和你似的腐朽资产阶级，我省钱呢，高考完了跟尚九熙出去玩一圈。”秦小少爷又呸了一声，作为单身狗对情侣的鄙夷。  
他的小爪子又伸向了周九良的盒饭，周九良却没有像平时一样藏着掖着，反而大大方方的让他夹了一筷子菜。“今天怎么这么大方。”秦霄贤把那一筷子醋溜木须混着米饭吃下，睁圆了眼睛：“好吃！从哪买的？”周九良笑了一下：“孟哥做的。”秦霄贤想呸又呸不出来，只好默默咽下了孟鹤堂亲手制作的美味狗粮，不再跟这两丧良心的主儿说话。

铃声响了，周九良托着下巴，坐在座位上看着这一年来总结的错题笔记，时不时拿过笔在草稿纸上演算一二。理科生考试前基本都是这个状态了，会就是会，所有解题思路、公式定理都记在脑子里，随取随用；不会就是不会，考试开始前记住再多的定理公式，一见到卷纸，记忆内存即刻清空。  
何九华的笔掉在了地上，周九良不用回头都知道他在无聊的转笔，这是他的老习惯，周九良写了张纸条：都是最后一晚待在学校了，你有啥遗憾没？他没转身，手伸到了背后，感觉到何九华马上抽走了纸条，不过几分钟就戳了戳他的背，把纸条还了回来：遗憾没早点回去睡觉。  
周九良笑了，明天是他们高考前的最后一天，不过不需要上课，学校要布置考场，所以今晚便是他们在学校学习的最后一晚。周九良对何九华的这个答案一点也不意外，何九华是什么人，三年下来也了解的差不多了。周九良回了头，正打算说话，张开的嘴却没合上。  
“你干嘛？”何九华一手转着笔，抬眼看周九良的表情，顺着他的视线看向了后门，然后两个人的表情便趋于一致了。尚九熙那张欠揍的脸就倚在后门门框上，在与何九华四目相对时挑了挑眉毛，旁边的孟鹤堂笑了笑，伸手招呼他们出来。

直到去文科班逛了一圈，把同样无心自习的秦霄贤拐出来之后，周九良还觉得像做梦一样，好学生小周从来没干过这样的事，正大光明的在正在上晚自习的学校走廊上走来走去，尤其是，尚九熙这个犊子手上还提着一袋啤酒。  
孟鹤堂好像看出了他些许不安，笑眯眯的拉住了他的手：“别怕呀，最后一晚了，按照我们的经验来说，都没什么心思复习的，所以就来帮你们轻松一下。”周九良捏了捏孟鹤堂的手心：“我不是怕，就是没干过这种事。”尚九熙一手揽着何九华的肩膀，许久不见，他似乎壮了些，换了个发型终于不像高中时那么欠揍，倒能看出点男人味来：“那不挺好吗，最后一天，了无遗憾。”好吧，一张嘴还是那个味儿，周九良想。  
“我觉得我可能是疯了，跟着出来吃狗粮。”秦霄贤跟在两对情侣身后，一行人正在往空无一人的操场走，秦霄贤揉了揉太阳穴：“我也是晚饭没吃饱。”孟鹤堂闻言回了头，冲秦霄贤笑了一下，从尚九熙提着的袋子里抽出了一袋薯片塞到秦霄贤手里：“我来的时候买零食了，随便吃啊。”秦霄贤无视了周九良威胁的眼神，狗腿的挽上了孟鹤堂另一边手臂：“孟哥你咋这么好啊。”

操场上很是安静，周遭栽种着一圈法桐树，风一吹来，宽大的叶子哗啦哗啦响。  
尚九熙起开一听啤酒，递给了何九华，后者不动声色的笑了一下，顺手拍了拍尚九熙的手背：“你回来怎么不跟我说？”如果操场上有灯，那么所有人都会看到尚九熙笑的像只傻狗：“我偷溜出来的，临时起意，你又不是不知道，我们学校高考不许外出。”  
何九华喝了口啤酒，声音忽然小了下来：“我以为你得说你想我了呢。”秦霄贤不想装聋哑人了，他觉得尚九熙接下来会说的话他应该听不下去，干脆就默默的啃着薯片，往另一边挪了挪。

孟鹤堂也在喝酒，却递给了周九良一听可乐：“喏，给你买了常温的，怕你喝冰的胃不舒服，万一耽误考试就不好了。”周九良接了过来，对孟鹤堂撒娇撒的自然：“你怎么想起要来学校找我啊，我上课的时候正想你呢。”孟鹤堂揉了揉他的脑袋：“怕你紧张呀，就和九熙一起来了，临考试之前给你们灌点鸡汤。”  
孟鹤堂转头看向了秦霄贤，很温柔的拍了拍他的肩膀：“快考试了心里都会有点躁动吧？跟我们当年一样。”秦霄贤点头点成了车载玩具：“考不好我就死惨了，对不起我爸妈这些年砸在我身上的补习班钱。”孟鹤堂笑了笑：“别这么说。”尚九熙那边已经和何九华咬完了耳朵，大大咧咧的开始了单口相声：“要说砸钱，能砸得过我们艺术生么，不都是拿钱上出来的，我当年高考之前跟我妈说，我要是考不上就去搬砖还债，我妈让我滚蛋，说考多少也不能真弄死我。”

何九华撇了撇嘴：“你纯属没事找事，你当年成绩还行好不好？”孟鹤堂点了点头：“我们俩那年不都还挺有希望的嘛，其实心里也都会犯嘀咕的，觉得高考太重要了，后果我们担负不起，其实上大学这些年来突然觉得人生不止高考这一件事情重要，当年考试前的心情都记不清楚了，当年觉得自己快死了的那种紧张也都回想不起来了，其实没有那么让人难忘。”  
周九良靠在了孟鹤堂身上，看着手上的可乐罐子：“我还记得呢，出分的时候我可比你紧张。”孟鹤堂笑着捏了捏他的脸：“今年我不紧张，你也不要紧张呀，平常心就好了。”秦霄贤嚼薯片的声音咔嚓咔嚓响，扰的周九良想揍他：“你啥时候吃完啊？像活耗子。”秦霄贤费劲的咽下了一嘴薯片，马上就被孟鹤堂递到嘴边的饮料感动的一塌糊涂：“孟哥你咋这么温柔啊...”孟鹤堂摸了摸他的头：“你也别紧张啊，考完再一块儿出来撸串子，孟哥请客。”  
夏夜的风轻轻地吹着，周九良随意的靠在孟鹤堂身上，由着孟鹤堂像是撸猫一样顺着他的头发，孟鹤堂的声音很温柔，周九良知道他很能安慰人，只是没想到他会这么上心，专程跑过来开解他们三个马上高考的愣头青。心里的闷和燥好像都在孟鹤堂的话里融化了，周九良慢慢闭上了眼睛。

聊了好半天，尚九熙的一听啤酒早就喝的差不多了，何九华怕他上头，管着不让他继续喝，尚九熙刚要赖皮，就被操场入口照过来的手电光吓了一跳，于谦的声音可谓是中气十足：“孟鹤堂是不是你小子！拐跑了我班里两个学生！周九良你最好别让我逮住你，还有何九华，天天跟着瞎闹！”五个人倒吸了一口凉气，孟鹤堂一把抓住了周九良的手，三两步跳下了坐着的看台，熟门熟路的往操场一角跑了过去，尚九熙和何九华也反应飞快，拔腿就跑，等到于谦气喘着终于逮住了一个人的时候，拿手电筒一照：“你叫什么，哪个班的？和谁一块逃的课？”秦霄贤欲哭无泪：“老老老师...就我自己！我自己！”  
于谦气的给他脑袋顶上来了个脑瓜崩：“老什么老，唤猪呢？给我滚回去自习！”

孟鹤堂一边跑一边笑的上气不接下气，最终把周九良带到了男生宿舍楼下，这个路线早在孟鹤堂还在这里上学的时候就知道了，那时候他们舞蹈社的一帮小疯子不知道多少次逃了晚自习出来玩闹，都是这么逃脱老师追捕的。  
“好啦，成功。”孟鹤堂扎进了周九良怀里，把他撞了一个趔趄：“安全咯。”周九良也在笑，他结结实实的搂住了孟鹤堂，心脏还在飞快的跳，他半搂半抱着孟鹤堂拐进了一个角落，他低头吻了吻孟鹤堂侧脸：“以前咱俩老在这亲。”孟鹤堂抬起头环顾了一下，踮脚亲了一下周九良的嘴唇：“今天也可以呀。”  
孟鹤堂和高中那时不同，他主动托着周九良的脸颊，舌尖舔舐他的嘴唇，又深入到他的口腔中逡巡，吻技逐渐纯熟。周九良干脆完全放弃了主动权，任由孟鹤堂温柔的带着他沉溺在接吻的感觉里。这个吻绵长又温存，孟鹤堂的口中有淡淡的酒味，周九良还闻到了他耳后淡淡的青草味儿，孟鹤堂的眼睛亮晶晶的，他微笑着，捏了捏周九良的耳朵：“宝贝儿，你要加油呀，我会在考场外面等着你的。”周九良也笑了，他低下头去，郑重其事的在孟鹤堂嘴唇上盖了章：“一定。”

周九良终于体会到了孟鹤堂当年的那种感觉，最后一科英语的试题答完之后，考试还没有结束，周九良看着天空发起了呆，心中有浓的化不开的不真实感。三年的学业就这么结束了，走出考场的时候，他就不再是高中的学生了，往后的，漫长又值得期待的人生，他不必再在高墙里等待着孟鹤堂的探望，而是可以跑上前去牵着他的手，一起大步走在未来的路上。  
天很晴朗，周九良在一片嘈杂中抱着自己的包，焦急的下了楼，安全起见他没带手机，而是放在了从外地赶回来陪他考试的父母那里。他踮着脚，在熙熙攘攘的人群中寻找着孟鹤堂的身影，而后看到了同样在踮脚张望他的，他的男朋友。  
“这边这边！”孟鹤堂挥起了手，笑的比他手中的一捧向日葵还要灿烂好看，周九良三两步跑到了他近旁，周家的父母看着周九良一把把孟鹤堂抱起来转了三圈，都笑了起来。孟鹤堂的脸颊红扑扑的，有点不好意思的把手里包装精美的花递到了周九良手里：“顺利吗？”  
周九良点了点头，笑脸转了个向，看向了自己父母：“爸，妈。”周妈妈的头发挽了起来，穿着一身素淡的旗袍，她伸手捏了捏儿子的笑脸：“顺利就好，晚上带小孟儿一起回家吃饭，我们都说好了。”周爸爸有点不正经的揽住了妻子的肩膀：“你看你妈还精心打扮了一番，你不顺利都对不起我这半个月工资买的旗袍。”  
周妈妈给了丈夫一巴掌：“就你长嘴。”孟鹤堂凑在了周九良耳边：“好多妈妈都穿了旗袍，据说是旗开得胜的意思。”周九良有点惊讶，握紧了孟鹤堂的手：“我妈这么上心？”孟鹤堂瞪了他一眼：“说什么呢，阿姨一直很关心你的。”  
周妈妈显然听到了他俩的对话，有点不自然的理了理头发，给他们拉开了车门：“上车吧，先回家。”

周九良怎么也没想到，他幻想了无数次，要和孟鹤堂彻夜通宵玩耍的高考结束之夜，会从这么个场景开始。  
孟鹤堂身上穿着周妈妈找出来了的，周九良穿小了的睡衣，兴致勃勃的盘腿坐在周九良的床上，看着周妈妈手里的相册，周妈妈正坐在他身旁，指着上头的一张照片，笑着跟孟鹤堂讲故事：“那时候九良特别胖，脸上一戳一个坑，还特别老成，他十岁那年我和他爸爸带他上街，熟人都不敢猜他的年龄，我一个老同学，犹豫了好半天才跟我说‘九良今年快高考了吧’。”  
孟鹤堂笑的前仰后合，他身上穿的睡衣甚至有点宽大，动作间露出锁骨和一点胸口，周九良有点害羞，但是却意外的享受这种和乐的氛围，他看着孟鹤堂自然地靠在了自己母亲身旁，热络的问东问西，突然觉得这样的夜晚也不错。  
那些自己还没来得及告诉他的过往，好笑的、难以忘怀的经历，让自己的母亲往后慢慢回忆着告诉他，好像也非常的浪漫，周九良慢慢勾起了嘴角。


	30. Chapter 30

周九良掏钥匙开门的时候，就已经从有点薄的门板外听到了屋里的笑声，他也无意识的弯起了嘴角。推开门，玄关那里果然放了双熟悉的皮鞋，是上个月他陪孟鹤堂去买的通勤鞋。  
“回来啦！”听到他开门的动静，沙发上的两人一起回头看向了他，孟鹤堂冲他笑了笑：“我陪阿姨聊天呢，晚上吃饺子。”周九良点了点头，把身上背的包挂在了墙上：“什么时候过来的？”孟鹤堂的脑袋已经又转了回去，亲昵的靠在了周九良母亲肩头：“早上阿姨给我打电话了，阿姨好不容易回来一趟，我就调了半天班。”

周九良的母亲看着身旁乖巧可爱的偎着她的孟鹤堂，又看了看手上的相片，笑了起来：“我怎么觉得小孟儿工作一年多以后反而显小了？”周九良已经脱下了外套，三两步走了过来，轻轻揉了揉自己男朋友的脑袋，母亲手里是孟鹤堂毕业典礼时的照片，孟鹤堂穿着一身学士服，金黄的穗穗从学士帽的帽檐上垂下来，显得有点傻，周九良站在他身边，放松的搂着他的肩膀，冲着镜头比剪刀手。  
周九良笑了笑，捏住了孟鹤堂的下巴把他头抬起来看向自己，又瞥了几眼照片，孟鹤堂不躲也不恼，笑眯眯的由着他看，周九良俯身亲了他一下：“我也觉得孟儿显小了，工作以后养的油光水滑。”周九良的母亲轻咳了两声，掩饰自己上扬的嘴角：“你最近一个月也不经常回来住吧？屋里桌上都落灰了。天天在小孟儿那给他添麻烦，要不是你，小孟儿还能更显小一点。”  
周九良的确不怎么回自己家住，更多时候，他黏在孟鹤堂的住处，没课就缠着他耳鬓厮磨，还时不时去孟鹤堂上班的工作室堵人一起吃早中晚饭。孟鹤堂噗嗤笑了，他摇了摇头：“九良帮了我挺多的，没他我更操心。”说着，他拍了拍周九良裤子上的一抹白灰：“去新房了吧？蹭这一腿，自己也不知道擦掉。”  
周九良坐在了孟鹤堂对面，继续看着手上的照片：“嗯，回来的时候顺便去了一趟，先前你说喜欢的那个飘窗，我看工人都装的差不多了，周末你有空一起过去看看，中午还能在李姐那吃一顿。”

孟鹤堂毕业一年多了，工作也顺利的转了正，周九良的大二也过了半截儿，眼见着大三也要出来实习了，就在这么个档口，孟鹤堂用自己工作一年的一万积蓄加上父母给的八十多万支持，在x市买了套小公寓，方便后续他和周九良在x市生活。  
小公寓还在装修，孟鹤堂忙工作，比较闲的周九良便常常跑过去盯着进度，反正这房子也是未来他俩一起住。  
装修费同样是孟鹤堂父母赞助的，周九良知道他孟哥家里不差钱，倒也没想到是这么不差钱，无产阶级小周每次去都要感叹一下资产阶级的腐败，却也暗戳戳的期待着自己以后也能有这样的财力，能让他亲爱的孟哥花钱不眨眼。

周九良的母亲摸了摸孟鹤堂的头发，扶着腰站了起来，她笑了一下：“九良，给你爸打个电话问他还有多久回，我去下饺子了，小孟儿中午吃得少，让他先吃点。还有你，中午吃得好吗？要不要再给你炒个醋溜木须？”周九良摇了摇头，掏出手机准备打电话：“中午食堂吃的，还不饿。”  
孟鹤堂站了起来，想扶她一把，却被她按回去坐着：“玩会儿吧，和九良说说话，待会就可以吃啦。”孟鹤堂只好乖乖坐回去，按着周九良母亲的吩咐做一个乖乖等吃饭的好宝宝：“好！”孟鹤堂晃着腿，看着周九良瘫在沙发上没什么正形的给他爹打着电话，突然想起了一年多前他俩父母第一次见面。

孟鹤堂毕业那年的春节，他家父母飞来了x市，两家人第一次凑在一起过年。  
孟鹤堂想着，他和周九良的事就算刻意瞒着也瞒不过多久，于是干脆就找机会给父母摊了牌。倒是在他意料之中，知道了他对象是那年在医院陪着他的周九良以后，父母在一定程度上都表示了默许。

只不过现场的情况有些出乎意料，吃饭的时候还是其乐融融，孟鹤堂家打算好了先给两个孩子置办一个住的地方，还特别豪爽的表示不用周家出钱，周九良能陪着孟鹤堂住，两人相互照顾就已经足够了。过年的气氛在交杯换盏中就此烘托起来，不过酒过三巡之后，周九良就彻底明白了孟鹤堂三瓶啤酒的酒量是遗传了谁。  
孟家妈妈红了眼圈，突然掉下泪来，在孟鹤堂爸爸手忙脚乱的劝和中还是哭出了声，她的怀里带着酒气，还有一点点和孟鹤堂身上近似的暖香味，把忐忑不安的周九良抱了个措手不及。孟鹤堂的妈妈抱着周九良，轻轻摸着他的头顶，抽噎着，和孟鹤堂哭泣的样子如出一辙，眉毛外下撇着，带着点委屈相：“谢谢九良，真的，阿姨和叔叔都特别感谢你。”  
周九良有点摸不着头脑，和欲言又止的孟鹤堂迅速交换了一个眼神，眼神的意思大概是“什么情况”和“我咋知道”。孟鹤堂的妈妈抽了抽鼻子：“堂堂说是你的时候，我整个人都放心了，你给他的安全感和陪伴，是我...我和他爸都遗憾的，没给过的。”  
接下来就轮到了没出息的、泪窝子浅的孟鹤堂红了眼眶，别过头去躲避母亲的眼神。

“想啥呢？”周九良已经跟他爸打完了电话，脱下鞋用脚戳了戳孟鹤堂的膝盖，看着他一脸呆相，不禁觉得可爱：“饿啦？”孟鹤堂这才回过神来，摇了摇头：“下午阿姨喂了我不少水果，哪儿啊就饿了。”  
周九良站了起来，又坐在了孟鹤堂身边，大大咧咧的躺在了孟鹤堂腿上：“亲一个。”孟鹤堂笑了，捏住了周九良的鼻子：“亲个屁，当着阿姨的面你就亲，要不要脸了还？”周九良的鼻子被捏住，讲话声音瓮声瓮气的：“干嘛？你不喜欢我了，都不愿意亲我。”  
孟鹤堂只好举起双手投降，他无奈的笑着，俯下身去吻周九良的嘴唇：“喜欢你喜欢你，要是不喜欢你，还能让你住上咱俩的新房啊？”周九良满意的拉着孟鹤堂又亲了一下，露出个坏笑：“我家小媳妇就是好，进门还自带丰厚嫁妆。”孟鹤堂有一下没一下的揉捏着周九良烫的像是钢丝球一样的头发，轻笑道：“你怎么不说你是拎包入住夫家呢？”

有点窄的沙发显然是不够他俩折腾，孟鹤堂怕痒，周九良没两下就把他按在了怀里，轻轻挠着他腰间的痒痒肉，不怀好意的咬他的耳朵：“谁是小媳妇？自己说，不然我还挠你。”孟鹤堂眼泪都笑了出来，盘算着到时候选家具，沙发一定要选个宽敞点的，方便让周九良滚去客厅睡，他左右躲闪着，声音黏黏糊糊的跟周九良撒娇：“哎呀，我怕痒，你别闹我...嗯...别闹我。”  
周九良作势还要上手，孟鹤堂只好揽住了他的脖颈，飞快的在他耳边小声喊了一声“老公”。

房子折腾了小半年，周九良的半个暑假几乎都扑在了上头，在装修现场亲力亲为像个包工头，以至于孟鹤堂去验收的时候，装修工人对于周九良是屋主之一这件事还心生诧异——怎么会有天天吃饱了撑的盯着装修的屋主？  
事实上周九良就是这么个吃饱了撑得慌的大二学生，他学纯理科，大二除了一门大物挂科率高，其他都还好，又还没到天天泡实验室的阶段，自然是闲的难受，除了去骚扰上班的孟鹤堂就是自觉主动来新房干活。验收之后便交房了，孟鹤堂对于焕然一新的小房子十分满意，决定再通一阵风，最迟等周九良过生日的时候，两人就能搬到新房子去住了。

“中午我能不能去找你吃饭呀？”周九良下了车，还弯腰看坐在驾驶座的他孟哥，做出一副可怜兮兮的样子来：“你要不想跟我一起吃，我就在食堂吃开水挂面了。”孟鹤堂无奈的笑了笑：“我也是x大毕业的好吗？食堂没有开水挂面，别以为我不知道，你至今都喜欢二餐那家瓦香鸡，每次我不和你一起吃饭你都会吃那家。”  
周九良被戳穿也不恼，反而更厚脸皮了：“那你陪我一起吃嘛，我下课去找你，给你带好吃的，嗯？”孟鹤堂摇了摇头，声音放软了哄他的小男朋友：“我下午要出去，午饭可能会跟同事一起在路上吃，来不及陪你啦。”周九良瘪了瘪嘴，犹豫了一下，又坐回了车里，关上了车门。  
孟鹤堂以为他又要静坐示威一样的耍赖了，刚打算继续哄，却没想到周九良凑近了亲了他一下，小朋友意犹未尽，捏着他的脸又亲了一下：“好吧，那你晚上一定要来接我，你知道我课表的。”孟鹤堂点了点头：“肯定会来的，我的寿星爷，晚上一定陪你过生日，你孟哥虽然社畜身不由己，但是这点事还是一定能做到的。”  
看着周九良一步三回头的进了x大的门，孟鹤堂勾起了嘴角，他拿起了手机，启动了车子顺便打出了个电话：“喂？到哪了，我现在去接你们是不是太早了？”

周九良这一天都过得不咋地，虽然中午吃到了喜欢的瓦香鸡，但是没有孟鹤堂坐在他身边给他夹肉，连瓦香鸡吃起来都不怎么香。下午的大物课上周九良都还在郁闷，前几年他孟哥总是会在他生日这天从早到晚陪他折腾，才工作了一年就顾不上他了，果然钱是害人精。  
下午五点半，孟鹤堂的车准时停在了x大门口，周九良没出校门就开始东张西望，一眼看到了那辆果绿色的甲壳虫代步车——孟鹤堂的坐骑，马上颠颠的跑了过去。孟鹤堂先赔偿了小朋友一个吻，才启动了车子，在小朋友期待的眼神中缓缓说出了生日计划：“回家吧，我把东西搬到新家了，今晚在新家住，好不好？”  
周九良一想到新家放的那张又大又软的床就开始点头了，像个车载玩具，他一叠声的说好，脑子里都是些不可名状的黄色废料，孟鹤堂瞥了他一眼就知道他在想什么，别过了脑袋偷偷笑了一下，心里也有了几分期待和忐忑。

新家的楼上楼下都还没有搬入住户，整幢楼只有位于六楼的他们家开着灯，周九良抬头看了一眼，有些疑惑：“怎么开着灯啊？”孟鹤堂牵住了他的手，笑了一下：“可能是我出门的时候忘关了吧。”周九良也不做他想，乖乖地跟着孟鹤堂上了楼，看着孟鹤堂掏钥匙开门，黏黏糊糊的凑到孟鹤堂耳边：“那我今晚有什么礼物呀？”  
孟鹤堂推开了门：“喏，里面。”周九良往门里看了一眼就愣住了，然后嘴一直咧到了耳边：“你们怎么都来了？”何九华正把蛋糕盒子上那个纸做的小王冠费劲的折叠着，尚九熙忙活着摆酒，连远在南方的秦霄贤都回来了，开开心心的迎了上来：“生日快乐，等你老长时间了！”

周九良的二十岁原来是这样到来的，本来分隔天南海北的好友都聚了回来，热热闹闹的围在一起，陪他吃饭聊天。当然这要多亏他家男朋友，费劲把他们这些狐朋狗友聚成一堆。  
和他俩的情况差不多，尚九熙已经在临市工作，何九华还在上学，两人结束了高中两年的异地恋，终于呆在了同一座城市；秦霄贤小少爷高考考得超乎寻常的好，选了自己喜欢的专业，开开心心的去了喜欢的沿海城市，虽然离家里远了点，但他家不差钱，想回来就可以回来，比如今天。  
几个人还是和高中那时一样，咋咋呼呼的摆酒聊天，七手八脚的给周九良带上了那个傻兮兮的生日皇冠，尚九熙依旧嘴欠，调侃着并不太配合的小寿星，被何九华一巴掌把话堵了回去。孟鹤堂关上了客厅的顶灯，看着秦霄贤小心翼翼的把蛋糕上的蜡烛全部点亮，他轻轻拍了拍周九良的肩：“好啦，许个愿吧，20岁是大孩子了。”

周九良的脸颊在烛光中显得红扑扑的，孟鹤堂和他的朋友们站在了蛋糕对面，看着他虔诚的双手合十。周九良的眼神没离开过孟鹤堂的脸，他微笑着，看着孟鹤堂闪烁着烛火光亮的眼睛，突然想起多年前的一个清晨。  
彼时还青涩的孟鹤堂轻巧的跃过了高中那道矮矮的围墙，落在了周九良班级的卫生区地界上，周九良透过窗户，看到晨光熹微里，那个少年冲着他眨了眨眼睛，挥了挥手，然后就再也没离开过。

彼此当年少，莫负好时光。

END


	31. Chapter 31

“亚——儿——亿！”今天又是阳光普照的一天，周九良眯起了眼睛，在机械的迈步中头脑混混沌沌，思考着一个问题：是不是全国各地的教官都是同一个口音？  
他想起孟鹤堂当年军训完之后，窝在他怀里啃冰棍，一边啃一边喋喋不休的跟他讲着军训期间的各种鸡毛蒜皮，其中就有这么一出。孟鹤堂眯着眼睛，板着脸，模仿着他的军训教官：“亚儿亿！亚儿亿！谁让你笑的，我有那么好笑吗？”然后，彼时黑得像卖炭翁一样的孟鹤堂自顾自的笑到脱力，歪在周九良肩上。  
“第四排第五个男生！笑什么笑，我有那么好笑吗？”耳边传来了教官严厉的、带着口音的训斥，周九良马上板起了脸：“报告教官！不好笑！”  
其实真的很好笑，周九良偷偷抿起了嘴角——原来孟鹤堂的模仿能力这么硬核。

x大的军训还是一样灭绝人性，踢完了正步之后，仿佛是为了让周九良他们这帮大一新生晒得均匀一些，又开始了原地转体。周九良不敢再走神想孟鹤堂了，他天生的好胜心不允许他在众目睽睽之下出个错，这对他来说不亚于公开处刑。  
周九良兢兢业业的做着标兵，在教官的指挥下转来转去，在九月份尚且灼热的太阳下，小周同学突然想起了一个问题：他怀疑军训才开始了一周的自己现在已经变成了两年前孟鹤堂军训结束时的样子。今年的太阳格外的毒辣，前两天军训刚开始的时候孟鹤堂还来看过他，后来忙着上课就很少过来了，周九良撇了撇嘴，心里小声埋怨着孟鹤堂小没良心，丝毫没意识到自己已经走神了。  
“向右——转！”周九良丧眉耷眼的向右转了过去，面向x大体育场的正看台，他身边的难兄难弟突然骚动了起来，悄声的国骂此起彼伏，搞得他也有点好奇，抬头顶着阳光往看台上望去。看台上正翘着二郎腿啃着西瓜，兴致勃勃的看着他们方队的欠揍学长，不是他男朋友孟鹤堂还能是谁！

“孟哥你是不是欠啊？”周九良他们终于被教官放过，允许休息十五分钟，周九良赶紧跑到了看台上，一身军训服有模有样，挺直了腰板宣誓主权一样的坐在了孟鹤堂身边，保护他快被各种羡慕嫉妒恨的视线穿透了的男朋友。  
“嗨，我这不是刚好有空嘛！”孟鹤堂笑眯眯的转过身来，打量着周九良的脸，而后把身边的一角西瓜递给了他：“吃呗，我从超市买的，还冰着呢，赶紧吃完我给你涂点防晒，两天没见你晒的跟黑煤窑里出来的似的，哪还像我家的好宝宝。”  
周九良才不跟孟鹤堂客气，一边啃着凉凉的西瓜，一般拿过孟鹤堂喝了一半的冰可乐就喝：“你当年还不是晒成这样，我都没嫌弃过你。”  
孟鹤堂从随身的包里掏出了湿纸巾，像在给猫洗脸一样，在周九良脸上比划来比划去：“我哪嫌弃你了，你亲爱的孟哥这不是来解救你了么，我当年可没捞着吃角冰西瓜，啧，还有冰可乐。哎，你少喝点，万一胃不舒服怎么办。”

周九良三两口就把西瓜啃完了，乖乖的仰着脸让孟鹤堂在他脸上鼓捣，孟鹤堂随身小包里放了一小瓶防晒霜，此时正挤在手上，随后在周九良的脸颊上揉搓，孟鹤堂一边笑一边上手，看着周九良闭着眼睛不敢动的样子忍不住捏住了他鼻子调侃：“干嘛呀，涂个防晒跟英勇就义一样。”周九良抿着嘴也不说话，直到孟鹤堂拍了拍他的脸颊，说了句“好啦”之后，才敢睁开眼睛跟孟鹤堂撒娇：“你以后常来看我好不好，我都想你了。”  
孟鹤堂看了一眼操场上的人群，没看到有人盯着他俩看，才放心的抱了周九良一下：“我也想你啊，要不别军训了，跟哥哥回家吧。”周九良当然知道孟鹤堂在说笑，他撇了撇嘴，凑到了孟鹤堂耳边：“晚上我自己睡都睡不好，半夜老想抱抱你。”孟鹤堂楞了一下，随后就没忍住，靠在了周九良身上哈哈大笑：“我以前咋没看出来你这么粘我？”  
周九良被他笑的不好意思，佯怒甩开了孟鹤堂的手：“不信拉倒，反正你也不想我，我吃饱了撑的想你。”孟鹤堂马上软了下来，周九良的脾气他再熟悉不过了，他扯了扯周九良的军训服衣袖，软着声音把一个名字叫的九曲十八弯：“九良...”周九良心里痒痒，但还是板着个脸，跟他教官有的一拼：“干嘛？”  
孟鹤堂偷笑了一下，捡着他家小朋友爱听的话来：“我也想你，晚上孤枕难眠，我满脑子都是你...”话没说完就笑出了声，被周九良一把抱在怀里挠痒痒解气，小周同学憋笑都憋红了脸，却还是嘴硬：“你听听，你说的是人话吗？”

周九良军训结束那天，忙不迭的就把走读申请交上去了，随后拖着塞满了军训时期乱七八糟衣服的小行李箱上了孟鹤堂的甲壳虫，俩人回家睡觉。  
说是睡觉就是睡觉，纯睡觉的那种，周九良回家洗了个澡，痛心疾首的看了一会儿自己黑了两个度的脸，就抱着孟鹤堂窝进了家里柔软又宽敞的席梦思。俩人这一觉睡得昏天黑地，周九良仿佛要把军训这一个多月亏欠的睡眠全都补回来，睡过了中午十一点还一动不动，搞得醒了也不敢动的孟鹤堂伸手去试探他的鼻息，确认他还活着之后就又昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。  
再醒过来的时候就没那么单纯了，孟鹤堂迷迷糊糊的觉得不太对劲，醒了才发现周九良不老实的手爪子在到处乱摸，孟鹤堂简直要气过去，心想我陪你睡到腰酸背痛都不好意思叫醒你，你一醒过来还要欺负我？但是一张嘴却成了委委屈屈还带着鼻音的腔调：“你干嘛啊？醒了就下床呗...”  
周九良的手正逗留在孟鹤堂腰际，来回轻轻描摹着孟鹤堂的腰线，搞得孟鹤堂又痒又难受，轻轻挣动了一下：“别乱摸...”周九良的手往下移了两寸，孟鹤堂的惊呼还没出口，就听到了耳边一声几不可闻的轻笑，周九良的手覆在了孟鹤堂的敏感部位，却没再进一步动作，周九良亲了亲孟鹤堂的耳朵，语气里带着些许揶揄：“孟哥，你是不是不行啊？醒了都没反应。”  
孟鹤堂气不打一处来，三两下就从周九良怀里挣了出来，瞪了周九良一眼就翻身坐起：“你不看看几点了，有个屁的反应，就你有行不行？等你成年了，看看到底是谁不行。”周九良躺在床上，无辜的看了一眼自己正起着反应的下半身，脑海里却敏感的捕捉到了孟鹤堂的话中话，他偷笑了一下，赶紧起身去追孟鹤堂：“哎孟哥，我错了还不行嘛，我生日都快到了，你送我什么礼物啊？”  
不远处的卫生间里，孟鹤堂含着牙刷余怒未消，含含糊糊的提高了声音：“送你一顿打！”

就在孟鹤堂无意中秃噜出来的这一句话带来的劲头里，周九良兴致勃勃的等了小半个月，前十八年的人生里，他可从来没这么期盼过自己的生日。  
周九良十八岁那天好巧是周末，照往常，周九良还是会搂着孟鹤堂只睡到日上三竿，但今天却因为兴奋老早就醒了过来。孟鹤堂这两天课业比较繁重，昨晚还因为实习报名的事情熬到很晚，现在乖乖地躺在周九良怀里，由着醒着无聊的周九良梳理他的头发。  
“孟哥？”周九良小声叫了叫睡着的人，没得到回应，他大着胆子摸上了孟鹤堂的胸口，手指不老实的滑动着，似乎是因为做贼心虚，周九良又叫了一声：“孟哥？”孟鹤堂轻轻叹了口气，伸手把周九良作乱的手指捉住，从自己身上拉下来放在一边：“你能不能让我多睡会，嗯？宝贝儿。”  
周九良讪讪地笑着，搂紧了孟鹤堂的腰际：“我...我这不是...”孟鹤堂笑了，转身在周九良额头吻了一下：“成年了也这么不让人省心，生日快乐。”

鉴于小朋友想要收礼物的热情过于高涨，天一黑，两人就开始走流程一样的吃饭点蜡烛吹蜡烛吃蛋糕，晚上八点整，两个人开始坐在沙发上无所事事，各怀鬼胎。  
“等我会，去个厕所。”孟鹤堂受不了这种诡异的氛围，起身走开了，周九良看着他离开的背影，忍不住吸了吸鼻子，摩拳擦掌，急匆匆的跑进了卧室里的另一个洗手间。  
最终两个人都洗得香香的，重新坐回到沙发上的时候，实在过于尴尬，孟鹤堂干脆就破罐子破摔了，他扶着额头，掩饰着自己通红的脸，从沙发底下拿出了一个盒子，递给了周九良，声音都带上了颤抖：“给...给你的，你...你要不要打开看看。”  
周九良点头的频率过于快，都快出了残影，礼盒打开，是一盒包装精美的...安全套，还有一瓶打上了蝴蝶结的...润滑剂。

孟鹤堂本身的意思其实是很好的，成年了，可以对自己的身体负责了，这时候给孩子一点性教育好像也无可厚非，但当性教育的教学道具和教师是同一个人的时候，事情就变得失去了控制。  
周九良急急火火的把孟鹤堂推倒在了床上层层叠叠的被褥中间，像只无比热情的大型犬一样整个压了上去，一个吻漫长到让孟鹤堂感觉大脑缺氧，他的手指抓着周九良的衣袖不放，求饶似的轻轻扯了扯，嘴唇才被热情的小男朋友放过，周九良笑的见牙不见眼，他跪坐在孟鹤堂身上，支撑起身子来就开始扒孟鹤堂的衣服，带着点丰收老农的喜悦：“孟哥，孟哥，我待会会特别温柔的！”  
孟鹤堂喘息着，心脏扑通扑通跳，心想还没有决定好谁在上面，接着就被“刺啦”一声的布料破裂声拉回了现实，刚才还叨叨着会“特别温柔”的周九良手一抖就扯破了他的衣服前襟，此时正手足无措的看着他。孟鹤堂无奈极了，拽着周九良的领子就把他拉下来接吻，一边吻着，孟鹤堂轻轻咬了一下周九良的嘴唇：“你最好能说话算话。”

周九良有那么一瞬间觉得自己特别没有出息，他看着孟鹤堂光裸的皮肤一寸一寸的出现在自己的视野里，觉得体温好像越来越高了，他想到自己从前被孟鹤堂逗弄到流鼻血的事情，有些心虚的摸了摸自己的鼻头，紧接着就被敏感的孟鹤堂看穿了。  
“你不会是在怕自己流鼻血吧？”孟鹤堂脸颊发红，却还是有点嘴欠，他拉着周九良的手掌放在了自己裸露的胸脯上，眼睛闪闪发光，有点期待的看着周九良的神色：“现在呢？现在流鼻血了吗？”周九良有点恼羞成怒的意思，他用了力道，开始在孟鹤堂胸前那点软肉上蹂躏，另一手扯下了孟鹤堂仅剩的那点蔽体布料：“我让你看看今天我会不会流鼻血。”

胸前的两点被轮流含入口中欺负之前，孟鹤堂实在没想到自己那里会是这样的敏感，事情好像往脱离了自己控制的方向前进了。孟鹤堂有点慌乱，手指在周九良发间不安的乱动，想制止，却又忍不住溢出了羞耻的呻吟，搞得周九良感觉自己胯下的存在感越来越高，忍不住用已经硬挺起来的性器在孟鹤堂大腿上轻轻戳弄。  
“你...等会儿...”孟鹤堂的声音又急又娇，简直像是在刻意撒娇了，他一双大眼睛水汪汪的，看着周九良伸手想碰他屁股，马上就吓得开口阻止：“别，你...先碰前面嘛，好不好？”说着话，孟鹤堂就示好一样的握住了周九良已经挺立起来的性器：“这样，这样好不好？比较公平。”

周九良倒吸一口凉气，把孟鹤堂重新推回了被褥堆里，他闭着眼睛吮吻着孟鹤堂的嘴唇，感觉到孟鹤堂握在他敏感处的手在微微颤抖，心里像是炸开了烟花。  
他乖乖的听从了爱人的建议，先从最简单的手活做起，然后看着紧张兮兮的孟鹤堂一点点变得柔软，在他的抚慰下挺起了腰，让周九良挪不开视线的圆润臀部在床单上蹭着，随后一只大手趁虚而入，在孟鹤堂沉迷于被抚慰的快感时悄悄摸向了隐秘的股沟深处。

那罐润滑剂马上派上了用场，周九良被那种奇异的粘腻水声撩的七荤八素，两根手指在孟鹤堂后穴没什么章法的进出着，听到孟鹤堂一声闷哼就马上停了下来。孟鹤堂惊恐的睁着眼睛，像是下一刻就要哭出来一样，不安的挪动着腰腹：“你刚碰哪了？不舒服...”周九良也愣住了，不敢再动，他支支吾吾的说不清楚，最后憋出来了一句话：“碰...碰到你里面了...”  
这一句半荤不素的话让孟鹤堂更是无地自容，他双手盖住了脸，继续破罐破摔：“你继续...我没事儿。”周九良像是个脑壳宕机的愣头青，果真就抽动了手指继续，直到孟鹤堂觉得差不多，命令他把手指拿出来时才作罢。

“你进来吧。”孟鹤堂的声音像是蚊子叫，他从指缝里偷窥着周九良的胯下，挺了挺腰腹方便周九良后续动作，他的头发在床铺上被蹭的乱七八糟，乳尖上还亮晶晶的——那是周九良刚才疼爱过的证明，这幅样子像是个让人食指大动的小蛋糕，周九良此时脑子一团浆糊，深深的吸了一口气，双手把住了孟鹤堂的腰部，性器对准了位置，开始认真研究占有爱人的方法。  
倘若是一下子推进到深处，或者干脆完全没有动作，孟鹤堂都不会如此难熬，周九良颇有压迫感的性器头部在他扩张完成了的穴口隔靴搔痒一样的游弋着，像是隐隐带着威胁的某种预警，让孟鹤堂心神不宁，他微微挣扎了一下，乜斜了仍在认真看着两人下半身的周九良一眼：“你还进不进来了...”  
周九良抬眼看了一下，随后有些羞涩的舔了舔嘴唇：“你等不及了？马上。”孟鹤堂无力的躺平在了周九良身下，被刚才周九良那一个眼神撩到腰软，他感觉到周九良的性器慢慢突入了进来，他微微皱起了眉，随即手就被身上人整个牵住，周九良执拗的握住孟鹤堂的手，与他十指相扣，在性器的挺进最终停止时，孟鹤堂听到他的小朋友非常孩子气的在他耳边宣誓：“我爱你，孟哥。”

只要这一句话就好，这一句话说出来，周九良再怎么过分都会被孟鹤堂原谅，无师自通的挺进与抽插像是平静之后的暴风骤雨，孟鹤堂被顶弄到神志不清，轻声呜咽着在周九良耳边求饶，可是却始终紧紧抓着周九良与他十指相扣的手。  
“慢点...嗯...慢点...”孟鹤堂的手臂环着周九良的脖颈，迷迷糊糊的呻吟声像是奶猫叫，他在周九良有些粗重的喘息声中被弄出了哭腔，突然反应过来了什么事情，他咬了周九良的耳朵一下，随后抽抽噎噎的开始了毫无威胁力的指控：“你...啊呜...你小兔崽子，你...你没戴套！”  
周九良笑了，他作为一个小处男的定力已经算是强弩之末，他更加过分的顶弄着敏感的深处，让孟鹤堂更鲜明的感觉到体内那根火烫的性器确实是与自己无缝衔接，他亲吻着孟鹤堂的侧脸，舌尖舔去了孟鹤堂滑落的眼泪：“就这一次，第一次，想弄在里面。”  
孟鹤堂没有多余的精力去谴责小男朋友的处男幻想，首先自己就忍不住了，微凉的精液甚至还溅在了自己的腰腹上，孟鹤堂有些羞耻的抽泣着，咬住了周九良的肩颈，在周九良忍不住闷哼着射在他体内时逸出了一声喑哑的哭叫。

十八岁的第一天，周九良醒过来的格外早，他笑的像只餍足的猫，轻吻着身边躺着的人，嘴唇略过他哭红了的眼圈，留下牙痕的颈间，还有可怜兮兮挺立着的胸前，周九良抱紧了睡意沉沉的孟鹤堂，怎么也不想放手，毕竟这是他十八年人生里，收到的最好的生日礼物。

END


	32. 尚何番外《梦回》

何九华站在座位上犹豫了一会儿，看着周九良有点求助似的、湿漉漉的眼光，只好善解人意的打了圆场：“嗨呀，秦霄贤好不容易在我们面前显摆显摆他认识的人多，那就走吧，去后台看看。”何九华有点好笑的看着周九良的表情一瞬间如释重负，默默的跟在了两个兴致勃勃的小孩屁股后头，走向了刚刚结束艺术节表演的后台。

秋风转凉了，何九华也基本适应了新的高一生活，刚到时，他在这一帮比他整整小了两岁的小屁孩堆里格格不入，现在已经有了两个还算要好的朋友。想到这，何九华勾了勾嘴角，跟上了前面两个小朋友的步伐，在后台略显杂乱的过道中穿行了起来。

何九华抱着膀子，看着周九良结结巴巴的对着方才在台上跳舞的学姐要联系方式，实在没忍住噗嗤笑出了声，他没想到，看起来有点木讷的小学霸实际上是个这么勇敢果断的人；他也没想到，“学姐”一把扯下了假发套，但最终还是把联系方式给了脸红成了西红柿的周九良。

真是一出大戏，何九华把旁边站着的秦霄贤快掉到地上的下巴归位：“干嘛？还不快祝你同桌幸福。”秦霄贤如梦初醒，拍着何九华的肩膀：“卧槽，我真没看出来他这么刚，但凡怂一点的人干不出来这种事。”何九华看着周九良向着他的漂亮学长道了别，转身向他们走来，笑容慢慢淡了下去：“也是，稍微怂一点，就什么都得不到了。”

“嘿嘿，咱...咱回宿舍吧？”周九良笑的像是朵花，摸着后脑勺，不好意思的向他们走了过来，秦霄贤立刻扑上去跟他调侃胡闹了，何九华跟在了他们身后，低垂下了眼帘不知道在想些什么，后台不知谁开了窗，夜晚的凉风吹了进来，何九华打了一个冷战。

他不知道，有人一直在后台的某个角落看着他，看到他们一行人转身离开，那人想出声挽留，最终还是缩回了手。他从暗处走了出来，掏出了装在裤兜里的香烟盒，与何九华背道而驰，走向了室外。

何九华的梦里仍旧是这座熟悉的、阔别几年的城市，那时这座学校才落成没多久，他和另一个男孩骑自行车路过这里。大街上都是槐花的香气，何九华看着自己前方的背影，不禁开口笑骂：“你丫就不能慢点骑车？约我一起上学，光特么在路上追你了。”

正蹬着车子的男孩回过了头，瞥了他一眼，笑的狡黠，眉眼弯弯：“不用劳驾你追，老子停下来等你成不成？”槐花的暖香味，因为蹬自行车过于卖力气而泛上喉间的腥甜，还有那年刚学抽烟时买到的劣质香烟味，萦绕在何九华身边，他想追上那个男孩，可是男孩的身影却越来越远，最终消失了。

睡梦中，他出了一身冷汗，甚至发起了抖，被起夜的秦霄贤小声叫醒，小少爷一脸担忧，扒在了他的床沿：“大华，你干嘛呀？怪渗人的。”何九华睁开了眼睛，他的眉心皱的死紧，倔强的抿起了唇，他摸了摸秦霄贤的脑袋：“没事，做噩梦了。”

是个永远也追不上的，年少荒唐的梦境。

何九华最近抽烟越来越频繁，周九良和秦霄贤总能撞见，两个小孩不知所措，只好明里暗里婉言劝何九华注意身体，何九华全盘接受，可是坚决不改。他躲在厕所抽完了烟盒里最后一根烟，拍了拍身上的烟气，突然想到今天中午要陪周九良去跟他梦中情人的学长一起用午饭。

周九良的恋情来的似乎顺理成章，何九华看着小朋友笑意盈盈的脸，心里不知怎么的感到很欣慰，他搂着周九良的肩膀，装模作样的与他打趣：“眼看着我家养的小猪要拱白菜了。”周九良一改平时的冷淡，笑的腼腆：“别闹我。”何九华的手臂始终挂在他肩膀上，直到走进食堂，看到正冲他们挥手的孟学长，还有身边那个人。

“怎么光顾吃，也不跟老熟人说说话呀？”

何九华夹菜的动作僵住了，他还是不太敢抬起头来，手指尖几乎要掐进手上拿的花卷里，周九良及时给他解了围，他注意到了何九华若有若无的窘迫，在桌下轻轻拍了拍他的后背，小声询问：“你们认识？”

何九华知道自己的声音有些颤抖，他故作轻松：“谁跟你老熟人啊？”尚九熙在笑，他的手指在餐盘旁边的纸巾上搓捻来搓捻去，回答孟鹤堂的话：“认得啊，只不过现在生疏了。”何九华心里像是堵了点什么，他干笑了两声，只听尚九熙接着问他：“你来这也不告诉我？”

何九华深深地吸了一口气，几乎带上了点央求的语气：“吃饭的时候不说这个可以吗？”尚九熙了然的点了点头，何九华飞快的看了他一眼，看到他眼里没有什么波澜，一颗心终于放了下来，他继续扒起了饭。

午休，终于等到周九良和秦霄贤的呼吸声逐渐平稳，何九华小心翼翼的下了床，去了天台。

他的手指在裤兜里把玩着打火机，心里乱的像是塞了一团蒿草，天台上的风很安静，何九华在身上的口袋里摸了又摸，却始终摸不到自己那盒利群。“操。”何九华低声骂了一句，他终于想起，陪周九良去吃午饭之前，那盒烟已经被抽完，包装也被他踩扁丢进了垃圾桶。

“不睡午觉在这骂人？”何九华猛地回了头，尚九熙还是老样子，他抿着嘴唇，看着何九华的表情，笑了一下：“没烟抽了？”何九华马上别过了头，他在地上看了一圈，攥紧了手，急匆匆的就要从尚九熙身边走开。

“都吃完饭了，现在可以说说了吧。”何九华闻到了熟悉的烟草味，他已被尚九熙抱了个满怀，他惊慌的像是个掉进陷阱的兔子，扭动着肩膀挣扎，手掌从裤兜拿了出来，推拒在尚九熙肩头：“你...你别碰我，咱俩不熟。”

尚九熙不松手，他的指关节都泛上了白，他用力的箍住了何九华的腰背，任由他挣扎着把自己弄疼，尚九熙感觉自己的心脏快要跳出了胸腔：“不是，我都等着你了，你怎么不追了？你跑什么？”

何九华闭上了眼睛，他知道，自己挣扎不出去了。

半大小子学抽烟都是为了耍帅，或者为了合群，尚九熙和何九华，一个为了耍帅，一个为了合群。

一包哈德门，被尚九熙藏着掖着，献宝一样的从裤兜里掏到了何九华面前，尚九熙装模作样的点上了一根，烟气吸进嘴里还没两秒就又原样吐了出来，他把燃着的那一根递给了何九华：“你试试？”何九华接了过来，被烟气呛得直皱眉，但还是把有点濡湿的过滤嘴放进了嘴里。

“抽我的？”何九华被尚九熙的声音从回忆中拽了出来，他有些慌乱的接过了尚九熙递过来的烟，好半晌才说了一句：“没火。”尚九熙笑了一下，向他招了招手，何九华凑了过去，火苗在尚九熙的手掌中被护的好好的，一颤一颤的跳动着，点燃了何九华叼着的烟，何九华看着尚九熙放大在他眼前的眉眼，在尚九熙看过来的时候又移开视线。

两个人仿佛就是来天台抽烟的，谁也不先开口，尚九熙眯着眼睛，打量着何九华的样子，把何九华看到心里发毛，被迫主动打破了沉默：“你看什么？”尚九熙没什么正形，何九华是知道的，大概会回答“看我儿子”或者“看傻子”吧，何九华吐出一口烟气，笑了一下，他先前也说得上是对尚九熙了如指掌。

“看你长高了不少，脸还是没怎么变，我以前也老喜欢看你抽烟，你不知道。”尚九熙没正眼看何九华，深深的吸了一口烟：“这么一看，我才觉得我好像挺想你的。”

何九华三年没有音讯，尚九熙从那以后没再抽过利群。

那天上午，何九华还好好的，跟着尚九熙躲在厕所偷摸分享一根利群，俩人傻了吧唧、胡天海地的聊闲天，一人抽了半根，你也不嫌我脏，我也不嫌你膻气，何九华学抽烟学的比尚九熙还快，他熟练的吞吐着烟雾，被尚九熙捏住脸颊：“你别在我跟前炫耀，显你学得快是咋的。”

何九华很不正经的把剩下的半口烟喷在了尚九熙脸上，笑了，因为尚九熙的钳制而有些口齿不清：“还不是因为你才学的？为了跟傻子多点共同语言。”

厕所实在不是个什么浪漫的地方，但是尚九熙就是草率的决定了他这辈子唯一一次的初吻的地点，何九华差点被烟灰烧手，被这个仓促、浅尝辄止的吻弄出了一个大红脸，他支吾了半晌也说不出话来，气的把烟蒂丢在了嬉皮笑脸的尚九熙身上，然后被没皮没脸的尚九熙抱住一通蹂躏，最终认命似的，终于把手臂环上了尚九熙的背，完成了一个还算完整的拥抱。

下午何九华就没再来上学，尚九熙偷摸给他打了无数个电话，直到班主任宣布何九华转学以后还是坚持不懈，那个电话从无人接听到关机到空号，尚九熙没打通过。

何九华的烟抽的没那么凶了，周九良和秦霄贤都能看得出来，不过他们觉得何九华好像有了新的心事。

何九华的确有，自从那天中午与尚九熙在天台碰见，尚九熙就发挥出了一贯的死缠烂打精神，像是中间空白的那三年始终没有出现过，他还是亲昵的搭着何九华的肩膀，缠着他一起吃早中晚饭，两人仿佛 一夕之间就能回到当年的样子。

可是何九华别扭，他习惯性的躲避着尚九熙的亲近，他始终觉得自己该把当年不打招呼就贸然离开的事情说明白，当年的变故来的仓促，一夕之间便是房倒屋塌，何九华跟着母亲离开，来到了一个新的海滨城市，紧接着是拮据，窘迫，再后来是辗转的搬家与变动，直到今年重又回来。

何九华不知道该怎么跟尚九熙说这些让他深深藏在内心的事情，这些梦魇一样的经历与尚九熙无关，但又不得不与自己的人间蒸发和两人的辗转重逢挂上关系。可是尚九熙又一副无所谓的样子，让他不好开口。

尚九熙是个天然的乐天派，他一边当着周九良尽职尽责的僚机，一边使心眼满足自己的小私心，何九华也就放任自己在他没皮没脸的死缠烂打下日渐柔软，尚九熙还是像当年一样，让何九华默默看着他的背影，就会觉得有点莫名其妙的可依赖感与温暖，可是明明是看起来最不靠谱的一个人。

何九华偷觑着尚九熙的侧脸，没由来的微微笑了一下，他小心翼翼的伸出了手，碰了碰尚九熙的手背，然后马上被反握住，尚九熙看了他一眼，手心紧了紧，怕何九华会挣脱：“手怎么这么凉。”何九华没躲开，他看了一眼一起来玩密室逃脱的另外两个人，那俩人早就吓得紧紧抱在了一起，也算是尚九熙有意撮合的结果。何九华憋着笑，有点嗔怪的瞪了尚九熙一眼：“吓得呗，我害怕。”

尚九熙楞了一下，他不太自然的清了清嗓子：“没事儿，都是假的，哪有真鬼啊。”何九华心想自己也不是真害怕，就勉强接受了尚九熙的这番言论：“你说是就是。”尚九熙的声音突然小下来了：“你要是放心，就把一切都交给我，我能把你护的好好的，怕个屁。”

何九华没出声，但是他笑了，他在心里说：我放心啊。

孟鹤堂在临市住了院，周九良不管不顾的就逃课追了过去，把何九华秦霄贤全都吓了一跳。

好在没出大事，尚九熙从学校考试回来，就马不停蹄的带着同学的嘱托，买了果篮直奔医院，看望孟鹤堂的情况。尚九熙从临市回来的时候已经将近晚上九点了，何九华在车站候车厅里抽了三根烟，才等到心事重重的尚九熙从大巴车上下来。

那晚尚九熙没回家，何九华破天荒的没有拒绝尚九熙近乎任性的要求，直接带着他回了自己家。其实何九华不善于拒绝，何况对方是尚九熙，他带着天然的亏欠感与青涩的爱意，第一次主动把尚九熙抱在了怀里：“行了，睡醒了就好了，嗯？”

尚九熙的手臂搭在了他的腰际，他听到尚九熙闷闷的应了一声，而后两人默契的松开了手。

何九华的床不大，但是很奇怪的是，两个人并肩平躺着刚好可以谁也碰不到谁，尚九熙的呼吸很平稳，大概已经睡了，何九华别扭的翻了个身，继续与黑夜大眼瞪小眼的失着眠。

梦里是旋转的画面，然后画面逐渐模糊、崩裂，等再次清晰起来时，尚九熙发现自己已经躺在了病床上，像是今日才见的孟鹤堂一样，可怜巴巴的动弹不得。可是他身边一个人都没有，不像孟鹤堂，身边有周九良一直陪着，尚九熙一个人呆呆的坐在黑暗里，突然看到了何九华的身影，他惊喜极了，可是何九华的名字还没说出口，那个身影就不见了。

转眼是那年的画面，何九华的脸近在咫尺，满是惊讶与羞涩，他推了自己一把，明明在笑，可是还是嘴硬的骂自己不要脸，梦里的尚九熙刚要去抱住他，却发现面前根本就空无一人。

何九华听到背后的呼吸声不那么平稳了，他有些疑惑，转了过来，看到睡着的尚九熙皱紧了眉头，一点也不像是平时乐呵呵的样子。

“什么时候，你才能...才能不走呢？”何九华刚刚坐起身来，便听见了尚九熙模糊不清的念叨。何九华心里有些酸软的异样，他看着尚九熙的眉眼，有些欲言又止，最终，他伸出了手，轻轻放在尚九熙额头上：“尚九熙，醒醒，做噩梦了？”

尚九熙的睫毛抖了抖，不清不楚的咕哝了一声，睁开了眼睛，何九华的表情有些无奈，他放在尚九熙额头上的手刚想收回来，却被紧紧握住。

“别走了，行不行？”尚九熙清醒了，可是眉头却始终没舒展开来，他握着何九华的手，执拗的用着力气，想把他拉住，声线带上了点紧张的颤抖：“别走了，我怕我追不上你。”何九华叹了口气，他松懈了力气，任由尚九熙把他拽到近旁。

“张嘴。”何九华看着尚九熙的眉眼近在咫尺，小声吐出了这么句命令式的祈使句。但尚九熙没有听话，他闭上了眼睛，直接吻了上来。

早上醒来时，尚九熙后知后觉的感到自己的左胳膊麻到失去了知觉，他忍住了龇牙咧嘴的干嚎，小心翼翼的凑上去亲了亲窝在他怀里睡着了的何九华的发旋，咬牙切齿的抱紧了还没睡醒的男友，强迫自己再次进入深度睡眠，来屏蔽手臂上欲罢不能的麻痒。

明明是冬天，可是何九华半梦半醒之间，好像闻到了熟悉的槐花香味，他半睁开了眼睛，看到尚九熙的脸近在咫尺。他笑了，慢慢凑上去亲了一下男友的脸颊，把脑袋换了个位置，解放了尚九熙快被截肢的手臂。

何九华毕业那年，终于体会到了那种人生掌握在自己手里的感觉。

他顺利的找到了工作，拿上了稳定的收入，加上尚九熙那份，两个八字还没一撇就开始放炮庆祝的人很有远见的开始考虑未来买房子车子的问题了。第一个月的工资拿到手的那天，恰好是何九华的生日，他感觉自己似乎也染上了尚九熙那种没由来的乐天派，两人狠狠玩了一票，花了差不多1/3的钱。

凌晨从外头回到家的时候，两个人还在嘻嘻哈哈，尚九熙拉着何九华窝在沙发上接吻，又开始没什么正形的闲聊。

“华儿，”尚九熙靠在何九华身上，抬手勾了勾何九华的下巴：“其实我这些年一直都没问过，我不是不想问，就是不知道怎么问，还有...”何九华及时低头封住了尚九熙那张嘚吧的飞快、却全是废话的嘴，然后简明扼要的吐出了一个字：“问。”

尚九熙沉默了一下，然后正视着何九华的眼睛：“你走的那三年，有没有想过我？”

何九华对于曾经短暂客居的那个海滨城市没有多少记忆了，可是他很喜欢那片海。

那三年，有个小男孩，常常在海风里费劲的点燃一根利群，抽了半截儿又扔进垃圾桶里，每次来，他都会虔诚的把一个装可乐的玻璃瓶丢进海里，看着海浪把它越冲越远。如果有人有幸捡到它们的话，就会发现里面的内容无非是一些乱七八糟的男孩儿的日常，不过唯一的共同点，是会出现一个叫“尚九熙”的名字。

何九华笑了两声，低头与尚九熙接吻：“你每次想我的同时，我也都在想你，你没想过我的话另说。”尚九熙闭上了眼睛，他伸手捏住了何九华的脸颊：“说话真丧良心。”


	33. Chapter 33

周九良觉得自己的眼睛都快要被夜店里乱七八糟的灯光晃到色盲色弱了，他端起面前摆着的一杯莫吉托，不顾半杯子都是晶晶亮的冰块，仰脖灌了个干净，他擦了擦嘴，把杯子放回了原处，站起身来走进了群魔乱舞的舞池。

周九良开始后悔他跟孟鹤堂唠叨关于成年之后从来没来过这种属于成年人的消遣场所这件事了，毕竟来夜店喝大酒这个毕业礼物好像没有那么的好。孟鹤堂不放心他喝高度酒精饮料，给他点了杯姑娘最爱的莫吉托——如果不是周九良拦着，他甚至想给周九良点一杯点缀着奶油的百利甜。

而他自己倒是放得开，两杯酒下肚就晃悠进了舞池，留下脸皮没那么厚且肢体不协调的周九良一个人窝在吧台上喝那杯娘兮兮的莫吉托，顺便承受酒保好奇的眼光。

如果不是听从了面前这个人的馊主意，也许现在两个人已经在美好的烛光晚餐之后，在自家柔软的席梦思上达到了生命的大和谐——至少两次。周九良从晃动着的各种型号的肉体中穿行而过，准确的一手揽住了他男朋友的细腰，在他耳边亲了一下。

孟鹤堂显然正渐入佳境，他没停下舞蹈的动作，回吻了周九良一下，露出个挑衅的笑容，在震耳欲聋的电音音乐中大声与周九良耳语：“你终于！敢进！舞池了！”周九良揽着他的腰就把他往外拖，顺便用同样的音量回答：“我来！抓你！回去！”

孟鹤堂跳出了一身薄汗，坐在吧台又点了杯莫吉托，这次是给自己的。

酒保有点好奇的看着今晚这两个莫吉托专业户凑在一次用很大的音量窃窃私语着，在孟鹤堂敏感的察觉到他的注视时及时别过了头。孟鹤堂收回了审视的眼光，低头看了一眼手机，忽然如临大敌，继续在周九良耳边嘶吼：“该走了！”周九良正在自己口袋里翻找着手绢，找到后就擦起了孟鹤堂鼻尖上的汗，他没听清孟鹤堂刚才说什么，于是嘶吼着回问：“什么？”

孟鹤堂吨吨吨把那杯莫吉托喝了个干净，一手拽着周九良，拔步就往夜店大门外走去。

街上没什么行人了，孟鹤堂一边看着手机，一边拉着周九良的手，直到听不见夜店内的音乐之后才开口说话：“你猜我收着谁的信息了？”周九良还惦记着他一身的汗不能吹风，他伸手摸了摸孟鹤堂的后背，感觉到了凉津津的汗意，便脱下了自己的衬衫外套递了过去。

秋意渐浓，孟鹤堂穿的确实有点少，他吸了吸鼻子，傻笑着任由周九良把衬衫外套裹在了他身上，他亲了周九良一下：“你猜嘛。”周九良偷眼瞥了一眼孟鹤堂的手机屏幕，马上就被孟鹤堂躲了过去：“不许偷看。”

周九良有点无奈，拧了一把孟鹤堂的鼻头：“咱也快三十的人了，幼稚兮兮的。”孟鹤堂冲他使了个相，并不恼：“你才三十呢，我收着于老师的短信了。”周九良挑了一下眉毛：“我要是三十你就三十三了，于老师发消息干嘛？”

孟鹤堂把手机屏幕递到了周九良面前，于谦的口气还是跟当年如出一辙：“爷们儿，周五有空吗，回学校帮我做个经验分享，顺便喊着九良回来看看。”周九良随手接过了孟鹤堂的手机，按灭了屏幕揣进自己裤兜，他揽住了孟鹤堂肩头，听着孟鹤堂有点兴奋地念念叨叨：“我寻思着在夜店回这个消息有点滑稽，看着你也不怎么喜欢酒吧，干脆就拽着你回家算了，哈哈哈哈，咱俩，当年的模范学生，在夜店收到了高中经验分享会的邀请，这是不是有点黑色幽默？”

周九良笑了一下，点了点头，孟鹤堂的脸颊泛着酒精作用的红，此时鼻尖、苹果肌上还闪烁着出汗之后的微微光泽，像个令人食指大动的小蛋糕，周九良早就瞥好了前方的小巷，顺便把孟鹤堂拐了进去按在墙角接吻，他现在觉得，两个模范学生在收到了高中经验分享会的邀请之后在凌晨两三点的小巷接吻更加黑色幽默。

大概是因为于谦对艺术生的态度一向宽和平等，今年学校特意给了他一个应届的艺体生班级让他带着，真是过于体恤于谦濒临退休的老身板。

孟鹤堂周五恰好不用带学生，请了半天假，带着已经在建筑公司挂了名，但还未正式入职的小菜鸟工程师周九良就回了高中母校。门口的优秀毕业生照片早就换了一批又一批，就连周九良毕业被挂在墙上都已经过去了整整四年，不过凭着大学时期孜孜不倦来给还在上高中的周九良送饭这项行为，门口的门卫大爷竟然奇迹般的记住了孟鹤堂的脸，很好说话的开了门，把这两个既非学生又非家长的可疑人员放了进去。

举一个不怎么恰当的例子，当老母鸡带的小鸡崽里头混进了一只火鸡崽时，老母鸡或许偶尔还会觉得闹腾的火鸡崽子别具一格；但是当老母鸡被丢进一堆聒噪闹腾的火鸡崽子里头，恐怕它就再也不会觉得火鸡崽子是什么可爱的东西了。

现在的于谦就是那只老母鸡。

孟鹤堂站在讲台上，有点尴尬的看着于谦拿着手里的扇子哐哐敲讲桌，让底下坐的这帮闹闹哄哄的特长生安静下来。于谦鬓边已经添了白发，不过骂起人来仍旧中气十足，颇有当年之风：“都给老子静下来，今天费大劲儿把你们学长请回来给你们做分享，想上大学的都给我好好听！”

此话一出，底下安静了不少，孟鹤堂笑了笑，目光从一屋子稚气未脱的脸庞中扫视而过：“你们好...我叫孟鹤堂，是早你们六届的老学长。”于谦咳嗽了两声，在全班哗然一片的惊呼声中补充：“六年前，人家艺考只拿到了x大的合格证，最后就上了x大，牛不牛你们比我清楚，听他讲。”

一屋子人马上就变了脸色，六年过去了，考取x大的难度不降反增，现在的孟鹤堂宛如站在神坛，看着众多信徒们虔诚略带崇拜的眼神，他有些手足无措，不禁转头看了一眼窗外，周九良正站在那里看着他，脸上挂着淡淡的笑容，与他目光相接时，周九良笑了，比了一个手势，示意他继续。

孟鹤堂只好继续在讲台上组织语言：“其实也没于老师吹的...不是，说的那么玄乎，当年我上大学也是孤注一掷，很惊险的一件事，今天的分享结束后，希望大家不要盲目模仿，还是要一步一个脚印，脚踏实地，像...”后面的话被孟鹤堂咽了回去，“像我男朋友那样”这句话在此处出现明显会引起轩然大波，不光是底下的学生，站在他身旁的于谦就得先给他一闷棍。

孟鹤堂边说着自己的那点小小的传奇经历，一边忍不住偷眼在于谦的表情和窗外的周九良之间游移，于谦把玩着手里的扇子，大手一挥：“你们随意讲吧，给他们讲点实际东西，你们想问他问题的也可以问，外头还有个我当年教的好孩子，我带他回办公室喝茶去。”

于谦背着手，带着周九良离开了，这一屋子人顿时松散了下来，孟鹤堂松了口气：“于老师走了，我不讲虚的了啊，你们有什么问题都可以问，我把当年的事都讲的差不多了，于老师再不走我真不知道说啥了。”底下的学生坐姿都换了个款式，整齐划一的瘫在了椅背上，特长生们之间的气氛一向十分热络，马上就有个学弟举手：“孟哥，你大学学啥专业啊？现在做什么工作？”

孟鹤堂歪了歪脑袋：“舞蹈编导专业，现在在一个工作室当策划，也带学生。”那个学弟更热情了：“挣钱吗？”全班哄堂大笑，孟鹤堂也笑弯了眼睛：“你还没步入社会呢，不能问点浪漫的问题吗？”说着话，一个女孩举起了手，这个问题倒是相当的浪漫：“孟老师高中的时候也这么帅吗？”

孟鹤堂哑然失笑，咽了口口水：“这问题太有水平了，无论我说什么，都是在变相的夸自己的长相，那就...算是吧，我上大学之后一直没怎么变模样，反而是高三一年太忙太累，瘦了不少。”

底下又是一通窃窃私语，孟鹤堂有些好笑的打量着下头一张张稚嫩的脸，仿佛就是站在高三那年的教室里，帮着于谦宣布什么事情，他嘴角微弯，清了清嗓子：“我其实挺怀念我的高中时代的。虽然那会特别累，特别苦，我这人泪窝子浅，半夜做不出题来都能哭，但是那会觉得什么都有希望，每天醒过来都很有朝气，充实又富有价值，你们确实应该好好珍惜现在能通过学习改变命运的时光，珍惜眼前人。”

周九良上学那会很少来于谦办公室喝茶，于谦基本没骂过他，就连他酒醉旷课月考排名断崖式下跌那次，也看在孟鹤堂的面子上，对他小惩大诫。

于谦的茶叶都是最常见的花茶，他烧了水，往周九良的纸杯里倒了点茶叶，撇了撇嘴：“没什么好茶，凑合喝吧。”周九良赶紧站起身来，很是上道的把烧开的水壶端了过来，给于谦倒水，热气在空气中氤氲，于谦点燃了一支烟，完全无视了办公室墙上请勿吸烟的标识牌，他拍了拍周九良的肩，微微低头，从眼镜上方的空隙打量周九良的样子：“结实了，长大了，当初跟着孟鹤堂那个混小子，我生怕他把你带坏喽，现在看着他把你照顾的还不错。”

周九良有点心虚，虽然大学都毕业了，但是这种被班主任戳穿恋情的感觉还是让他芒刺在背，他本来就话少，现在更不知道说什么，只好端起纸杯来：“于老师喝茶。”于谦吐出一口烟气，神情有些欣慰：“你俩得有五六年了吧？还能这么好，我还真挺高兴。”

周九良一口水梗在了喉头，他有些惊讶的看着于谦，一句话没过脑子就秃噜了出来：“老师你知道我俩那会在一块了啊。”于谦的脸上明明白白的写着“姜还是老的辣，你爸就是你爸”这句话，他有点嫌弃的看了周九良一眼：“你怎么现在让孟鹤堂带的，反应越来越慢，当年就孟鹤堂那个憋不住事的眼神，你那个藏不住话的表情，你俩就差把‘我俩有事’这四个字写脸上了。”

周九良有些赧然，于谦笑了一下：“现在你也出来参加工作了，孟鹤堂事业也还行，挺好，你俩好好的吧，过年过节多看我来。”周九良点了点头：“一定。”

于谦的烟快燃尽了，他把烟屁股摁在了烟灰缸里，神情似笑非笑：“我一走孟鹤堂嘴上准没把门的，我估计现在已经在讲你俩怎么风雨同舟走过高中三年了。”

于谦果然是料事如神，从于谦办公室出来，周九良走到孟鹤堂正在的那个班级窗边的时候，屋里看到了他的学生就已经开始起哄了，孟鹤堂闹了个红脸，强撑着继续往下讲，忍不住用求救似的眼神去瞅周九良：“你们还是多学学我那个伟光正的方面，这些八卦，八卦就是闲聊，这个真不用学...”

周九良实在没忍住，噗嗤笑出了声，他干脆打开了教室的前门，看了一圈教室里的学生：“嗯，都听他的，他让你们学啥就学啥，学吃苦的劲儿，学坚持的劲儿，不要怂，就是干。”孟鹤堂如蒙大赦，赶紧从讲台上退了下来，他手心汗津津的，拉住了周九良的衣袖，周九良把他拉了出来，探头往教室里嘱咐：“鸡汤喝完上自习吧，我俩去于老师那复命去了。”

孟鹤堂才不敢去于谦那复命呢，介绍经验硬生生变成了八卦交流会，他拉着周九良的手，咬着下嘴唇有点可怜巴巴的：“咋办啊，我是不是给搞砸了？”周九良存心逗他，没告诉他于谦早就猜到了他的分享内容这回事：“那我们快跑呗，于老师知道了得弄死你，顺带着弄死我。”孟鹤堂的手都有点凉：“弄死你干嘛啊？你又啥都没干。”周九良露出了个坏笑：“我管教不力。”

孟鹤堂没忍住给了周九良一拐子：“没大没小的，净往自己脸上贴金。”周九良揣着口袋，顺便牵着孟鹤堂的手，他摩挲着衣兜里于谦给的两张饭票，准头问孟鹤堂：“饿了没，于老师说食堂那家瓦香鸡还在，咱俩再去吃一次吧？”

孟鹤堂这时候还有搞怪的心思：“那就去吃瓦香鸡吧。”周九良早就不是当年的周九良了，他捏了捏孟鹤堂的手心：“那玩意没有瓦香的，你要是想吃，今儿晚上吃原味的。”

宿舍楼一点都没变，还是原来的老样子，周九良拉着孟鹤堂的手，把两人的手揣在了口袋里，从宿舍楼下走过，他扬了扬下巴，冲着自行车棚那努了努嘴：“你还记得吗，原先咱俩下晚自习就在那亲。”孟鹤堂刚吃饱，被阳光一照眯起了眼睛，他看着周九良的眼光有些水光粼粼，孟鹤堂轻轻晃了晃身子：“其实你现在要是想，也不是不可以。”

周九良环顾了一下四周，有点好笑，他直接凑上去吻住了孟鹤堂，熟练地把他的唇瓣含吮轻咬，一吻作罢，孟鹤堂的脸早红了，他慌里慌张的四处看了看，小声嗔怪：“不要脸你...”周九良舔了一下后槽牙，笑了起来：“我在大街上又不是不敢，别老挑事。”

晚上睡觉之前，孟鹤堂终于赔付上了前两天因为去夜店耽搁的那几次生命大和谐，由着周九良折腾到夜半三更，因为反正明早也不用早起。孟鹤堂红着眼眶，由着吃够了的周九良留恋的在他颈间舔舐方才留下的红痕，他的声音有些哭过的喑哑：“问你个事。”

周九良的吻落在了他锁骨中间：“没吃够？”孟鹤堂赶紧摇了摇头，求饶似的与周九良十指相扣，交缠磨蹭：“不是...我就是想问啊，今天回高中，你有啥想法没？”周九良抬起了头，看着孟鹤堂的神色，眉心一动，他黏黏糊糊的凑上来亲吻孟鹤堂的鼻尖：“你红眼圈的时候还真好看。”

孟鹤堂被他撩的腰软，赶紧晃了晃脑袋，打消那点旖旎的想法：“哎呀，说正经嘛，九良，要是明天你回到高中，有什么要弥补的遗憾吗？”周九良躺在了床上，他随手揽过孟鹤堂的脑袋靠在自己胸膛：“嗯...算是有吧，回到当初，就让你别去考那个学校，免得摔了腰，我看着心疼。”

孟鹤堂顿了一下，周九良的手下意识的在他腰侧轻揉：“一想起你当初可怜兮兮那个样子，我就觉得心里不舒服，要是你从来没受过伤最好。”孟鹤堂一向泪窝子浅，他这就带上了哭腔：“你就想这一件事儿啊？”

周九良笑的有点无奈：“哎，孟哥你怎么又哭上了，不是你让我说嘛...那你呢，你说说你的，你遗憾什么？哎呦别哭啊，咱也快三十了，怎么还是这德行。”孟鹤堂委委屈屈地捶了周九良一拳：“你才三十呢。”

周九良坐起身来从床头抽了张纸，细细地帮他的哭包男朋友擦眼泪，语气不自觉地放的温柔：“那你说说，你想弥补什么遗憾？”

孟鹤堂抬头就吻住了周九良的嘴唇，两人的呼吸又急促了起来，孟鹤堂轻喘着，主动揽住周九良的脖颈索吻：“唔，我，我想回金秋艺术节，把找我要电话的那个愣头青拽过来先亲一口。”

周九良亲了一下他的嘴角，手指轻轻拂去了他的眼泪，忍不住笑意：“没出息，反正他早晚都是你的。”

END


End file.
